I am Iron Man!
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A Collection of (probably mostly) unconnected stories about my favourite Avenger. Ratings, Pairings, and Content will differ per chapter, and I do take requests.
1. OT6

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 1141

**Fic Detail** \- OT6, Omegaverse.

* * *

**Pack Life **

* * *

Tony hated Alpha's.

Okay, he didn't hate all Alpha's, that was a sweeping generalisation that he didn't mean, but he hated a lot of Alpha's. The ones who didn't have the slightest measure of control over their hormones or instincts.

It was _tiring _to deal with.

He might be an Omega, but that didn't mean they were allowed to be all aggressive or try and hump him. That was just bad behaviour, it didn't matter what your secondary gender was.

And yet, wherever he went, there was always at least one Alpha who did exactly that. They called themselves traditionalists, when really, they were just assholes who though they had the right because they were born into the _strongest _gender.

Fuck that noise.

Tony supposed that he'd been spoilt by spending so much time around Alpha's that _did _know how to behave; particularly now, since he was most often with Pep, Rhodey and his team. Steve, Nat and Thor were all Alpha's, and Clint and Bruce both Beta's and yet, they were all treated the same.

Just as Tony was.

To his team, being an Omega didn't make him a liability. It was just a part of his genetic make up and that was that.

Simple.

Of course, spending so much time with them just made it that much more distasteful when he ran across an alpha with less than appropriate manners.

…

"Stay away from me," Tony growled, stomping away from the Alpha who'd just _propositioned _him. He was an absolute pig, and Tony was a ball of rage.

"Tony?"

Disregarding decorum, Tony pressed his face into Thor's chest, inhaling gulps of his comforting scent to try and get a hold on his anger.

"Tony, are you quite alright?"

Tony nodded against Thor's chest in reply to Steve's question, and relaxed even more when Steve's large, warm hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Nat is taking the man you were speaking with outside, Sweetheart. She ask's if you'd like to deal with him or if she can do the honours?"

Tony smiled and turned his head so he could look at Steve. This was why he loved these people. Natasha knew that if he wanted too, Tony could have kicked the guy's ass, Alpha or not.

"She can do it with my gratitude," he replied. "Tell her not to leave a body, the press are always assholes when there's a body."

Steve snorted, but took Tony's request as it was meant, and quietly told Nat over their comms not to actually kill the guy.

Thor rubbed a hand up and down Tony's back in a soothing motion, and soon after, Tony felt calm enough to pull back and straighten his suit.

"I think I must give off a scent that just… attracts assholes," he muttered, rolling his eyes. He stood quietly while Bruce and Clint checked him over to reassure themselves that he was okay.

"You smell beautiful, Tony," Steve murmured. "I can't imagine anyone not being attracted by your scent, it's just that most people have got a certain level of decorum about themselves."

For the rest of the night, Tony stayed with his pack. Pepper and Rhodey both joined them shortly after, and Natasha a few minutes later still.

Asshole forgotten, the rest of the evening was spent laughing and joking and when Tony looked back at that particular gala, he could only be grateful that he'd managed to build himself such a perfect family.

…

"You are a fierce Omega, aren't you?"

Tony spat in his attacker's face. He was being held against his will in a dungeon and he was so far over it. He knew the team would be on their way, but seriously! Why was it always him? It didn't make sense.

Sure, he was seen as the weakest because of his secondary gender, but the _absolute worst _thing to do to a pack was to hurt the pack Omega. And a pack like the Avengers? It was a suicide mission at best.

He was beaten some, and he hammed it up, playing up the stereotype of weakling. It worked and they didn't do him much damage at all before they were leaving, cackling to themselves about a job well done.

Idiots!

Didn't they know who he was?

Now he just had to wait for the team to arrive, because even though they were idiots, they were the kind of idiots that chained people up in handcuffs tight enough that even Tony couldn't wriggle his way out of them.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Alright there, Shellhead?" Steve asked, as he broke through the wall into the cell. Tony raised his eyebrow.

"Make yourself useful, Muscles, break me out of these things."

Steve did as Tony requested, and, rubbing his wrists, Tony followed behind Steve as he left the cell through the hole he'd made in the wall.

"How hurt are you?" Steve asked, checking around them for signs of more bad guys. In the distance, Tony could hear the bangs and shouts of the rest of the team having a grand old time.

"I'm very hurt, Steve! They didn't even let me powder my nose in the bathroom! Heathens, the lot of them!"

Laughing, Steve shook his head. "Injury status, Tony."

"Bruises mostly," Tony replied, sobering. "A few cuts."

"They didn't—"

Tony shook his head. "They didn't, I promise."

Satisfied, Steve led the way to where the rest of the team had finished… _apprehending _Tony's kidnappers.

"Can we go home now?"

Nat wrapped her arm around his waist. "Yeah, _Kotenok_. We can go home now."

…

"I do not appreciate heats," Tony grumbled. He was wrapped in blankets on the sofa with a hot water bottle on his feet. Steve and Thor sat on each side of him, and Nat was kneeling in front of him, feeding him chocolate and water and fruit slices.

Clint lay along the back of the sofa and played with Tony's hair, while Bruce puttered around, preparing the nest for when Tony's heat actually hit. While only the pack Alpha's could knot him, Tony liked to have his whole pack in attendance for his heat.

He was in preheat, which for Tony was always worse than the actual heat, which tended to only last about two days for him.

"We know, Sweetheart," Steve replied, stroking his hand. "It'll be over soon."

Tony nodded and pressed his face into Thor's shoulder. "I know."

"We love you," Thor said, pressing his lips to Tony's head. "We'll take care of you as you take care of us."

Buried in his blankets, feeling miserable about his preheat, Tony felt a warmth envelope him.

He'd never felt safer than he did with his pack surrounding him, and he'd never felt more wanted. Even dealing with miserable preheats was worth that.

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair - Splash A Mod - Lo - Found Family

East Funfair - Petting Zoo - Graphorn - Hump / Aggressive / Powder

South Funfair - Test Your Strength - Weakling Level - "Stay away from me."

365\. 320. Fierce


	2. Tony&Steve

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 913

**Fic Detail** \- Tony&Steve Friendship, Time Travel.

* * *

**The Worst Of The Worst **

* * *

Messing with the fabric of time was a _terrible _idea. Like, actually the worst of the worst ideas. Which was why, of course, Reed Fucking Richards had to go and do it.

Fool.

Tony sat up, rubbing his back as he looked around him. He'd either stepped into a really comprehensive reconnaissance fayre, or he was back in time. Forties, at a guess, but just as likely the thirties.

He'd had a tingling feeling in his spine, and enough time to swear at Richards, before he'd had a feeling like being squeezed through a tube and then landed hard on the ground.

And he had no idea how he was supposed to get back to his own time. Or if Richards knew how to get him back. Or…

Well. Either way, he was fucked.

And it hadn't even been a good landing.

…

He blinked. Then he rubbed his eyes. Then he blinked again and _stared. _

Holy shit.

"Um? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Tony said hazily, because oh my god, that was Steve, but it wasn't his Steve, it was the _before _Steve and oh my god he was so _cute! _"I'm fine. Just… had a shock, I guess."

This was beyond weird. He needed to go home before he did something to mess up the timeline because this could get _ugly. _

"Is that why you're… sitting on the floor?"

Tony realised that he was, in fact, still sitting on the floor where he'd landed and he felt his cheeks heating up in a blush. "I guess so. It's comfortable. Come sit with me."

Steve frowned slightly, but with a slight shrug of his shoulders, sat down on the ground facing Tony.

"Spend a lot of time sitting on the ground in alley's wearing suits like that?"

Tony looked down and cringed when he realised he was wearing his favourite Armani. The creases would be a bugger to get out.

"I'm eccentric," he replied to Steve. "It's fine. Everyone is a little crazy, I just embrace it."

Laughing, Steve shook his head and then held his hand out. "Steve Rogers."

"Tony," Tony replied, shaking the offered hand. If Steve noticed he didn't give a last name, he was too polite to mention it.

"Do you live around here?" Steve asked, raising his eyebrows. "I feel like I'd remember seeing you around."

Tony shook his head. "Ah, no. Just… just visiting."

He couldn't take his eyes off Steve. _His _Steve was just so much… more, but also, in some ways, seemed _less. His _Steve didn't give Tony the time of day anymore.

"What are you doing today, Steve Rogers?" he asked, suddenly desperate for Steve to just _talk to him. _

"I, uh. I signed up for the army but… they don't want me."

Part of Tony wanted to tell Steve to give up on that particular dream. He knew what would happen, knew that it was the army that would lead Steve to spending seventy years in the ice and the end of a lot of his dreams, but…

Then Tony wouldn't have Steve.

Selfish though it may be, and even though Steve wasn't… well. Regardless. The future needed Steve Rogers.

_Tony _needed Steve Rogers.

"You shouldn't give up," he heard himself say. "If it's what you really want… you should keep trying. You should… I feel like you'd make a good soldier."

"You don't even know me."

Tony smiled slightly, even as he felt a slight tingling in his feet. "You're right. But maybe that's why you should listen to me."

…

He'd managed to find another deserted alleyway before the tingling got bad, and moments later, he was back in the conference room with Richards.

Bruce was there too.

"Hey Green-Bean," he greeted, before glaring at Richards.

"I'm sorry," Richards said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I wasn't expecting—"

"You and me both," Tony interrupted. "Get your shit out of my tower, Reed. And for fucks sake, stop playing around with things you don't understand!"

Stomping out of the conference room, Tony quickly got into the elevator and back to his lab, immediately putting it on lockdown.

It'd been a hell of a day.

…

"I've been waiting for you."

Tony frowned. "What? Why? Did something happen?"

Steve shook his head and then stopped, tilting his head to look at Tony. "I had the weirdest dream the other night. About a man, in an alleyway, that looked exactly like you do. Only, it was pre-serum. And then, I ran into Bruce, and what he told me made me think that maybe it was less a dream and more a memory that I'd forgotten until now."

"Interesting," Tony said, sounding like he was anything but interested. "What's with storytime? It's two in the morning."

"You made me believe in myself," Steve said quietly. "You made me keep trying even though I'd been refused for service."

Tony shrugged. "Good for me, I guess."

"I know I haven't been a good friend lately. And I'm sorry, Tony. I just… I get so focused on some things and I can't think around them. But I've been awful to you and I… I'm sorry."

Holding a mug of hot chocolate in his hands, because it was too late for even Tony to be drinking coffee, Tony stared at Steve for a long moment before he nodded.

"Okay."

Steve's lips tilted up. "The game tomorrow? Mets are playing the Dodgers."

Tony chuckled. "Sure, Steve. Whatever you want."

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair - Photo Booth - Dr Who 4. Tardis Background - Time Travel

East Funfair - Bingo - Trope Board - Time Travel

South Funfair - Guess The Name - Percy - Time Travel

365 - 193. Fabric


	3. TonySteve

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 1276

**Fic Detail **\- SteveTony, Fluff

_Beta'd By Amber _

* * *

**All The Cuddles Are Necessary **

* * *

Even in his lab, he could hear the thunder rolling overhead. Tony hated thunderstorms. Unless they were conjured by Thor, but since he was pretty sure that Thor was still on Asgard, this was just a regular old thunderstorm.

He felt a shiver run down his back and threw his screwdriver on the desk in disgust. He wasn't going to get any work done when half of his attention was being used counting elephants to work out how close the storm was.

Leaving his lab, he walked up the many—many—staircases to the Avenger's floor just below the penthouse. Usually, he'd use the elevator, but in the middle of a thunderstorm, that was just asking for trouble… even if the tower _was _running on arc reactor technology.

Nobody ever said fear was logical, okay?

By the time he made it to the shared living area, he was out of breath and panting slightly. Only Steve was in the living room, but since Steve was the one Tony was looking for, it all worked out.

He slumped down on the sofa beside his boyfriend and then slid sideways until his head was resting comfortably on Steve's knee. Steve looked down at him with a fond smile.

"Not enjoying the thunderstorm, Sweetheart?"

"No," Tony grumbled. "It's distracting me."

Steve chuckled, stroking his hand through Tony's hair before he lifted it to turn the page of the book he was reading.

"Enjoying Harry Potter?" Tony asked, shifting slightly to look at the cover to see which book he was up to.

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

"Hmm, it's good. I'm not sure about this book, Dumbledore is being shady."

"Dumbledore _is _shady, Sugarplum."

"I liked him up to this point," Steve replied with a small shrug.

Tony sat up and scowled. "How? How do you, Mr All-Things-Fair-and-Righteous, like _Dumbledore_?! He's a really shit human being when you look at all his machinations, and his favouritism and his—"

"Tony—"

"Like, ten million points for Gryffinpuff! Fuck you, snake, Gryffinpuff wins! It ain't good form, you know?"

"Tony—" Steve tried again, but this time he was laughing too hard to even try and continue.

Tony glared at him for a moment before he gave in and chuckled himself. "Can you tell I have a lot of feelings about this?"

Steve nodded. "I, uh. Yeah, I can see that. He reminds me of you, you know?"

The look of offence was so clear on Tony's face that Steve started laughing again. "I don't have a narcissistic deity complex! How am I anything like him, oh my god, Steve, I thought you loved me!"

"I mean more like, he seems to be thinking of the bigger plan, and the bigger picture, and you do that," Steve explained, and Tony settled a little, flopping back down on Steve's legs.

"When you're done reading, we'll binge the movies," he murmured, pressing his face against Steve's stomach. "You'll like them."

"I'm sure I will."

In his disbelief, Tony had mostly forgotten about the thunderstorm, but a particularly loud rumble sounded and made him jump. Steve soothed him with a large hand in his hair, and slowly, Tony relaxed properly.

It didn't take long before he fell asleep.

…

"Feed me or I'll die," Tony whined, sprawled on the sofa.

Steve had woken him up twenty minutes ago so he could go and start dinner, but the open plan living area meant that Tony could still whine at him without having to actually move.

"I'm sure you'll manage ten more minutes," Steve replied, grinning over the breakfast bar. "Why don't you read me the end of the chapter I was on?"

Tony picked the book up and saw which chapter Steve was reading, then shook his head. "No, I'm good. You can, uh, read it later."

He wouldn't be the monster that let Steve find out Sirius died. No Sir.

Instead, he rolled onto his stomach and reached for the TV remote, flipping through the channels lazily. As soon as the food was done, Steve fetched it over, handing Tony a steaming bowl of pasta.

"Do you mind if I keep reading?" he asked, sitting down beside Tony. "I'm almost at the end of this book."

Tony shrugged. "You do you, Boo."

He was too invested in eating to be offended that Steve would rather read than converse with Tony. Besides, Tony figured that Steve would need all the cuddles once he finished that book, so it would even out before the end of the night.

…

"It's surprisingly emotional, considering it's supposed to be a book series for children," Steve said, later that night.

He'd surprised Tony by not crying when Sirius died—Tony himself couldn't say the same but whatever, nobody needed to know about that—but had accepted all the cuddles anyway.

"I think, as much as she started it for children, it didn't really stay that way? I mean, most of the fans literally grew up with Harry."

"I wouldn't have thought you'd enjoy it," Steve admitted, running his hand up and down Tony's spine, pausing to massage occasionally.

Tony shrugged. "I read the first one because I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I mean, obviously you didn't see it, but the world literally fell into Potter madness as the books progressed. And then the movies came out, and I have a thing about reading books before watching the movies."

Steve nodded, because he knew that. Tony still hadn't watched the Twilight movies because he refused to read the books, despite Clint making Steve sit through the movies twice.

Tony declared Twilight the worst, because he'd heard about the sparkly vampires, and insisted that he very much was not interested. He'd heard enough to never want to traumatise himself.

Which, Steve couldn't deny, was probably fair. For a 'soulless monster' Edward was a whiny shit.

"What house do you think you'd be in?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't think that I belong in any single house, same way for everyone really. There's so much overlap… I mean, I understood the sorting for plot purposes but… that shit wouldn't fly in the real world."

"No?"

Frowning, Tony shook his head. "Of course not. Take yourself for example. You're brave and bold, which makes you a Gryffindor, but you're also a crafty shit, and you have proved yourself ambitious when you wouldn't give up on the army, so that's Slytherin. You're hard working and super loyal, so Hufflepuff, and you're not exactly a slouch in the brains department, Spangles, so you'd fit in well with Ravenclaw. It's… a plot device, sure, but put it to the test and it doesn't actually make much sense."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," Steve murmured, pressing a kiss to Tony's temple. "But you're right. It doesn't make much sense."

"Are you reading anymore tonight?" Tony asked, stretching as he yawned.

Steve shook his head. "Nah. I think I'll call it a night. I'll read the next one on the weekend, if we've got no plans."

"Hmm. Can't promise the villains of New York will take your reading plans into consideration, but as far as I know we have nothing on. Maybe next weekend, you'll be ready to watch the movies with me."

Steve nodded and settled down, tugging Tony close. "Sounds like a plan. Love you."

Tony snuggled closer still. While Steve hadn't cried over Sirius, there was still Hedwig, and Fred, and oh god, _Dobby_. He had a feeling that his boyfriend would need all the snuggles over the weekend.

And if he didn't… well. Tony would demand them anyway.

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney, D3 - "It ain't good form, you know?"

Space, 7. (action) Eating

Book Club - Alyssa Gardner: (word) test, (dialogue) "Feed me or I'll die.", (word) madness

Attic - 21. "Ten million points for Gryffinpuff! Fuck you, snake. Gryffinpuff wins."

Scamander - (word) Soulless

Basement - 7. Thunderstorm

Film Festival - 26. "I don't have a narcissistic deity complex."

Galleon Club - Thunderstorm

365\. 293. Emotional


	4. TonyPepper

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count - **1506

**Fic Detail - TonyPepper, Soulmate!au, Character Death, Spoilers for Endgame. **

* * *

**Perfect For All Their Imperfections**

* * *

From the corner of her eye, she could see her string. _Their string. _She'd thought it would disappear when he breathed his last breath, but it didn't.

Walking over to the window, she stared silently up at the sky. The string trailed from her finger, just inside her vision, to the sky, going and going and going until it went out of her reach.

He was so far beyond her reach now.

After so many years by his side, Pepper wasn't sure who she was without him anymore. She didn't know if she even wanted to find out.

If it wasn't for Morgan… if it wasn't for _their _daughter, she'd have followed him at the first opportunity.

It wasn't that they'd had the most perfect relationship. They hadn't. Pepper wasn't perfect, and Tony wasn't perfect, but to her, that just made them _more _perfect.

Perfect for all their imperfections.

When they'd first met, she hadn't liked him. She'd wondered why fate had decided he was the one for her, when he was such a sleazeball. She'd never believed in the myth that people changed when they met their soulmate; people were as they were.

It took awhile for him to drop his guard with her. To stop being Tony Stark and start being just Tony, but the wait was worth it.

She remembered a conversation with Rhodey, way back when the two of them were first finding their way together, when he told her, "It's not easy to live in someone's shadow."

He wasn't wrong, and yet, she'd never worried about that. Being in the background was where Pepper was comfortable. She could assert herself when she needed to, but she'd never wanted the blinding flashes of paparazzi, or her name scrawled all over the biggest newspapers.

As time passed, she realised how kind Tony could be. How generous and caring he was, when he wasn't trying to play up to the persona he'd built to protect himself. Whenever she saw a story about him being cold, or damaged, or cruel, she wanted to scream at the world that they didn't know him.

Not the way she did.

She loved _her _Tony. The one that argued for the sake of arguing with her, just to see the way her nose wrinkled up with impatience.

"_Change your shirt," she told him, checking her own reflection in the mirror. _

"_First of all, I look good in this shirt. Second of all, I look good in this shirt. Third of all, I look good in this shirt. Now tell me I don't look good in this shirt." _

"_You don't look good in that shirt," she replied dryly, mostly to see his affronted expression because truly, Tony looked good in anything. He'd smiled when she'd told him as much. _

"_But still, change your shirt. It clashes with my dress." _

"_Yes, Dear." _

Memories of moments like that made her smile, even as her eyes filled with tears, because he wasn't here anymore. They wouldn't have anymore moments, good or bad.

They'd had their share of both.

Afghanistan had been the worst. Two months of knowing he was alive, but not knowing what was happening to him, had threatened to destroy Pepper.

When he came home, healing but changed, she'd stood to the side and watched him self-destruct, never knowing what to do to help him best. When she'd learned, he was dying, she'd thought her heart was going to implode in her chest.

"_You make me so mad sometimes," she'd told him, later. _

"_I… I didn't know how to not hurt you," he admitted, stroking a hand through her hair. "I wanted to save you from as much pain as I could. I know I messed up, Pep." _

"_You can't do this, Tony. We're soulmates, we deal with everything, good and bad, together." _

"_I know," he promised. "And I'm sorry, Pep. I'm okay now, you know? I'm okay." _

Tony being Iron Man, and later, Tony being an Avenger, was a lot to deal with. She understood his need to make up for Obadiah's wrongs, but it didn't mean she liked that he was putting himself in danger so often.

Watching him fly the nuke through the portal and waiting for him to come back… she'd never been so scared in her life.

It caused friction for them, but they pulled through every time. Tony being injured, Pepper being kidnapped, Tony leaving the team and then the whole Civil War.

She still hadn't forgiven Steve for that; she didn't think she ever would.

Every bit of terror, every trauma, it was all worth it.

Even the end of the world couldn't tear them apart. Tony stumbling off the spaceship, into her arms, was more than she'd could have asked for, and when he told her he was done, she followed him without complaint.

Those five years, they were the best of her life. Just her and Tony, the simple life, and then Morgan came along and she didn't think she'd ever known true happiness before. If she had, then she needed a whole new word for those five years.

Sitting on the grass, watching Tony and Morgan chasing butterflies.

Listening to Tony reading bedtime stories to Morgan, announcing, "second star to the right and straight on til morning!" which she scrambled to the window to look up at the stars.

All the energy that he'd once put into trying to protect the world, he put into being a dad, and he was _fantastic _at it.

For all the things that Tony had ever been; genius, playboy, philanthropist, billionaire, Iron Man, Avenger… being a dad was his greatest strength.

It was the one he enjoyed the most.

And then Steve had turned up, and she'd known. Even as Tony sent them away, she'd known that the peace they'd had, the five years of imperfect perfection, were over.

Over the years, she'd let him design, and redesign, a suit for her, in case the worst happened. She'd known now was the time to wear it. Now was the time to be Rescue, to fight for their world.

Not once did she believe they'd lose. Not once did she believe that Tony wouldn't be coming home from that fight with her.

That just made the reality that much harder to bear.

She'd carried him away from the battlefield, away to where he couldn't be damaged any further, and she'd cried. She'd screamed at him for leaving her, and she'd begged him to come back, but he'd gone too far to hear her heartbreak.

Rhodey and Happy helped her with the funeral arrangements. The other Avengers, they were around, but Pepper couldn't handle seeing them.

Steve, upon seeing Pepper carrying Morgan to bed one evening, had offered to take Morgan.

"Oh… no thanks," she'd replied, because just the thought of him near Morgan was enough to make her tremble.

She knew he wasn't to blame, could see guilt and regret weighing heavy on him, but she couldn't stop herself from being illogical this time.

She couldn't help but blame him for bringing Tony back into the fight. She'd turned away from him, and to his credit, he'd taken the hint.

"How can I even try to go on?" she'd asked Rhodey, the morning after the funeral. Morgan was still sleeping, after a night filled with nightmares and tears and cries for her Daddy to come back. "How do I do this without him?"

"You do it _for _him," Rhodey'd replied simply, and she knew he was right.

Tony would want her to live. He'd want her to laugh, and bring Morgan up to be the best she could be, because that's what he'd wanted for her. He'd wanted her to know happiness.

He'd wanted her to have a childhood like he never had.

She stayed, for Morgan. For Tony. And she lived. It was a quiet life, without him there to provide ridiculous commentary on the tv, or banging around in his workshop, but it was what she wanted.

Rhodey and Happy stayed close, their steady presence welcome to both Morgan and Pepper. It wasn't the same as having Tony, nothing ever would be, but it helped.

Morgan grew up missing her father but knowing he was a hero. Pepper watched on with a proud smile as her daughter graduated from university, and of every moment, she wished Tony could have been there for that one.

He'd have been so proud. He'd have cried, and then denied it, because he was an idiot sometimes.

Every night, she stood by the window in the cottage they'd lived their best years in, with her hair greying at the temples, and wrinkles beginning to form on her face, and she watched the red string from the corner of her eye. She'd believed it would disappear when he died, but it hadn't.

She knew it was there for when her time was up. It would guide her up, beyond the stars, back into the arms she belonged.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

**Written for: **

Assorted Appreciation - 9. Penny - Kind / "Oh... no thanks." / Reading

Disney - D2. "Second star to the right and straight on til morning."

Trope - 7. Grey hair and wrinkles.

Space - 8. Heavy

Book Club - Jebediah Holt - Carrying someone / Steady / "It's not easy to live in someone's shadow."

Shadow - 14. "How can I even try to go on?"

Attic - 6. "Change your shirt." / "First of all, I look good in this shirt. Second of all, I look good in this shirt. Third of all, I look good in this shirt. Now tell me I don't look good in this shirt."

Liza Loves - 6. Energy

Scamander's Case - 1. Terror

Basement - 2. Chasing butterflies

Film Festival - 13. Design

Galleon Club - 12. Ridiculous

Romance Awareness, Day 2 - Red String of Fate

Romance Awareness, Extra Prompt - 3. "You make me so mad sometimes."

365\. 296. Trauma


	5. TonyBucky

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 1426

**Fic Detail **\- TonyBucky, Soulmate!au, not canon compliant

* * *

**What Fate Dictates **

* * *

Tony learned at a young age that he was going to be fate's playtoy—and not in a good way. The name scrawled across his left was one that had made its mark on the history books before he'd even been born.

_James Buchanan Barnes. _

Jarvis tried to comfort him, tried to tell him that there would be many people wanting to name their sons after an American hero, but Tony wasn't ever satisfied by that. He knew in his heart and soul, that his one person in the world was already dead.

The hopelessness of it seeped into him, even as he accepted that he'd never have a true other half.

…

When Steve first brought home the Winter Soldier, Tony knew his real identity. He also knew the names of every single one of his kills; including Howard and Maria Stark.

He'd had quite the tantrum when he'd discovered that bit of news, made worse by the fact that Steve didn't tell him. Steve maintained that he hadn't been sure, and that he didn't want to tell Tony something when he didn't have all the details, but it still stung.

They'd slowly been rebuilding their friendship, for the sake of the family they'd both gained with the Avengers as much as their own sakes.

Anyway, when Steve arrived with James Buchanan Barnes in tow, hiding behind Steve like he thought someone was going to throw a knife at him or shoot him, Tony was still surprised to come face to face with his soulmate.

It was almost like his brain had made the connection but his heart had remained oblivious until the moment it happened.

"Tony, this is Bucky. Bucky, Tony."

Tony sneezed.

Clint, sitting beside Tony, snorted. "Nice, Tony."

"Oh, I sneezed. What? I'm not allowed to sneeze?" Tony rolled his eyes and then turned his attention back to the two super soldiers. "Pleasure, Barnes. Steve can show you your room."

Turning back to the TV, he picked up the wii remote and then gaped at the tv as Clint took the opportunity to knock Tony's character off a ledge.

"You're a cheating cheat that cheats," Tony exclaimed. "You just killed Princess Peach, you heathen!"

"I'm a coldblooded assassin, I don't care," Clint replied, speeding over the finishing line. "And I win!"

"You're a coldblooded asshole," Tony sulked. "Rematch. Right now. Cheater."

Tony knew that Barnes was watching him, but he couldn't bring himself to look at him again. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he wondered if their super-hearing could pick it up. It was a question he found he didn't need the answer to.

…

Having Barnes in the tower was… different. In that, Tony spent much more time in the workshop than he normally did, which was probably saying something, given his normal amount of time spent there. Generally outgoing, he found the self imposed isolation difficult, but it was better than the alternative.

The alternative being awkward conversations and even more awkward silence. He didn't want any part of any of that.

And it was fine. Or, it was fine, until Pepper showed up.

"Why do you look mad? I don't like it when you look mad when I don't know what I've done, Pep, that's scary. I've been practically angelic for the last month at least!"

"You have," she agreed. "Which means you're hiding something. Spill."

Tony lifted his coffee cup and tipped it up, watching the single drop of coffee spill onto the table.

Pepper shook her head. "Will you ever grow up?"

"God, I hope not."

Snorting, she sat down in the chair beside his, spinning it around so she was facing him. "Tell me what has you hiding like a scared kitten."

"You have such a bleak view of me," Tony muttered shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong, Pep. I'm just… working?"

"The team haven't seen you in almost a fortnight. Steve is practically ready to use the shield on the doors to bust his way in. They're worried about you. _I'm _worried about you. Is this about Barnes? Because we can house him elsewhere, Tony. I'm not willing to have someone run you out of your own home!"

"It… okay, it's about him. But, not… it's not what you think, okay?"

She arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

Slowly, he pulled the ever present band from his wrist and showed her the name written there. Her green eyes widened and she looked from his wrist, to his eyes and back again.

"_Really?" _

Tony shrugged. "I accepted a long time ago that it would never happen, Pep. It's just… a little harder when he's, you know, right there."

"Well… he's not exactly a gargoyle, Tony. And you're so flirty, I'm sure you could see if he was… reciprocal?"

Tony choked on a laugh. "It's not about what he looks like! It's… he has a metal left arm."

"Right?" She asked, looking confused.

He gestured to his left wrist. "Names are always on the left wrist. He doesn't even _have _my name now. I… how do I know if he even remembers?"

"There's only one way to find out," she murmured, kindly. "And Tones? He'll be lucky to have you. Please try and remember that."

…

"Jesus, Barnes! I have a heart condition," Tony gasped out, his hand on his chest as Bucky stared at him like he was about to explode.

Served him right, Tony thought. Sneaking up like that in the middle of the night. Granted they were in the communal kitchen, but that wasn't the point!

"Sorry," Barnes murmured. "I didn't… I didn't know anyone was up."

Tony waved him off as his heart settled back into its regular rhythm, and turned his attention back to the coffee pot. Really, he should be trying to sleep, but where was the fun in that?

"Are you… do you not want me here?" Barnes asked, clearly hesitant.

Tony blinked, and turned back to him. "What gave you that idea?"

"I just… I guess the others mentioned that you usually spend more time with them, and Stevie… he's been real worried about you."

"I've just been busy, is all," Tony said, as he tipped coffee into his favourite Iron Man mug. "It happens sometimes. Steve is a bloody mother hen."

Barnes snorted.

"You're settling in alright?" Tony asked, leaning against the counter with his mug in his hands.

"Sure. It's, uh, it's good of you to take me in when I… well."

"I'm glad you're doing okay," Tony said honestly. "I want you to be happy here."

He needed to get out of there before he said something stupid and emotional. Stupid Pepper putting stupid idea's in his head.

"You know, when Steve said we were coming to your tower, when he said your full name… it was so weird. I felt like… like I knew you. And I remembered—" Bucky cut himself off, and seemed to take a moment to steel himself. "I remembered them ordering me to kill you. And I refused. It was the first time I ever refused an assignment, and when they tried to force me… I fought them with everything I had until they put me back in the cold."

Tony swallowed hard, his hands tightening on his mug.

"Do you know why I fought them? I… I need to know if you know why."

Slowly, Tony put his mug down and pulled up his sleeve to show Bucky his wrist, and more importantly, the silver writing that declared Bucky as Tony's _person. _

_His soulmate. _

Bucky stepped forwards, his eyes wide as he stared at his name. "I'm your… you… you're my…"

"Soulmate," Tony said, helpfully.

"Soulmate," Bucky repeated, sounding awed and wistful in the same breath. "I thought…" his left arm twitched, as though the mechanics were responding to a half formed thought. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tony shrugged, letting his arm fall to his side. "I thought you didn't know, didn't remember, and I guess… I guess I figured this is your chance at a new start. To love someone because you wanted too, not because fate dictated that you had to."

"But… what if I want… what if what fate dictates is what I want? I fought for you when I didn't even remember my own name, Tony. That… it means something, doesn't it?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I suppose it does."

Bucky smiled, and Tony felt his own walls fall, because that smile… he'd burn the world if it was ever threatened.

* * *

**Written for: **

Assorted Appreciation - Sam - outgoing / hiding / family

Disney - C1. "Will you ever grow up?"

Trope - 14. Chair

Space - 6. Bleak

Book Club - Gossamer - Green / Flirty / Pleasure

Showtime - 16. Silence

Attic - 27. "Nice, [Name]." / "Oh, I sneezed. What? I'm not allowed to sneeze?"

Press Play - 25. "I'm a coldblooded assassin, I don't care."

Liza Loves - 19. Willing

Scamander - 18. Hopelessness

Film Festival - 12. Explode

Galleon Club - 66. Angelic

Romance Awareness - Day 3. Soulmate's name on your body.

Romance Awareness - Extra - 35. Surprised.

365\. 189. Gargoyle


	6. TonyBucky 2

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count - 1969**

**Fic Detail - **TonyBucky / Deaging

_Written for Ari for Drabble Game - TonyBucky / "Are you still mad or can I get a cuddle now?" _

* * *

**Nice To Be Needed **

* * *

"Did you even put any sunscreen on, Tony?" Bucky asked, sitting on the edge of the sun lounger Tony was sprawled across.

Tony shook his head and shifted onto his back, humming with satisfaction when Bucky snorted and squeezed some of the cream into his hands, before he spread it over Tony's back, taking his time to massage it as he did so.

"You're so good at that," Tony murmured, his eyes falling shut.

When he was done, Bucky wiped his hands off with a towel draped over the top of the sun lounger and pressed a kiss to Tony's temple. It was nice to see him relax; Tony hardly ever took time out for himself.

It was at Bucky's request that he'd turned the top of the tower into an extra team area, a fake garden of sorts. It was Bucky's happy place, and having Tony up there only made it a million times happier.

The genius reached out to grab the cup he'd placed beneath the lounger and lifted it to his lips, pouting when no liquid came out.

"I'm all out of coffee, baby," he pouted. "I'd get another but I'm too damn lazy."

Laughing, Bucky shook his head. "I'll go and get you something cold to drink, okay? It's too melty out here to be drinking coffee."

"But… coffee?"

"Iced coffee?"

"Ew."

"Lemonade?"

Tony looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled. "You're the best."

Bucky stood up and stretched. Thought they were few and far between, he loved days like this, when Tony would just relax and let Bucky take care of him.

Before he even got to the door, the Avenger's alert sounded through the building, immediately vanishing Bucky's plans for the day. In seconds, Tony lost his relaxed demeanor and was up and off the lounger.

"Talk to me, J."

Bucky followed behind the genius, cursing the villains of New York with every step.

…

They were running out of time, Tony knew. They'd been fighting for hours, and it wasn't getting them anywhere. Stephen Strange had been called in and he was on his way, but none of them knew when he'd arrive and Tony knew that he had to do something.

He hated magic so much.

"We need to fix this. Now," he said into the comms, his focus on the witch who was causing the destruction.

"Iron Man, wait on Dr Strange!" Cap called, though he was out of breath.

It was that, more than anything else, that forced Tony onwards. His team were losing. They were taking too many hits and he couldn't sit back and let them continue to get hurt.

With Steve's voice in his ear, shouting at him to fall back, Tony flew at full speed towards the witch. He almost had her, but at the last second, she seemed to catch sight of him from the corner of her eye and he was engulfed in a flash of light.

The last thing he knew was the feeling of his body compressing until he passed out from the pain.

…

Bucky paced back and forth like a caged animal. He knew that he wasn't _supposed _to be unstable these days, but knowing Tony—and to a slightly lesser extent, Steve—were out there putting themselves in danger while he stayed home, made him _crazy. _

When the team finally trooped into the tower, minus the Iron Man armour, he was practically beside himself.

"Just… sit down, Buck. I'll explain," Steve said tiredly, running a hand through his already messy hair.

Bucky had to bite his tongue to quiet demands for immediate explanations, and for a moment, he was sidetracked by the toddler Widow was carrying in. More so when the little boy caught sight of him and immediately made grabby hands in his direction.

Frowning, Bucky looked from Nat to Steve and back, wincing when the boy's bottom lip started to tremble the longer Bucky didn't hold his hands out.

"Who… who's the kid?"

"Uh. Well. Tony always did like you best?" Steve offered, and it took a moment for the statement to sink.

"Say that again, with more details," Bucky asked, his brow furrowing, even as he accepted the little boy into his arms.

"Tony pissed a witch off and she turned him mini," Clint said, shrugging. "Strange said he'll be back to normal within a week, so… I guess you've got a kid instead of a boyfriend for a while."

Tony snuggled against his chest, and Bucky adjusted his arms slightly to make him more comfortable.

"I still don't understand. This is… this is Tony?"

Steve nodded. "It is. Like Clint said, Strange is sure its temporary, and Sam is out shopping for... kid things for him?"

Closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them and looked down at Tony, Bucky sighed. Well. He had wanted to look after his boyfriend more often.

He really hated it when his wishes came true in the worst possible way.

…

Toddler Tony was _adorable. _Smart as a whip, but shy and quiet, he clung to Bucky almost all of the time. At the moment, he was playing with a toy robot Clint had bought for him beside Bucky on the sofa, in a dinosaur shirt and shorts.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Bucky asked, looking fondly at the little boy. It had been two days, and they already had a routine down pat.

Tony nodded, smiling shyly up at him, his eyes sparkling. Bucky grinned.

"Well, we can have… pancakes? Or Waffles?"

Biting his lip, little Tony looked thoughtful for a moment, before he whispered, "Pancakes."

"Pancakes it is. Do you want to come to the kitchen or should I have Clint come play with you while I make them?"

Tony gripped his robot and that was enough for Bucky. "Okay, sweetheart. "J, can you ask Clint to come and keep our little man company, please?"

"Of course," J replied, and Tony looked around hopefully the way he always did when he heard J.A.R.V.I.S. speak. Bucky looked on with concern as Tony's face fell when he didn't see anyone.

He didn't understand what, or who, Tony was expecting when he heard the AI, but it was frustrating. He hated to see Tony upset, no matter his size.

"Oh, he is _precious," _came a female voice from behind them, and Bucky turned to see Pepper striding towards them from the elevator, Colonel Rhodes on her heels.

"Pep!" Tony announced, and she practically melted as he lifted his arms up.

"Belay that message to Clint, J. We got him," Rhodes said, smiling at Bucky before he turned his attention to Tony and Pepper.

"Hey, Tones."

Tony stared at him for a moment before he giggled the cutest giggle Bucky had ever heard and pressed his face to Pepper's shoulder.

"Oh, that's how is it?" Rhodey asked, reaching out to gently tickle Tony's stomach.

Shrieking laughter followed Bucky into the kitchen, and he couldn't help but smile to himself as he made Tony's pancakes.

He was looking forward to having _his _Tony back, but he had to admit, he was enjoying having someone to take care of.

Though… Tony was so happy with Pepper and Rhodey, that Bucky might not actually be necessary for much longer.

…

He quickly realised that his fears were unfounded, as after lunch, when it was time for Tony's nap, the little boy was quick to reach for Bucky. He curled up on Bucky's lap, with his head pillowed on his chest, and within minutes, his eyes were closed and his breathing even.

"How's he been?" Rhodes asked quietly.

"He's doing okay. Quieter than expected, seems to be the general consensus," Bucky admitted. "We've not had any resistance from him at all, which… it's just a little odd. Tony's contrary for the sake of it most of the time."

Pepper snorted and nodded. "I think I would have expected a pretty rambunctious kid, if anyone asked what I thought a child Tony would be like."

"Another thing is… whenever J.A.R.V.I.S. talks, Tony looks around like he's expecting someone. I'm not sure if it's just… a normal thing to do, but he seems to be upset when he doesn't see anyone."

"His memory seems to be mixed of now and when he was actually a kid, huh?" Rhodes said, looking thoughtful. "When Tony was a boy, he had a butler called Edwin Jarvis. From the way Tony told it, the butler practically brought him up, so it's possible Tony's looking for him."

"That… makes sense," Bucky agreed. "It should only be for a few more days. Hopefully we can keep him happy until he changes back into his adult self."

"Well, he seems pretty happy right now," Pepper said, smiling at the way Tony's hand was gripping Bucky's shirt. "I don't think you'll have much of a problem."

"Maybe you're right."

…

When Tony turned back into himself, he was asleep. When he woke up, the cuddles and kisses Bucky was expecting seemed to be the last thing on his mind as he scrambled from the sofa, looking horrified.

"Tony? Are you… okay? You seem a little… angry?" Bucky asked, a little groggy from the afternoon nap.

"Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this," Tony snapped, shaking his head. "I'll be in the workshop if anyone needs me. Try not to need me."

And he was gone, before Bucky could even register his complaints that he'd missed his boyfriend very much. Wiping sleep from his eyes, Bucky figured he'd have time to talk to Tony later, when he'd recalibrated a little bit.

Except… later didn't come, and Bucky didn't see Tony for three days. When he did finally see his boyfriend, he wasn't sure what to say. Tony was in a fitted blue suit, having clearly snuck off to a meeting of some sort, since Gala's aside, the only time Tony wore suits these days was for meetings.

"Are you still mad, or can I get a cuddle now?" Bucky asked, arching his eyebrow.

Tony seemed to hesitate for a moment before he opened his arms. Bucky wrapped Tony up as Tony wrapped his own arms around Bucky's neck.

"I wasn't mad at you," Tony promised quietly. "I just…"

Bucky pulled back enough to look at Tony. "What is it?"

"My childhood was… not the best I guess. I search my memories and they're empty of cuddles and playtime and… you did all of that with me. You let me sleep on your lap! You were… you were everything I wanted my dad to be when I was little and I wasn't really sure how to deal with that, so I ran away, the same way I always do."

Swallowing hard against a sudden rush of emotion, Bucky pressed his lips to Tony's. When he pulled back, he said, "I'm glad that I gave you the memories you were missing. I'm also really, _really, _glad that you're you again. As much as I liked feeling needed, I missed having my Tony around."

"You're always needed, sweetheart," Tony murmured. "Even when I'm busy, just having you in the lab, or even just getting a text from you, you always make me smile. You remind me that no matter how shitty things are, or can get, I've got you to come home too."

"I'll always be here to welcome you home, baby."

Tony leant up for a kiss, and his lips tilted up into a smirk. "How about you welcome me back to bed, huh? I've got an itch that only you can scratch."

Laughing, Bucky hauled Tony up, ignoring his sudden protests, and carried him towards the bedroom. He had a boyfriend to spoil.

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - C7. Running out of time.

Trope - 11. "We need to fix this. Now."

Space - 9. Unstable

Showtime - 15. Blue

Attic - 18 ."I'm all out of coffee, baby. I'd get another but I'm too damn lazy."

Press Play - 7. Dinosaur Shirt

Liza Loves - 2. Resistance

Angel's Archive - D4. "Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this."

Scamander's Case - 25. Empty

Basement - 12. Sunscreen

Festival - 14. Concern

Galleon - 1. Hesitate

Pinata - Hard - Slash

365\. 281. Cuddle


	7. TonyBruce

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 1713

**Fic Detail **\- TonyBruce / Soulmate!AU

_Written for Ari, for the Drabble Game _

* * *

**Every Part Of You (Is Perfect To Me) **

* * *

Tony walked through the helicarrier with his heart in his mouth, his eyes on his wrist. The numbers were flipping down fast as the seconds ticked by, and it was so goddamn close.

He'd tried and failed to tell himself that this didn't matter, that he didn't need a soulmate, that fate could screw off because he could make his own destiny dammit, but as he got closer and closer to meeting the one that could, that _should_, complete him, Tony couldn't help but hope.

He stepped into the main area as the clock on his wrist ran down to zero, and when he looked up, he met eyes with the most adorable man he'd ever seen.

Doctor Bruce Banner was staring at him, his sleeve pulled up where he'd been watching his own wrist.

Either unknowing, or uncaring, Fury pulled their attention away from each other, and Tony remembered his purpose for being there. They had a job to do, and saving the world was more important than flirting with his person.

Even if his person _was _the most adorable person ever.

…

They gelled so well. It was—almost—perfect. They scienced together, they talked about the most obscure nonsense with the most intense seriousness until one of them, usually Tony, gave into the urge to laugh. They shared a love for travelling, they shared a sense of morality and the need to make up for the destruction they'd caused.

They also shared deep seated insecurities, but Tony was trying his best to be fine, and not deal with the consequences of flying the nuke through the wormhole. He wasn't doing very well, but he was happy to live in denial for as long as possible.

What wasn't perfect was that Bruce was still holding Tony at arms length. The rest of the team had followed the two of them back to the tower, within two months of the fight against Loki and the Chitauri, they were all living together in harmony… well. Ish.

Tony and Steve still griped at one another, and Clint was irritating on purpose, and Natasha was terrifying, but they were mostly settling into a strange team-family hybrid that was about as dysfunctional as it sounded.

And in the middle of all that, were Tony and Bruce, trying to navigate a soulmate bond while dealing with their own issues and on Bruce's part, his fear of being intimate and hurting Tony.

It was definitely different, and for all the good times, Tony couldn't help but wonder if the confusion was worth it.

…

"So like, Bruce is your soulmate, right?" Clint asked, throwing himself down on the sofa beside Tony.

"Right," Tony agreed, frowning slightly as he waited for the punchline.

"Does that mean the Hulk is your soulmate too?"

"Sure," Tony agreed. "He's part of Bruce, even if Bruce isn't entirely open to that. And he must like me a little, considering he caught me on my way out of the porthole."

Clint nodded thoughtfully. "So, sex with Bruce must be normal but sex with… you know what, that's not a question I need answered."

Tony stared at Clint for a long moment before he shook his head. "Why do I put up with you?"

…

"You brought ice cream. Is this a date?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrow as Bruce put the tray down on the coffee table.

On it, was a mug of coffee for Tony, a teacup filled with leaf water, for Bruce, and two bowls of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Bruce rolled his eyes, but anxiety was practically pouring off him in waves, and it was making Tony tense and uneasy.

"Are you about to break up with me, right now? Is that why you brought ice cream?"

"Tony, no," Bruce said, shaking his head emphatically. "This is… me admitting that I'm afraid, but that I… that I want to try and push through that fear, okay?"

"I… okay?"

Confused but willing to see where Bruce was going with this, Tony waited to see what his next move was. Bruce sat down beside him, closer than he'd ever done before, and after a moment, he tugged Tony closer, so he was leaning against Bruce.

"You wanna choose a movie?"

"Uh. Sure. J? Put on whatever I said I wanted to see last please."

As the room darkened, Bruce handed Tony his ice cream and the two of them settled into the movie. Half way through, with the bowls empty, Tony startled when he felt Bruce place his hand carefully on Tony's thigh.

"Okay?" Bruce asked.

"Whatever you want," Tony replied.

"It's not… Tony, if it was just about what I wanted, I'd have snapped you up the moment I saw you and told Fury to fuck all the way off. It's never been about that. I'm… worried. The 'other guy' is—"

"—As gentle with me as you are," Tony finished the sentence before Bruce could. Three times Tony had met the Hulk now, and all three times, Hulk had taken a moment to reach out to Tony, be it before or after the smashing. "You really need to give yourself, and him, more credit."

"I can't take the chance that you'll get hurt!"

"I'm not going to let that stop me!" Tony replied, sitting up. "I _love _you, Bruce, not in spite of the Hulk, but with him, because he's part of you. The resistance you have against him is understandable, but it's unfair to everyone, including him. He's not the soulless monster that you seem to think he is!"

"I can't give you everything you deserve," Bruce said, shaking his head and looking away.

"What I deserve?" Tony laughed, cold and empty. "What I deserve, is a swift kick up the ass straight down to the pits of hell, Bruce! You can't sit there and say that I deserve more than you when I don't want more than you. I just want you, and if you can't give me that, then there's nothing I can do about that, but don't tell me that I deserve more!"

"Tony—"

"No." Tony got up off the sofa and walked away. He didn't look back despite Bruce calling his name once, twice and a third time.

…

Bruce's eyes flashed green, and Tony reached out automatically to squeeze his shoulder. "It's okay, Bruce, settle down."

"He shouldn't talk to you like that," Bruce growled, glaring at Steve. "His reasons for having a go at you are flimsy at best, and we all know it."

"Hey," Tony murmured. "It's _okay. _He's going through a lot, I guess I just make the easiest punching bag. I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

"You shouldn't have to."

"Bruce—"

"He's right," Steve interrupted, rubbing at his neck. "He's right, Tony. I think… I think I just fell into the practice of taking my anger out on you, but you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Tony assured him. He felt bad for Steve. He knew he was under a lot of pressure from S.H.I.E.L.D and for the last couple of months, he'd been far too close to meltdown for comfort. "Bruce, calm yourself, or let my green bean out for a cuddle, but seriously. Stop clenching your fists like that, you're going to hurt yourself."

Bruce blinked. "Did you just… ask for the Hulk to come out for a _cuddle_?"

"You mean you haven't seen the footage?" Clint asked gleefully.

"Ummm."

"Ah, shit, Clint, you're gonna land me in the doghouse, you asshole."

Clint paid him no mind, and held his phone out to Bruce, who took it cautiously and pressed play on the video Clint had pulled up. On the video, Tony flew in lazy circles around the Hulk until the Hulk plucked him out of the air with surprising gentleness.

Bruce didn't think his eyes could get any wider as he watched the Hulk _cradle _Tony in his arms.

"What the hell, Tony?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I told you that my green bean isn't a problem, Bruce. He's like a goddamn teddy bear… one that smashes things."

Bruce was speechless and Tony shrugged. He'd tried to tell Bruce it wasn't a problem, but he supposed seeing was believing.

…

"Tony?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I fell asleep waiting for you to make me a sandwich."

Bruce pointed the butter knife at him. "Go back to sleep and starve then."

"Brucieeee. I need sustenance. And coffee. I have no coffee. I haven't had coffee since this morning!"

"A fate worse than death, I'm sure," Bruce deadpanned, rolling his eyes. He put the two plates on the breakfast bar and turned to pick up their mugs. "Come on, you big baby. Come and eat."

Instead of sitting at the bar, like Bruce had intended, Tony draped himself over Bruce, plonking himself down on his knee.

"Tony—"

"Nope. I haven't seen you all day, and I need a cuddle and sustenance and food and I'm not moving so… you might as well not complain because it won't work."

Bruce snorted and leant forward, wrapping his arm around Tony's waist to hold him steady. He pulled Tony's sandwich closer.

"Eat, you bloody menace."

They ate in silence, and Bruce could feel Tony getting heavier as he relaxed and gave into his exhaustion. When they were done eating, he helped the protesting man up, and with an arm around Bruce's shoulders to steady him, he tugged the man to his bedroom.

"Stay, Brucie," Tony asked, as Bruce helped him undress to his underpants and climb into bed.

"I'm not going anywhere," Bruce promised. He stripped his own clothes and climbed into the other side of the bed, wrapping Tony in his arms. "I'm done running from you, from us. I always feel better when you're near, and… well. The Hulk obviously likes you—"

"—Psh, mind your tongue, green bean loves me."

"Hmm. I do too, you know?"

"I know Brucie. I love you."

Bruce ran his hand through Tony's hair, grinning when Tony groaned happily at the fingers massaging his scalp.

"I feel like I'm going to melt into a puddle," Tony murmured, tone sleepy now.

"Sleep," Bruce replied quietly. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Tony just snuggled closer.

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - C5. Someone trying their best but failing.

Trope - 12. "I'm not going to let that stop me."

Space - 19. Knife

Book Club - Alison - Meltdown / Teacup / "You brought ice cream. Is this a date?"

Showtime - 12. Resistance

Attic - 13. "Oh, I'm sorry. I fell asleep waiting for you to make me a sandwich." / "Go back to sleep and starve."

Liza Loves - 24. Someone's eyes changing colour.

Scamander - 21. A fate worse than death.

Basement - 16. "I feel like I'm going to melt into a puddle."

Film Festival - 17. Anxious

Marvel Appreciation - 17. "That's not a question I need answered."

Galleon - 32. Afraid

Romance Awareness, Day 7. A Timer counting down to when you meet your soulmate.

Romance Awareness, Extra: 19. Practice

365\. 204. Flimsy


	8. TonyBucky 3

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count -** 1050

**Fic Detail - **TonyBucky / Soulmate!AU - When you turn a certain age, you swap bodies with your soulmate.

* * *

**Unfrozen **

* * *

It was cold. Tony couldn't move as inch, couldn't even blink his eyes. It was like his subconscious was trapped inside a mind that wasn't his and he hated it. This wasn't like the stories he heard, of swapping bodies and leaving messages for your soulmate to find you.

It was nothing like the love stories they printed in the magazines every day, or that he heard from his friends and acquaintances.

He could only hope that his soulmate was having more luck in his body.

…

Tony woke with a gasp, his body wracked with shivers.

"Tony!"

"Pep? What… what happened?"

"You were unconscious," she told him, squeezing his hand. "We didn't know what was happening, there was… nothing. We were so worried! Rhodey's on his way in and—"

"Phone him and tell him I'm fine," Tony said, shaking his head. "He doesn't need to come out here."

"Too late," said a voice at the door, and Tony saw Rhodey leaning against the doorframe. He waved playfully. "Why are you always in hospital beds when I see you?"

Tony snorted and made grabby hands. "You can't come here and not cuddle me, Honeybear, it's rude!"

Rolling his eyes, Rhodey moved forwards and hugged Tony tight, pulling back enough to look at his face. "You've gotta stop doing this, Tones. My heart can't take the stress."

"It's not like I did it on purpose," Tony protested. "I'm forty. The body swap happened."

Pepper blinked. "But—"

"I don't get it either, Pep. It was like I was trapped in a body that was… frozen?"

Rhodey and Pepper stared at him, and Tony could only nod in understanding. Whatever had happened, it wasn't good. He just didn't have the first idea how to start searching for answers."

…

Coulson's appearance was the first thing that happened that took Tony's mind off of the question of what had happened to his soulmate. The news that Captain America—the original no less—had been found and unfrozen.

_Unfrozen. _

It was… an idea.

…

The problem with that idea was that Captain America was an absolute douchebag.

Okay, Tony probably could have behaved better too, but really? Steve Rogers didn't know the first thing about Tony, and yet, he'd been shown a few video's and he suddenly thought himself superior? Oh hell no.

Tony wasn't going to let the jumped up science experiment look down on him like he was lesser. A snowball had a better chance of surviving in hell.

…

Tony opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark, but he was in a lab of some kind. There were scientists standing around him, and he didn't want to move for fear of them asking him questions.

The familiar octopus signal only made him more wary. Was his soulmate _Hydra?_

"Soldat!"

Tony stared forwards, not sure what was happening. He bit back a gasp of pain when he was prodded harshly in the ribs.

"Soldat! Ready to comply?"

Swallowing hard, Tony followed his instincts and repeated, "Ready to comply."

His voice was husky and low, almost a growl. Whatever the hell this was, he had to get his soulmate out of this.

…

"James Buchanan Barnes," Pepper told Tony, as soon as he opened his eyes. "He's the Winter Soldier, Tony. The ghost assassin."

"What? How the hell—"

"He woke up this time. I'm not sure what happened last time, but… it was… an adventure. It took us a while to convince him that he was safe but then he started panicking about you and… we have the recordings of all the information he gave us though, and… Tony, we've got to save him."

Tony nodded. "I know."

…

From the recordings, Tony worked out that Barnes was being kept in cryo a lot of the time, and that he'd managed to start throwing off the brainwashing that Hydra was subjecting him too. Further research told Tony that he was, in fact, Cap's long lost bestie, and wasn't that going to be awkward?

Sure, the two of them got along better now than when they'd first met, but…

Christ.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, get Rogers on the phone."

…

Tony stared at the navy blue costume Steve was currently wearing and shook his head. "That's not a good idea. I don't know if you know this, Rogers, but Barnes isn't going to react well to Captain America. He needs Steve right now."

"I just—"

"Please trust me on this?" Tony interjected. "You know him best and blah blah, I know, okay. I just… I understand being tortured, and while he's had it a hell of a lot worse than I ever did… he's not going to want to see that uniform, okay?"

"I… okay, Tony."

…

It was… carnage.

But it worked.

…

"I can't tell if… I feel like if I believe you're here, I'm going to realise that I managed to hallucinate you into existence."

Tony snorted. "Sorry, Snowflake, but not even you could hallucinate this kind of awesome."

Bucky chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "So. Soulmates?"

Nodding, Tony smiled slightly. "Apparently. There's going to be a… a lot to sort through, not to mention you… well, far be it from me to make decisions for you, but I feel like you're probably going to need a lot of help. To, you know…"

"Be a functional human being?"

"Get your life back," Tony rephrased, reprovingly.

"I… you're right. The triggers… Tony, I'm so scared that they could—"

"That's not going to happen," Tony said firmly. "I won't let them get to you again. We'll find a way forward, Snowflake. One way or the other."

"I don't… I'll never be the Bucky that Steve's looking for. I don't even really remember who that is."

"You don't _have _to be anyone other than who you are now. I'll deal with Steve if I have to," Tony murmured. "We can do this, Snowflake. You'll see."

…

Waking up beside yourself is… a strange feeling.

Tony watched his own eyes open and a lazy smile spread across his own lips. "Well. This is different."

Tony, from Bucky's eyes, with Bucky's voice, chuckled. "It's something," he agreed.

"Does this mean we can fuck with Steve?" Bucky asked, grinning sinfully.

Tony smirked. "As if that was ever in question."

* * *

**Written for: **

Romance Awareness - Day 9. When you turn a certain age, you swap bodies with your soulmate for one day of the year.

Romance Awareness - Extra - 24. Waving at a friend.

Galleon - Navy Blue

365\. 171. Hallucinate


	9. TonyThor

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 3780

**Fic Detail **\- TonyThor / Soulmate!AU

* * *

**The Most Magnificent Storms **

* * *

Tony didn't ever think he had a reason to lie to Thor. They weren't of the same world, they couldn't be soulmates. There was no real point to testing a connection that couldn't be there.

For Tony, Thor was the only person he could be entirely honest with all the time. And he was.

Thor seemed to appreciate Tony's honesty. Tony didn't think he was imagining the way Thor seemed to migrate to Tony's side whenever he was around. The two of them spent a lot of time together, certainly more so that Tony spent with anyone else on the team outside of missions.

He thought maybe that was why it hurt so much when Tony actually needed the Demi-God, only for him to be off planet, probably living it up in Asgard, though of course Tony had no way to verify his thoughts. He was probably being harsh, but his bitterness was stronger than his logic for a long time following the mess the team made of the accords and the following fights.

The _Civil War_, as the media had so dramatically dubbed it. Tony thought it was ridiculous, but who ever listed to him?

He'd lied to so many people over the years, and it had been _easy. _Rhodey had been first, and Tony had never been more disappointed than when the words slid easily past his lips without effort. The same thing happened when he met Pepper, and then Happy.

He tried it again and again, and every time, with every person, the lies came easily; more easily than the truth often did.

He tried it on every member of the team, except for Thor, of course, and every time, the words came without a problem. Tony had been most disappointed when he lied to Bruce, though there had been a twinge in his chest when he lied to Steve too.

He supposed that his father's words had sunk deeper than he'd thought, and brushed it away.

So, the team fell apart, and Tony was left alone, but it wasn't really anything more than he'd been expecting anyway. Nobody ever stayed for Tony, and if he could lie to them, it wasn't like they really had a reason to stay anyway, right?

Tony wasn't sad with his life. He had Pepper, and Rhodey, and Happy, and he was keeping a close eye on Peter. He had his bots, he had J.A.R.V.I.S, rebooted from a backup because Tony couldn't allow his brightest son to die forever, not when he had the power to bring him back.

He had Vision, who'd stuck by his side despite Wanda opposing him. Tony remembered the hurt in Vision's voice when he quietly told him of the lies Wanda had told him, the words falling easily from her lips. Tony wasn't sure if Vision would even have a soulmate, but he refused to tell him that.

If Vision had hope, then Tony certainly wouldn't be the one to take it away from him.

So despite the fact that he hadn't found his soulmate, Tony wasn't _unhappy. _In fact, he considered himself content.

That was, until Strange appeared to pull him through a portal and Bruce was there having fallen through the roof with a warning of a big purple monster heading their way.

Then he wasn't content… he was furious.

…

Being stuck on an abandoned planet with only a blue robot woman for company wasn't Tony's idea of a party. Worse, was that he couldn't get the vision of Peter turning to ash and scattering to the wind out of his mind. Worse, was that he didn't know what was happening down on earth, other than that they'd obviously failed as badly as Tony had.

Vision… Tony couldn't think about Vision, because to think about Vision would be to admit that he knew the being was no longer alive. He couldn't be, if Thanos had the mind stone.

Was Pepper okay? Rhodey, Happy… the team? Who had survived the decimation? Tony wasn't sure he _wanted _answers to that question, but he knew he needed them. And to get them, he needed to get home.

"Do you know how this thing works?" he asked Nebula, nodding at the ship Star Lord and his team rode in on.

"I can steer it, if that is what you are asking," Nebula replied.

"Good enough," Tony muttered. "Time to fix this up then."

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"Why?" Nebula asked, his head tilting to the side. "Thanos will not have lingered there. He'll have gone home, to the Garden."

"And you're not stupid enough to think that just the two of us can take him out," Tony replied flatly. "To defeat him, we need more people, and hopefully, we'll find them on Earth. Are you with me, or not?"

She regarded him for a long moment. "Very well. If you can fix the Benatar, then we shall head for Earth."

"Consider it done."

…

In all seriousness, Tony wasn't sure he'd even make it to Earth. Wounded, starving, and tired, he didn't know if he had the willpower to keep going.

You had to _want _to live to defeat odds like the ones stacked against him and Tony… Tony wasn't sure if he wanted it enough. The idea of just lying down and admitting defeat was a tempting one.

Almost too tempting.

The only thing driving him forwards was knowing there was a slight, almost impossible chance, that he could bring Peter back. Strange had said there was a way to defeat Thanos, and Tony clung to idealism because it was all he had left to hold on too.

Besides, Tony was many things, but a martyr wasn't one of them. He'd leave that to Steve.

The ship touched down not quite smoothly on the sweeping lawns of the compound, and when the doors opened, Tony had quite the welcoming committee waiting for him. His eyes drifted over Steve, and Natasha and Clint, and Bruce.

"Where's Thor?" he asked, almost scared of the answer.

"Grieving," Natasha replied quietly. "Tony, we thought—"

"Well, you thought wrong. Take more than a purple peanut with an extravagant glove to take me out, you should know that by now."

He limped down the ramp to the grass and had to fight the urge to fall to his knees and kiss the ground. Instead, he looked back at Natasha. "Pepper? Rhodey?"

"Both fine," she confirmed, and Tony nodded, a wave of relief overflowing him.

"Good. That's good. Give me the rundown."

"Don't you think you should rest, Tony?" Steve asked, hesitantly stepping forwards towards Tony.

"I'll rest when I'm dead," Tony replied flatly, ignoring the winces. "For the moment, we've got work to do and we need to get on with it. So. Rundown."

…

The reunion with Pepper and Rhodey was tearful, and for almost a full hour, Tony allowed himself the time to just hold them both close and thank every deity he could think of that the two of them were still there, that they were okay.

The team joined them eventually, Thor lingering on the edge as he stared at Tony like he couldn't believe he was there, like he was struggling to believe he was even alive.

Tony wanted to hug him, but after everything that had happened, after the amount of time they'd been apart, he didn't even know if his touch would be welcome.

"You need time to heal, before anything else," Natasha said, her eyes on Tony's side. He'd showered and applied more nanites to the wound, but it wasn't healing as well as it could be and Tony was frustrated because he didn't want to be lying around waiting.

He wanted to get it done. He wondered, not for the first time, if Extremis would be a good idea. He hadn't wanted to use it before, but knowing what they were up against, another advantage wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing.

"Is Helen okay?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at Rhodey in question.

"She's on her way," Rhodey confirmed. "I had a feeling we'd need her."

Tony took a moment to appreciate the way Rhodey had never doubted that he'd make it back. It was a mark of their friendship that even when it all seemed hopeless, Rhodey had known in his heart that Tony was on his way.

"Okay, then we'll shelve any action until I've spoken to her," Tony agreed. "In the meantime, there's a way to defeat him and undo what he did. Strange, before he… what are we calling that? Dusted? Gross. Okay, before he dusted, he said there was a way. Useless fucker didn't tell me how but… there's a way, and I'll understand if any of you decide that you're not in this but… I'm going to beat him.

"One way or another, Thanos is going down, and the people he took are going to be brought back. There's no… there's no other option."

"Who… who was up there with you, Tones?" Pepper asked, her eyes wide and pleading with him not to tell her what she already knew.

"Peter."

…

With Helen's help, Tony healed and with her help and serious objections, he injected himself with Extremis. It was painful, but when it was over, Tony didn't doubt that he'd made the right decision. Immediately he set to work on a new, stronger, better suit, all the while he mulled over what he knew about Thanos, and planned hundreds of different ways to reverse the snap, each less likely to work than the last.

It was four in the morning when he finally had a breakthrough, and he immediately got to work, only stopping when J.A.R.V.I.S told him that the team were up and gathered in the kitchen.

Tony left his workshop and strode into the kitchen. "I know how to beat him."

He laid the plan out for them, every minute detail he'd managed to come up with, and when he was done, he sat back and looked at them all. The plan hinged on them all agreeing to it, and his heart thumped painfully in his chest as they all contemplated his plan.

"I'm in," Clint said first, grinning at Tony. "It's… really good to have you back, Tones."

Tony arched his eyebrow, but looked at the others.

Thor nodded firmly, and Tony was sure that the inaction, the waiting, was killing him as much as it was Tony. Nat nodded at him next, a small smile lifting her lips, and Bruce shrugged.

"It's a good plan," he agreed. "It's better than anything anyone else has come up with. Count me in."

Tony met Steve's eyes and after a long moment, Steve nodded. "We can do this."

Tony narrowed his eyes slightly. "Together?"

"Together."

…

The night air was colder than Tony had expected it to be when he stepped out onto the balcony. He leant against the railing and looked up at the stars. He'd be amongst them again soon. Nebula was certain that Thanos would be in his Garden, patting himself on the back for a job well done, and since they needed both him and the gauntlet, they'd have to go to him.

It wasn't like they could summon him.

There was a lot riding on chance with the plan, but Tony was still confident that they could pull it off. Admittedly, even if he thought they didn't have a chance, he knew he'd still throw himself into it, because doing nothing was a torture he couldn't withstand.

He heard footsteps behind him, but he knew it was Thor before the man joined him against the railing. Since Tony had come back, he'd noticed that there was a certain… charge coming off of Thor, almost like he couldn't contain the lightning entirely anymore.

He'd wondered if it was the effect of grief, but he didn't want to ask. Thor hadn't barely said two words to him in the time they'd been at the compound.

"I was sorry to hear about Loki," he said, when Thor didn't speak.

"Really?"

"Well, he did try to kill me—"

"Yes, me too, on many occasions," Thor interjected, almost defensively.

"But,"Tony continued, as though he hadn't been interrupted. "He was your brother and I know how much you loved him. So, I'm sorry for your loss."

There was a pause and then, "Thank you, Tony."

Tony nodded.

"Are you ready to rejoin them?" Thor asked, nodding up at the stars.

Tony chuckled. "Not even slightly. But I'll do what I need to do to bring Peter back… to fix this mess that we're in."

Thor turned to him, and surprised him by taking Tony's hand between his own two larger ones. "Promise me that you'll only do as much as you're able. It will not be a win, if we succeed only to have you lost."

Tony met Thor's eyes. "I can't."

…

It was a simple plan, but Tony knew that often, the simple plans were the ones that worked best. Each of them wore new suits that would allow them to survive in space, and built into those suits, were gauntlets made by Tony's own hands.

Each gauntlet had only one hole, but together… together they would be joined and together, they would win.

Before any of that mattered, they had a titan to kill. Thor took the lead on that, his anger overtaking him the moment they laid eyes on Thanos. He was clearly not at his best, and it made Tony wonder, for a moment, what the effect of wielding the stones would take on them afterwards.

It was a curiosity that wouldn't stop him.

With pinpoint precision, Thor took Thanos' head off in one swift sweep of Stormbreaker.

"We're going to need to move quickly, before the stones disappear," he said, nodding at the gauntlet.

Tony stepped forwards first and with a deep breath, he tugged the soul stone from the Gauntlet and put it into his own. Steve took the time stone, and Bruce took the power stone. Thor grasped at the space stone, and finally, Nat plucked the reality stone and Clint the remaining mind stone. The six of them stood in a circle and as one, the joined hands.

Tony gasped as he felt the power swirling around them, and as the wind picked up, each of them glowed the colour of the stone they were holding.

"Three, two one," Steve counted them in, and together, they thought about what they wanted. They pushed their belief that it was the right thing to do, their need for it to happen, and their strength into the prayer.

Tony closed his eyes against the whipping wind, and only opened them when he heard a loud bang to his left. Opening his eyes, he stared when he realised they were in Wakanda, Thanos standing in front of them.

"Holy fuck it worked," Clint gasped out.

"Not yet," Steve muttered. "We've got to beat him again, and remember, he's stronger now than he was in his Garden."

Tony nodded, but with grim determination, said, "He is. But so are we."

…

Peter fell into Tony's arms. Strange stood to the side, watching with a small smile as Tony gripped the young man tightly in his arms, tears pouring unashamedly down his face.

"Congratulations," Strange said, nodding at Tony. "I knew you would do it."

"Even with fourteen million chances that I wouldn't?" Tony asked over Peter's head. "Are you serious?"

Strange nodded. "I'm serious. I never doubted you for a second."

"Thanks for bringing him back," Tony said, nodding at Peter. "I really didn't want to have to go back to Titan."

"But you would have done," Strange said with a small smile.

"Is this going to cause problems in the… time continuum or anything?" Tony asked, genuinely curious. Whatever problem they caused, if any, they'd deal with it. Regardless, with Peter still resting in his arms, it had been worth it to Tony.

""You took the places of yourselves," Strange said, an odd smile on his face. "All will be well. Goodbye, Tony."

"Later, Dumbledore."

Rolling his eyes, Strange stepped back into a portal and disappeared. All around them, the Avengers were hugging their once lost companions tightly, while others looked at the six of them in utter confusion.

"How did… I am very confused," T'challa said, looking at each of them.

"It's gonna be okay, Big Cat," Tony replied. "For now… that's all you need to know."

"We'll explain later," Steve agreed, even as he hugged first Bucky and then Sam, tightly. "When everyone has had some rest."

…

"It's strange to hear you talk of a battle and not be saying 'it was such a wonderful adventure' after it," Tony said to Thor a few days later.

The Avengers had been questioned and questioned and questioned again for good measure about how they had managed to take out the greatest threat the world has ever seen, and Tony was so tired of the questions. They'd done it, they'd saved the world… wasn't that enough?

Thor shook his head. "The losses were personal and deep this time," he admitted. "It was not so much an adventure as a war torn battlefield, and those are never wonderful."

Tony couldn't disagree with that.

"Everything reminds me of that day. Most of the universe doesn't even remember it, but I can't stop seeing Peter turning into ash right in front of me. I don't… how do we move on from this?"

"I wish I had answers for you, Tony. If only because then, I'd have answers to that same question for myself. Are you okay? Physically, are you okay?"

Tony tried to say yes, because he mostly was, but he choked on the word. He tried again, only to find himself unable to spit it out past his lips.

"Tell me the truth," Thor said gently, and Tony stared at him in shock.

"This… isn't happening," he murmured, shaking his head in denial. "This isn't… you're not… it can't be that easy!"

"Tony… tell me the truth."

"I… I took a hit to the ribs," Tony whispered, head spinning. "It's alright, Thor. It'll heal in a week or so."

Thor nodded and then tugged Tony into his arms. "I have known for a long time that you were meant for me, and it humbles me to know that you are honest with me almost all the time."

"I didn't… I didn't think it was possible," Tony admitted. "You were… there was no point lying to you."

"I've been drawn to you like a moth to a flame since I met you," Thor said quietly. "I knew there was a reason for that, and so, I… attempted to embellish a tale. A simple lie, but one that would not pass my lips."

"You… that was the day you choked and we all thought the bubbles in the champagne—"

Thor chuckled and nodded. "The very same."

"I can't believe you've known for that long and you didn't… why didn't you tell me?"

"I should have," Thor murmured. "But I enjoyed having such… an innocent relationship between us, one free of lies. That you were always honest with me, even about the little things… I cherished it, Tony. I have loved you for so very long."

"You don't love me!" Tony gasped, stepping back out of Thor's grasp. "That's not… it's not… that's a _terrible _idea, Thor!"

"I do not believe it is," Thor replied. "And one day, you'll believe that I love you, as you know that I cannot lie to you. It is but as the fates decided."

Stumbling back, Tony fled.

…

"You know you're allowed to be happy, right?"

Tony looked up from the bee he'd been watching flying amongst the flowers on the ground to see Pepper standing above him.

"Was that just a random sentiment, or…?"

"Don't be a jackass. Thor is worried about you. You've been avoiding him for almost a week, Tony."

"I've been busy."

"Bullshit. You're hiding because you're under the impression that you don't deserve what he's offering you, but you're wrong."

"When did you become such an expert on my motivations?" Tony snapped, and then sighed apologetically when she arched her eyebrows at him.

"When have I not been?" she replied. "Come on, just… talk to him. You love him, Tony, I've heard you waxing poetic about him at three in the morning enough times to know that."

"That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before he left," Tony admitted, running a hand through his already messy hair. "Everyone leaves, Pep. I don't know if I can handle my soulmate leaving me too."

"He won't."

"Know that for sure, do you?"

Pepper stared at him for a long moment. "Yeah. I do."

She walked away and Tony contemplated moving before he could be ambushed. He knew he couldn't keep putting it off though, and so he stayed, lying back in the grass. Sure enough, not even an hour passed and Thor sat down beside him.

"I cannot promise that I will never make mistakes, Tony," he started, looking down at the genius. "But I promise I will always love you. I will always stand by your side, and if it is within my power, I'll never let anyone hurt you."

"What about Asgard?" Tony asked. "I'm not saying you'll leave by choice, Thor. I'm saying that one day, you'll leave because you have too, because your planet needs you too."

"Are you saying that you won't join me there?" Thor asked.

"Are you—"

"Tony, I do not ever want to be without you. You are mine, mine to love and cherish and protect. If that means I must remain on Midgard, then so shall it be, but Tony, you will be as welcomed on my planet as I am."

"That… is not what I expected," Tony admitted.

"Just give me a chance," Thor asked, almost pleadingly. "A chance to show you that you are all I will ever need in this life."

Tony stared at him for a long moment and then, he nodded. When offered such acceptance and love, especially a love he returned with all of his being, how could he possibly say no?

Thor leant down and covered Tony's lips with his own. In the distance, a rumble of thunder sounded.

Tony chuckled, cupping Thor's cheek gently. "If that was you, the world is going to hate us when we start having sex."

Thor laughed, strong and boisterous. "We will make the most magnificent storms, my love."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - D5. "It was such a wonderful adventure."

Trope - 5. Denial

Showtime - 5. "Tell me the truth."

Press Play - "It's gonna be okay, Big Cat."

Liza Loves - 7. Flame

Basement - 20. Bee

Film Festival - 29. "Everything reminds me of that day."

Marvel Appreciation - 5. "He did try to kill me." / "Yes, me too, on many occasions."

Galleon - 64. "I'm serious."

Romance Awareness, Day 11 - You can't lie to your soulmate.

Romance Awareness, Extra - 2. "One day, you're believe that I love you."

365\. 169. Martyr


	10. TonySteve 2

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 1023

**Fic Detail** \- TonySteve / Soulmate!au

* * *

**Mirror Image **

* * *

Tony avoided looking in mirrors. In a world that showed you your soulmate reflected back at you, he really didn't need to face being a disappointment on a daily basis. He was already messed up enough that he could set three therapists for life within a year, thank you very much.

Although… he had to admit, he wished his dad had been around to find out. Instead, he only had the pleasure of imagining him rolling in his grave.

Regardless, the point still stands that Tony avoided looking in mirrors. Thankfully, he was a technological genius, and it didn't take him long to make a camera lense sharp enough that he could use one of those to do his hair in instead.

After all, his soulmate was long dead. It wasn't like he was going to come looking for him, was it?

…

"Sir, there is a Steven Rogers at the desk, asking to see you. He says it's very important."

"Pass," Tony replied absently, the word muffled by the screwdriver in his mouth.

"Very well, Sir. Mr Fury is on the phone, and he seems rather insistent—"

"Also pass."

There was silence for a few seconds, and then a dial tone, before a screen popped up in front of Tony, displaying Nick Fury in all of his glory.

Tony pulled the screwdriver from his mouth and pointed it at the screen. "We had a discussion about you trying to hack my tech, Pirate. What did we agree?"

"This is important, Stark. I have reason to believe that Steven Rogers is on his way to the tower, and I need you to let him in and keep him safe until I can have someone pick him up."

"Uh. He's down at the desk," Tony admitted, raising his eyebrows. "I passed. So. He might not actually be there now."

Fury gave a long suffering sigh. "I'd have thought you'd have been all about meeting him. Even if it was only to dissect him."

Tony frowned. "Am I missing something? I feel like I'm missing something here, Nick."

"Steven Rogers," Fury reiterated. "As in, the original. Captain America."

"You're shitting me?" Tony asked, all the while internally losing his mind, because what the actual fuck? He was supposed to be _dead_.

"Just go and find him, Tony," Fury said, shaking his head and muttering to himself about problematic superheroes being a liability to his sanity.

The screen disappeared, and Tony asked J.A.R.V.I.S if Steve was still in the building. As luck would have it, he was still in the lobby, arguing about how important it was that he saw Tony.

"Good enough," Tony muttered, leaving the workshop quickly. He stepped into his private elevator, and not even a full minute later, the doors were opening onto the lobby.

"Mr Rogers," he said, stepping out.

Holy fuck, he was even hotter than he looked in the mirror, Jesus, Tony was going to have an actual heart attack, fuck!

"Tony," Rogers gasped out. "It's… it's really you!"

"In the flesh," Tony agreed. He nodded to the elevator. "I think this is a conversation that should be held privately, if you don't mind?"

Rogers followed Tony into the elevator, and as soon as the doors closed, an awkward silence fell between them. Tony was usually good with people, he prided himself on it, but he was trying his very best to not fall apart in front of his soulmate and it wasn't the easy task he'd ever faced.

J.A.R.V.I.S, faced with lack of instruction from Tony, took them to the penthouse. Tony gestured for Steve to go before him, and they found themselves standing in the living room, staring at one another.

"How did you find me? How are you even here?" Tony asked, brain hurting.

"They, uh, found me in the ice. They think it must be a… byproduct of the serum, I froze instead of died. Before… before, I thought I didn't have a soulmate. I only ever saw myself in the mirror, but when I woke up… you were there. And then Fury, I think you know him, he showed me dossiers of people for the Avenger's initiative and there you were and I didn't… I didn't really think, I just… left, because I just wanted to connect a person to a face and I came here and now I think that maybe I was hasty because you don't look so happy and—"

"Calm down, sweetheart," Tony interrupted, the pet name just sliding off his tongue without his permission. "I get it. I just… can't say I was ever expecting this day to come. When I saw you in the mirror… well. Everyone thought you were dead, you know?"

Steve softened. "I know this must be a big shock to you, I'm… I shouldn't have just shown up here. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine, you're fine. If Fury wasn't so goddamn secretive, I'd have already hopped on over to SHIELD to liberate you."

"I… don't really know what to do now," Steve admitted, shuffling his foot against the floor. "I didn't really plan passed seeing you."

Tony's lips quirked up in a smile. "Well, I don't think there's any massive rush to figure it out, is there?"

"No… I guess not."

…

When SHIELD arrived to pick Steve up, he refused to go and Tony sat on the sofa, smiling serenely at Nick when the man shook his head and laughed.

"Well, if anyone can control you, it'll be him," he said, shaking his head as he gestured to the door.

"Which one of us is he talking too?" Steve asked Tony, head tilted to the side curiously.

Before Tony could reply, Fury turned back to them and smirked. "Both of you, obviously. Be good, boys. The world will need you both soon."

As the doors closed behind him, Tony shrugged and tucked himself back under Steve's arm, where he'd been before they'd been disturbed. It was almost like he was meant to be there, which…

Steve squeezed him lightly and pressed a kiss to his temple. Tony thought he probably was.

* * *

**Written for:**

Romance Awareness, Day 12 - The reflection in the mirror is your soulmate's reflection.

Romance Awareness, Extra - 17. Connect


	11. TonySteve 3

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 548

* * *

**In Another Life **

* * *

Tony picked the dandelion to pieces as he waited. It didn't take long. Sure enough, by the time he was throwing the stem away, there was a presence on the park bench beside him.

"Took you long enough," he said, arching his eyebrow at Steve with a smirk.

"Actually, I've been around since the forties," Steve replied. "It's you that was late to the party."

Snorting, Tony shook his head. "I'm forty one, now. Practically old. I don't think I've ever waited this long for you to show up."

Smiling fondly, Steve asked, "So what are we in this life? Enemies, rivals, lovers, friends?"

Tony shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."

…

Reincarnation was a rare phenomenon, and being aware of past lives, even rarer. Tony and Steve were lucky enough—depending on your definition of lucky—to have met each other in so many lives, and they remembered each one.

The memories were hazy for the most part, fading with each new life they shared, but they were all still there.

Tony remembered Steve being tall and short, bald in one life which hadn't been the most flattering look for him. He remembered him being a warrior, a photographer, an artist and more recently, a baker.

Steve remembered Tony being rich and poor, once with long curly hair, and another time he'd been taller than Steve. He'd been a scientist, a philosopher, a scribe.

With every new beginning, came a new chance to make it work.

It didn't always.

…

Tony stared up at Steve as the shield came down on his chest, and he wondered if, in this life, Steve would kill him.

It had happened before, twice, and Tony had returned the favour in another life. It wasn't that they started out with the intention to hurt each other. Sometimes, life happened, and sometimes, they just wanted to try something new.

Tony thought this life was a bit of a mixture of the two.

When Steve walked away, Tony noticed the way his hands shook and he knew that in the next life, if this one was over, Steve would be scared of even touching Tony.

That was the way it always happened.

…

"At least we have a world to come back too," Steve said, when Thanos was gone and the snap had been reversed.

Tony nodded, his legs swinging. They were sitting on the roof of the semi destroyed compound. "I hope it's simpler next time."

Steve wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders. "We could make it simpler. Run away from civilisation as soon as we find one another, spend our time just us and nature. Could be fun?"

"I think you've got a secret fetish for being in nature," Tony muttered, tucking his face against Steve's chest. "And don't do the puppy eyes at me. You know what those do to me."

Steve chuckled.

"You know," Tony added. "We're not dead yet. There's still time for us to make the best of this life."

Smiling, Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's hairline. "You're right. There is."

…

_In their next life, they found each other early, when they were only teenagers. Tony didn't hate the life they built themselves away from civilisation, but one after that, he demanded more technology. _

_It was only fair. _

* * *

**Written for: **

Romance Awareness, Day 15 - Soulmates reincarnated.

Romance Awareness, Extra - 43. Theme - New Beginnings.

Galleon - 56. Dandelion

365\. 175. Fetish

1000\. 271. "You know what those do to me."


	12. TonySteve 4

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 2878

* * *

**Starting Over **

* * *

The first time he felt the knock, Tony almost dropped the torch he was holding. He'd been working on the Compound servers, and he'd thought he'd have a day of peace.

How dare Steve think he had any right to try and contact Tony after everything that had happened?

He ignored the knock in his mind and continued his work, though his peace was well and truly destroyed now. He wasn't going to get it back any time soon either.

…

"Are you sure?"

"He's my soulmate, Pep," Tony said tiredly. "I felt him 'wake up' as soon as it happened, and it was confirmed today when he knocked on the door in my mind for the room."

Pepper winced. Tony had always believed his soulmate was dead, because the door to his mind room had always remained shut, locked and silent. To have it thrown upon him now was almost too cruel for words; especially when the person knocking was a man Tony had resented since he was a child.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer. A hurt Tony was usually a destructive Tony, and it never ended well for anyone involved—especially him.

"I'm going to ignore it," Tony decided firmly. "What other choice do I have?"

…

Except Steve hadn't wanted to be ignored.

He knocked on the door of their connecting mind room every single day, and occasionally, he'd shout through and Tony would catch a vague sense of the words. Sometimes they were mundane, asking what Tony was up too, and other times, there were screams of frustration that left Tony feeling cold and lonely.

He was pretty sure that Steve didn't realise Tony could hear those.

When the Avengers moved into the tower, it had been harder to ignore Steve, and eventually, he started answering the knocks when they came.

He joined Steve in their room for a little while every day, be it in the morning or late at night. They grew closer, until suddenly, Tony was in love.

It had crept up on him so he didn't know it was happening until one day, he looked at the Super-Soldier and just thought, "I love him."

…

There were a few months, maybe even a year, that was perfect. Tony and Steve were Tony-and-Steve, a single entity made up of two, exactly as the romance books described it.

It was better than anything Tony had ever imagined.

And then, Steve started getting distant. First physically, and then he stopped answering Tony in their room. He ignored Tony's knocks the way Tony had to begin with and he shut Tony out.

Tony puzzled for weeks over what he'd done wrong, but he just… he didn't understand.

And then he saw the news, realised what Steve and Nat and that new guy who Tony didn't know, had done and his heart shattered.

Steve hadn't asked Tony for help. He hadn't trusted him.

Tony relocked the door and put a padlock on it for good measure.

…

Ultron happened, and they grew further apart, and then the Accords and Barnes and Zemo and… Tony couldn't bring himself to think about what came of that.

He'd returned home with Vision, and he'd healed and he'd got on with his life because what else was he supposed to do?

And then the knocking started and Tony was just done. Why did Steve think he even had the right? He'd sent Tony that ridiculous letter, and the prehistoric cellphone, and surely it was hint enough that Tony didn't want to talk when he didn't use the phone or reply to the letter?

Surely that had made Tony's point for him?

Apparently not.

"What are you going to do?" Pepper asked again, reminiscent of the first time, although this time, her eyes were flaming with righteous anger and he was sure that if he said he was going to burn down the world to make Roger's pay then she'd help him do it without question.

Pep was probably angrier about Siberia than Tony himself.

"Nothing," he said instead. "I'm going to do nothing, Pep. He doesn't deserve anything from me; not even my anger."

…

He got used to the knocking again, and he learned to ignore it for the most part. Of course it was still there, but he could concentrate around it.

"Don't do anything I would do, and definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do," he told Peter, when the kid told him about taking MJ on a date.

As Tony checked his hair in the mirror one final time, Rhodey laughed and added, "There's a grey area for you to operate in; stick there and you'll be fine."

"That… helps absolutely nothing," Peter complained.

"Them's the breaks, Kid. You ready, Platypus?" Tony asked Rhodey, who nodded.

The two of them were going to the Maria Stark annual Gala, and Rhodey would be walking for the entire night for the first time since… well. Since.

"Have Fun, Petey! And if you get into any trouble, call Hap, okay? He'll let me know if you need me."

Peter smiled. "Thanks, Mr Stark."

"Tony is fine," Tony replied rolling his eyes. He'd said so a million times, but the kid just couldn't seem to bring himself to say it. It was adorable, really.

…

The knocking started as Tony walked the red carpet. He ignored it, charming the press with ease and a wide smile, and led Rhodey inside.

The knocking didn't stop.

The whole night long, Steve knocked, apparently having lost his patience for Tony ignoring him. It had only been a matter of time, after all, but he couldn't have picked a worse night for it.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet," Rhodey asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Fine, Sour Patch. Just dealing with an annoying headache is all."

Rhodey took the hint and he grimaced in sympathy, shaking his head. "He's got some gall."

"He's got some something," Tony agreed bitterly. "I can't decide if he just want's to talk to me, or if he really is stupid enough to think that we can come back from this."

"Can you?" Rhodey asked.

"Can I what?"

"Can the two of you come back from this?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Rhodey. You know we can't. He fucked up long before Siberia, and I don't give people the option to hurt me twice. You know that."

Rhodey nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry he won't leave you alone."

Tony closed his eyes for a moment. "Yeah. Me too."

…

"_What do you want," Tony growled, slamming his way into the room they shared. It was three am, and Steve still hadn't stopped knocking and Tony hadn't been able to sleep. _

"_Tony! Please don't go! I just… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen, and I just… I want to make it right." _

_Tony stared at him for a long moment. "You can't. It's three in the morning, and your knocking is giving me a headache. Stop." _

"_Tony wait—" _

_Tony slammed the door shut behind him, and thankfully, Steve didn't knock again. _

_That night anyway. _

…

"Are you letting them come back to the Compound?" Pepper asked, curling up on the sofa beside him.

Tony shrugged. "The UN don't have any other place to put them, so… I guess I have too."

"You really don't."

"The world needs the Avengers, Pep. Besides, just because they live at the Compound, doesn't mean I have too, right? The Tower is finally back to rights, and the Mansion is down the road, and I've got a few bucks… I could buy somewhere new if I had too. It's not a big deal."

"But you're not bankrolling them, right?"

Tony shook his head. "No. I won't put that kind of pressure back on SI, I promise. The UN has already spoken to all of them about allowances and such and they've signed the papers. That's all I need to know. What they do now isn't really any of my business."

"I'm glad Tony. Have you heard anything from Steve except that one time?"

Tony shrugs. "He still knocks two, three times a day, but I'm still ignoring him. It's too much to deal with and I just… I don't even know where to start, Pep. I don't trust him, not with my life, and certainly not with my heart."

"I don't blame you," she murmured. "But… I've never seen you so happy as you were when it was working between the two of you. I want you to be happy, Tony."

Time had dulled the anger for all of them, Tony supposed. He wasn't really angry anymore, more resigned. He didn't want to deal with any of it, even though he knew that, eventually, he was going to have to face Steve, be it in his mind or in person.

Both ideas were terrifying, if he were honest with himself.

"It'll either work out, or it won't, Pep. I… don't know what to tell you other than that."

She smiled sadly. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a _long _day."

…

_Tony stepped into the room, allowing himself to enjoy the look on Steve's face for a brief moment. _

"_Tony." _

"_Steve." _

"_You… I didn't expect you to come. You… normally don't." _

"_Well, you'll be back in New York tomorrow night, so it's not like I can avoid you forever, is it?" Tony asked, sitting down in the second fluffy armchair in their room. _

"_How… how are you?" _

"_Peachy." _

"_You look… good. I've been seeing you on the news and stuff, but it's just… not the same." _

"_The beard is… different. What gives?" _

_Steve smiled slightly, and Tony ached at the familiar sight. "I thought I'd try something new." _

"_Eh, it's not as good as Thor's." _

_Steve chuckled. "I guess not. Will you… will you be at the Compound tomorrow, when we arrive?" _

_Tony shook his head. "Probably not. It's… I don't know if I can stand face to face with you yet." _

"_Is that what this is? Are you testing yourself." _

"_Sure," Tony agreed. "Call it an experiment." _

"_You should sleep, you know? It's getting late." _

"_I control my life. Not you." _

"_I wasn't trying to control—" _

_Tony stood up and stepped back towards the door. "I'm sorry. I… I can't do this right now." _

…

The days seemed to drift by, and Tony filled his with as many distractions as he could. The Avengers were back in New York, and it was fine. Tony wasn't hiding, he wasn't.

He was just too busy at the Tower to go and see them.

Okay, so he might be hiding a little bit, sue him.

Steve still knocked as frequently as he had when they were in Wakanda, but Tony had gone back to ignoring him. He knew that he couldn't do that forever, but for now…

For now, it was working.

…

"_We missed you today." _

_The Avengers had had their first mission since coming back, and Tony, while watching everything on screens all around his lab, hadn't gone out on the call. He'd have gone if they'd needed him, of course, but it was a relatively low level threat, and he wasn't actually necessary. _

_Nevertheless, Tony ran a critical eye over Steve, checking for injuries. He didn't even try and be subtle, Steve would know what he was doing. _

"_I just wanted to check you were okay," he muttered, leaning on the back of the armchair. _

"_Sit for a while," Steve asked, and there was a plea in his voice that Tony couldn't bring himself to ignore. "Why?" _

"_I just miss you. I miss us. I just…. Just for a little while, Tony, please? You don't even have to talk to me. Just… stay. Please." _

"_Okay." _

…

That night started a new pattern. Every few days, Tony would answer Steve's knock and he'd sit together in their room with him. Most evening's they were silent, and those evenings were the best. They'd even fallen back into the comfortable silences they'd had when everything had been good.

The nights that they weren't silent were a bit stickier. Sometimes Tony couldn't handle what Steve had to say, and sometimes, Steve couldn't handle Tony not being able to forgive him.

But, with time, it got better.

With time, Tony could even look at Steve without feeling like his heart was shattering into a million pieces all over again.

…

"I know you know that this is ridiculous," Pepper said, handing over a take-away coffee to Tony.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Tony asked, shrugging.

"Uh, well, you could go and sit _inside _his room?" she offered, rolling her eyes.

Steve had been injured on a mission, but Tony had gotten to the doorway and froze, unable to force himself inside. He didn't know if he had the right to be there.

It was… confusing.

He wanted to go in, to be holding Steve's hand when he woke up the way he always used too, but he was suddenly unsure of what was allowed or expected. He and Steve had been getting on better, sure, but they weren't even close to being back to the way they were.

Hell, Tony didn't even know if they were friends.

He shook his head. "I'm okay here. As soon as he wakes up, I'll come back to the Tower, okay?"

"Tony—"

"Not now, Pep. Please."

She sighed but nodded and bent to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you at the Tower."

…

"_Natasha told me you sat outside the room until I woke up." _

_Tony huffed. "Of course she did. Tattle-tale." _

_Steve chuckled but sobered quickly. "You, uh. You could have come inside, you know? It would have been nice to see you, when I woke up." _

_Rubbing a hand over his face, Tony admitted, "I wasn't sure if it was a thing we do now. I just… Yeah. I wasn't sure. And then I felt awkward and confused and… well. You know I don't like being confused about things." _

_Steve nodded. "Well, in future—" _

"_You could try and stay out of hospitals?" Tony interrupted. _

"_In future," Steve repeated, "You're welcome inside. You're always welcome, Tony. Wherever I am, whatever I'm doing… I always want you there." _

_Tony swallowed hard and nodded. "I… Okay. I'll remember that. Not that there will be another time, because you're going to stay out of the damn hospital, right?" _

_Steve chuckled. "Right." _

…

"Hi."

Tony smiled slightly. "Hi."

"I, uh. Packed a picnic? I thought we could eat on the grounds… you know, just us?"

"That sounds good," Tony agreed. "After you."

Steve led the way out onto the sprawling lawns of the Compound, and chose a place to sit, close to an oak tree, in case Tony didn't want to be in the direct sunlight. He was always thoughtful about things like that, Tony realised.

He hadn't really noticed that before, but he'd always done things like that.

They chatted quietly as they made their way through the food Steve had prepared—all of Tony's favourites, including chocolate dipped blueberries had made it inside the basket—and enjoyed the sunshine.

"One of these days, I'll have to do your portrait," Steve said, tilting his head to look at Tony, who's sprawled backwards, half on the blanket and half on the grass.

"You've done loads of them," Tony replied, raising his hand to block the sun from his eyes.

"You've got a few more grey hairs than the last time," Steve replied, with a sad smile. "And a few more smile lines."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Tony grumbled.

"It is flattery," Steve insisted. "You're aging well, Tony. Really well."

"Uh huh."

"Don't pout," Steve complained, groaning. "It makes me want to kiss you."

Tony looked at him for a long moment and then swallowed his nerves. "What's stopping you?"

…

"You're singing," Pepper said, interrupting Tony midsong.

He looked up and blushed. "Well, I was," he agreed. "What's up, Pep?"

"You're _happy,_" she added, her smile widening.

Tony frowned. "Okay?"

"You only ever sing when you're really happy," she said.

"Well, I… guess I'm happy then," he agreed.

"You and Steve…?" she guessed, waiting for details.

She was such a gossip, it was ridiculous. Tony rolled his eyes at her.

"We… are very cautiously… starting anew," he admitted. "I already told him that we need to take it slow but… I miss him and I love him, and… I guess I'm a sucker for a pretty face."

Pepper shook her head at him fondly. "He loves you. And I might have already warned him that, Super Soldier or not, if he hurts you again, I'll dead him so hard his descendents will feel it."

"What descendents?" Tony asked, laughing. "I don't know if you noticed, Pep, but we're both men. This isn't a fairytale, neither of us is having kids, you know?"

"Never heard of surrogacy?"

At the panicked look on Tony's face, Pepper gave into her mirth and laughed loudly. "Come on, idiot," she said, tugging him to his feet. "You can buy me lunch."

Tony let her tug him from the lab, and he smiled to himself.

Happy indeed.

* * *

**Written for: **

Romance Awareness, Day 18 - You can meet your soulmate anytime in a shared mind space.

Romance Awareness, Extra - 5. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen.

Assorted Appreciation - Leah - Picnic / "One of these days I'll have to do your portrait." / Starting anew

Showtime - 1. Singing

Press Play - 5. Singing

Liza Loves - 4. Torch

Angel's Archives - D2. "I just miss you. I miss us."

Film Festival - 24. "I control my life. Not you."

Marvel - 11. "Don't do anything I would do, and definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Galleon - 15. Hurt/Comfort

365\. 196. Drift

1000\. 573. Mirror


	13. TonyRhodey

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 682.

**Fic Detail **\- TonyRhodey / Soulmate!au / Warning for child abuse.

* * *

**Bad Memories **

* * *

Rhodey wasn't sure what to do when the kid walked into his room. He didn't look old enough to have left school, never mind be going to MIT.

He wondered if it was someone's little brother, exploring the dorms instead of exchanging farewells.

"Uh. Can I help you?"

"Um. I'm Tony," the kid said, and Rhodey felt his eyes widen when he realised that this scrap of a kid was actually his roommate.

Tony waved awkwardly, but aborted the movement quickly, shifting where he stood. "Um. Which bed—"

"Oh. Sorry. That one," Rhodey pointed to the bed he'd put his suitcase on and lifted it off quickly, straightening the sheets. "I was just about to start unpacking, sorry."

Tony waved him off and pulled his own suitcase inside the room. He perched on the edge of his bed and bit his lip. Rhodey knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it.

Tony was _tiny. _

"I'm James," he said, eventually remembering his manners. He held his hand out, and Tony shook it.

The last thing James heard before he was sucked into his own mind was Tony gasping in shock.

_A small boy stood by a large metal table, holding what looked like a soldering iron in bare hands. He was whimpering, and tears were streaming down his face even as he dropped the tool from his hands. _

_A man towered over him, a disgusted sneer on his face. "If you can't be useful boy, you can get out!" _

"_But—" _

"_I don't want to listen to your excuses, Tony! Go on, out!" _

"_Dad—" _

_The man rolled his eyes. "Snivelling little shit." _

_He pressed a button on his desk and a voice filled the room. "What can I get you, Sir?" _

"_Come and get Tony and take him upstairs. He's whining again and it's grating on my last nerve!" _

"_Of course, Sir. I'll get him at once." _

"_Dad, please—" _

"_One more word out of you, and you'll wish you'd never been born boy!" _

_The little boy's face scrunched up at the threat, and he shouted, "I already do!" _

_The man snorted. "So do I." _

_An older man stepped into the room and gathered Tony up in his arms, turning his back on the boy's father without a word as he left. _

"Tony—"

"I don't need your pity," Tony muttered, turning his head away. "Whatever you saw…"

"Hey," James said, tugging Tony back towards him easily but gently. "I'm sorry that your Dad is awful, but I don't pity you. You're here, aren't you? How can I pity someone that has the brains to get away like you have?"

Tony sniffed and relaxed against James. "M' sorry about your Dad," he mumbled.

James' heart clenched and he realised that Tony must have seen the day his dad had died—a day he'd realised his soulmate would see long ago. He'd only been ten.

"Come on," he said, looking down at Tony. "We can unpack later. I'm craving pizza."

Tony looked up at him shyly and smiled. "Are you a heathen though? Because Jarvis said that only heathens eat pineapple pizza, and I'm not allowed to associate with such people."

James laughed. "Whoever Jarvis is, he knows what he's talking about."

…

Belly's filled with pepperoni pizza and diet coke, the two of them had given up on packing and curled up on James bed together. James had taken the time to make sure that Tony knew, soulmates or not, they wouldn't be doing anything beyond kissing until Tony was an adult.

No matter how much Tony complained about it, James thought he was happy about the clear boundaries, when he curled up against James chest and closed his eyes.

"Night Honeybear," Tony murmured.

"Honeybear?"

"Hmm," Tony agreed sleepily. "My Honeybear."

With a feeling like he wasn't going to lose that title anytime soon—and not minding in the slightest—James closed his own eyes and tightened his grip on the slighter figure in his arms.

It wasn't what he was expecting on his first day at MIT, but he couldn't say that he was mad about it.

* * *

**Written for: **

Romance Awareness, Day 19 - The first time you touch your soulmate, you relive the best or worst day of their life.

Romance Awareness, Extra - 11. Sharing a bed

Galleon - 45. Waving

365\. 217. Threat

1000\. 461. Pizza


	14. TonySteve 5

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 619

**Fic Detail **\- TonySteve / Soulmate!au

* * *

**Belong To You **

* * *

Tony's skin was bare. It had been all of his life. He tried to pretend that he wasn't ashamed of it, but he couldn't lie to himself, and his father certainly hadn't minced his words.

If Tony didn't have a soulmate, then there was _obviously _something wrong with him. Tony tried not to let it bother him, that his father clearly thought he was broken, or unworthy. He tried to believe that he was hard as diamond and let the words slide off him, but they never did.

Nothing his father said had ever slid off him; his words cut deep every time.

…

Tony woke up from his nap, blinking blearily. He'd been working nonstop for the past week, and he'd barely had a moment to himself. Stretching, he caught sight of a black mark on his arm and resigned himself to a quick shower before he got on with more work.

Oil was a pain in the ass to get off the skin if you left it too long.

He stepped under the water, still half asleep and scrubbed at his skin. When he realised the black was still there, he glared at it.

And then froze.

It wasn't oil. It was _words. _

"What the—"

He stepped out of his shower and dried himself absently, redressing. When he returned to his workshop, he sat down heavily on his stool and stared at the words.

"J, am I awake right now?"

"Yes, Sir. The words appeared one hour and fifty four minutes ago."

"Holy shit."

He traced the words reverently, committing them to memory. He wasn't sure what they meant, but he was determined to find out.

_I don't belong here. _

…

"Mr Stark, would you just wait a—"

"You've had Captain America here for a little over two weeks, found by _my team, _and you didn't bother to tell me. I'm not feeling all that charitable towards you at the moment, Nick."

"Tony, we had to give him time to get used to being here. To him, it was 1945 two weeks ago!"

"And yet, now it's 2011 and you're keeping me away from my soulmate, so fuck you."

Nick's eyes widened. "How do you—"

Tony pulled his sleeve up to reveal his newest words; _Do I really still need to be Captain America? Can't I just be Steve Rogers?_

"Fuck me," Nick gasped.

"I'll pass," Tony smirked. "But you'll take me to him, immediately, yes?"

"I… yeah. Yeah, of course. Come on Tony."

Slightly concerned by the suddenly cooperative director, Tony followed after Nick. While concerned, he was more interested in meeting Steve at the moment, and that made caution a foreign concept.

Nick knocked on a door and pushed it open, revealing a minimalistic gym and a _god _battering a punching bag.

"Cap? This is Tony Stark," Nick said, gesturing to Tony.

Tony stepped forwards and tilted his head slightly in curiosity as he looked at his soulmate. "Has anyone actually called you Steve since you've been here?" he asked.

Steve shook his head mutely, his eyes downcast, and Tony gave Nick a scathing look.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Stark," Steve said, apparently reminding himself of his manners.

"Tony, please," Tony replied, stepping closer. "You… are you getting words? Sorry, I'm not usually quite so rude, but—" he pulled his sleeve up for a second time. "I think these belong to you."

Steve's eyes widened, and he slowly pulled up his own sleeve to show Tony the words scrawled on his arm.

_I think these belong to you. _

Tony grinned and nodded to the door. "Wanna get out of here?"

Steve seemed to hesitate for a second before he nodded. "I'd love too."

* * *

**Written for: **

Romance Awareness, Day 22 - One sentence a day that you say/write appears on your soulmates' skin.

Romance Awareness, Extra - 33. Ashamed

365\. 226. Diamond

1000\. 329. Taking a Nap


	15. TonyBucky 4

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 823

**Fic Detail** \- TonyBucky / Soulmate!au

* * *

**Not Good With Words **

* * *

Bucky held the pen tightly in his hand. He could feel the plastic giving way beneath his metal fingers and loosened his grip. Three times he moved to write across his right arm, and three times, he stopped himself at the last moment.

He shouldn't be doing this. His soulmate, whoever they were, had probably spent years resenting his absence, and that was if they were even still alive. For all Bucky knew, his soulmate could have passed anytime in they years he'd spent in cryo or as a murder-bot.

And if they hadn't… if they were still out there somewhere, with no contact from Bucky at all, surely they were angry at him?

Maybe it would be better to just… not.

But then… if they _were _still out there, they deserved an explanation, even if they wanted nothing to do with him.

Taking a deep breath, Bucky put the pen on his arm and wrote, _Anyone there?_

The adrenaline slowly left his body as he waited, his pen in hand, for a reply that never came.

…

"What are you up to, Tasty-Freeze?" Tony asked as he strolled into the common room.

Bucky shrugged, gesturing at the tv lazily. "Watching, uh, whatever this is."

Tony looked at the screen and frowned. "Who introduced to the Great British Bake Off?"

"Um. Is that what it is?"

Snorting, Tony nodded. "Hmm. It's good tv for binging but it always makes me starving. Why the long face, Snowflake? You look like someone just kicked your puppy."

"I don't have a puppy."

"Uh huh. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Try again?" Tony asked, sitting down beside him.

Bucky sighed. "I uh, I guess I wrote to my soulmate last night and they… didn't reply. I don't know if that means they're… gone, or just… hate me."

Tony blinked. "You wrote to them… last night?"

Bucky nodded.

"What did you write?" his arm twitching.

"I just asked if anyone was there," Bucky admitted. "I'm not so good with words and—"

He froze when Tony pulled his sleeve up to reveal the words _Anyone there? _on his arm. Bucky blinked and opened his mouth to talk, but Tony was already on his feet, stuttering an apology as he practically fled the room.

Bucy watched him go, his heart breaking with every step Tony took.

…

"You should go and talk to him," Steve said, when Bucky was done explaining what had happened. "Tony and emotions is an… unsteady mixture, and he's always been sensitive about the fact that he didn't have a soulmate. The media gave him hell for it for so many years."

Bucky shook his head. "He doesn't want to see me, Stevie. He _ran away _from me."

"So chase him," Stevie prompted. "He's… he's worth it, Buck. I can see the two of you together; I think you'd be good for each other."

"Yeah?"

"It's worth a try, right? He's already run away, Buck, it can't get worse, can it?"

"You had to jinx it, didn't you, Punk?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Get on with ya, Jerk."

…

When Bucky pressed gently on the door to the lab, he was surprised that it opened under his touch. He'd been almost certain that Tony would lock him out the instant he'd arrived at the lab himself.

That he hadn't… maybe there was hope after all.

"Forgive me," Bucky asked, holding his hand out to Tony.

Tony shook his head, and for a moment, Bucky's heart sank, but Tony took his hand between both of his own. "I don't need too. This wasn't your fault, Snowflake. I'm sorry I run, I just… got overwhelmed, I guess. I've spent so long thinking I didn't have a soulmate that… but it's really not your fault. I'm sorry."

"But—"

"Not your fault," Tony reiterated. "Are you really going to waste time apologising? We've got a lot of time to make up for."

Bucky swallowed hard. "Yeah… I reckon we do, huh, Doll. Should do something about that?"

Tony smiled and Bucky tugged him closer, until he was sitting in Bucky's lap.

"I wanna do this properly. You deserve that," Bucky said softly, nuzzling his face against Tony's neck. "So, I'm gonna go—" Tony let out a whine of dislike at that plan "—and I'll pick you up at seven," Bucky finished.

"A date?"

Bucky nodded. "Yep. I'm gonna wine you and dine you, sweetheart."

"And uh, maybe sixty nine me?" Tony offered, laughing when Bucky flushed scarlet and groaned. "I'll be ready at seven, I promise."

Bucky kissed his cheek and lifted him carefully off his lap. "I'll see you then. I'm going to go and take a… very cold… shower."

Tony watched him go with a small smile on his face. He had a _soulmate. _

"Gimme a heads up when it's six, J," he said, turning back to his work.

"Of course, Sir. And, may I say, congratulations."

"Hmm. Thanks, Buddy."

* * *

**Written for: **

Romance Awareness - Day 23: Soulmates can write to each other on their skin

Romance Awareness, Extra: 41. Theme: Forgiveness

365: 228. Adrenaline

1000: 327. Watching tv/movies


	16. TonyBruce 2

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 1368

Fic Details - TonyBruce / Soulmate!au

* * *

**Smile Lines **

* * *

_"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."_

"_Thanks." _

…

"I can't believe you left me behind!"

Tony looked over the back of the sofa to see Clint standing by the elevator.

"Did you tell me you were planning to come?" he asked, frowning. Unfortunately, it was entirely possible that Clint had said it, and Tony just hadn't been paying attention.

"Well, no but—"

"Then I didn't leave you behind. You were a dumbass," Tony said, hiding his relief. "Come in, take a seat, we're watching Star Trek. Or J.A.R.V.I.S. can lead you to your room if you're one of those weird people who don't appreciate bad television?"

Clint blinked and then shrugged, dropped his bag to the floor, and hopped over the back of the sofa. He bounced when he landed, and almost ended up on the floor. Bruce was polite enough to pretend he wasn't laughing, but Tony wasn't.

"You're a jerk, Stark."

Tony nodded with a grin. "Tell me something I don't know."

…

Having people in the tower was a novel experience. Tony was used to having people around him, hell, he was almost never really alone, but there was a difference between having people around and having people that would actively seek him out.

Clint, and a few weeks later Natasha and Steve when they moved in, were often asking him to join them for movies, or for all of them to eat together a couple of nights a week, or if he wanted to join them when they went out.

It was strange.

More than that though, was Bruce. He seemed to just… fit into Tony's life as though he was meant to be there. It was amazing and it was frightening, because the loneliness that Tony had had for almost all of his life was disappearing and leaving behind it a warmth that Tony wasn't really sure what to do with.

He walked into Tony's workshop at all times of the day or night, or he had J.A.R.V.I.S direct Tony to the lab he'd taken over. He'd show up with a craving for food and drag Tony with him. He'd even discovered that they shared a weakness for The Great British Bake Off and he often tugged Tony down on the nearest sofa to watch a few episodes when he was suffering from the ever present insomnia.

Tony loved it, of course he did, but it also scared him. He didn't want to get too attached to any of them, because when they found their soulmates, they'd leave him behind.

People always did.

…

"You know, just because you still look eighteen, doesn't actually mean you should act it," Pepper said, pursing her lips at him.

"Pep… I _really _don't want to go to the meeting. Like, really actually don't wanna. So… I think I'm just gonna swerve it."

"Tony—"

"You don't need me there! You get more done when I'm not there, in fact, so I'm really doing you a favour by not going."

She sighed. "You're a pain in the ass," she muttered.

"But you love me, and you're not going to make me sit through a boring meeting that I don't need to be at. Right?"

She nodded, rolling her eyes. "Right. But, I expect you to read the email I send you with the major points, okay?"

He smiled up at her and nodded his head. "Will do, promise."

She nodded her goodbyes to the others and kissed his cheek before she left, her heels clacking on the floor.

"Oi," Tony called out. "Put your star-spangled eyes away, she's taken!"

Steve blushed and Tony sniggered.

"Can't blame the man for looking, Stark," Clint said. "She's dynamite."

"Rhodey will throw you off the tower and he will not catch you like I do," Tony said flatly, shaking his head. "He's possessive of my Pepper-Pot."

"How is he possessive when you call her yours? Surely she'd be _his _Pepper-Pot."

Tony rolled his eyes. "No, because Rhodey is also _my _Honeybear. They're my people. Them and Happy."

"They must have been together for a while," Steve said, clearly not thinking his words through.

Bruce choked and put a warning hand on Tony's back but it was unnecessary.

"Wow, Aunt Peg was right, you really don't know a thing about women," Tony said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Please, Steve, for all that is holy in the world, please don't ever say that to a woman. They will flay you alive."

"I… what?"

"You literally just said she looks old," Clint explained. "By saying she's been with her soulmate for a while… you're basically saying that she'd clearly aging. Bad idea to say that to a woman. Terrible idea."

"Oh, I didn't mean—"

"Doesn't matter what you mean, Cap," Bruce said softly. "It's what people hear that matters."

"I… right. Wait? Aunt Peg?"

…

"Tony."

"Hmm?"

"Tony!"

Tony looked up to see Rhodey standing by the door to the lab. He immediately abandoned what he was working on to hug his best friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see it for myself!"

Tony blinked as Rhodey held him at arms length. "Um. What?"

"The effects of aging, Dumbass."

"I'm not aging! Where did you hear that?!"

"I… saw the last photo of you in the paper, Tony. You… don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

Pulling himself from Rhodey's grip, Tony crossed to the mirror and examined himself carefully. "I'm not—"

But then he saw it. It wasn't much, but he was different. There was a slight difference in his hairline, and he was getting very faint smile lines that he'd never had before. "What the… how did I not notice this?"

"You've met your soulmate," Rhodey grinned. "Who is it?"

"I… have no idea."

…

Telling Rhodey he didn't know who his soulmate was kind of a lie. Only a little bit of what, because he wasn't completely sure but…

He looked at Bruce carefully. There were minor changes in him too, but Tony didn't know if he'd noticed. He didn't know if he should say anything or not and it was starting to stress him out and—

"Finally noticed, did you?"

"Uh…?"

"It's fine, Tony. I wasn't… I don't expect anything. With… the other guy… I never really expected a happy ever after, you know?"

"Bruce… I didn't know. Like, actually didn't notice. Rhodey told me three days ago because he saw a photo of me in the paper."

Bruce snorted and then shook his head laughing. "Of course you didn't. So, uh. You weren't avoiding the subject because—"

"Oh, hell no. I've been in love with you since a few months after you moved in. Way before any aging signs started!"

"You—"

"Love you, yes. And the Hulk. He's not a problem to be handled, Bruce, I've told you this time and time again. He's great. Saves my ass all the time."

"He likes your ass," Bruce said, and then flushed. "I did _not _mean to say that."

"He's got good taste then. Is he the _only _one that likes my ass?"

"I, no, of course not. It's a good ass, but—"

"Do you love me?"

"It's not as simple as—"

"Bruce. Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then of course it's as simple as that. Jackass."

…

"Oh my god, my eyes!" Clint complained, shielding himself.

Tony rolled his own eyes and leaned up from where he'd been laying on Bruce's chest.

"Barton, just cause you're jealous that you're not getting any—"

"Any what?" Bruce interrupted. "We're watching Bake-Off, we're not even—"

"It's the levels of shmoop," Clint complained. "I think I'd rather walk in on the pair of you banging than this much cuteness."

"Go fuck a cactus," Tony grumbled, lying back down on Bruce's chest.

Clint let out a bark of laughter and threw himself over the couch. He didn't quite time it right, and actually bounced off onto the floor.

Tony wasn't polite enough to hide his laughter, and this time, neither was Bruce.

"I hate you both."

* * *

**Written for: **

Romance Awareness, Day 26 - People stop aging at 18 until they meet their soulmate

Romance Awareness, Extra - 1. "I can't believe you left me behind!"

365\. 236. Dynamite

1000\. 198. Loneliness


	17. TonyBruce 3

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 687

**Fic Detail **\- TonyBruce / Soulmate!au / Little Peter

* * *

**Home Safe**

* * *

Tony smiled as Peter ran from attraction to attraction, his little legs carrying him as fast as they possibly could while Tony walked behind him, keeping a watchful eye on both Peter and the people around them.

It wasn't often they got to enjoy something as simple as a fairground after all, and the last thing they needed to top their wonderful day off was a kidnapping attempt.

"Lookit, Dad!" Peter shouted. Tony followed where he was pointing to see the Ferris Wheel all lit up. "Can we go on it?"

"Sure thing, bud," Tony agreed, accepting Peter's hand when the little boy held it out to him.

They got into the queue, Tony half listening to Peter's excited babble. His attention was being stolen by his shadow though and Tony frowned when it shuddered for a third time.

That probably couldn't be good. Bruce rarely ever Hulk-ed out when it wasn't on purpose these days and the shuddering was a sure sign.

Handy, having your soulmate's shadow, Tony thought, as he pulled out his cell phone and called the tower.

Steve was the one to answer, and he sounded relieved when he heard Tony's voice.

"What's up with my Hubby?" Tony asked. "Where is he?"

"He's trying to control himself, but I think at this point it might be a lost cause, Tony," Steve replied apologetically. "Clint left this morning's paper on the kitchen table."

"Ah, fuck," Tony muttered. There had been a report of a kidnapping attempt that had been foiled aimed at him that morning. He'd hoped Bruce wouldn't see it. "Alright, give him the phone. Tell him I need him."

He heard Steve trying to convince Bruce to take the phone, and eventually, Bruce took it. He was panting heavily and Tony could hear the strain in his voice when he said hello.

"Brucie, Baby, I'm right here. Me and Peter, we're just fine, you hear me? We're just about to go on the Ferris Wheel, and then we'll be heading back to the car. Happy is waiting for us, okay?"

"Okay," Bruce replied. "You—Tony, you're sure you're safe?"

"I'm a million percent positive. You wanna speak to Petey?"

"Not yet," Bruce asked. "I'll see him when you get home. Soon, okay? I can, it's okay, I can hold him. He's… better now that he's heard you."

"Do you need me to stay on the phone with you until I get back?" Tony offered, deadly serious because he knew how much Bruce fretted about him and Peter.

"No, no you go and enjoy the wheel with Peter, and he can tell me all about it when we get back. Be careful please."

"I will," Tony replied. "Promise. Love you, Brucie."

"I love you too."

…

Peter ran into the common room and straight into Bruce's arms. Tony smiled at the pair of them as Peter started talking before Bruce had even pulled back to look at him.

"Good timing on the phone call," Steve said, when Tony joined him in the kitchen.

"I caught sight of the shuddering on my shadow," Tony replied shrugging. "He's been okay since I got off the phone?"

Steve nodded. "He calmed down fairly well, but he's only relaxed since J.A.R.V.I.S told us you were back in the building."

"Ah well, at least he dealt with it. He's getting better at that."

Steve nodded, then gestured to the icecream he was putting into a dish. "You want some?"

"Gah," Tony replied, shaking his head firmly. He pointed at the broccoli on the shelf in the fridge when he opened it to grab a bottle of water. "I've had enough sugar today to satisfy me for a week. I'm actually finding that broccoli quite erotic in its healthiness."

Steve snorted. "Don't let Bruce hear you say that, he'll make you start eating it."

"Ew."

…

Later that night, when Peter was settled into bed, tired and happy, Bruce wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him down into his lap.

"Thank you for coming home safe," he murmured against Tony's shoulder.

Tony snuggled into his side. "Always will, honey."

* * *

**Written for: **

Romance Awareness, Day 29 - The outline of your shadow is your soulmate

Romance Awareness, Extra - 26. Fairground / Carnival

365\. 239. Erotic

1000\. 520. FunFair


	18. Tony&Howard

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

**Challenges listed at the bottom.**

**Word Count -** 1191

**Fic Details** \- Tony and Howard / Minor TonySteve

* * *

**Proud Of You**

* * *

"He's got it! Oh. Perhaps not."

Tony snorted, shaking his head at DUM-E and Steve.

Steve was trying to teach DUM-E how to fist bump, and privately, Tony thought it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. Of course he wasn't going to say that, but it really was.

"Sir, Maria Hill is attempting to reach you. She says it's most important."

Tony rolled his eyes but nodded. "Put her through, J."

"Stark?"

"Hmm? What's up, Hill. I thought we were supposed to be getting time off at the moment?"

"Something has come up, and we need you at headquarters as soon as you can."

"What is it?"

"You'll see when you—"

"Can we just save time arguing and you tell me what it is?" Tony asked. "Because we both know I'm not coming all the way down there without good reason."

"Reed has been up to his old tricks. He's trying to fix it but… Please, Tony."

It wasn't that she'd used his first name. It _wasn't_.

"I'll be there in an hour."

…

With Steve at his side, because the soldier had insisted on tagging along, Tony walked down the familiar corridors. Hill met him and she looked… well, whatever had happened couldn't be good.

"Future!Future!" Someone shouted. "I know I'm in the future! I want to see my son!"

Tony knew that voice. Steve pressed a hand to his back as he swayed, supporting him.

"What the fuck?" he whispered, looking past Hill to the room where the voice had come from. "I don't… How is he here?"

"Reed's experimenting. Like I said, he's trying to fix it, but Howard has been demanding to see you since he got here, and he's getting harder to keep calm."

Tony nodded because he knew Howard's temper intimately. Hell if he'd ever kept a diary when he was younger, more often than not the entries would have been filled with ranting about his father's temper.

He stepped past Hill and walked over to the one way window, looking in on Howard and the unfortunate S.H.I.E.L.D employee that had drawn the short straw and been left to deal with him.

"Do you want me to go instead?" Steve offered.

Tony shook his head. "No. It's… I can do this."

"I'll be right out here," Steve promised. "If you need me."

"I know."

…

"Oh, finally," Howard said, when Tony strolled into the room a few minutes later.

Tony nodded to the door and then looked pointedly at the S.H.I.E.L.D agent. The man took the hint immediately and left, a relieved look on his face.

"You didn't have to terrorise the kids," Tony said, as the door slammed shut.

"I've been here waiting for hours," Howard replied.

"Well, people probably were a bit shocked to have you here," Tony said, shrugging his shoulders. He knew he couldn't really tell Howard anything, given that they were working on sending him back, but the man was smart and he could read between the lines.

"I was here for a day before I came to S.H.I.E.L.D," Howard replied. "Plenty of time to see the news and find out what's going on."

Tony swallowed. While he'd always said he didn't care what Howard would think of what he'd done with SI, and Iron Man, he couldn't help but crave the approval and respect of his father. Not that he expected it—

"I'm proud of you."

Tony blinked. "You… what?"

"It's something I should have told you when you were younger," Howard admitted. "And I didn't because… because I was a stubborn son of a bitch. But. I'm proud of you. The things you've done, Tony… you changed the world even beyond my expectations."

Tony wasn't really sure what to say to that. Howard stared at him for a long moment before he sighed. "I really fucked up with you, didn't I?"

"We found Steve," Tony said, for lack of anything else to say. "He's here. Just outside, actually. If you want to see him, I mean."

"I'd like that," Howard admitted. "I guess that Serum was even more powerful than we knew."

"By all accounts it doesn't make sense," Tony admitted. "But… it's good. That he's… Yeah. I… yeah. Steve? You should… come in."

There was a pause, and then the door opened, and Steve stepped in, eyes on Tony.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, reaching out for Tony's hand.

Tony nodded, squeezing Steve's hand gently.

"Howard," Steve greeted. "It's good to see you."

"I… can't believe you're alive. I saw it in the… but seeing you in person is…"

"I'm going to go and find Reed and see what the asshole is doing," Tony said. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Tony," Howard said, reaching out. Tony avoided the touch and smiled tightly.

"I'll come back."

…

Reed had almost figured it out by the time Tony had pulled himself back together enough to actually help, and within the next hour, they had a functioning way to send Howard back to his own time.

"This will likely create another universe, you know?" Reed said, looking at the machinery. "The Howard you know… he'll be the same one you've always known, until—"

"I know," Tony admitted. "But it's still… It shouldn't have happened, but I'm sort of glad he did. Even if it's only so that one Howard out there knows that Steve lived."

"You want to go and tell him we're ready?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah… yeah, I should do that."

He left the room and walked back through the halls to the room Howard and Steve were still sitting in. When Tony walked back in, he wasn't sure what he was expecting. Actually, he knew exactly what he was expecting; he'd thought Steve would be asking about Peggy.

Instead, he found the two of them chuckling while Howard finished a tale of Baby Tony's first time in the workshop.

When Steve looked up, his eyes were full of affection for Tony and he smiled brightly.

"We, uh, we're ready to send you back," Tony said, shuffling his foot slightly against the floor. "If you're ready to go."

Howard nodded and stood up, Steve following him a second later. The two of them shook hands before Howard turned to Tony, and with only minor hesitation, held his arms out for a hug.

Tony stepped into them, and then clung to his father's back because no matter what memories he had of this man, he was still Tony's, and he still missed him.

"I love you, Son," Howard whispered. "I know I didn't say it, but I have always been proud of you."

…

"Hey, Tony?"

Tony looked up and smiled when DUM-E fistbumped Steve.

"He's got it."

Grinning, Tony nodded. "Yeah. Proud of you, Dumbo."

DUM-E beeped happily and spun around, while Steve got up and approached Tony, wrapping his arms around him.

"You okay?"

He was far too perceptive for his own good sometimes. This time though, Tony wasn't lying when he nodded. "Yeah… yeah, I'm good."

* * *

**Written for:**

Disney - D5. "He's got it! Oh. Perhaps not."

Angel's Archive - 18. "Future! Future!"

Scamander's Case - 2. Respect

Film Festival - 29 "By all accounts, it doesn't make sense."

Marvel - 19. Howard Stark

Wacky Wandmakers - 26. Pear (Respect) / 12. Kneazle Whiskers (Perceptive)

365\. 234. Diary

1000\. 342. Shouting


	19. TonySteve 6

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 873

**Fic Details** \- TonySteve /a few small sexual reference

* * *

**Take Me Home **

* * *

"Do you have to stand so close?" Tony asked, glaring at the press liaison. "You're making me claustrophobic."

"I need to put your mic on you," the woman snapped, stepping even closer when Tony tried to move away.

Before Tony could reply with whatever scathing thing came out of his mouth, Steve intervened smoothly, stepping between them as he gently pushed the woman back and took the mic from her.

"I'll do it," he said, his voice firm but kind, the same way it always was. Steve was always nice to people, even the ones that were particularly trying. He didn't think it cost anything to be nice to people, and his mother had drilled into him that he should treat others how he wanted to be treated.

He often thought that was why he had such a problem with bullies. He always wanted to do the right thing, and at least most of the time, the right thing was to show kindness to people.

"This is going to be hell on earth," Tony muttered, as Steve fixed his microphone, the woman stomping off to do something else. "They're going to crucify me today, fair warning."

"It wasn't your fault," Steve soothed. He wanted to hug Tony, but they'd been keeping their new relationship on the downlow, and he knew it wouldn't be a good idea with so many reporters and cameras hanging around waiting for the press conference. "We'll make them see that."

Tony sighed. "Just… try and ignore them, okay? I can handle whatever bullshit they throw at me."

Steve raised his eyebrow but nodded. "If you say so."

Really, how bad could it be?

…

"Out of that entire story, that's your takeaway?" Steve demanded, frowning at the reporter. "Never mind the people that Tony saved, you're worried about the statue that got damaged? Really?"

"That statue—"

"Can be rebuilt," Steve snapped. "People's lives are infinitely more important! What is wrong with you people?"

"Steve," Tony murmured, putting a calming hand on Steve's arm, but it did little to calm Steve's temper.

"Tony Stark is a hero," Steve said, glaring out at the reporters. "He puts his life on the line constantly to save other people, the same way that we all do. Nobody mentions the damage that I do. Nobody talks about the technology that Tony creates to keep us all safe. Nobody bothers with the fact that he helps out with the relief efforts, both with money and by actually going and doing the heavy lifting in the suit whenever he has time.

"All of you are happy to walk around with a blindfold on when he does anything amazing, but he does something that you conceive as wrong, or bad, or he does some damage, and you're all ready to burn him at the stake! It's ridiculous!"

"Cap, seriously, it's fine. I'm used to it—"

"It's not fine," Steve said shaking his head. "And the fact that you're used to it just makes it worse!"

"Well, moving on," one of the reporters said, clearing their throat. "What about the rumours that you were too busy in bed to help out in Brooklyn last week, Mr Stark?"

Steve saw red. "He was too busy in bed," he agreed, nodding at the reporter. "Although the only company he had there was a bucket that he was vomiting into because he was too weak to even make it to the bathroom! Tony hasn't been sleeping with anyone but me for three months, so if you come across any other _rumours, _know that they're not true!"

Steve pulled his mic off and threw it on the ground, stalking off the stage. He could hear Tony wrapping the conference up but he didn't care. He was breathing hard, so angry that he just wanted to escape to the gym, where he could take it out on the safety of a punching bag.

He hated the way people spoke to and about Tony. Of course, the only thing that would be on the front page of the papers the following day would be his and Tony's relationship.

…

Tony approached slowly, broadcasting his presence before he placed a hand on Steve's back. "You okay, sweetheart"?

"I should be asking you that," Steve murmured, raising his head to look at Tony. He tugged the smaller man around so he was in his arms, and buried his face against Tony's neck. "I'm sorry I 'outed' us."

"I'm not," Tony replied. "It was hot."

Laughing, Steve pulled back enough to kiss Tony. He meant it to be chaste, affectionate and tender, but his blood was still pumping hard and he just… needed. It didn't take much for it to turn hot and heavy, and when he pulled back, panting, he realised he'd lifted Tony up and was massaging his ass with his hands.

"There goes the last lingering thread of my heterosexuality," Tony said, dazed. His eyes were slightly glazed, and his lips were plump, red and glistening with their shared saliva.

"You mean it was still hanging on?" Steve asked, raising his eyebrows. "I haven't been doing my job well enough if that's the case."

Tony chuckled, nuzzing at Steve's cheek. "Take me home, Steve."

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - C3. Someone 'nice' losing their temper

Angel - 27. "So you have to stand so close? You're making me claustrophobic."

Scamander's Case - 10. Approaching someone slowly.

Film Festival - 2. Kind

Basement - 13. "There goes the last lingering thread of my heterosexuality."

Marvel - 4. Someone who wants to do the right thing

365\. 246. Blindfold

1000\. 245. "Out of that entire story, that's your take-away?"


	20. TonyClint

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 1324

**Fic Detail** \- TonyClint / Fluff to the eyeballs.

* * *

**Faulty Information **

* * *

"He's not a fair maiden you can woo with your robin hood skills," Natasha quipped, her lips tilting up in a smile that Clint knew meant she was laughing at him inside.

"I didn't say he was," Clint replied, glaring at her. "That doesn't mean that he won't be interested!"

"Who?" Bruce asked, walking into the kitchen to get a coffee before he went down to his lab.

"Nobody," Clint muttered.

Unfortunately, at the same time, Nat replied, "Tony."

Bruce blinked. "You, uh. You're going to ask Tony out?"

"Who's going to ask Tony out?" Steve asked, as he, Bucky and Sam joined them, fresh from their morning run.

"Clint," Bruce said, wrapping his hands around his mug.

"Really?" Sam asked, tilting his head curiously. "Doesn't he tend to go more for… leggy blondes?"

Clint rolled his eyes.

"No offence, Pal, but I just don't see you and Stark together," Bucky said, picking up a plum from the fruit bowl. "Besides, you seem the settling down type and he… doesn't."

"I'll prove you all wrong," Clint announced, standing up. "Tony will fall in love with me and we'll be deliriously happy, and irritate you all with our sappiness!" Whatever it takes! And you can all kiss my ass."

He stopped out of the room with the eyes of them all on him. Before he made it completely out of hearing distance, he heard Nat say, "This isn't going to go well."

Well. He'd show them.

…

"Uh. Thanks?" Tony said. "You can just… put it down on there, I guess?"

He waved at an almost empty space on his desk, and Clint eagerly moved forwards to put the coffee and salad on the desk. Unfortunately, he wasn't expecting an excitable DUM-E to come and say hello, and what followed was a comedy of errors so ridiculous, even Clint couldn't believe it.

It ended with coffee all over Tony's papers and salad all over his head.

Tony blinked up at him in disbelief.

"Oh, my god," Clint gasped. "I'm so sorry, Tony."

"You—it's fine," Tony said, looking at the mess on his desk. "I'll just… clean this up."

"Let me help—"

"No, I'm good, honestly, Clint. I, uh. I'll see you later."

Recognising the dismissal for what it was, Clint slumped and left the lab.

"You've got lettuce in your hair," Nat said, when he walked past her.

"Fuck off, Nat," he growled.

"I did try to tell you, Clint; you don't win friends with salad."

The glare he sent her way had even her looking for a sharp exit.

…

Pepper stared at him with shrewd eyes for a long moment, before she seemed to accept that his intentions were pure.

"You could take him to a dog show? Or the zoo? He likes animals, but his uh, his father would never let him have a pet. So… animals is generally a good idea for Tony."

Clint grinned at her. "Thanks Pepper!"

…

"Why are you holding that kitten like it's got a disease?" Tony asked, watching Clint with concern.

"Oh. There you are!" Clint said, standing up. He held the kitten out to Tony, who took a hasty step back.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Tony asked, raising his hand to put it over his nose and mouth.

"I, uh. I got her for you. See, I gift wrapped her and everything," Clint said, gesturing to the purple bow he'd painstakingly tied around the kitten. He had the scratches to prove he'd done it himself.

"Um. Why?"

"Well, Pepper said you like animals, and I thought that maybe you'd like your own because you didn't have pets when you were younger and I was going to get you a puppy but they need more attention so I thought that maybe a kitten because cats are independent, you know, and—"

"Jesus, Clint, breathe."

"Sorry."

Seeing that Tony wasn't going to take the kitten, Clint pulled his arms back and tucked her under his chin.

"I… appreciate the gesture," Tony said unsurely, "but, uh, I guess Pep forgot to mention that I'm allergic to cats?"

Clint blinked. "Are you being serious?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. So, um. If you could… I mean, you can keep her, she's cute… but if you could maybe keep her on your own floor? That would be… great. Thanks."

Clint watched Tony walk away and looked down at the kitten. "Well. That didn't go so well, did it, Kit-Kat?"

…

"Have you thought about just asking him on a date?" Natasha asked, raising her eyebrows at Clint. "Because like… that seems the easiest way to do this."

Clint rolled his eyes. "But then he won't know that I'm serious about this."

"Right." She drew the word out, and when he glanced up at her, he wasn't overly surprised by the cynical expression on her face. She had no faith in him whatsoever. "So, what's the plan this time?"

"Keeping it simple," he replied. "A got him a bottle of that whisky that he really likes. It was soooo expensive, Nat, oh my god, I thought I was going to have a heart attack!"

"Clint—"

"So, I'm going to give him that, and then, hopefully, he'll ask me to join him and we can go from there, yeah?"

"Clint—"

He shook his head at her. "Nope. Not here for you doubting me so I'm just gonna go now and you can do whatever it is you do when you're not being mean to me."

"But Clint—" she called as he stepped into the elevator. She sighed as the doors closed. "Tony's three months sober."

…

At least Tony was nice about it, Clint thought later. He hadn't been offended, which was… well. Clint stared at the whisky bottle. How was he supposed to woo the man when all of his information was faulty?

He pulled a hand through his hair and sighed. Maybe he should just accept that Tony wasn't interested and leave it be. Maybe the others were right and he wasn't Tony's type.

Maybe he just wasn't good enough for Tony. Not that the genius would ever say such a thing, he was unfailingly kind to the people he thought of as his, even while he could still be a sarcastic shit. He never cut too deep. It was just another thing Clint appreciated about him.

And he should be happy, really, to be thought of as one of Tony's people anyway. He didn't have many people he claimed.

So…

Clint opened the bottle he'd bought for Tony and brought it to his lips. No sense in letting it go to waste, and it really _was _good whisky.

…

Clint blinked when a bunch of roses was pushed in front of him on the breakfast bar. He looked around the roses to Tony, and stared when he saw the genius looked unnaturally nervous.

"It's been brought to my attention that, uh, you like me. In a dating sort of like, I mean, not that you like me because what's not to like and oh, god, why do people let me talk? But anyway. Uh. So, you've been acting weird because you wanted to date me and uh… right?"

Clint nodded mutely, trying not to visibly melt at how adorable Tony looked when he rambled.

"So, maybe we can go on a date? Tonight? I was going to book a table, but we both like burgers and diners so I thought burgers and milkshakes at a diner but I can book a table if you want me to?"

"I'd really like that," Clint said, beaming at Tony. "The burgers and milkshakes, I mean. Like… a lot."

Tony nodded, apparently relieved. "Just, uh, do me a favour and stop doing me favours."

Clint snorted. He could do that. And best of all, HE HAD A DATE WITH TONY!

Who knew it could be just as simple as asking?

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - T1: Someone being determined to prove doubters wrong.

Angel's Archive - 16. "Just do me a favour and stop doing me favours."

Film Festival - 8. Purple

Basement - 4. "You don't win friends with salad."

Marvel - 15. "Whatever it takes."

Pop Figure - Margaery Tyrell - 1. Shrewd / 2. Rose / 3. Maiden / 4. Kitten

365\. 229. Cynical

1000\. 339. Glaring at someone.


	21. TonySteve 7

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 3848

**Fic Detail **\- TonySteve / Post Civil War fix-it / Not canon compliant.

* * *

**Pulling Strings **

* * *

"Well, this couldn't be much worse." Tony opened his eyes, only to see Natasha, Clint and Steve in the cell with him, and he groaned. "Of course you're all here as well. I just had to tempt fate."

"We're not exactly jumping for joy, Stark," Clint muttered.

Tony rolled his eyes and tried to take stock of himself. He was injured, that much was obvious. How injured was yet to be determined, as was if the others knew about it. He'd prefer they didn't—showing weakness wasn't really on his agenda when faced with his former teammates.

Whoever had kidnapped him clearly hadn't checked him for weapons before they threw him into the cell, an odd decision on the whole. He still had his repulsor watch on his wrist, and the knife he'd taken to harnessing on his thigh.

Tony forced himself to sit up, and then shuffled back against the wall. He took stock of the others quickly, not wanting them to see him looking at them. It was odd, seeing them not in the field. Ever since the so called Civil War—despite Tony having fought hard to have them brought home—he saw the team very little.

The UN had even agreed to him working alone unless absolutely necessary. Rhodey joined him when he could, and Tony had no desire to go back to the way it used to be, regardless of Steve's thoughts on the matter.

Speaking of Steve, he seemed as perfect as he ever did; not a hair out of place. Asshole. Clint and Natasha both had signs of an attack, ripped clothes and a few cuts and bruises, but overall they looked alright.

One less thing to worry about, he supposed.

"Do any of you know anything about who did this or why we're here?" he asked, his tone clipped.

"We think it's Doom," Natasha replied.

Tony frowned. "He's dead."

"Well. If his goons are to be believed, he's not as dead as we would have hoped."

Rolling his eyes, Tony said, "Perfect. Any of you got anything useful on you?"

Steve shook his head, but Natasha and Clint handed over three knives and two guns. Ignoring the pain in his ribs, Tony laid the guns out on the floor and eyed the speculatively, mind working a mile a minute.

When he started stripping the guns, Steve took a step towards him. "What are you doing?"

"I hope you understand," Tony said, "I'm too tense to pretend I like you, and I'm not going to sit and explain all the details that you won't understand."

Steve scowled. "I just want to help."

"Help by getting out of my space then," Tony snapped.

Huffing, Steve stomped away, though of course he didn't get far. Tony could hear the three of them muttering between them but he paid them no mind. There was nothing they could say that could possibly bother him anymore.

He quickly made the two guns into one more powerful one, and attached it to his repulsor watch.

"Move," he warned the others. Standing up made him even more aware that his ribs were damaged, and he barely stopped himself from whimpering.

They didn't need to know about that.

Tony busted the lock with the repulsor powered gun, wincing when the force sent shockwaves through him, stressing his already stressed ribs. He led the way out of the cell, despite Steve's protests, only to find them strangely empty.

Who kidnaps people and then just lets them escape?

Pushing through a door, Tony stopped when he saw Bruce, Thor, Rhodey and Barnes all sitting together. They stared back at him, guilty looks on their faces.

"What the hell is going on?" Tony demanded.

"We, uh. Well. We came to rescue you," Rhodey hedged and Tony narrowed his eyes at him.

"And?"

"We got rid of the goon squad holding you, but we thought, maybe if you had to work together for a while, then… maybe you could start moving past the issues you've all got with each other. So we just… waited, I guess."

Tony nodded. "Right. And while you were all here drinking tea and biscuits, I stressed my already likely fractured ribs to get us out of a cell that you could have already released us from. Brilliant. Go team!"

Not waiting for anyone else to speak, although he could hear Steve spluttering about him being injured, Tony walked away from all of them. Being held captive by villains was one thing; being held by his 'team' was another entirely.

He was so done with all of this.

…

"I can't believe that you hid fractured ribs!"

Tony looked up from his tablet to see Steve standing in the door of his hospital suite. "Why are you here? Did I give you any reason to think I wanted to visit?"

"Tony… we can't continue on like this."

"It's working just fine for me," Tony replied dismissively. "If there's a problem, work it out with your _team._"

"You're part of my team!" Steve threw his hands up, clearly frustrated. Tony could hear the emotion in his voice, and could see it in his eyes, but it didn't change anything. Couldn't, because Tony was still angry about things that Steve didn't even know.

He knew that it was a little unfair, but it didn't change the way he felt. It didn't change that he couldn't stomach being in the same place as Steve for any length of time.

"I'm not," he replied flatly. "I was never an Avenger; check the paperwork and you'll see my name down as 'Consultant'. We work fine together when we cross each other in the field so… there's nothing to fix."

"You _are _an Avenger," Steve argued. "And… there's so much to fix, Tony. I know I messed up real bad with you, and I know that a lot of the Civil War was on me. I know that, and I want to make it up to you, but I can't do that if you won't let me."

"I don't need you to make it up to me. I just need you to leave me alone."

"What if I can't?" Steve asked, voice suddenly low. He sounded exhausted.

Tony shrugged, wincing when it disturbed his ribs. "That's for you to work out, Steve. I'd like to be alone now."

There was a long pause, but Steve finally did as Tony was asking and left. The silence was deafening in his absence.

…

"Tony, you can't carry on like this," Pepper said, shaking her head. "I hate to see you so unhappy."

They were sitting in the office, a regular haunt for Tony these days. He could see the worry on her face, and it just made him hate himself more. He didn't want her to be worried about him.

"I'm fine, Pep."

"Uh huh. You know you can't lie to me."

Chuckling, Tony shook his head, but then he sighed. "I, uh. I've been thinking about moving back to California."

She frowned. "How are you going to get back for missions? Even in the suit, it's a bit of a way."

Tony shrugged. "I was actually thinking about retiring the suit. It's… I'm not getting any younger, you know? How long can I really get knocked around in a tin suit anyway? It was a means to an end, Pep, to find and destroy the remainder of the weapons Obie sold under the table, and I've done that. I'm just… I'm so tired."

"You know I've never loved you being Iron Man," she hedged, squeezing his shoulder. "But you _love it, _Tony. You have since the first suit you made since you come back, even when it was hurting you. I… Can you really give it up? Will it make you happier?"

Tony closed his eyes and leant back in his seat. "I don't know, Pep. I… don't know anything anymore."

…

"Sir, the UN is requesting your help on a mission," JARVIS said, disturbing Tony's work.

"Is it absolutely necessary, J?"

"It would appear so, Sir. The Avengers are… somewhat out of their depth. War Machine is already enroute to the scene, but your assistance would certainly help."

Sighing, Tony nodded. "Alright, J. Tell them I'm on my way."

...

Tony was the first to wake up.

He was still in the suit, though the suit wasn't actually in one piece. He must have landed hard. He struggled his way out of it, and glanced around.

He saw the rest of the Avengers—all of them plus Rhodey this time—splayed out across the small… were they in an ice cave? What the actual fuck? Rubbing his head, he realised that they were in an ice cave, and what was worse, it was caved in at all sides.

What had happened?

A groan caught his attention, and he looked to the side to see Barnes waking up.

"Stark?"

"That's me."

"What's going on?"

"Oh well, at least you're as clueless as me," Tony said, rolling his eyes. "I have no idea."

Checking on Rhodey, the closest one to him, Tony breathed a sigh of relief and moved onto Bruce and then Thor. Barnes, following Tony's example, checked Nat, Clint and then Steve. A mutter told Tony that Steve was waking up.

"S'everyone okay?"

"Knocked out by whatever we were, but otherwise, they seem fine," Tony replied.

He might be bitter, but he didn't want any of them to _die. _The Avengers were infinitely more useful when they were alive after all.

"W's Hydra," Steve said, forcing himself into a sitting position as Bucky checked him over feverishly. Tony viciously pushed down the jealousy that was flaring up inside him. "They… I think a… gas? And then the snow caved around us."

"SHIELD will be looking for us," Tony said flatly. "They'll get us out."

He was trying _very _hard not to panic, but being trapped in a cave—even one so cold that it was the farthest thing removed from Afghanistan that was possible—wasn't at the top of his list of things to do.

The others were waking slowly, each of them groaning as they sat up, checking in with each other.

"You okay, Tones?" Rhodey asked, a significant look of understanding in his eyes.

"Fine," Tony replied, pulling himself even tighter into a ball. "Cold."

"We should all huddle for warmth," Clint said, surprising Tony. Of anyone to suggest a group hug, he wouldn't have thought it would be him. "I've seen it in survival movies. It's a thing."

Bucky wrapped himself around Steve, while Clint and Nat both burrowed close to him on his other side. Thor, Bruce and Rhodey all took a few moments longer, but eventually, the seven of them were all huddled together.

Rhodey raised a hand to gesture Tony over, but Tony ignored him. He didn't want to 'huddle.' He wanted to get the hell out of there.

"I might be able to get the suit working enough to blast the snow," he muttered, shifting slightly towards his suit.

"Tony, come here," Rhodey said firmly. "Trying to blast your way out could cause more harm than help and you know it, and the suit doesn't look in its best shape. You'll freeze before you get anywhere with it."

A shiver ran through Tony. He knew Rhodey was right, he did. He was a genius and he knew the odds. He just… really didn't want to play puppy pile with people he didn't like being in the same room with. He shifted across the space and burrowed into Rhodey's side, ignoring the way the others seemed to be moving to make space for him.

"I don't want to be 'that guy'," Barnes said, "But anyone without… advantages should be in the middle."

Tony knew what he was getting at… and the logical part of him agreed, but he really wasn't interested in logic.

They rearranged themselves, until they were all looking at Tony, waiting for him to duck into the space they'd cleared for him.

He was going to refuse, but then he made the mistake of looking Steve in the eye, and he realised the Super Soldier wasn't doing so good.

"Please, Tony," he whispered, and with startling clarity, Tony realised just how this would be to Steve, who spent seventy years frozen in the ocean. Tony had always been the one to settle him after a nightmare before the team split, and he had the same look in his eyes as he always had them.

Putting his own needs aside for a moment—and knowing he would regret the hell out of it when they were out of the cave—and shuffled into the middle of the group, until he was wrapped in Steve's arms with Thor pressed against his other side.

It was going to hurt later, he knew.

And he didn't know how he was going to cope with that.

…

"There was a contentment in you that I haven't seen for years!" Rhodey argued. "Tony, go and speak to him! Clear this mess up and let him back in! It's clear you love him enough that you can let this anger go!"

"It's not that easy," Tony snarled, shaking his head.

It had been a week since SHIELD flew in and saved them from their ice prison, and Tony had been hiding ever since. It wasn't helping that the UN had planned to do a refit on the Compound, and Tony had given in to hosting the team for the few weeks it would take.

They'd cheated and caught him when he was just waking up.

It was rude.

So, he was hiding. It was only now, a week later, that Rhodey had managed to get into the lab, and the cheating cheat had brought Thor and Bruce along with him.

"Why?" Rhodey asked.

"You just… you don't get it."

"Then help me get it!"

"He left me behind!" Tony shouted, rubbing a hand over his face. "He… I thought he loved me, okay? I thought we were… we were getting somewhere. And then, he disappeared and the next thing I know, he's on the trail of Barnes and he didn't even tell me. Didn't come to me for help. Didn't… he left me behind way before Siberia."

He shook his head and turned away from them.

"None of you get it because none of you saw the look on his face in that bunker. He would have killed me. He almost did. All for Barnes. And… I can't compete with that; I don't want to compete with that because I don't want to fight for him.

"I want him to want me enough that I don't have to fight. I'm so tired."

The last words were little more than a whisper.

"Tony—" Tony spun around and saw Steve standing in the doorway, a heartbroken look on his face.

"I hate all of you," Tony muttered, striding towards the elevator. "Fuck every single one of you."

"Tony, wait!" Steve shouted, running forward to stop him from leaving. He managed to get into the lift before the doors closed.

"Just leave me alone!"

"I can't!"

Tony pressed his face against the cool metal.

"Tony… what you just said… I do love you. I do. I… I know I got single minded about Bucky, and I don't regret all of that, but I regret hurting you so much. I'm so sorry, for all of it."

"I don't want to have this conversation," Tony whispered. "I just want to be left alone."

"Tell me how I can convince you that I'm serious about you," Steve begged. "Please, Tony! I can't… I don't know how to… tell me how to make it better."

"Build a time machine," Tony replied tiredly. "We can't change what happened, Steve. It did, and it sucks, but we can't just… take it back. It doesn't work that way."

"But we can move past it," Steve said. "We can… we could go slowly. Start small. I'm not asking you to jump into a relationship with me, I'm just asking for you to… just give me a chance to show you that I can be good to you."

"And Barnes?"

"What about him?" Steve asked, suddenly confused. "He's my best friend but that doesn't mean he's going to be part of my relationship."

"You're not… the two of you aren't…" Tony whined wordlessly, unable to force the words out but Steve seemed to understand.

"No, Tony. Buck and I, we're like brothers. It's too close to incest to be comfortable even thinking about it."

"You… I thought—"

"I love _you. _I've loved you for a really long time but you were with Pepper, and then when you weren't and we were… but then I found out about Buck and I just… I guess I thought I could explain it all to you afterwards. I know it was stupid, I was a dumbass about the whole thing, but…" Steve shook his head. "I don't deserve another chance, but I'm asking for one anyway."

The doors of the elevator opened and Tony stepped out into the penthouse. He looked back at Steve and sighed.

"I don't want to make promises that I can't keep and I just… I need to think. Okay? I just… need to think."

"Whatever you need," Steve promised.

…

Almost an hour later, Tony was tossing and turning in his bed, unable to relax long enough to get any sleep. It had been the same all week, and he'd gotten by on an hour here or there on the sofa in his lab.

Coming to a decision that he decided he could later blame on his exhaustion if he needed too, Tony asked JARVIS where Steve was.

"He's in his room, Sir."

"Is he on his own?"

"Yes, Sir. Should I alert him to your visit?"

"No… no it's fine. I'll alert him myself. Thanks, J."

He got back into the elevator, and seconds later, the doors opened on Steve's floor. Tony had never redone the tower, so the Avengers were all staying in their old rooms. Knocking, Tony leant against the wall.

He was just so tired, and he didn't know what else to do.

"Tony?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Steve closed the door behind them with a quiet snick, and turned to look at Tony. Tony swayed on his feet.

"I can't sleep. I'm just… I'm so tired, Steve, but I can't… I can't sleep, and I haven't been able to sleep properly since the cave and…"

"Okay, okay," Steve soothed. "Can I touch you?"

Tony had barely nodded his permission before Steve had hands on his shoulders, pushing him gently towards the bedroom. He carefully helped Tony lay down on the bed.

"Your bed isn't much different from mine," Tony protested weakly.

"No," Steve agreed. "But your bed doesn't have me in it, does it?"

He settled in beside Tony and gently tugged him closer, until Tony was laying on his chest with Steve's arms around him.

"Sleep, Tony," he murmured, stroking a soothing hand up and down his spine. "I've got you. Just sleep."

Tony was out in seconds.

…

When he woke, Tony was fuzzy and confused to open his eyes on a room that wasn't his. As the memories of before he slept came back to him, he felt his heart sink when he realised he was alone.

Was it really that bad sharing a bed with him that Steve couldn't stay?

Movement made him look up and Steve opened the door, blinking when he saw Tony was awake.

"I didn't expect you to be up yet," he said, tone apologetic. "But I brought you coffee and breakfast."

Tony's eyes fell to the tray in Steve's hands, and he sat up so that Steve could put it carefully across his thighs.

"You didn't have to do this," Tony murmured, automatically picking up the coffee mug first. Steve had made him pancakes. Tony hadn't had pancakes since… since the last time Steve had made them for him, in happier times when Tony hadn't realised just how far everything was going to go to shit.

"I don't _have _to do anything," Steve agreed with a nervous smile. "But I want too. I've always wanted to be allowed to do things like this for you."

"Thanks. And, uh. Thanks for last night. It probably wasn't fair of me to impose myself on you like I did, but… thanks."

"You're never an imposition, Tony. I meant what I said last night. Every word of it."

Tony nodded, taking a bite of a pancake to give himself time to consider his words. "I want you. I love you, but I'm not sure if… I don't know if I trust myself."

When Steve frowned, Tony elaborated.

"I've never been an 'eggs all in one basket' type of guy, you know? But with you… I'd give you all of me, Steve, because you… I don't know how to give you any less than that. If it went wrong… I wouldn't be able to recover from that. I'm not sure I trust myself to be okay with us not working, and I definitely don't trust myself to not fuck up."

"It's not about not fucking up. We'll both make mistakes because we're human. It's how we work to make up for that. You're not in this alone, Tony. We'll work _together."_

"Together, huh?" Tony said, lips tilting up slightly.

Steve nodded.

"I'm still not promising anything, but… I want this. I want you. So… I'm willing to work at it if you are."

The smile Steve gave him was blinding.

…

Looking back, Tony couldn't help but think that fate was pulling strings in their favour. Such a series of events was unlikely, no matter the dangerous jobs they did, and he couldn't deny just how close he'd been to giving up.

While usually he scoffed in the face of so called 'fate', he couldn't deny that it sure felt like fate had brought him and Steve together over and over until they fixed the chasm between them.

It didn't fix itself overnight, and the relationship between Steve and Tony wasn't the only problem the Avengers had to work out.

It was slow, and they stumbled more than once, but slowly the team came back together to be a real team, following the lead of their leaders as they always had.

Tony and Steve dated. The took things slow, though more often than not, Tony found himself wrapped up in Steve's arms when night fell and sleep beckoned. He found himself wondering how he'd ever slept without the soldier.

The Avengers never did return to the compound, except for the occasional overnight stay when training ran late, and the top floors of Avengers Tower thrived once more.

It wasn't perfect, but it was something better. It was _real. _

Tony wasn't so exhausted anymore, and when he was? Steve was there to pick him up. He couldn't really ask for more than that.

* * *

**Written for: **

Assorted Appreciation - 7. Jealousy

Trope - 10. Hiding something

Space - 18. Gun

Showtime - 3. Alive

Angel - 4. "I hate all of you."

Scamander - 12. An escape

Basement - 9. "I hope you understand, I'm too tense to pretend I like you."

Film Festival - 25. "He's not as dead as we would have hoped."

Wandmaker - 8. Black Walnut (Desire) / Kelpie Hair (Significant)

Build A Bear - Accessory - Heart Chair Bed - "We can't continue on like this."

Sci-fi - Weakness - Intense Heat - Huddling for warmth

Game Night - Trope - Huddling for warmth

Mythology - 9. Emotion

365\. 310. Captive


	22. TonySteve 8

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 3850

**Fic Detail **\- TonySteve / Set in a hazy 2012 type world, where the team is happy and nothing hurts… and we also stopped along the way to pick up Sam and Bucky.

* * *

**try for the universe **

* * *

It wasn't the first time he'd woken up in a bed in Vegas, unsure how he'd got there and who he'd be looking at when he opened his eyes. It was the first time in a _long while _though, and he wasn't so sure how he felt about it happening now, when he'd long since turned a new leaf.

Trying to ignore his aching head, he blinked his eyes open and then froze.

Steve Rogers was lying close to him, his eyes open already as he watched Tony with confusion and barely hidden panic.

"Um. Hi?" Tony greeted. "Are you… okay?"

It wasn't the first time they'd shared a bed, and Tony was sure it wouldn't be the last. Whenever the team ended up staying anywhere that wasn't home, Tony and Steve were generally paired up to share a room together, so it wasn't really out of the ordinary.

"We… do you remember last night?"

Tony shook his head and then winced when it made his headache worse. "I think I'm lucky I remember my own name to be honest."

"I'm not sure you do," Steve muttered. "Unless you mean your new name?"

Tony blinked. "I didn't change my name? Did I? Tell me you didn't let me decide I wanted to be called something ridiculous like Scooby Doo?"

Steve snorted. "Not quite, though apparently we both decided that Tony Rogers-Stark had a ring to it."

Before Tony could question if Steve had lost his mind entirely, the Super-Soldier lifted his hand to show Tony the wedding ring sitting firmly on his finger.

Tony stared for a long moment before he rolled onto his back.

"I think my heart just stopped," he said, before he started laughing, rubbing his hands over his face and into his hair.

"I'm glad you think it's funny," Steve muttered, sitting up and pulling the sheet with him, revealing that they were both still wearing their boxers.

Only the hurt in Steve's tone caught Tony's attention, and he looked back at him, shaking his head. "No, I'm not… I'm not laughing at _you, _Steve."

"Then what are you laughing at?"

Tony groaned theatrically. "Pepper's going to _kill me." _

…

An hour later, the two of them were up, showered and dressed, and a little more ready to deal with the situation they'd found themselves in.

"Can I just blame Thor for this and be done?" Tony asked, staring blankly at the wedding certificate that was adorned with both of their signatures.

"Why is it Thor's fault?"

"You're usually my impulse control," Tony replied shrugging. "On any other occasion, you wouldn't let me get away with something like this, but Thor's hooch got you as pissed as I was."

Steve chuckled. "Alright, we'll blame Thor. I just… what are we going to do about this?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know. It's too much to hope for that this is still a secret. Hell, a marriage certificate with just mine name on would be front page news. Both of our names on it and… well. It's gonna be a media _nightmare_.

"We can't just say "oh, we were drunk and being idiots" because the last thing we want to do is invalidate the LGBTQ community, or cause offense to them, but I can't imagine you want to stay married to me either so… I don't know, Steve."

Steve opened his mouth, his brow furrowing, but before he could speak, Tony's cellphone let out a shrill tone and Tony groaned.

"It was nice knowing you, Steve. Pep's gonna obliterate me via snark now."

…

It really wasn't pretty.

They met the rest of the Avengers at the jet, ready to return to New York, and found them all looking a little worse for wear; even Natasha, who could literally drink them all under the table.

None of them had any idea when Steve and Tony had gotten married, though of course, Clint, Bucky and Sam all thought it was entirely hilarious.

Waiting for them at the Tower were Pepper and two of the SI press liaisons. Each one of their faces were blank, though Tony winced when he saw the fire in Pepper's eyes. She was _not _impressed with him.

She'd already asked him what on earth he was thinking, (he wasn't), what he planned to do, (he had no idea), and if he was drunk, (well, duh), so he wasn't really sure what other questions she could have for him, but he sat down at the table with Steve while the rest of the Avengers scattered to their rooms.

"At least even drunk you still has taste," Pepper muttered, eyeing the rings still on their fingers.

Tony snorted.

"Okay, there are two options here," one of the press liaisons said, leaning forward, both arms on the table facing Steve and Tony. "We can try and quietly annul the wedding, and hope we do a thorough enough job of covering your tracks that nobody can prove that the two of you _actually _got married. Unfortunately, there are already pictures of each of you wearing rings.

"The second option, which we believe personally is your best bet, would be for the two of you to remain married for a time, after which you can have an amicable break up and divorce. There will be some press coverage of that, obviously, but it would be far more manageable than the press getting hold of the truth."

"This way," the second liaison said, "we can control the media coverage to a point. We'll carefully select outlets for you to give interviews too, both about the wedding and later about the divorce, and we can direct the flow of public opinion in a more positive way. If they find out that this was a drunken mistake, the pair of you will undoubtedly be raked over the coals for months."

"I…" Tony trailed off and shook his head, before he turned to Steve. "What do you want to do?"

Steve looked utterly baffled and shrugged. "I… whatever's best? I don't want this to negatively affect Stark Industries, or the way the public see the Avengers as a whole."

"That's sweet," Tony replied softly, "but it would be better for everyone if you can't handle faking a marriage for months if you tell us that now."

"I can handle that," Steve replied. "But you won't be able too… I don't want to stop you… uh…"

"You'll both have to remain 'faithful', yes," Pepper said, helping Steve out. "I'm sure you can manage that, given the fallout that would occur if it was found out that one of you 'cheated' on the other."

"That's not… fair to you," Steve said, eyes never leaving Tony. "I don't want to hinder your, um, opportunities? And you like flirting with people, I don't want to ruin that for you. And what about the fact that I'm a man? I know it's more accepted these days but women might… afterwards I mean."

Tony snorted. "That won't be a problem. Look, if you think you can put up with being my husband publicly for a while, then I'm fine with it, 't know if you've noticed, but I don't really _do _any of that anymore, so it's not an issue. And besides, unless you're planning to be a really controlling husband, I can still be flirtatious. It's how I've always been."

"He's not wrong," Pepper agreed. "I saw him flirting with the coffee maker in the office last week."

Steve snorted, but then he looked at Tony for a long moment before he nodded. "Okay. We'll do that."

"Okay, so we need to plan this to perfection. We should—"

Tony groaned and put his head down on the table. "Do I need to be here for this? Can you just… email me a schedule or something. I want greasy food, and then I want a bed. Not necessarily in that order, or mutually exclusive of each other."

Pepper chuckled, and waved him off. "Go on then. I'll expect you in the office tomorrow though, okay?"

Tony nodded and stood, pausing to bend and kiss her cheek. "You're a queen amongst peasants, Pep. Cap, I'll see you later."

And then—_he_ _really didn't run away—_he left the room at a normal speed and went to his room, intent on calling out for food and sleeping for a week.

…

The flurry of interviews passed quickly, although the press coverage on them stayed strong. Just the slightest sighting of one of them out without the other was enough for an in-depth article about the problems surfacing in their relationship, while the photos taken of them together were devoured by body language specialists, and romantic journalists who pronounced them the power-couple of the century.

Tony was utterly done with all of it. It wasn't that he minded the media—he was far too used to it to be bothered by it—but being forced to spend so much time playing pretend with Steve was working on his last nerve.

Holding hands, occasionally sharing a chaste kiss for the paps, the loving looks and singing one another's praises… he wanted it all but it was the hardest thing to have it while knowing it wasn't real.

It would be so easy to just enjoy it, to let himself pretend that it was as real as the world seemed to think it was, but he knew how much that would destroy him when it finally came to an end, and he didn't know if he was strong enough to deal with that.

It didn't help with the team making quips about who was getting who in the divorce. Clint was firmly in Tony's camp, since Steve didn't have the same capabilities to make the Wi-Fi work when it was playing up, and Sam was in Steve's, since Steve made the best pancakes, but every time one of them said it, Tony wanted to throw something at them. That or vomit. Or both.

Rather than deal with any of that, Tony hid himself away. He spent hours and hours with the workshop on lockdown, unwilling to be around the team and Steve. He was so scared that he'd say or do something to give himself a way if he spent too much time with Steve without the bright glare of the camera's to keep him grounded.

It was lonely sometimes, but it was still better than the alternative.

Throwing a spanner on to the table, Tony ran his hand through his already messy hair. "J, prep the suit."

He was going flying.

Maybe flying aimlessly would help him clear his head a little.

…

"You can't keep hiding yourself away."

"What would you have me do instead, Pep?" Tony asked tiredly.

"You could talk to him?"

Shaking his head, Tony replied, "I can't. When do I ever talk to the people that I actually care about? Don't you remember just how much I didn't talk to you when we were together. It's like… impossible. I ramble, and I don't get my point across and it just gets… messy."

"Well, you can't keep on like this," she said gently. "You're destroying yourself. He might surprise you."

"He'll break my heart."

"Some things are worth getting your heart broken for," she replied. "Think about what will happen if he feels the same. Think how happy you'll be. Isn't that worth a chance?"

Tony shook his head, because it really wasn't. "I can't jeopardise the team like that, Pep. I'm trying so hard to not be selfish and it's just… it's hard, because I _want him._"

"You can't concern yourself with bigger things like the team, Tony. Think about yourself, and about Steve. You're the only two that matter in this situation."

"We're not though," Tony said, shaking his head sadly. "If I fuck this up, I won't just lose him, I'll lose all of them, and the world will lose their best defense as a consequence of that. I'm not… I don't want to lose him on the slim chance that I could have more of him, Pep."

"I'm sorry, Tony. You really have got it bad for him, haven't you?"

"You have no idea. I just… is it bad that I miss being a bachelor and not… _feeling _so much?"

"Oh, Tony."

He accepted her hug and clung to her for a little bit longer than was socially acceptable. The comfort was nice. It was just a shame that they weren't quite the arms that he _wanted _around him.

…

"Are you even listening to me?" Rhodey asked, rolling his eyes.

Tony blinked and forced his eyes away from where he'd been watching Bucky and Steve sparring on the mats. He was used to being jealous of the two of them, but the way they were moving together, so flawlessly in sync with each other, it made it even more prominent.

"Um… can you repeat the part of the stuff where you said all about the… things?" he asked, looking up at Rhodey sheepishly, giving his best friend the best puppy eyes he could manage.

"Don't you look at me like that," Rhodey warned.

"They're my eyes, I do what I like with them."

"Uh huh. You should just tell him you love him and be done, you know?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Don't wanna talk about that, Sour Patch. Tell me about my suit."

"It's _my _suit, and it's doing just fine, though I won't say no to an upgrade while I'm here if you've got one."

"Of course I've got one. I've always got upgrades, but you're not being very nice to me so I don't know if I want to do it."

Rhodey raised his eyebrow. "I could always go and talk to Steve instead…"

"You're an asshole."

Rhodey grinned, but then he softened. "It might go better than you're thinking, if you're honest with him. I've seen the photos, Tony. He loves you."

Tony shook his head stubbornly. "Nope. Not talking about that. Let's go down to the workshop and I'll show you my new toys."

Rhodey sighed but followed on, dropping the subject for the time being.

…

"Hey," Steve said, leaning on the door to the workshop. "What are you doing?"

Tony was lying on the floor, throwing a ball for DUM-E to catch, but obviously he couldn't tell Steve that.

"Um, calibrating DUM-E," he said, sitting up. "What's up?"

"I just wondered if you'd heard anything off the press liaisons. They, uh, said we could think about starting the divorce proceedings, and I just… wondered what you thought."

Tony coughed to hide the sound of his heart shattering in his chest. "Wow, times certainly flown hasn't it? Well, I'll get onto them and see what they're saying. Is that all, Cap? I'm a bit busy."

The dismissal was clear, and Steve seemed taken aback by it. Tony had never stopped him from being in the lab before; many a day Steve had spent hours on the little sofa, sketching while Tony made the future happen around them.

"Oh. I'll just, uh, go then. Let me know what they say."

Tony nodded tightly and waited until Steve had left to flop down on the floor.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Sure he feels the same way, Pep. He can't wait to be rid of me."

...

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Pepper asked, handing him the divorce papers.

Tony shrugged. "It is what it is. He doesn't want to stay married to me so… what can I do?"

"Has he actually said that?"

"He asked me when we could start the proceedings, Pep. I'd say that was pretty clear, wouldn't you?"

"No, not really. Maybe he's struggling with it just as much as you are."

"I just… want this to be done," Tony said. "And, if you can arrange a tour out to the international branches of SI, leaving in the next week or so, that would be fantastic."

"You want to _leave?_"

"Just… I just need a minute, okay. Just a little bit of time to get my brain in gear again. Besides, it'll look good for the divorce so it's a win-win. Please, Pep."

She sighed but nodded. "I'll see what I can do, Tony. Just… look after yourself. Please."

He smiled sadly. "I always do, Pep."

There was no one else to do it for him, after all.

…

"I can't believe you just left these on the table for me," Steve said, as he stormed into the workshop a few hours later, the brown envelope containing the divorce in his hands.

"What did you want me to do, present them to you on bended knee?" Tony asked, frowning. "I left a note, didn't I?"

"Anyone could have found them!"

"Um. Steve, only the team and people we absolutely trust have access to the top three floors. I don't… understand what the problem is."

"It's private, Tony! I don't care if it's not real, it's still _ours. _And you just… left it out for anyone to see! Don't you see why that's a bad thing?"

"Anything sounds bad if you say it with that attitude," Tony quipped, trying to not let the hurt he was feeling show on his face. "Relax, Steve. There's nothing incriminating in them, you can see that for yourself when you go through them. You just need to sign them."

"And then things will go back to normal?" Steve asked, a demand in his tone that made Tony frown.

"I didn't realise they were much different," he admitted. "Except for when we're in public, obviously."

Steve scoffed and shook his head. "You've been avoiding me, you act as though being around me physically pains you, you barely even look at me, Tony! I'm sorry that you're so disgusted by the idea of being married to me, but you were there too! You signed the marriage certificate just the same as I did, so it's not all my fault!"

"I'm not _disgusted _by the idea of being married to you," Tony spluttered. "What kind of ridiculousness is that? And I haven't been avoiding you, I've just been busy! It happens, Steve!"

"And it just so happened to be now that you'd be so busy that you can't even come for burgers with me, unless the PR team demand it of you? Don't tell me that you haven't been avoiding me, Tony. Everyone has noticed; I'm sick to death of hearing people ask me if there's 'trouble in paradise'."

"I don't understand what we're even arguing about," Tony said quietly. "You're getting what you want, Steve. You asked about the divorce, I got you the divorce. Your finger will be once again unblemished by my ring and… life can be as it was before. Done deal. Why are you fighting me?"

Steve was silent for a long time, long enough that Tony looked up to see what the problem was. When their eyes met, Steve softened and tossed the divorce papers onto the sofa.

"You know," he said, stepping closer to Tony. "Growing up, liking men was forbidden, but… I always did. Never told anyone except Buck of course, but I always found men more attractive than women. And then, I woke up here, seventy years in the future and suddenly it was okay that I liked men. I'll be honest, I didn't really know what to do with that."

"Is there a point to this, Steve?"

"When I met you, I thought you were an obnoxious, selfish, rich asshole," Steve said, but his smile was fond so Tony held his tongue. "And yet, I still thought you were the most beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes on. Now, I know you much better, and you're still obnoxious, and you're still rich, but you're also one of the most selfless, kind, caring man I've ever met."

Tony stared at him, sure he was hearing wrong.

"When I woke up in that hotel room and realised what we'd done, I was… so happy. Until I realised that I couldn't actually remember getting married. Until I remembered that we'd both been so drunk that I'm amazed we even made it back to the hotel room. Until I realised that sober, there's no way would it have happened because you didn't feel that way about me."

"Steve—"

"When we decided to stay married, when we did the interviews and went on those dates and I saw the photos of us together looking so in love… I hated every second of it, because I knew for you, it wasn't real. But it was real for me, Tony. So real. I love you, I've loved you for a really long time, and I understand if you don't feel the same but… well. Bucky's been bugging me to take a chance and tell you since… well, since even before we got married, but definitely since after then.

"If you want me to sign those papers, then I'll do it, but… if it were just up to me? We'd be the happiest married couple in all of New York City."

"Only New York?" Tony choked out, his eyes brimming with tears and his heart brimming with hope. "Not the whole world?"

Steve's smile was blinding as he reached a hand out for Tony to take. When Tony did so, Steve gently tugged him to his feet and into his arms.

"I think between us, we could try for the whole universe."

Their lips met in a gentle kiss that wasn't their first but was the first that mattered.

"No divorce?" Tony asked, pulling back just enough to see Steve's face, just to make sure that he was reading this the right way.

Steve shook his head. "No divorce. I love you."

"I love you too."

…

**Epilogue **

...

Barnes' speech made Steve cry. Barnes had even shed his own tear when he'd choked out, "I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Stevie."

Pepper had looked beautiful as Tony's Best Woman, and Rhodey had been her perfect match as his Best Man.

If it hadn't been for those three, the reception would have been more of a divorce party, Tony knew, so really, him and Steve had them to thank for even being here.

And Steve… Steve had looked utterly perfect in a classic black tuxedo, his ruby red waistcoat and cravat showcasing his fantastic physique wonderfully.

As Steve spun him around the dancefloor, Tony could only look up at his smiling face and think that he was the luckiest son of a bitch to ever walk the planet. This was what their first wedding should have been, with all of their family and friends around them.

Not a drunken mistake in a Vegas chapel.

Although… he couldn't bring himself to regret it. It had definitely turned out to be successful, regardless of the origin.

"I love you," he murmured, before pressing his face against Steve's neck, pulling him tighter.

Steve kissed his temple and tightened his arms. "I love you too."

* * *

**Written for: **

Assorted Appreciation - 9. "Some things are worth getting your heart broken for."

Trope - 9. Forbidden

Space - 7. Flirtatious

Book Club - 3. Marnes - "I'm glad you think it's funny." / Sharing a bed / Having a broken heart.

Showtime - 4. Wedding rings

Sophie's Shelf - C1. Finding it difficult to communicate with someone you like.

Press Play - 21. "They're my eyes, I do what I want with them."

Liza Loves - 10. Someone feeling lonely

Angel's Arcade - 22. "I think my heart just stopped."

Scamander - 14. Flying

Basement - 10. "Um… can you repeat the part of the stuff where you said all about the… things?"

Film Festival - 27. "Anything sounds bad if you say it with that attitude."

Marvel - 13. "I'm with you 'til the end of the line."

Lyric Alley - 14. You can't concern yourself with the bigger things.

Wandmaker - Fir (Unblemished) / Thunderbird Tail Feather (Success)

Build A Bear - Fluff/Sew - Accidental Marriage

Sci-fi - Superhero - Arch Nemesis - Lex Luthor - Jealousy

Game Night - Trope - Accidental marriage

Mythology - 3. Ring

Pop Figure - Gendry - 1. Stubborn / 2. Being hopelessly in love / 3. Black

365\. 334. Bachelor


	23. Tony&Nat

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 911

**Fic Detail** \- Tony&Nat / Friendship

* * *

**Don't Hide From Us (We're Your Family) **

* * *

They'd all been taken in by him. Each and every single one of them, including Nat and Clint, whose job it was to be suspicious of people. Charles had been charming. He'd been sweet and intelligent and kind.

None of them had been taken in more so than Tony though. He'd fallen heavy in lust with the man, and it hadn't taken long for Tony and Charles to become a single entity. It had been good, to see their genius so happy again, and the whole team had been happy for _both _of them.

Until Charles smiled in the middle of a battle and raised his hand, calling the opposing forces to his back.

Natasha was sure that Tony was still hearing his proud, "Hail Hydra," whenever he closed his eyes.

She was worried about him. He'd closed himself off, a consequence of yet another betrayal to tear at him, as though he could immure himself against anymore hurt by keeping everyone away.

She'd tried to talk to him only to fail miserably, and she knew she wasn't the only one.

Hell, even Bucky had tried to talk to the engineer, had attempted to draw him out with talk of his arm, and maintenance. Usually, that never failed to put a smile on Tony's face, but now, Tony simply asked what problem he was having and fixed it, quickly and silently, with none of his usual teasing.

Steve had tried to be his friend, and he'd tried to be his Captain, and neither had worked. Clint had, surprisingly gotten the closest, sitting with Tony in comfortable silence with beer and shit television for close to two hours. It had been ruined as soon as Clint opened his mouth, but really, that was par for the course.

At this point, they were all at a loss. They wanted their genius back.

…

She found him on a balcony, a bottle of water rolling between his hands.

"Hey you," she murmured, stepping up beside him. She gently jostled their shoulders together.

"You know, there's something about flying a kite at night that's unwholesome," he said, nodding his head at the grounds of the compound, where Bucky was, indeed, flying a kite.

It was something he did frequently, and when she'd asked him about it, he'd muttered about his therapist and 'controlled loss of control'.

The kite was red and white, though she couldn't see the actual pattern from this distance.

"It makes him happy," she shrugged. "Or something."

Tony snorted. "Everyone has to have something, I suppose."

"What's your something?" she asked, turning her head to face him.

His lips twisted slightly and he shook his head. "I don't know. It used to be drinking, or tinkering, but… I don't do that anymore."

"You still tinker," she argued.

"Not well enough," he admitted. "I can't… focus at the moment. Everytime I try, I hit a block within twenty minutes. Guess I'm not just useless as a judge of character."

"It wasn't only you he tricked, Tony," she said firmly. "None of us suspected him, you know that. You think we'd have let him near you if we did?"

"I was the closest to him," Tony whispered. "If anyone was going to realise he was… it would have been me."

She noticed the way Tony couldn't say the word Hydra, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she said, "We got him, Tony. No loss of life, no massive structural damage, and he's done. We _beat _him."

"Even when I win, I lose. Will I ever win?"

"You already have," she said, squeezing his hand comfortingly. "Look around you, Tony. You have a team, a family, filled with people who have your back, people who love you. Pepper, Happy and Rhodey are always there for you. I know you know that. Peter—Tony, you know that kid adores you. You've already won, you're just looking in the wrong places."

"Nat—"

"We miss our Tony. Our bold, sarcastic, _brilliant _genius. We miss _you_, Tony."

"I haven't been anywhere."

"In body perhaps."

"I'm just… I'm so tired of trying, Nat. It feels like everytime I take a chance on someone, it comes back and bites me in the ass and I'm just… tired."

"Difficulties are meant to rouse, not discourage. The human spirit is to grow strong by conflict," she quoted, nudging him slightly.

"Have you been reading my horoscope again?"

Laughing, she shook her head. "It's a quote, you prat. William—"

"Ellery Channing," he finished for her. "I know. Rhodey's quoted it at me once or twice."

"I'm not saying you have to put yourself out there for new people yet, Tones. I get it, you know? It's hard to trust people and every betrayal makes it even harder. I get that too. I just… you've got us, okay? We're all loyal to you, and you _know _that. Deep down, you know we wouldn't hurt you."

"I know. I do know that, Nat, I promise. I just… sometimes, it's easier to hide, you know?"

"Well. Hide from the rest of the world all you want, but… stop hiding from us."

Sighing, Tony lifted his arm for her to duck under and held her close. "What would I do without you, Miss Romanoff?"

"Oh, you'd be screwed, no doubt about it," she replied flatly, though she smiled when he laughed and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Thank you," he murmured.

He didn't have to explain what for.

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - C7: Someone acting charming to hide an inner evil.

Angel - 10. "WIll I ever win?"

Scamander - 8. Difficulties are meant to rouse, not discourage. The human spirit is to grow strong by conflict. - William Ellery Channing

Film Festival - 9. Friendship

Basement - 3. "There's something about flying a kite at night that's unwholesome."

Marvel - 6. Loyal

Pop - Robb Stark - 1. Bold / 2. The consequences of a betrayal / 4. Red

365\. 231. Horoscope

1000\. 47. Immure


	24. TonySteve 9

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 1242

**Fic Detail** \- Slice of life / TonySteve / Harley and Peter

* * *

**Wouldn't Change A Thing **

* * *

"I dunno, he brought a bit of culture to the place," Clint said, shrugging his shoulders as they piled into the elevator of the tower.

"The only culture he has is in his tennis shoe. Heh, tennis _shoe_. Heh, heh, I crack myself up," Tony replied, grinning when his team all rolled their eyes.

He loved making them cringe with bad jokes, it brought him untold amounts of happiness, and their one legged villain in sports gear brought plenty of opportunity.

"I still don't understand," Steve muttered. "What was he even attacking us for?"

"Because American's don't appreciate 'good' sports," Nat replied, rolling her eyes. "He's a baseball hater apparently."

"And that meant he had to try and take out half of lower Manhattan?"

"Nobody said the criminals have to make sense, Steve," Bruce said, rolling his eyes. He was thankful that the Hulk hadn't actually been necessary, but he was irritated about the call out to a villain that was more irritant than actual danger.

It had been an attention call more than an attack.

Steve followed Tony off the elevator for the workshop, which ended up being a good thing. The doors opened to reveal Harley and Peter in the workshop, Harley wrapped in a smaller version of the Iron Man suit.

"On your left," Peter called, shooting a web for Harley to avoid.

"I've never felt so alive!" Harley shouted with glee.

"Good, because I'm gonna kill ya!" Tony shouted.

Both boys looked around guiltily, both quickly returning to ground level.

"Oh, Mr Stark! We, uh, we weren't expecting you back so—"

"Clearly," Tony agreed, stalking into the room. "J, what the hell were you thinking, letting him into the suit?"

Before J.A.R.V.I.S could reply, Harley stepped out of the suit and rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, I overrode J.A.R.V.I.S's protocols."

Before Tony could open his mouth to let out a tirade of anger, Steve covered his mouth. "Okay, nope, time out. Boy's I suggest you both head up to the common floor. We'll be eating soon."

Both of them opened their mouths to argue, but he gave them such a severe look that they scarpered past Tony and Steve in seconds.

"Why did you stop me?" Tony demanded, as soon as Steve let him go.

"You would have said something you regretted out of worry," Steve said, reaching out to stroke Tony's cheek. "And as angry as you are, as you have a right to be, I know you don't want to hurt either of those boys."

"Do you know how dangerous that could have been, Steve? Not to mention overriding J. What in the actual _hell _were they thinking?"

"You can ask them that," Steve assured him. "As soon as you've calmed down enough to think straight, okay?"

Tony rubbed a hand through his hair, his earlier good mood forgotten. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

…

Tony didn't calm down properly until the following morning. While Steve skillfully made breakfast, whistling to himself as he shifted the frying pan around happily, Tony directed Harley and Peter in chairs at the table.

Neither of them looked like they'd had much sleep, and Tony felt a little bit guilty about that, but Steve had been right. Anything he said right off the bat would have cut them much deeper than a little loss of sleep.

"I'm sorry, Tony," Harley said quietly. "I just, I got excited and I know I should have just waited for you, but I didn't know how long you'd be out for and we were looking for a distraction and—"

"I'm not mad about you being in the suit. Okay, no, I'm a little mad about that. What I'm mad about is that you overrode J.A.R.V.I.S because his primary function in this tower is the _safety _of the inhabitants. If he says no, it's gonna be for a good reason.

"I'm mad because you did something dangerous without supervision. And, I'm mad that you put _yourselves _in danger. You could have both been really hurt and J wouldn't have even been able to tell me. _Anything _could have happened!"

"I'm sorry too, Mr Stark. I should have known better," Peter said. He looked so ashamed of himself.

Tony nodded. "For the time being, you're both on a workshop ban unless me or Bruce are there to supervise you. I don't trust you boys to play safe, so until you both prove that you won't be so reckless again, you're on limitations. Understand?"

Neither of them looked happy, but they nodded their heads.

Peter would be heading back to school in a few short weeks, and Harley would be going home to his mom and sister in a little over a week, and they both knew that Tony's limitations wouldn't be over before then. Both also knew that given what they'd done, they'd gotten off pretty easily.

Tony nodded decisively. "Right, that's dealt with. After breakfast, you can both go back to bed for a while, alright?"

…

"You handled the boys really well this morning," Steve said later that day when the two of them had stolen away to the penthouse for a little time to themselves.

"Hmm. You were right about me calming down. J was able to show me videos after I brought him back to fully functioning. Is it weird that even though I'm mad, I'm also proud of them?"

Steve shook his head. "That's my perpetual sense of emotion when _we're _in the field."

Tony snorted. "Probably fair." He smirked a devilish smirk. "But the way you reprimand me is much more fun that the way I reprimanded the boys."

"I should hope so," Steve agreed. "You're good with them though, and setting boundaries is always good. Lively boys like the two of them need boundaries."

Tony nodded and then climbed over so he was sitting on Steve's lap. "Done talking about the boys now. I missed you last night."

Steve pulled him close. "I missed you too, sweetheart."

…

"I was listening to that," Tony complained when Bruce walked into the workshop and had J.A.R.V.I.S lower the volume of the music Tony had been singing along too.

"Reed's been at it again," Bruce said.

"Uh, Richards," Tony muttered, only to burst into laughter when it was echoed from two younger voices across the lab.

"Bonding moment," Tony called, grinning widely. "Isn't it nice that we hate the same things?"

Bruce rolled his eyes, reaching out to smudge the grease off of Tony's cheek. "You're a dork."

"You love me, Brucie. Now, tell me what Richards has fucked up this time."

…

"—so of course Bruce is fuming with him," Tony finished, shrugging.

Steve shook his head. "Typical Reed, I suppose. It got fixed though, right?"

Tony nodded. "Course it did. The four of us has it done and dusted in a few hours. I think the boys enjoyed helping."

They settled in onto the sofa, just as the rest of the team began trailing into the media room. It was movie night, and that in and of itself was a marvel to Tony.

His life was so different these days, what with Steve, the team, the _kids… _

He tugged the maroon blanket closer over him and snuggled even deeper into Steve's side with a happy sigh. He wouldn't change anything for the world now.

Not even one legged, attention seeking villains with an axe to grind against mainstream sports.

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - D3. "I've never felt so alive!" / "Good, because I'm gonna kill ya!"

Angel - 23. "The only culture he has is in his tennis shoe. Heh, tennis shoe. Heh, heh, I crack myself up."

Scamander's Case - 7. Proud

Film - 19. Frying Pan

Basement - 6. "Isn't it nice we hate the same things?"

Marvel - 11. "On your left."

Wandmaker - 3. Apple (Lively) / 16. Basilisk Horn (Devilish)

Game Night - Truth - Maroon

365\. Grease

1000\. 350. Listening to music.


	25. TonyBucky 5

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 5362

**Fic Detail **\- TonyBucky / Post Civil War / Not canon compliant

* * *

**Better By The Day **

* * *

"Did you know?"

The look on Steve's face told Tony all he needed to know and he lashed out. He was so _angry, _but more than that, he was deeply _hurt _that Steve had known about this.

Known about it and hadn't warned him.

He'd thought they were friends. They were, at the very least, teammates.

Truly, Tony would have a stranger more respect than Steve had offered him when he his such a huge thing from him, and at the same time, _berated Tony _for keeping secrets.

He wanted to hurt them, both of them. He wanted them to feel the same pain he was feeling, even though logically, he knew that physical pain was much easier to cope with than emotional.

"I'm not going to fight you," Steve said, ducking away from a repulsor blast. He managed to get behind Tony, and even in the suit, managed to hold him. He turned them, pressing Tony against the wall of the bunker.

"I know you're mad, I'm so, so sorry I hurt you, Tony," Steve said, his tone frantic and apologetic and Tony didn't want to hear it. "I should have told you and I didn't and that's on me. I know that, I know it. Tony, he was brainwashed. Hydra did this, he was the gun, not the one that fired it."

Tony knew that. He did. It didn't change that he'd just watched Barnes murder his parents. He'd watched the man strangle his mother.

_And Steve knew about it. _

"You were the gold standard," he said, shaking his head. "You were the _good one, _Cap. You were the one that had _morals. _And yet… you're the worst one of all of us. _I hate you." _

Tony threw him off and took one long look at Barnes. He could kill him. Could kill both of them, serum be damned, because his suit had enough firepower to level the bunker in one fell swoop.

He wouldn't though.

Raising his hand, he threw a punch at Steve and felt a satisfying crunch when it made contact.

"Good luck, Cap," he sneered, stepping away from the pair of them and turning his back. "You're on your own."

…

"Tony?"

Pepper stepped into the dark workshop, frowning when he realised Tony was sitting on the sofa in the dark, staring at nothing.

"Tony? Are you okay?"

"You go through life, you try to be nice to people, you struggle to resist punching them in the face, and for what? To be betrayed over, and over, and _over _again."

She sat down beside him. "What happened?"

Tony looked at her even as tears filled his eyes. "He killed them, Pep. Barnes killed my mum and dad, and Steve _knew about it." _

Before she could really comprehend the sentence, she had an arm full of sobbing genius. She held him close as he cried and stroked a hand through his hair.

"Oh, Tony. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

…

"Tony didn't have you locked up," Natasha said, scowling at Clint, interrupting his rant. She'd arrived in Wakanda to find Steve, Clint, Sam, Wanda and Scott already there. Barnes had gone back into cryo—at his own request—and T'Challa had offered them sanctuary until the situation could be worked out.

"Of course he did!" Clint replied.

"No, Clint. _You _got you locked up, because you broke the damn law! All of you did! People have died, Clint! Did you, any of you, honestly think you could just hold your hands up and say, 'oh, my bad'?"

"If it wasn't for the Accords—"

"Did you even read them?" she asked, looking around at them all. "Did any of you actually read them, or did you just decide that you weren't going to sign them on principal?"

"Well—"

"You let us go," Steve said quietly, interrupting their argument. "At the airport."

"I knew you weren't going to stop," she spat. "That didn't mean you were _right_."

"Nat—"

"No. Ross is gone. He's been sacked, and is pending trial. Tony's work by the way, and always the plan. The Accords are being worked on, and he's getting amendments passed left and right with T'Challa's help. Again, always the plan. But none of you wanted to hear that, did you? None of you wanted to listen, because it was Tony, and who would trust Tony over _Captain America?" _

Steve opened his mouth but Natasha glared him into silence.

"None of what happened was really about the Accords, at least not on Steve's part. You all got pulled into a game of 'Protect Bucky Barnes and fuck the consequences'. Well, congratulations. You protected him while making the world believe even more in the Accords, and you fought with and abandoned a man that has done _everything _for this team."

"Since when have you been Stark's biggest fan?" Clint asked incredulously.

"I'm not," Natasha admitted. "He's made mistakes, the same as everyone else. I respect that his intentions are always good, even when he fucks up, and even more than that," she raised her voice when Clint tried to interrupt her. "Even more than that, I respect that he works to make up for his fuck ups."

"He didn't even call me," Clint muttered, shaking his head. "You say that he'd do anything to keep the team together, but he didn't."

"And that's what you're angry about," Nat said, shaking her head. "I asked him, you know? I asked him why he didn't call you. You know why, Clint? Because you were _out. _You were safe at home with your kids, and he didn't want to take you away from them. Go ahead, be mad at him for that, I dare you."

"He put me in prison!" Wanda said, shaking her head. "He can't justify that! _You _can't justify that!"

"He didn't put you in _prison," _Natasha scoffed. "He asked Vision to keep you at the Compound because it wasn't safe for you to go out. Yes, he should have told you that _himself_, but he was a little busy putting out fires elsewhere to have the time to come and see you. People are scared of you, Wanda, and there was a big debate about ejecting you from the US entirely! Of course he said you had to stay inside. But prison? The Compound is not and never will be compared to a _prison." _

"You've seen him," Sam said, tilting his head slightly. "Before you came here."

Natasha nodded. "I have."

"How is he?" Steve asked, swallowing hard at the look she gave him.

"Angry," she replied honestly. "Hurt. _Really _hurt, Steve. You told me you'd tell him."

"Tell him what?" Sam asked, looking between her and Steve. "What didn't you tell him?"

"Tony did come to Siberia to help," Steve said, running a hand through his hair. "He thought there were more soldiers, we all did, and he didn't think Buck and I could handle it ourselves. Which… was probably a good call, but the soldiers were already dead. Zemo… he showed Tony a video of his parent's dying—"

"Try again, Cap," Nat snarled.

Steve closed his eyes. "Zemo showed Tony a video of the _Winter Soldier _killing his parents, and Tony… he was angry."

Sam stared at Steve with wide eyes. "Tell me you didn't fight him. Tell me that you didn't fight someone that emotionally compromised."

"Of course I didn't," Steve snapped. "I'm not that stupid. I restrained him best I could until he punched me and then flew off but… he hates me. With good reason."

"Wait, Nat said that she thought you told—you knew!" Clint accused. "You knew his parents had been murdered, and you didn't tell him!"

"He found out by watching a video of it happening, with the murderer right in front of him?" Sam asked, horrified. "Jesus, Steve! I'm surprised he didn't kill the both of you there and then! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to protect—"

"Bucky," Clint sneered. He looked at Nat. "You were right. None of this was about the Accords. It was all about protecting Barnes."

She nodded once.

"What's going to happen now?" Sam asked, his brow furrowed.

Nat shrugged. "I don't know. Normally, I'd say that Tony would fix it but… honestly, I wouldn't blame him if he left us all out to rot."

"All of us?" Steve asked. "You—"

"Broke the Accords when I let you leave," she said. "It was the wrong call, and I'll have to live with that. Tony… he understands, I think, but at the moment, he's trying too hard to turn the Accords around to be fighting my corner so… he told me to come here. Where I'd be safe."

"He knows where we are," Clint said, shaking his head. "Of course he does."

Nat snorted. "Of course he does. For now, there's nothing for us to do but wait."

…

"Tony?"

Tony spun around in his seat, smiling when he saw Rhodey standing at the door. The exoskeleton—after many, many upgrades—was doing a great job of helping Rhodey get around, and he was almost back to normal after months and months of Physical Therapy.

"What's up, Honeybear?"

"Pep told me that you sent B.A.R.F to Wakanda. You know you didn't have to do that, right?"

"It can help him," Tony said, shrugging. "Seems cruel to hold back the technology that can help the longest known POW that we've ever had."

"He—"

"I know what he did, Rhodey. It wasn't… It was him, but it wasn't his choice. That makes all the difference. Roger's got one thing right, I suppose. I'm not going to take my anger out on the gun, when really the ones at fault are the ones that fired it."

"Hydra."

"Exactly."

"Pepper also told me—"

"You're a bunch of gossips, you know that?"

"— that you're working on pardons for them."

"We're going to need them, all of them," Tony said. "I don't have to like them to acknowledge that."

Rhodey shook his head. "They don't deserve you."

Tony shrugged. "It is what it is. My personal feelings don't mean more than the safety of the whole world, Platypus."

"They don't deserve you," Rhodey repeated. "And since you're not working on anything that can't wait another day, you can come eat dinner with me and watch a movie."

Tony snorted, but nodded. "Sure thing, Rhodey. Whatever you want."

…

"Buck…" Steve shook his head. "You're okay?"

"I'm okay," Bucky confirmed. "The… it worked. Shuri said that all the triggers are gone."

"That's incredible!"

"I still…" Bucky ran a hand through his long hair and sighed. "You need to understand that I'm not the Bucky I was before. I'm still Bucky but… different. It's been a lot and it's been a long time, and you _need _to understand that."

"I know."

"I'm not sure you do," Bucky admitted. "Because I don't think you see the way that you've changed from the little punk I knew back on the streets of Brooklyn either."

Steve frowned. "I'm still—"

"You're still Steve, but you're different," Bucky said. "Because the Steve that I knew? He would have told Tony Stark the truth about what happened to his parents the moment he found out about it. He'd have hesitated before he fought his teammates, his friends."

"Buck, you don't understand—"

"Maybe not," Bucky allowed. "But maybe you don't either. Because you told me that Tony Stark wasn't a good man, but he decided to help the man that murdered his parents. Whatever else you tell me about him, I'll never believe that he's not a good man."

"He… what?"

"Stark sent the equipment that helped fix me," Bucky told him. "He's the son of my victims, but he still helped me. I owe him more than I can put into words, because he didn't just ignore me which would have been the best case scenario, Steve. He _helped _me."

"I don't… know what to say," Steve admitted, his mind whirling with half formed thoughts. How had he got Tony so wrong?

"I'm not saying you were completely wrong. I'm sure he's made his share of mistakes, but it's not always about the mistakes, Steve. It's how we make up for them."

…

"Sir, they've arrived," J.A.R.V.I.S said, his tone stiff with disapprovement.

Tony nodded. "Alright. I'll be up to greet them in a few, J."

Rhodey was already on his way, Tony knew, and he'd give his Platypus a few minutes with them before he went upstairs. After everything Rhodey had been through, he deserved that much.

He didn't really know how he felt about seeing the team again. It had been months, after all, and while the hurt had dimmed, it hadn't vanished. It would be difficult, he knew, to trust them again.

Steve especially.

But one way or another, he would have to. If Stephen Strange was to be believed, the team had to be functional in a short period of time, or the entire world would be in jeopardy.

Sighing to himself, he stood up and checked his reflection in the mirror. He looked okay, better than he had a few months ago, when his sleeplessness and disregard for his health had been at an all time high.

He knew what he had to tell them, and he trusted himself that he could get through it. Over the next couple of weeks, they'd be kept so busy that he should get an adjustment period at least.

He could do this.

Stepping into the elevator, he nodded at the camera. "Let's go, J."

…

Watching Tony walk into the entrance hall was slightly surreal. Steve wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or say. Seeing Rhodes had been hard enough, and the words he'd spat at Steve had hit him straight in the gut. If Tony had more to add, Steve wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it without curling up in a ball and crying.

"Welcome back," Tony said, striding towards them. He looked good. Healthy, at least, though Tony had so many masks that Steve wasn't sure if he could trust it. It dawned on him then how much he'd actually missed the genius, and he barely managed to abort the sudden desire to hug him.

"Your rooms are all as they were, and Barnes, we've put you next door to Steve, though there are other options if you want them. A member of the Accords Committee will be here tomorrow to begin taking you through them, and making sure you understand them before the signing ceremony next week. Until the Accords are signed, the UN asks that you remain on the Compound site, since your pardons are connected with you signing the document."

They all nodded to show their understanding.

"Let me be clear. This is not me keeping any of you prisoner, or forcing your hands. This is all the UN, and it's through them that the Pardons have been arranged. If you have any complaints, send them to the UN representative tomorrow."

"Tony—"

Tony shook his head.

"There is a threat coming, one that is going to need all hands on deck and then some. Carol Danvers is the current head of the Avengers Initiative. She'd a powerful super in her own right, and goes under the moniker of Captain Marvel. She, along with Stephen Strange, who is the current Supreme Sorcerer, will be coordinating the team along with other teams across the world. More will be discussed with you about the threat and the plan to deal with it, after the signing ceremony. There's going to be a lot of work over the next few months, for everyone that's willing to fight, and you need to understand that you are allowed to say no. It's going to be hard, and it's going to be rough on your bodies, your minds and your emotions.

"If you don't think you can handle it, you can still sign the Accords and remain at the Compound, but you'll be kept away from the meetings and the combat training. All of this will be explained in full to you, after the signing."

Tony looked at Rhodey. "Did I cover it all?"

Rhodey nodded. "For now. Carol will go more in depth with them next week."

"Okay," Tony agreed. He looked back at the team. "Any questions?"

"Can we talk," Steve asked, gesturing between the two of them.

"I'd say that since you just spoke to ask, and I'm speaking to answer, that yes, we _can _talk, Steve," Tony replied dryly.

Steve's lips tilted up slightly. "May we have a conversation, Tony. Just me and you. I have… a lot to apologise for."

Tony sighed but nodded. "Okay. If nobody has any other questions, I'll leave you all to settle in. Carol, Stephen and Hope will all be here tomorrow to meet you most likely, although busy as everyone is, that could change. Oh, and Barton? There's a surprise in your room so, you know, don't go in with weapons drawn."

…

"What surprise is waiting for Clint?" Steve asked, when he sat down in the chair across from Tony's desk.

"Laura and the kids," Tony admitted. "I figured he wouldn't want to wait to see them, but the UN was serious about all of you remaining on site for now."

"That… was a really kind thing for you to do, Tony."

"I'm not a complete monster," Tony replied, rolling his eyes, "despite what you seem to think of me."

"I don't think you're a monster!"

Tony raised his eyebrows but he didn't reply. He waited instead, for whatever it was that Steve wanted to say.

"I… am so sorry, Tony. When I found out that your parents had been murdered, I didn't know it was Bucky. I swear I didn't. I should have told you, I know that. Especially since I lectured you about keeping secrets," Steve said, shaking his head. "Not my best moment, admittedly. I just… I thought I could save Bucky, and then tell you everything later. It was stupid, irresponsible and cruel, and if I could go back and change it, I would."

Tony nodded. "I believe that."

"I never wanted to hurt you; if anything, I was trying to avoid that. I just… so much happened in such a short space of time, with Hydra and Project Insight, and Ultron, and Peggy and then the Accords, and through all of that, Bucky and I just… I lost my head. I don't have an excuse for it, and if you never forgive me for it, I wouldn't blame you. I fucked up and left you to deal with the fall out. There is no excuse for that, and I'm _so _sorry, Tony. For all of it."

"You weren't the only one that made mistakes during that time, Steve. We all did, and we've all got to take some of the blame for what happened, you and I the most of all of us. Taking away that you hid the truth from me, the rest of it… it's shit, and we really messed up. People died. We have to live with that, and do better next time. But I can't afford to hold onto this. I can't, because if we can't work together, the whole world, hell, the universe, is going to pay the price for it."

"Does that mean that you forgive me?" Steve asked, hope rising in his chest.

"It means that I'm working on it," Tony admitted. "And it means that I'm willing to put it aside to do whatever we need to do to work together. I thought us friends, family even, and I don't know if I was wrong about that. For now, I'm willing to settle back into teammates."

Swallowing hard, Steve nodded. "I'll earn your trust and your friendship back, Tony. We'll get through this."

"Together?" Tony asked, lips tilting up slightly.

"We're better that way," Steve agreed. "We always have been."

…

Tony didn't have much contact with the team over the week that the Accords Committee were around. He saw them briefly in passing occasionally, but it was good to have the time to adjust.

Clint took a moment to thank him for bringing his family in, and Nat hugged him during a midnight coffee run. Sam nodded at him when he saw him, and Wanda seemed to be avoiding Tony as hard as Tony was avoiding her.

At the ceremony, Tony stood to the side with Hope, Carol, Rhodey and Stephen, as the current team, as the old team signed their names on the document that would join them all together.

"Meeting room B, when we get back," Carol told them all, when the ink had barely dried. "We need to get moving on this, and we can't afford to delay any longer."

"I, uh. I'm going with Vision to see Professor Xavior," Wanda said quietly. "He'll be at the Compound to pick me up tonight."

Tony and Stephen nodded.

"That's a good idea. Charles will be able to help you get a firmer control on your power," Stephen said. "He's also helping us coordinate for the coming threat, so if you find that you do want to help, you can do it via him."

Wanda nodded. "That… sounds good."

…

Planning took over the compound. Thanos was the biggest threat any of them had ever and likely would ever face. They worked tirelessly, even as more and more super's and mutants poured in, willing to set aside any differences to fight against Thanos.

It was definitely a bridge builder, the many hours spent in enclosed rooms, training together, sparring together, and then, when they were done for the day, collapsing onto the sofas, every single one of them tired and aching.

"When this is all over, I'm going to spend a week lying on a blanket on the beach," Tony muttered, stretching out his aching back.

"I could go for that," Bucky agreed, smiling at him across the room. The two of them hadn't had much contact, but Tony had ensured that the man knew he held no anger towards him. It would have been shitty to leave him in limbo, and Tony really was trying.

"Team vacation?" Clint suggested.

"Don't say that, you'll jinx us," Carol complained. "You know if we all had a vacation, the scum would choose that exact time to come out and play."

"Besides, Carol and Rhodey will probably be on honeymoon, so we'll have to wait for our turn," Tony quipped, grinning when Rhodey glared at him. He turned back to Bucky. "Sorry, Snowflake."

"I reckon you're worth the wait, Doll," Bucky replied. There was a soft blush on his cheeks, but when Tony just grinned, he smiled sheepishly.

"Shall we watch a movie?" Steve offered. "And order food. I don't know about anyone else, but the idea of cooking just hurts my muscles."

Tony snorted. "I've got paperwork to do. It's alright for you layabouts, I've got to go do my actual job now."

"You can take one night off, Tones," Rhodey said. "Can't hurt, right?"

Tony hesitated, but Steve looked at him so hopefully that he sighed and slumped back against the sofa. "If we're watching a movie, it better not be something sappy. You know they give me hives."

…

The day before Strange saw Thanos arriving, Thor and Bruce appeared with a whole bunch of Asgardians. It was strange, seeing Bruce again, and Tony hung back as the others greeted their lost teammates. Bucky sidled up beside him.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Ahh, blast from the past is all," Tony replied. "You should go and meet them. You'll like Thor, he's great."

"And Dr Banner?"

Tony swallowed hard. "He's great too."

Bucky just nodded and stayed at Tony's side. Eventually, Bruce found his way over, looking uncertain of his welcome.

"Hey, Tony."

"Bruce. Welcome back. You're just in time for the party."

"You still have a strange idea of what constitutes a party, Tony," Nat said, looking over at the pair of them.

Tony snorted. "That's probably true. We should catch Thor and Bruce up on the plan though, there's not much time left now."

"I was hoping we could talk," Bruce said.

"After. We can… after, okay?" Tony offered, because he really couldn't deal with this right now. He could tell that the other man wanted to protest, but in the end, he just nodded.

"Okay, Tony. After."

…

Thanos came and it was almost instant carnage. Despite the planning, despite the sheer force that they had amassed, between the many superhero forces, they were still hard pressed to hold Thanos' army back.

Every single one of them took a beating before Thanos even arrived, and Tony was beginning to wonder if they had any chance at all of beating him.

The Gauntlet on his arm was still lacking two stones, and they could only fight to keep it that way, because if he got all six, they were finished and they all knew that.

Carol took the lead against him, and she held her own, but even she couldn't get close enough to get a deadly blow.

Rhodey was thrown away when he tried to help her, and it took every single ounce of self control that Tony possessed to not leave the battle and go to the aid of his fallen friend. When, less than five minutes later, Rhodey rejoined the fight, the relief blindsided Tony for a minute.

"Focus on Thanos," Strange said through the comms. "If we can take him out, his army will fall."

Tony flew at Thanos head on, and at the last minute split off to the right, distracting him in hopes of giving Carol an opening. It didn't work and Thanos managed to get a lucky swipe at Tony, sending the suit careening off course and he hit the floor hard, groaning in pain.

He could hear Thanos laughing about how the mighty Iron Man had fallen at his hand and he scowled. He'd show that purple nut sack exactly what he could do!

Tony flew up behind him, his chest beam ready. "Too bad that didn't kill me," he said, before he pushed all of his power into the chest beam and shot it directly at Thanos' shoulder. With Thor swinging his Stormbreaker at Thanos' neck, and Steve pulling on the Gauntlet, Carol had the opening she needed.

The backlash of her attack threw the three Avengers back, and as Thanos scattered to the winds, so too did his army. Strange was there, to deal with the remains and for a moment, there was stillness.

"Tony? Oh My God, Tony! Tony, talk to me!" Rhodey leant over Tony, trying to pull the armor off him. He didn't respond and fear struck every single one of them.

Tony had never ignored Rhodey; not for anything.

…

Bucky propped his feet up on the end of the bed, folding his arms. He was tired, but he didn't really want to fall asleep. Having a nightmare—which was almost certain if he was honest with himself—wasn't the greatest idea when he was in a hospital room.

Waking up in an unfamiliar place still confused him as well, and he didn't want to hurt Tony if he had a freak-out. Tony had been hurt enough.

They were lucky he was still alive, given the damage he'd taken from the fight. He'd already been in bad shape before the last attack and the blow back had done Tony the most damage.

Given that he was still baseline human, it had been a miracle it hadn't killed him outright.

"Buck?"

"Hmm?" he looked up to see Steve standing in the doorway.

"You should go and get some rest. Sleep awhile. I'll sit with him."

Bucky shook his head. "I don't want to leave him. I don't know what it is, or why I'm even here but… I need to know he's okay, Stevie."

Steve sighed but nodded. "Okay. Mind if I join you?"

Bucky gestured to the chair beside him. "Of course I don't. Think you're gonna be fighting for that chair when Rhodes gets back though."

Steve snorted. "Bold of you to think he'll be the only one wanting a seat."

…

Steve's words proved true. By the time Tony actually woke up, the whole team were sprawled around the admittedly sizable medical room. Even at it's size, it was crammed, and when the doctor came in to check on Tony, he eyed them suspiciously.

"Why do I think that you lot have been menaces to the doctors?" Tony asked, when the doctor left. "That poor guy looked harried to death."

"We were worried about you," Bucky said, entirely unrepentant.

"That right, Snowflake—oh my god what in holy hell happened to your arm?" Tony stared in horror at the mangled metal that had once formed an arm. "Why haven't you had anyone look at it?"

"My mechanic was taking a nap," Bucky said dryly. "It's fine."

"That's not fine! That's like, the opposite of fine! Where are my tools, oh my god. Rhodey, go and get my travel—"

"You're supposed to be resting," Steve interrupted. "Bucky said it's not hurting, so take the time to heal first, would ya?"

"But—"

"Nuh uh, Doll," Bucky said, shaking his head. "When you're better, I'll let you tinker all you want."

"This is cruel and unusual punishment, I hope you all know that," Tony muttered, looking at the arm with pained eyes. "Cruel and unusual!"

Bucky softened. "I'm glad you're going to be okay, Tony."

…

"There, all done," Tony said, closing up the last plate on Bucky's newly repaired arm. Tony had decided to do a full overhaul on it, and it had been a blessing in disguise, since it had kept him occupied enough in hospital that he hadn't complained _too much _about being stuck there.

"It feels great," Bucky admitted, clenching the fist and then stretching the fingers out. "I can't remember it ever feeling so good."

"Of course not," Tony agreed. "Those goons got nothing on me."

Bucky laughed. "So, uh. I… maybe I can take you to dinner? To say thanks?"

Tony's eyes widened and he looked up at Bucky, giving him his full attention. "Is it… just to say thanks?"

Bucky felt his cheeks heat and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly. I was planning to work up to asking you on a real date but uh… if you're interested?"

Tony smirked. "I'm interested."

…

Butterflies fluttered around the grass, bees buzzed over the flowers and Tony loved every moment of it. They walked slowly, hand in hand, onto the sand and Tony immediately bent to take his sandals off, enjoying the sensation of sand under his toes.

It had been far too long since he'd indulged himself in a day at the beach. It wasn't quite going to be the week he'd professed to wanting, but a long weekend was just as nice. With most of the team back in New York, they shouldn't be called back unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I can't believe we actually made it here," Bucky said, smiling at him. "I haven't been to the beach in… I don't know if I've ever been to the beach. I don't remember if I did."

"Well, do you like it?"

"You're here," Bucky replied. "How could I not?"

"Smooth talker," Tony said, grinning. "You know, if someone had asked me, a year ago, if this could happen, I'd have laughed in their face and sent them to medical to get checked for a concussion or drugs. I never expected this. I never expected you."

"But are you happy?"

"Of course I am, sweetheart. You make me happy."

Bucky kissed him softly. "That's all that really matters."

"Are _you _happy?" Tony asked.

"Never been happier, Doll. And it's only getting better by the day."

They strolled along the sealine hand in hand, and Tony couldn't help but agree. Life really was getting better by the day.

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - T2. Two people coming together despite obstacles

Angel's Archive - 1. "Too bad that didn't kill me."

Film Festival - 17. Victim

Basement - 1. "You go through life, you try to be nice to people, you struggle to resist the urge to punch them in the face, and for what?"

Marvel - 16. Bucky Barnes

Pop Figure - Grey Worm - 1. Combat / 2. Butterflies / 3. Beach / 4. Unexpected Romance

365\. 225. Honeymoon

1000\. 337. Fighting with someone.


	26. TonyT'Challa

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 1175

**Fic Detail** \- TonyT'Challa / Established relationship / Post hand-wavy canon fic :P

* * *

**In His Arms **

* * *

"Come here," T'Challa said, holding his arms out for Tony to stumble into.

Tears streaked his face, making clear paths through the blood and dirt that covered him. His suit was destroyed, even the nanites giving up after being hit one too many times. Tony was pretty sure he'd at least cracked his ribs, and he ached from the tips of his hair to his toes.

He felt like every single spot on his body was bruised.

And yet, he was happier than he'd been for weeks, because T'Challa was here, and he was alive, and it just made all of it worth the agony. Here in T'Challa's arms, he was right where he belonged.

All around them, people were reuniting with their loved ones. There were cries of joy, the sounds of sobbing and people calling out names as they searched for the people they loved.

"I need to go," Tony said, pushing away from T'Challa. "Peter, he's on Titan and I can't just—"

A portal cut Tony off, and Peter stepped through it, followed closely by Doctor Strange.

"Oh, thank god," Tony gasped, reaching out to pull Peter into a tight hug. "You're _okay_."

Peter hugged him back. "You did it, Mr Stark! I knew you'd save us, I knew it."

Tony pulled back enough to look at him and smiled. "I'm so glad you're okay, Underoos. You should go home though, to May. She needs you right now, okay?"

Peter nodded, and then looked around them. "I, uh. How?"

Chuckling, Tony turned his attention to Strange. "Can you get him back to New York?"

"Of course. I need to head there myself anyway. Well done, Tony."

Tony watched the two of them step into the portal and sighed. He hoped Peter wouldn't be too affected by what happened on Titan, but he had a feeling they'd all be experiencing the consequences of Thanos' attack for a while.

The Titan hadn't exactly been _discrete. _

"I'm proud of you," T'Challa said, tugging Tony back into his arms. "But I think you need medical right now, so how about we go do that?"

"In a minute," Tony promised. "I just… need a minute, okay?"

"Okay," T'Challa replied, seeming to understand. He guided them over to a broken wall and sat down, tugging Tony into his lap. "Can you let the suit retract fully?"

Tony did as he asked without replying and T'Challa's arms tightened.

"I was terrified that I'd never see you again," the King admitted quietly. "Or that you'd been irreparably hurt."

Tony knew that fear, and it had only been made worse by him returning to find T'Challa had been one of those to have been 'Dusted'. While the others had talked about planning and plotting and waiting until they were ready, Tony had been frantically trying to work out the fastest way to bring people back.

The feeling of running out of time had been overwhelming, and he wasn't afraid to admit that he'd gone a little crazy.

Not even having Steve back at the compound had slowed him down. The air between them had remained glacial, and though Steve had reached out, Tony hadn't wanted to accept it. There would be time for that later, he insisted, even while Steve looked at him sadly.

"_What the hell is it about 'go away' that you don't understand?"_ he'd screamed, when Steve had tried to force him from his workshop to eat or sleep or be around people.

He was, admittedly, a little bit ashamed of that, though he couldn't exactly regret it. Not now that he was back in T'Challa's arms.

"I missed you," Tony whispered. "I was scared I'd never see you again. The others wanted me to slow down but I couldn't, because I needed to bring you back."

T'Challa kissed his temple. "I knew you would, sweetheart, though, I do wish you'd kept yourself in better condition. You're entirely too light."

He bounced Tony carefully on his knees to highlight the point. "I hope you'll try not to give our healers hell while they fix you up."

Tony smiled slightly. "I can't promise I'll try, but I'll try to try."

T'Challa rolled his eyes with fond amusement. "Pepper has warned me what you are like with medical care."

"Everything you heard about me is true," Tony agreed. "Especially if it came from Pep. Guess you'll just have to stay and make sure I behave myself."

Softening, T'Challa nodded as he took Tony's words for what they really meant. A plea not to be left alone. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart."

"Tony…" Tony looked up to see Steve hovering a little bit away from them, looking unsure of his welcome. "I can't believe your plan worked. It really shouldn't have done, all things considered."

"Ah, I believe your words were, 'That idea may just be crazy enough… to get us all killed!' if I remember correctly."

Steve blushed while Bucky, standing behind him with Sam, rolled his eyes. "Well, regardless of what I thought… you saved them all, Tony."

"No," Tony replied burying his face back against T'Challa's chest. "_We_ saved them. Together."

T'Challa shifted beneath him, and the next thing Tony knew, he was being lifted by strong arms into a bridal lift. He was tired enough that he didn't even protest T'Challa treating him like a damsel in distress.

"Excuse us, Captain," T'Challa said, nodding his head. "I think it's time I get Tony to the healers. There will be plenty of time to talk later, when he's healed and rested."

"Of course," Steve agreed, stepping back.

With ease borne from the mystical herbs that had given him the powers of the Black Panther, T'Challa carried Tony towards the Wakandan Palace.

"At least the Llama's are okay," Tony said as they rounded a corner, nodding at the paddock.

T'Challa snorted, but detoured slightly towards the paddock so Tony could take a closer look at them. He was attached to the llama's, and he'd forced T'Challa into watching the Emperor's New Groove more times than he liked to remember.

When they were in reach, Tony reached out and stroked the fur of the closest one, smiling up at T'Challa.

"Thank you," he murmured. "For indulging me."

"When do I ever do anything else?" T'Challa asked, raising his eyebrows.

"That… is very true."

T'Challa carried Tony into the Palace and straight to where the healers were set up to deal with the injuries streaming in. They were led to a private room and T'Challa laid Tony out on the bed carefully, taking a moment to brush the hair back from his forehead.

"You're still the most beautiful sight my eyes have ever had the privilege of seeing," he murmured.

"You're a sweet talker, Kitty-Kat," Tony whispered. He was hazy with sleep now, giving into the exhaustion that plagued his entire body. With T'Challa by his side, he felt safe enough to let go of the last threads of strength he had left. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tony."

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - S3. Feeling a sense of belonging

Angel - 24. "That idea may just be crazy enough… to get us all killed!"

Scamander - 29. "Come here."

Film festival - 6. LLama

Basement - 20. "I can't promise I'll try, but I'll try to try."

Pop Figure - Lando Calrissian - 1. "Everything you've heard about me is true." / 2. Smooth Talker / 3. Discrete / Running out of time.

365\. 245. Glacial

1000\. 257. "What the hell is it about 'go away' that you don't understand?"


	27. TonySteve 10

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom**

**Word Count** \- 1155

**Fic Details** \- TonySteve / Omegaverse

* * *

**Happy Place **

* * *

"You know, we could have brought the bed in for you," Steve said quietly, glancing at the delivery men currently assembling Tony's new bed. "You didn't need to have… strangers fetch it in."

Tony snorted. "Feeling a little territorial, Cap?"

Steve blushed. He was a little embarrassed that he was, in fact, feeling a little territorial. It was part and parcel of being an alpha, he supposed, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with.

Tony grinned up at him, his smug scent filling Steve's nostrils. He loved making Steve blush, the little shit.

"You know, you can blame Thor and Clint for this. They were the ones that killed my bed."

Steve sighed but nodded. Tony was right after all. A movie night that Clint had turned into a pillow fight had turned into Thor literally tearing Tony's mattress. Pains in the ass, the pair of them.

"So, planning some _fun _in this bed, are you?" One of the delivery men asked, a salacious smile on his face as he and his colleague hefted the large mattress into place.

"All I'm going to use this bed for, is sleeping, eating and maybe building a little fort," Tony replied, rolling his eyes at the man.

"This bed would be perfect for mating… I'd be willing to help you with that."

"You're not mating with me, Sunshine!" Tony said, eyes widening slightly. While he was openly flirtatious with practically everyone, Tony hated people hitting on him so openly and obviously. Steve had heard the 'subtle is sexy' rant at least ten times over the past few months alone.

Steve's fist clenched and he forced himself to relax. People hitting on Tony was something that happened frequently of course, he was a gorgeous unmated omega, but it never stopped Steve from feeling just a little murdery whenever it happened.

The other delivery man just huffed, glaring at his coworker. "We're done here. I apologise for his unprofessional comments, Mr Stark."

Tony waved him off, a haughty look on his face as he glanced at the offender. "I've heard worse… and much better. If you just get into the elevator, it'll take you to the lobby."

It was a clear dismissal, and the two men left without another word, though Steve could hear the one who'd apologised berating the other as the doors closed on them. Tony huffed, shaking his head.

"There's always an asshole, isn't there?"

Steve snorted.

"Though, in fairness, I couldn't work in public relations," Tony added, shrugging as he pulled open a pack to reveal teal silk bed sheets.

"No? What could be better than serving up smiles?" Steve asked, his lips quirking up as he accepted the quilt cover from Tony to put onto the quilt.

"Being dead, or anything else," Tony deadpanned before he pouted at Steve. "Swap jobs? I hate putting the bottom sheet on, it never does what it's supposed to."

"Or you can go and make drinks and popcorn, and I'll make your bed," Steve said fondly, because he's undoubtedly end up doing it anyway.

"You're inviting yourself to a movie?" Tony asked, smiling.

"I am," Steve said decisively. "Unless I'm banished for you to enjoy your new bed, of course?"

Tony grinned. "You could always _help me _enjoy the new bed?"

"Of course!" Steve replied, smirking when he saw Tony's eyes widen. "I'm great at building forts!"

"You're a goddamn tease, Rogers," Tony muttered, leaving the bedroom to the sound of Steve chuckling.

…

"This bed is majestic," Tony decided, as he lay down. Steve lay on the other side, and in the gap between them sat a tray containing hot chocolate, a large bowl of popcorn and a plate filled with chocolate cookies. "Do not get crumbs on my shiny new sheets."

Steve rolled his eyes but nodded. Tony hated crumbs, which was a bit of problem given he loved eating in bed.

"I'll try my best," he promised solemnly, barely holding back his amusement when Tony eyed him suspiciously.

"Pepper may have forced me into those conflict resolution sessions, but crumbs are a whole new level of rage, Steven. You know this!"

"I do know this. I'll be careful."

Apparently satisfied, Tony settled himself down and asked JARVIS to start the movie. Steve found his attention wavering from the screen, despite it being a movie he'd asked for.

Tony's scent was content, and it was soothing to Steve. It had been since the two had met almost, despite their tumultuous meeting. Whenever Tony was calm and content, it settled something deep inside Steve.

"Were you okay while I was away?" Tony asked turning his head to look at Steve, apparently realising that he really wasn't invested in the movie. "I know you can lose your groove when I'm away for too long."

Steve smiled slightly and nodded. "You're right, I do, but I was okay. Glad you're home though."

And he really was. It was always brilliant to reunite with Tony when he'd been away for SI business, because the omega was always super happy to be home, and Steve enjoyed the way Tony's emotions always seemed to wash over him as soon as he returned to the tower.

"I missed you more than usual this time," Tony admitted. "It was strange. Guess I'm just getting more used to you being close by."

His words sent a possessive thrill through Steve, though he tried his hardest to repress it. Tony wasn't _his, _as much as Steve wanted him to be.

Not yet at least. He thought they were working towards it though, and if the slight flush on Tony's cheeks was anything to go by, he wasn't the only one.

"I missed you too," he murmured, reaching out to tousle Tony's hair. "Watch the movie."

…

The movie was over, but Steve was almost certain that Tony hadn't seen the last half an hour of it anyway.

"You sleeping, Tones?"

"No," Tony muttered, eyes still closed.

"Why do I somehow doubt that?" Steve asked fondly, smiling down at the smaller man. He reached out to caress his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Hmm, stay," Tony said, turning onto his side to face Steve. Carefully, Steve lifted the tray and placed it on the floor beside the bed, and then lay back down.

It happened often enough that Tony would ask him to stay. Sometimes, he just needed that extra presence to feel secure, and other times, he just wanted cuddles and he knew he was safe with Steve.

Steve would never do anything to hurt Tony.

Shifting across the bed closer to the middle, Steve tugged Tony into his arms, smiling when Tony made a sleepy, happy noise.

"Hmm, s'better. Love you," Tony murmured, pressing his face into Steve's neck.

"Love you too, sweetheart," Steve replied, closing his own eyes. This was his happy place, and he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

**Written for:**

Assorted Appreciation - 6. "You're not mating with me, Sunshine!"

Trope - 6. Reunite

Book Club - Bernard - Banished / Smug / "Why do I somehow doubt that?"

Showtime - 18. Sleeping

Angel - 12. "What could be better than serving up smiles?" / "Being dead or anything else."

Scamander's Case - 11. Haughty

Basement - 8. "All I'm going to use this bed for, is sleeping, eating and maybe building a little fort."

Film - 13. Groove

Wandmaker - Red Oak (Possessive) / Unicorn Hair (Majestic)

Build A Bear - 5. Purple Tutu Dress - Teal

Sci-Fi - Apocalypse - 4. Defence - 2. Secure

Game Night - Murdery

Mythology - 7. Conflict

365\. 269. Caress

Game - Would You Rather - TonySteve


	28. TonySteve 11

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 3202

**Fic Detail** \- Post Ultron, but not compliant with the winter soldier / TonySteve / Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

**Stay Some More **

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Clint asked, turning to see Tony landing on the grass outside the compound. "I thought you _quit." _

"I did," Tony replied shortly, the suit helmet falling away. "But word still travels, and since you lot are having no luck finding your fearless leader, I figured I might as well do it for you."

"I'm surprised you even care," Clint replied, rolling his eyes.

Tony bit back a sigh as he followed Clint inside. He'd known what he was walking into, though the looks of distrust and dislike still hurt when he stepped into the room where the Avengers were stationed.

Only Natasha greeted him with any semblance of friendliness, her lips tilting up in welcome. "Thanks for coming."

"_You_ called him in?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. "You really think Steve will thank you for that?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not looking for forgiveness," he said looking around the room. He hadn't forgiven himself for Ultron, so the idea that anyone else would was laughable. "And I'm way past asking for permission. You can either give me what information you've got, or I'll hack the building until I have it anyway. This way is just slightly faster."

They all shared looks while Tony waited impatiently until Natasha snorted and shook her head. "Here, Tony," she said, handing over the tablet. "I've loaded everything onto that for you."

He accepted it with a nod and then walked out of the room, ignoring the way they called his name. He'd almost made it off the premises entirely before they caught up with him.

"You can't do it alone! Use your team, Tony!" Clint called.

Tony looked back over his shoulder and arched an eyebrow. "I'm not an Avenger. I don't _have _a team."

…

_He was still shaking. His hands trembled in his lap, and he wasn't sure if it was anxiety or exhaustion, but it was irritating him. He was sure they were a neon sign to the others that he wasn't as fine as he'd told them, and he hated that. _

_He'd never been one to show weakness if he could help it, and especially not in front of people that could and would use it against him. _

"_I think, for the time being, you should be benched," Steve said, staring at him across the table. "I'm not punishing you, I just think you need to take some time out and I know you won't agree to it unless I take you off the field myself." _

_Instead of agreeing, Tony shook his head. "Consider this me removing myself from the team permanently, effective immediately. I tried it, it's not working. I wish you all luck but… I was never made for teamwork. So…" he stood up and saluted them, before he turned away from the table. _

"_Tony, I don't want you off the team for good—" _

"_We don't always get what we want, Cap." _

"_So you're just running away?" Clint sneered. "Figures. Poor little rich boy, Stark, things get tough and you can't hack it. We all knew you were never made for this. You don't have the stones to hack being part of something where people are relying on you." _

_Tony wanted to argue that people relied on him daily, given the many, many, people he employed at SI, but he held it back. He'd known they were angry at him, and he wouldn't deny them the right to spew it at him if it was what they needed. _

_It had been his fault, after all. _

_Steve and Thor had already taken their pound of flesh, it was only right for others to do the same. _

"_Of course we knew that I wasn't made for it, Barton. What was is, Natasha? Iron Man, yes, Tony Stark, not recommended? Looks like you were right after all. I've signed the Compound over to the Avenger's Initiative and S.H.I.E.L.D, so… I'd say that's the last thing that needs to be said." _

"_Tony, wait," Steve called as Tony left the room. _

_Tony didn't. He was done. _

…

Tony flew through the air, pushing the suit as fast as it could go. The rebooted J.A.R.V.I.S had managed to hack the Hydra cell's servers, and he'd found where they were holding Steve. Tony knew that he really should have alerted the team to the whereabouts of their lost captain, but he didn't want to deal with them.

It wasn't even like he was planning to try and take down the cell by himself. He was planning to get in, get Steve, and get the hell out of there again.

Simple plan, but he knew he wasn't lucky enough for it to go well.

That just didn't happen. Like, ever.

Except, it kinda did. Oddly, they didn't seem to have anyone watching the super-soldier. Tony couldn't decide if it was arrogance, or if they were just dumb. A well placed blast to the chains holding Steve had him slumping down, docile and so clearly drugged.

Maybe that was why he wasn't being guarded.

Hefting the soldier up into his arms, bridal style, Tony didn't bother trying to make it out of there through the corridors he'd entered. Instead, he blasted his way through the walls and left before anyone even realised he was there.

…

"_What do you want, Steve? You've been harassing Pepper and Rhodey for weeks, I thought you might take the hint that I don't want to talk to you." _

"_I want you to reconsider quitting the team. The way you left… Tony, nobody wanted that." _

"_I wasn't even a member of the team," Tony argued. "I was a consultant, that's all, and now I've decided you can't afford me. It's that simple, Steve. Now will you stop bugging Pep. She's pissy with me as it is." _

"_So that's it?" Steve demanded. "You're just going to walk away, no cares in the world?" _

"_What can I tell you Steve? I tried it, I'm not a team player. So sue me…. But probably don't because I pay my lawyers a lot of money and they'd run rings around you." _

"_I thought you were better than this." _

"_Well, clearly you thought wrong. You can all go and play the heroes, Cap. I'm perfectly happy to be the villain in this little fairytale." _

"_What you're doing is worse than being the villain, Tony. Villains… at least they still care, even if it's about the wrong things." _

"_Are we done here?" _

"_You know, my mother, she was a good woman, and… I was always taught that there's good in everyone. You've proved me wrong!" _

"_Yeah," Tony said. "We're done here. Lose this number, Steve, you've got no reason to call me again." _

"_You're right," Steve agreed. "I don't." _

…

"Tony?"

Through the hud of the suit, Tony watched as Steve came around. They were almost back to the compound, and the armour was beginning to lag, the added weight doing nothing to help his power.

Steve seemed to flail when he realised how Tony was carrying him, clearly uncomfortable in the arms of the armour.

"Don't worry," Tony muttered. "I've got you."

"You… you saved me."

It hurt that Steve sound so astonished that Tony had saved him. Even after all their arguments and fights about Tony leaving the team, he didn't think Steve actually believed he was such a bad guy. Apparently he'd been wrong.

"Don't sound so surprised, will you. I know you think I'm worthy of the seventh level of hell, but even I'm not quite despicable enough to leave you in Hydra's clutches."

"Tony, I'm not—"

"I really don't want to talk about… well, anything," Tony interrupted, as the compound came into view. "You're home. You can… I'm sure there will be a welcome back party or something."

"You'll stay, right?" Steve asked. "You'll need to debrief at the very least."

Tony snorted. "Bold of you to think I _need _to do anything. I'll send Nat a report in the next few days, she can file it with S.H.I.E.L.D for me."

Tony landed smoothly on the sprawling grass and carefully set Steve down, holding his arms out until he was sure Steve was steady on his feet. Sure enough, the team were spilling out of the doors, all rushing to welcome their Captain home.

Stepping back, Tony engaged the thrusters, and ignoring Steve's loud protests, left them to it. He wasn't part of that anymore.

He wasn't welcome there.

He wondered if he ever really had been.

…

"You know, I could have you charged with breaking and entering. I thought we were over the super spy bollocks, Nick?"

Tony grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down on the sofa facing Fury. He'd had a long day of meetings, and he had an even longer night ahead of him in the workshop. Having Fury turn up wasn't part of his schedule.

"You were, and still are, a member of the Avenger's Initiative. I've left it alone this long, because I thought you needed time after Ultron, but it's getting ridiculous now. The team need you."

"No, they really don't, and even if they did, they don't _want _me, Nick. I'm done being around people that barely put up with me, it's not good for my self esteem."

Fury snorted. "Steve has been in my office daily, pushing for me to come and see you about this. There is no way that they don't want you back."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Ultron wasn't your fault."

"Actually it was," Tony disagreed. "But that's for me to live with. People died, and their blood is on my hands, and I've got to live with that. I don't need reminding of it by them every day."

"Actually, it wasn't. The sceptre brought it online, it wasn't really anything to do with you. Sure, you built the code, but I know your AI's, Stark. I know that you're the best, and I know how much care you put into them. That bastardised bit of code was not your work, and not your fault."

Tony just shook his head. Fury sighed, but put a manilla folder on the table. "That's the report if you don't want to take my word for it."

"Is that all?"

Fury stared at him for a long moment before he stood up. "When I thought about the Avenger's initiative, I never imagined it being as… successful, as it's turned out to be. A lot of that success can be put solely on your shoulders, Tony. I know at first, we said that we wanted to retain you as a consultant, but you became an Avenger when you flew a Nuclear bomb into a wormhole, and I know you know that. What you have with that team is rare. Don't throw it away, Stark."

…

"_Sir, Miss Romanoff is calling," J.A.R.V.I.S intoned, turning the music down to speak to his creator. _

"_Take a message," Tony replied, never taking his eyes off the schematics he was looking at. _

"_Or, you could just talk to me now," Natasha suggested, from behind him. _

"_J.A.R.V.I.S, you're fired." _

"_Miss Romanoff used her access code," the AI replied primly. "You haven't retracted them despite leaving the Avenger Initiative." _

"_You and I are going to have a _talk, _J," Tony muttered, turning to look at Nat. "What do you want, Nat?" _

"_He didn't mean it," she said, stepping forwards. "Steve. None of what he said. He's sulking at the compound because he can't get through to you that you belong there with us." _

_Tony shook his head. "He made himself very clear when I spoke to him, Nat. I just… I can't come back. If anyone could understand that, then I thought it would be you." _

"_I do understand," she admitted. "And I don't even really blame you for leaving, but…. How can you make up for something if you don't even try?" _

"_I'm making up for it by not putting anymore people in danger," he retorted. "I try my best and every time, someone dies. I'm not doing it anymore, Nat. I can't." _

_Desire to work leaving him, Tony quietly closed down his work and stood up, stretching before he headed for the sofa. _

"_He misses you. We all do, but he misses you the most. He loves you, Tony. And I think you love him right back." _

_Tony lay down on the sofa, and looked at her. "Wake me up when I care, won't you?" _

_He didn't sleep that night. _

…

Tony groaned as he woke up. The white walls were the second clue that he was in a hospital bed, but the first was the incessant beeping of the machines attached to him.

"Turn the noise off," he requested, voice rough.

When the beeping stopped, he opened his eyes, blinking when instead of Pepper or Rhodey, who he was expecting, he found himself face to face with Steve.

He looked wrecked, his eyes red rimmed and his hair a mess.

"What… why are you here? Actually, why am I here?"

"You collapsed in a board meeting," Steve said quietly. "I guess you never changed J.A.R.V.I.S's protocols, because he alerted me almost as soon as it happened."

Tony closed his eyes. Bloody meddling AI. "Why did I—"

"Exhaustion, and malnutrissian. I guess you were wrong every time you protested that you could look after yourself just fine."

Tony snorted. "I've been busy."

"Tony…"

"Can we not do this right now?" Tony asked, because he knew that tone of voice and he really wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

"I think we have too, because you're avoiding me every other time I try and contact you. I didn't mean what I said. I fucked up because I was frustrated and… I was so wrong, Tony. You're not… you're not just a part of the team, you're _essential _to the team. You make me a better leader, you're someone to talk to for Nat, you make Clint laugh. Thor… he's missing you so much and his puppy eyes have power like you wouldn't believe."

"I didn't know he was back," Tony admitted, because he'd been studiously avoiding news of the Avengers since Fury's visit.

"I miss you like I'd miss a limb," Steve said, ignoring Tony. "At least five times a day, I turn around, expecting to see you there, and when I don't, it feels like being stabbed in the gut. Tony, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the things I said, and for blaming you—"

"Just because Fury's report takes a lot of the blame off my shoulders, I still claim at least some of that fuck up," Tony interrupted. "I… I was scared. What I saw through that wormhole… I was scared and I thought if I could just… I just wanted to protect the world. Instead, I helped almost destroy it. I shouldn't be trusted, Steve."

"I trust you. I trust you implicitly, because even when things go wrong, it's because you've tried to do the right thing. I just… I wish I could have remembered that, before. Maybe then, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I'd have still left," Tony replied, looking away. "Even if you hadn't said what you did, I would have still left. Nothing you said or did would have changed that, Steve."

"I'm still sorry," Steve said stubbornly.

When Tony looked back at him, he was sitting forwards in his chair, leaning as close to Tony as he dared, and his eyes were once more brimming with tears.

"Hey, I'm okay. I should have been more careful about eating and sleeping, that's all, I'm fine."

Steve nodded, but the tears still fell regardless.

"Come here," Tony murmured, tugging at Steve's hand until he stood up. Tony shifted across the bed and gestured for Steve to climb up beside him.

"We'll break it," Steve protested, looking longingly at the space.

"I'm not inviting you here for energetic sex, Cap," Tony replied dryly. "I'm telling you to lie down so I can aggressively cuddle you until you stop looking like I just kicked your kitten."

"I don't have a kitten," Steve mumbled, blushing as he gave in and carefully joined Tony on the bed. True to his word, Tony pulled him close and hugged him tightly, until finally, Steve relaxed.

"I'm okay," Tony reiterated into Steve's hair. "I promise, I'll do better."

"You should just let me do it," Steve mumbled against Tony's collarbone.

"Do what?"

"Take care of you. You should come home and let me make sure you eat and sleep enough. I can make sure you get human contact too, it's important."

"Is it?" Tony asked, slightly amused as Steve's arms tightened around him. "Being Tony Stark, and all that glamour that comes with it, you don't think I get enough human contact?"

Steve snorted. "Glamour my ass. You're a million times more comfortable in an oil covered tank and worn jeans. Anyone who doesn't know that doesn't know you at all."

"You'd be surprised how few people actually know that."

"No. No, I wouldn't. Most people only know Tony Stark. I like to think I know _Tony _pretty well."

With Steve pressed up against him, Tony couldn't really argue with that, could he?

…

A conversation in a hospital bed couldn't fix everything. It was awkward and awful, and Tony wondered why he was even bothering more than once but a smile from Steve was enough to make him persevere.

Clint didn't handle being wrong well, and for a while, it made him even more caustic and unreasonable as usual. Tony took it with grace and aplomb and told him to go and fuck an arrow. It broke the stalemate between them, given the way Clint choked on his toast and then laughed for a solid ten minutes.

Thor was Thor, and after he apologised for choking Tony, he went about trying to make it up to the genius, which was equal parts amusing and just plain horrifying.

And Steve… Steve stayed. He brought food to the workshop, and tugged Tony upstairs whenever he thought the genius needed to sleep. He listened when Tony rambled, and surprised him with walks in Central Park after a meeting, or a meal from his favourite takeaway during movie night.

And when he kissed him… Tony couldn't say he was surprised because he'd been in the game long enough to know when someone fancied him. It was when he kissed him and then stayed some more that he surprised Tony.

Not many people had done that before.

"Hey you," Steve murmured, breaking Tony's thoughts. He wrapped his arms around Tony from behind and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder. "Are you busy or can I tempt you away?"

"Hmm, depends what you're tempting me with?"

"Hotdogs. I'm craving them hard today."

Chuckling, Tony leant back into the embrace and nodded. "I could go for hotdogs."

"You're the best."

Tony grinned. "I know."

* * *

**Written for: **

Angel's Archive - 6. "Wake me up when I care."

Film Festival - 26. "I was always taught there's good in everyone, but you've proved me wrong!"

Marvel - 14. "I'm not looking for forgiveness, and I'm way past asking for permission."

Wandmaker - Redwood (Rare) / Snallygaster Heartstring (Astonished)

Build A Bear - Fluff/Sew - Sharing a Bed

Sci Fi - Apocalypse - Who are you stuck with? Abandoned Pets - "Don't worry, I've got you."

Games Night - Despicable

Mythology - 2. Chains

365\. 260. Glamour


	29. TonySteve 12

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 465.

* * *

**Of Science and Spinach Puffs **

* * *

"Oh no, he's hot," Tony whispered, eyes on the man approaching them. "He wasn't supposed to be hot, Rhodey!"

Rhodey snorted, perching himself on the wall surrounding the fountain. "You heard what Fury said. No seducing the newbie."

"But he's hot though," Tony complained. "Fury shouldn't make me agree to things before I know all the facts, it's not fair."

"I mean… he didn't say anything about the newbie seducing you, did he?" Rhodey offered, eyes gleaming with mischief. "So if you make a good impression…"

"You're an actual genius," Tony muttered, before he stood, smiling charmingly at the awkward blond that had finally reached them. "Steve Rogers? I'm Tony Stark."

…

Steve was stubborn, or just oblivious, Tony couldn't decide.

Tony had tried everything to show his interest without outright stating that he would very much like to do the horizontal tango with him. Or vertical tango. Or even a tango against the wall—you understand the idea.

He'd tried every subtle thing he could think of, but the problem was, Tony was not subtle. Ever. About anything. It just wasn't in his blood.

"Maybe you just need to count this one as a loss," Rhodey suggested, a few weeks after their first meeting.

Tony arched his eyebrow and gave Rhodey a significant look. "When do I ever give up on anything?"

"All the time," Rhodey replied. "When you get bored, which is practically every five minutes."

"Why do you gotta hurt me this way, Honeybear?"

"Don't sulk. I fancy spinach puffs. You want some? I know you love them."

Tony looked away, sulking. "I never liked your spinach puffs."

…

"So… Rhodey said you like me."

Tony blinked at Steve. He'd just come off of a thirty hour science binge, and he probably wasn't at his best.

"Uh?"

"But he said that you promised Fury that you wouldn't try and seduce me while I became acclimatised to the twenty first century."

"Um."

"But, I uh… I like you too. So… I thought maybe you could, we could… go out. For dinner. Or something."

"That… sounds like a good plan. A great plan. Um. now?"

"I think you should probably sleep first, Tony," Steve murmured, smiling fondly. "Tomorrow?"

"I am fine," Tony replied stubbornly. "Honest. Fine."

"You're swaying on your feet."

"And there are two of you," Tony agreed. "Not necessarily a bad thing, but probably not… great? Okay sleep first. Then date, yes?"

Steve nodded.

Tony smiled widely. "Okay. Um. I'm gonna… bed. But if you see my Honeybear, tell him he's the best friend ever, and I was lying when I said I didn't like his spinach puffs. Kay?"

Chuckling, Steve nodded. "Sure, Tony. I'll tell him. Go and get some sleep."

"Right. Sleep. I… I can do that. G'night, Steve."

"G'night, Tony."

* * *

**Written for: **

Angel's Archive - 3. "Oh no, he's hot."

Film Festival - 30. "I never liked your spinach puffs."

Wacky Wandmakers - English Oak (Friendship) / Kelpie Hair (Significant)

Game Night - Stubborn

365\. 253. Fountain


	30. TonySteve 13

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 1464

**Fic Detail **\- TonySteve Fluff

* * *

**Love At First Sight **

* * *

Tony didn't believe in love at first sight. He thought it was a romantic ideal that couldn't actually be possible. Sure, he'd felt _lust _at first sight, many times in fact, but he didn't believe that you could instantly fall in love with someone the moment you met them.

That was until he met Steve Rogers.

Steve was perfect, in the most infuriating ways. Or he was until you got to know the man behind the shield. That he was imperfect in the best ways possible. If Tony hadn't believed he was in love on their first meeting, he knew it shortly after that.

There was just something about him that drew Tony in, hook line and sinker.

He thought that was why he invited the team to move into the mansion without much thought for the implications. Living with other people was an unknown that he wasn't quite prepared for, and yet… he didn't hate it.

…

"Will you please stop leaving your undergarments on my front lawn?" Tony complained, dropping his briefcase at the door. "Pepper is horrified by the fact that I'm basically running a frat house."

Clint and Thor both had the grace to look sheepish at least, and Tony rolled his eyes, accepting the mug of coffee that Steve handed over as soon as Tony reached the breakfast bar.

Instead of taking a seat like a normal person, Tony boosted himself up onto the bar and pulled his legs up, crossing them in front of him. Steve stared at him for a moment before he shrugged, turning his attention back to the meal he was cooking.

He snagged an apple from the nearby fruit bowl, his busy day catching up with his appetite. Besides, he always ate everything when Steve cooked, so it wasn't like he was ruining himself for his dinner.

Tuesday night was always Steve's night to cook, villains notwithstanding. He'd insisted on a schedule, so that there were at least a few nights a week that they ate semi-healthily. If it was left to Tony and Clint, they'd be living on takeaway food almost constantly.

"How was your day?" Steve asked, glancing up at Tony once more.

The sheer domesticity of it was almost enough to take Tony's breath away. He shrugged, eyes on the plum sweater Steve was wearing. "Eh. Meetings. Boring. Pepper tried to kill me with her louboutins. All in a day's work, I guess."

"Pepper did not try and kill you."

"How do you know that?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Because if she'd tried, she'd have succeeded. Pepper is terrifying."

There was a long pause before Tony nodded. "Smart man."

...

"Wrong Lever!" Tony called into the comms, wincing when the lights went out. "Lift that one back up and hit the other one."

There was a momententary pause, and then Steve must have done as Tony asked, because the lights came on and the computer Tony had been trying to hack lit up.

Except, the screen wasn't at all enticing, given the countdown it was suddenly displaying.

"Shit," he muttered. "Everyone out, the place is rigged to blow."

He got various replies of assent, and focused on trying to pull what he could from the computer before he had to follow his own advice. Unfortunately, it was slow going, and with only seconds to spare, he burst out of the building and shot up, just as it exploded in a mess of fire.

When he landed, Steve was waiting for him, face like thunder. Tony knew it was the way Steve hid his worry, and he flipped the faceplate to show him that Tony was okay.

"Dammit, Tony," Steve muttered, the tension slowly leaving his shoulders. "You need to stop being so goddamn reckless! You're not limitless, you know?"

"I am majestic," Tony replied cheekily. "And slightly offended that you think there are limits I wouldn't cross."

"You know what I mean. You're human inside that tin can… and I'd like you to continue to be alive, okay?"

Softening, Tony reached out and squeezed Steve's shoulder with his gauntleted hand. "Sure thing, Cap."

…

Natasha said it was stealing. Tony said it was borrowing. Tomato, Tomahto.

It was only a jumper anyway, so it was fine, right?

The thing was, Tony hadn't actually meant to steal—or borrow—it. It just… happened. But he was ill, and crabby, and he wanted comfort, so he tugged Steve's jumper on over his pajamas and threw himself down on the sofa with a blanket.

That was where Steve found him. "Tony? Are you okay? You look awful."

"Peachy," Tony grumbled. "You sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself."

Steve blushed slightly, but sat down on the sofa beside Tony, feeling his head for a temperature. "You're burning up. Think you can take some of these layers off?"

Tony shook his head, gripping the sleeves of the jumper tightly, though he did allow Steve to tug away the blanket.

"I wondered where that jumper had gone," Steve said lightly, smiling. "Looks good on you though."

Tony wrinkled his nose slightly, because at that moment, he knew he couldn't possibly look good.

"You're just making this up as you go along," he accused. "You told me I looked awful a few minutes ago."

Steve shrugged and his blush intensified. "You look good in my clothes."

…

Steve was frowning at whatever movie Natasha had made him watch. Tony shuffled over to the sofa and kind of face-planted against Thor's leg.

Thor chuckled and immediately raised his hand to run his fingers through Tony's hair. Thor was the best sofa buddy when Tony was tired—he was more affectionate than most people and was always happy to shower Tony with cuddles when he wanted them.

"What's with the frown?" he asked, turning his head to look at Steve.

Steve shrugged slightly and nodded to the screen. "I just can't imagine loving in secret like that."

"It's a popular media trope," Natasha said, with a sigh. "Doesn't tend to happen often in real life, really. Unless someone is either still in the closet, or having an affair, I suppose."

"Why are people having relationships in closets?" Thor asked.

Clint spat his drink out while Tony chuckled.

"Being 'in the closet' means that you're not ready to be open about your sexuality," Tony explained. "It's a common term, Thor. They're not literally sitting in the closet."

"Still though," Steve said, shaking his head. "If I was lucky enough to be in a relationship with the person I love… I'd want the world to know."

Tony swallowed hard when he realised Steve's eyes were on him.

…

Steve had charcoal stains on his fingers. Tony didn't know why he'd noticed that, but he had and he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Perhaps it was because Steve was waxing lyrical about asking someone out on a date and Tony really didn't want to hear about it.

"Tony? Are you even listening to me?"

Tony looked up, caught out, and felt his cheeks head. He tried to cover it, but he didn't think it was any use. "Uh, sure Cap. You should… do… the thing. Ask the person. The thing."

Steve stared at him for a long moment, and then he softened and reached out, gently wrapping his hand around Tony's wrist and tugged him up off the stool he was perched on, and towards Steve until he was standing between Steve's legs.

"For a genius, you can be entirely blind to someone's interest in you," Steve murmured.

Tony blinked. "You… you were talking about me?"

"Tony… you're the only person who's had my attention since the very first time I met you. How could I have been talking about anyone else?"

"Um."

Steve stroked a hand across Tony's cheek. "Do you… have I been reading this wrong? Do you not feel the same? I swear, if you don't, I'll let it drop. Nothing has to change. I just… I had to know."

Shifting forwards, Tony pressed his face against Steve's jumper and sighed. "I fell in love with you the moment I met you."

Steve's arms wrapped around him, and he relaxed slightly, dropping a tension Tony hadn't even realised he was carrying. "I'm glad it wasn't just me. Makes me feel like less of a sap."

"Steve Rogers, did you just call me a sap?" Tony asked, pulling back to glare at the super soldier.

Steve smirked impishly. "Did I say that? Must be true then, huh?"

"Ugh, why did I think that you were ever anything but a troll?"

Laughing, Steve shook his head and then pressed a kiss to Tony's temple. "Come on, Genius. Let's go and get dinner, huh?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah. Like a date."

* * *

**Written for: **

HPFC - Trick or Treat - Malfoy Family, 15. Apple

Assorted Appreciation - 2. "You're just making this up as you go along."

Book Club - 7. Lukas - "I can't imagine loving in secret like that." / Charcoal / Love at first sight / Stealing

Showtime - 5. Romance

Angel's Archives - 28. "Will you stop leaving your undergarments on my front lawn?"

Film Festival - 22. "Wrong Lever!"

Wacky Wandmaker - Tamarack (Unknown) / Unicorn Hair (Majestic)

Sci-Fi - Apocalypse - Collecting Supplies - Homewares - Cooking a meal

Game Night - Plum

365\. 359. Limitless


	31. Team Fic

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 362

* * *

**While It Lasted **

* * *

"I gotta get me one of these beds," Clint muttered, not for the first time. "Where'd you buy it, Tones?"

"Clint, go be stupid somewhere else," Tony replied frowning. "This is hand carved mahogany, and you think I just bought it out of a shop? How dare?"

Clint just gave him his signature rogish smirk, and spread out even more on the luxurious honey coloured sheets.

Natasha chuckled, and Tony felt more than heard Steve huff out a laugh behind him.

Tony didn't know how they'd all ended up here, spending lazy evenings in Tony's bed—well, it was the biggest, but he didn't mean because of that—all cuddled together. He was hopeful that whatever he'd done to get his place here, in the midst of all of these fantastic people, he could continue doing.

He wasn't stupid, he knew he didn't fit with them, not really. They were all puzzle pieces that slotted together seamlessly, and he… well. He'd never fit seamlessly with anyone before, so he didn't see why that would start happening now.

Especially not with these particular people.

They were all heroes, and Tony was the farthest thing from a hero that could possibly exist.

"I know you're… flamboyant, but… how much did this bed actually cost?" Steve asked, clearly curious. He tugged lightly on Tony's hair, and then ran his hand through it to soothe Tony back down against his chest.

"Flamboyant? Me? Well I never, Steven!" Tony replied, tilting his head to look up at the super soldier. He could tell by the pregnant pause that not a single one of them were buying his innocent act. Shrugging, he added, "I can't tell you how much it cost."

"Why not?"

"It'd give you a nosebleed."

Natasha, Clint and Bruce all laughed, and Steve rolled his eyes.

Tony grinned up at him, and pushed back even closer, getting more comfortable. Steve allowed it, shifting his own arm so he could easier get to Tony's hair.

Tony wasn't sure he'd ever understand why he was here with them, but until they realised their mistake, he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. He'd always been selfish after all.

* * *

**Written for: **

Angel's Archives - 5. "[Name], go be stupid somewhere else."

Film Festival - 28. "This is hand carved mahogany."

Wandmaker - Aspen (Flamboyant) / Rougarou Hair (Roguish)

Sci-Fi - Space - 3. I don't know - Hopeful

Game Night - Honey

365\. 315. Puzzle


	32. TonySteve 14

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 508

* * *

**What He Deserves **

* * *

Tony flew aimlessly over the water. He wasn't even bothering to put the suit through its paces like he'd told himself he was going too. He was just… floating through the air. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with himself.

He'd messed up, badly, and because of him, Clint was in the hospital with broken ribs and a concussion.

All because he hadn't been fast enough.

So he'd told himself, take the suit out, figure out its speed limits and then _make it better, _but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Admittedly, he'd also decided that it needed doing there and then because he couldn't bring himself to face Steve.

God but that man was such a contradiction. Every interaction they had left Tony feeling wrongfooted and uncertain, and he just… he couldn't take that right now.

Applying more power to the repulsors, Tony shot up into the air, higher and higher.

"I wonder if a fall from this height would be enough to kill me," he wondered out loud. It scared him how close he was to just… finding out. Cutting the power.

Apparently he was scaring J.A.R.V.I.S too.

"Sir, my primary protocols would kick in long before you hit the water," the AI said softly. "If I may, Sir, Captain Rogers is requesting you return home. He appears to be… worried about you."

"Annoyed with me," Tony corrected. "Still, it's nothing I don't deserve this time, is it?"

Without waiting for a reply from J.A.R.V.I.S, Tony engaged the thrusters once more and turned for home. He'd built an empire, twice. He could face Captain America's anger.

Especially since he'd earned it.

…

Steve was waiting for him on the landing pad of the tower, and he seemed to slump slightly with relief when Tony stepped out of the suit, pale but uninjured.

"Are you okay?"

Tony blinked. "Fine."

Steve raised his eyebrow, and Tony, not for the first time, wished he wasn't quite so perceptive.

"Clint's going to be okay, Tony. What happened to him wasn't your fault."

Tony stumbled slightly, and Steve reached out, placing his hands carefully on Tony's arms before he slid his hands down to his elbows to hold him steady.

"It wasn't your fault," Steve reiterated, and Tony couldn't help it when his eyes blurred with held back tears.

"It was," he whispered. "I should have caught him."

"You were catching Natasha, who definitely would have died today if you hadn't gotten her out of there. You did what you could do, Tony, and that's all any of us can, okay?"

Unable to do anything but nod, Tony didn't resist when Steve tugged him closer and then wrapped him up in a hug, the peach wool of his jumper soft against Tony's heated cheeks.

"Come on," Steve murmured. "You need to eat, and then we'll watch a movie, okay? I won't even complain when you tuck your feet under my thigh to warm them up."

"Thanks, Steve."

* * *

**Written for: **

Angel's Archives - 17. "I wonder if a fall from this height would be enough to kill me."

Wandmaker - Hawthorn (Such a contradiction) / Kneazle Whiskeys (Perceptive)

Sci-fi - Space - 7. I'm not sure - Uncertain

Game Night - Peach

365\. 354. Empire


	33. TonySteve 15

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 1185

**Fic Detail - **TonySteve / Post battle fluff

* * *

**Back And Forth**

* * *

Throwing his hands up in the air, Tony turned and walked away.

"We're not done discussing this, Tony," Steve shouted behind him. "This is important."

"I am not going back and forth with your over this. It's done," Tony replied, not even bothering to turn back around. "When you accept that, we'll be golden."

"You can't keep doing this!"

Tony stepped into the elevator and ordered J.A.R.V.I.S to take him down to the workshop. He was angry, but he was also bone tired and he really didn't have it in him to keep arguing with Steve over something that was already over and done with.

…

"Steve told me what happened."

"Of course he did," Tony muttered, rolling his eyes.

Pepper snorted. "You know it's only because he worries about you, right?"

"Sure, Pep. I just… don't see the point in going over it over and over again, you know? There's no tactical advantage, especially when all he does is scream at me for putting myself in danger. We're superheroes who fight to protect the world. The danger is inherent."

"I think he's more bothered about the way you keep throwing yourself to the front of the fight," Pepper said. "He seems to think you have a death wish."

Frowning, Tony looked up at the screen Pepper's face was on. "He thinks I'm what, suicidal?"

"I don't think he thinks that so much as he worries that you'll endanger yourself in the place of one of your teammates. He doesn't want you to think you're expendable, but it comes out more in anger than concern."

"I… isn't that what a team does?"

Tony rubbed at his temple. He couldn't seem to do right for doing wrong and he was beginning to wonder if this whole team thing really was better than just doing things alone. Answering to other people was stressful!

"You should speak to him," Pepper recommended. "He's calmed down now and he's… just talk to him, Tony. Please."

"When did the two of you become best friends, anyway?" Tony asked, scowling up at her. "Aren't you supposed to be team Tony?"

"I am _always _team Tony, which is why I think you should speak to him. And you should also do the paperwork I sent you yesterday."

"Uh huh. I think I'd rather do the paperwork. I'll see you for lunch tomorrow?"

"You will; and Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Get some sleep, okay? You look exhausted."

"I'm really feeling the love, Pep."

Laughing, she ended their call and disappeared from the screen, leaving Tony to slump in his chair.

…

"Pep said you wanted to see me," Tony said, stepping into the kitchen a few hours later.

Steve looked up and winced slightly, leaving Tony to wonder just how bad he looked. Steve didn't look much better though, sitting at the table with his head in his hands, and the most forlorn look on his face Tony had ever seen.

"I'm sorry for being so angry with you," Steve said quietly. "I know it was the right move, Tony. I just… why does it always have to be you that gets hurt?"

"It's a few bruises, Cap. I'll heal up in no time."

"It could have been so much worse though."

"But it wasn't. You've got to stop thinking about the could-have-beens, it'll drive you mad."

Tony debated on coffee, but it was probably a bad idea. Crossing to the fridge, he pulled out the milk instead and poured himself a glass.

"I just… it's always harder when it's you."

Tony frowned and looked back at Steve. "Why when it's me? If this is because I'm human—"

"It's not," Steve hurried to correct. "It's… because you're _you, _and I just… the thought of you being badly hurt terrifies me."

"I… don't understand," Tony admitted.

Steve got up from the table and crossed the room to Tony, almost trapping him in against the counter. "I know you know I spoke to Pepper earlier."

"Right," Tony agreed, not sure where this was heading. His neck wasn't pleased with the way he had to crane to meet Steve's eyes but he couldn't make himself look away.

"She told me that maybe, the way I feel about you… maybe it's not so hopeless."

Storing the information that he'd have to berate Pepper away for later, Tony asked, "And how is it that you feel, Steve?"

"You're the most infuriating, incredible man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, and I'm so in love with you that every time you put yourself in danger, it makes me sick to my stomach."

"I… what? You're not… that."

"I am. I think, I _hope, _that maybe it's not as unrequited as I thought?"

"I, uh. Yeah. I mean. No. I mean. It's not unrequited," Tony stumbled.

Moving slowly and broadcasting his movements, Steve leant down and covered Tony's mouth with his own in a soft kiss. Tony's brain froze for a moment, unable to believe what was happening. When it seemed like Steve was about to pull away, Tony's brain finally decided to come back online and he reached up to cup Steve's cheek, holding him in place as he deepened the kiss.

Steve hummed against his lips and moved his hands, resting one of them against Tony's hip. It didn't have the effect he'd hoped for, as Tony flinched at the touch, breaking away from Steve to gasp in pain.

"Tony?"

Tony tried to move, but Steve still had him somewhat trapped against the counter and he used that to his advantage to hold Tony in place while he gently lifted Tony's shirt to peer at his side.

"A few bruises?" he asked, incredulously as worry once more filled his eyes. "Tony, you're black and blue!"

"I had J scan me," Tony promised. "Nothing is broken, Steve. It's just bad bruising, I promise."

Steve looked ready to argue, but then he softened and carefully wrapped his arms around Tony. "Come on. I'll run you a bath and you can soak for a while. Hopefully it will help."

"Steve, you don't have to—"

"Please," Steve asked. "Please just… I'd never ask you to stop being Iron Man, I just… when you're injured… please just let me look after you."

Tony hesitated for a moment before he nodded. "I… okay. I. Okay, Steve. I can do that."

Steve bent his head to press a soft kiss to Tony's temple. "Thank you."

…

The bath was just what Tony needed and by the time Steve helped him out of it, he was surprised he could still stand. Steve half carried him to the bed, and helped him under the covers, smiling down at him.

"Stay," Tony requested sleepily when it looked like Steve was about to leave.

"Not going anywhere, Sweetheart," Steve promised, standing up to shuck his jeans and tug his shirt over his head. He laid down on the bed beside Tony and tugged him carefully into his arms.

"Sleep."

"Hmm. Love you," Tony murmured, already half asleep, his eyes drifting shut.

"I love you too, Sweetheart."

* * *

**Written for: **

Olympics, Bonus round - 4 - Badminton - (dialogue) "I am not going back and forth with you over this. It's done."

365\. 308. Tactical


	34. TonySteve 16

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 1502

**Fic Detail** \- TonySteve / Fluff

* * *

**Kindred Spirit **

* * *

"It just growled at me," Clint said, staring at the kitten.

"Cat's don't growl," Tony said, rolling his eyes. "And she just doesn't like you which means she's intelligent."

He stroked the kitten beneath her chin, smiling down at her as she flopped over onto her stomach on his lap.

"So… we can keep her then?" Nat asked, raising her eyebrow at him. She'd found the kitten earlier that morning, meowing pitifully behind a dumpster. Honestly, even if Tony didn't want the kitten living in the tower, he would have said no to her.

Teammate or not, she was intimidating as hell, and Tony didn't mess with intimidating women. Pepper was proof of that.

"Sure," he replied, shrugging. "She's cute. What are you gonna name her?"

Natasha stared at the kitten for a long moment before she smiled. "Shadow."

Tony looked back down at the black kitten and nodded. "It suits her."

…

Shadow fit into the tower marvellously. She seemed to take a shine to Tony, and could often be found sitting on his knee, or sprawled out across his feet. He didn't mind it, enjoyed it most of the time. He found her comforting.

Clint was determined that she was a little monster, but that could have been something to do with how she'd been meticulous about chewing every single one of his laces.

Only his.

Natasha thought the whole thing was hilarious.

That was how Tony found himself lying on the sofa, Shadow spread out on his chest.

"What are you doing up?"

"Jesus!" Tony gasped, sitting up. Shadow gave a startled meow, digging her claws into his skin through the thin t-shirt he was wearing.

"My name isn't Jesus," Steve said, smirking smugly.

"You're far too large to be so bloody silent," Tony complained, stroking Shadow's back to soothe her.

"Thick as thieves, you two, aren't you?" Steve said, nodding to the cat. "I don't know why, but I never pictured you as a cat lover."

He sat down on the end of the sofa, and patted his legs for Tony to put his legs down on his lap. With Shadow calmed and situated back on Tony's chest, Steve smiled at him.

"Guess I never really thought about it," Tony replied, absently tickling behind the cat's ears. "But it's nice. She doesn't judge me when I work for more than twelve hours."

"Sounds like a guilty conscience to me," Steve quipped.

"I have nothing to confess!" Tony protested. "Besides, night time is _my _time."

"You should still sleep occasionally," Steve replied. "Look after yourself the same way you look after everyone else."

Tony didn't know how to reply to that, so he didn't. He simply concentrated on Shadow, and let the feeling of Steve stroking the skin around his ankles lull him into comfort.

He didn't notice that he fell asleep until he woke up the following morning to the smell of breakfast being cooked in the kitchen and the sound of Steve whistling cheerfully.

…

"It's brass monkeys out there," Tony complained as he stepped out of the elevator onto the Avengers floor. He unwound the scarf from his neck and tossed it over the end of the bar as he stepped behind it. It had been a long week and he needed something to warm himself up.

"Ooh, are you making hot toddy's Tony?" Clint asked, peering over the back of the sofa. "Sign me up!"

"Alcohol is for people who can afford to lose a few brain-cells, Legolas, so I'm afraid you're not allowed any," Tony replied, grinning when Shadow appeared from nowhere to wrap herself around Tony's legs, meowing for attention. "Hey Kitty, didya miss me?"

He bent to pick Shadow up, even as Clint complained about favouritism in the background.

Making the drinks with the cat perched on his shoulder, Tony handed one to Clint as he slumped on the sofa beside him.

"She's been a little beast while you've been gone," Clint said, nodding at the cat. "Think she did actually miss you."

Tony smiled and stroked her under her chin, his smile only widening when she started purring.

"It's nice to know _somebody _around here misses me when I'm gone," Tony replied to Clint.

"I'm pretty sure she's not the only one. Cap's been moping."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. Sure he has."

Clint shrugged. "I tried."

…

The whole team arrived for movie night, which was surprising. Most of the time, at least one if not more of them were busy elsewhere, so having a full house meant that every seat was already filled by the time Tony stumbled in, exhausted but cheerful after a long few days in the workshop.

He made a beeline for the sofa where Steve and Nat were sitting, wiggling his way between them. Natasha shifted so he could lie against her side, and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, while Steve helped him rest his legs out across his lap.

Shadow hopped up moments later and settled under Tony's chin.

"You know, I don't know why anyone was surprised that she took a shine to you," Natasha mused, looking down at the cat. "You're kindred spirits."

"Hmm?"

"You're as kitten like as a human could possibly be," she explained, ruffling a hand through his hair. He thought to protest, but Natasha was still terrifying, so he conceded the point, butting her hand with his head so she'd keep playing with his hair.

She chuckled and shook her head at him. He noticed that she didn't stop stroking his hair all the way through the movie though.

…

Tony woke up, confused when he realised the room was still dark. He hadn't had any nightmares, and he'd been exhausted enough that he should have slept through. He realised someone was standing in his doorway.

"J, lights to ten percent," he requested.

He was surprised to see Steve, though the man looked _awful. _"Cap? You okay?"

Steve shook his head mutely, and took a hesitant step forwards. "I. Uh. Sorry for waking you, I just…"

"Hey, no, it's okay," Tony promised. "Nightmare?"

Steve nodded.

"C'mere," Tony offered, pulling the sheets back on the opposite side of the bed to his. Shadow was asleep on the pillow, and she opened one eye, hissing at him for disturbing her.

"Yeah, come on Grumpy," he muttered, picking her up and putting her on his legs. "Come on, Steve, come and get in."

"You don't have too—"

"I know. Just. C'mere."

Clearly not wanting to protest further, Steve approached the bed and gingerly sat down, then swung his legs up and lay down, tugging the sheets over himself as he turned to Tony.

"I saw you fall," he whispered, hand half outstretched towards Tony. "But you didn't wake up."

"I'm here," Tony comforted, sliding closer. He pressed Steve's hand to his chest, so he could feel the reactor, and to the side, his heartbeat. "I'm right here, Steve. I'm okay."

Steve nodded, tugging Tony closer until he was wrapped around the smaller man. Tony felt a small fire of arousal warm his belly, but he tamped it down. This wasn't about that, no matter what his libido thought.

"You know, watching you with Shadow… it made me see you differently. Softer, more human, I guess. You've always seemed so… out of reach. So unattainable. I… Seeing you with her… it made me wonder if maybe… if maybe you were more willing to, um—" Steve cut himself off with a frustrated huff.

Tony stroked his forearm gently, hope replacing the arousal as he pulled back a little to look at the super soldier. "What are you trying to ask me, Steve?"

"Would you, I mean, do you want to… will you do to dinner with me? On a date?"

Tony's lips tilted up and he nodded. "I thought you'd never ask."

…

"We're not running a bloody animal sanctuary, Birdbrain," Tony complained when he saw the pitiful dog Clint had brought home.

Steve snorted, and when Tony looked at him, he was smiling at Tony fondly. Tony stood, hands on his hips and Shadow on his shoulder, and he had to admit, he could see the funny side.

He rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Fine, fine, the dog can stay. But if it terrorises my cat, it's gone!"

"Who's cat?" Natasha asked, eyebrow arched.

Tony swallowed and looked at Shadow, and then back at Nat. "Um. Please don't kill me. She's _mine_."

Nat eyed him for a long moment before she smiled and nodded. "I guess she is. Or rather, you're _hers_."

Tony nodded. "That sounds about right."

…

Steve climbed into bed beside Tony, pulling him close automatically. Sharp claws in his hand made him yelp and Tony chuckled, shifting Shadow to his own pillow and cuddling closer to use Steve for his own.

"She's a menace," Steve muttered, goodnaturedly, his hand already healing rapidly.

"Hmm," Tony agreed. "Nat did say we were kindred spirits."

And well… who could argue with that?

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney: C7. Thackery Binx - A Feline

Book Club - Alfie - Scarf / Brass / Thick as Thieves / "I have nothing to confess!"

Angel - 2. A fic containing an intimidating woman.

Scamander - 23. Silent

Basement - 3. "Alcohol is for people who can afford to lose a few brain-cells."

Film Festival - 24. "My name isn't Jesus."

Marvel - 6. Monster

Lyric - 5. Night time is my time.

Funfair - Jack O Lantern - Pick A Pumpkin - 7. Meticulous.

Galleon - 18. Black

Pumpkin Toss - Medium, 11. Black

365\. 258. Growl


	35. TonySteve 17

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 2556

**Fic Detail **\- TonySteve / Post Civil-War

* * *

**Trainwreck **

* * *

"I feel like the universe is playing some horrible practical joke on me."

Steve could only look around them and agree with Tony, because falling through a portal into, well, nothing, was certainly… something.

"They'll find us," Tony said, sounding certain. Steve couldn't fault him for that. He knew that Strange, Rhodey and Bruce would be searching high and low for Tony at least.

This kind of rescue mission wasn't really _his _team's speciality, and he could only hope they were letting Tony's team take the lead.

Of course, that they had separate teams in the first place was a sore spot in Steve's mind, and he winced despite himself. He hated that they weren't all one team, hated that this was the first time he'd seen Tony in months.

But it was—mostly—his own fault, he supposed. He wouldn't be so arrogant to take all the blame, but he knew that he could accept the lion's share on his shoulders. He was living with the guilt from his mistakes daily, but it always hit just that little bit harder whenever he was in the same place as Tony.

There was something about the weary look in Tony's eyes whenever they had to communicate that cut Steve deep no matter how much time passed them by.

Spinning again, mostly so he wasn't just standing staring at Tony, but there was nothing to see. Everything was just… white. Almost blindingly so.

Turning back to Tony, he saw the man was glaring into nothing, rubbing a hand through his hair. The gesture was so familiar, it made Steve feel sick.

"So… we just wait?"

Tony nodded and sighed. "Yeah. I guess so."

…

Not having a way to tell how much time was passing was driving Steve nuts. Tony didn't seem to be faring any better, but then, Steve thought this must be his worst nightmare. Just so much nothing.

"What?" Tony asked, turning to Steve.

"Uh. I didn't say anything."

Tony blinked and then looked away, his cheeks flushing slightly as he muttered about an auditory hallucination.

Steve couldn't pull his eyes away from Tony. There was something so innocent in the way he was sitting, his arms wrapped around his knees, holding them to his chest. It was an extreme contradiction to the danger that Steve knew Tony could be.

"We could, uh. Talk?" Steve offered awkwardly, shifting a little so he was facing Tony more. "If you want."

"I don't really know what to say," Tony replied. "It's not a common occurrence for me, I'll admit. I really don't have the energy to fight with you right now, Steve."

"I don't want to fight," Steve assured him quietly. "I don't ever _want _to fight with you, Tony."

"And yet, it happens every time we try and talk."

Steve nodded but huffed. "I can't sit here in silence. I'll go mad."

"We all go a little mad sometimes," Tony murmured and his lips tilted up.

"Uncalled for," Steve teased. "I'm not quite at psycho levels, just yet."

Tony's small smile turned into a grin and a spark of amusement flickered through his eyes. "You still haven't watched Star Wars, but you've watched Psycho?"

"How do you know I still haven't watched Star Wars?" Steve asked.

"Wilson grassed you up. He came by the tower last week to pick his wings up."

"Oh, I see how it is," Steve said, shaking his head. "He lives with me, eats with me, spars with me, and then he comes to you to badmouth me? He's fired."

Tony chuckled. "Maybe you'd be more popular if you watched Star Wars."

"Maybe we should all sit down when we get back and watch it together," Steve suggested hesitantly.

He watched with dismay as longing entered Tony's eyes, only to be fought away as the brunette man shook his head. "I… I don't think that's such a good idea, Steve."

Steve wanted to argue the point, because it sounded like a great idea to him, but he bit his tongue and looked away, the silence between them uncomfortable.

Just like that, they were back to square one.

…

What felt like hours later, but could have been mere minutes for all Tony knew, the air around them seemed to shift slightly, before a green portal opened up. Never before had he been so glad to see Stephen.

"Oh thank fuck for that," he muttered, pushing himself to his feet. He was aching from the battle they'd fought before being sent through the portal, and he was tense from spending time alone with Steve, and honestly, he just wanted to go home.

With Steve just a step behind him, Tony travelled through the portal and found himself back in the Tower mere seconds later. Rhodey and Bruce were on him in seconds, both talking as they tried to find out if he was okay.

"M'fine," he assured them both. "Just tired, I promise."

Across the room, he could see Barnes, Wilson and Clint checking Cap over in the same way.

"Did it work?" Clint asked, looking between Steve and the group surrounding Tony. "Did you two sort your shit out?"

Tony blinked and then looked at Steve. "What?"

Steve shook his head, looking as confused as Tony felt. "I don't… what are you talking about?"

Rhodey facepalmed, and Bruce looked down guiltily when Tony looked at the two of them for answers. Eventually, Stephen sighed.

"It was brought to my attention that the two teams should be more… connected. Given the biggest… issue in that happening is the relationship between the two of you, the rest of us thought that perhaps some alone time would help… remedy that."

"So you just slung us through a portal with no warning straight after a battle?" Tony asked, his tone flat.

Steve looked angry, but Tony was just… he was tired. Of all of it.

"Tones—"

"We could have been injured," Tony said, glancing around the room as he talked over Rhodey. "Either one of us. We could have hurt each other, it's been known to happen. There are so many ways this could have gone badly—"

"You were never in any danger," Stephen tried to assure him, but Tony shook his head.

"Have none of you realised that Steve and I are adults? We can deal with out 'issues' when we're both good and ready, if and when _we _choose to do so. We don't need stupid schemes like this one to _help _us."

Turning away, Tony left the room, ignoring his name being called. Bunch of meddling assholes.

…

Tony slept hard, and when he woke up, he found himself staring at a dark sky through his window.

"What time is it, J?"

"Four minutes after three in the morning, Sir," JARVIS intoned.

Tony nodded. He'd slept for a good eight hours, which was practically a record, at least lately. Climbing out of bed, Tony padded to the bathroom to relieve himself, before he left the penthouse for the kitchen.

Coffee was calling, and then he supposed he should get to the workshop. His suit would need work doing on it, after the fight, and he probably had SI stuff he should be working on too.

He wasn't expecting to find the kitchen already occupied by a tired super soldier, not least because said super soldier didn't live in the tower. Steve and his team were living in the compound, while Tony hosted Rhodey and Bruce at the tower.

"What are you still doing here?" Tony asked, as he pressed the button on the coffee maker that made it whirr to life.

Steve shrugged. "Everyone was tired after the fight yesterday. Nobody wanted to be in charge of the jet."

Tony snorted. "Right."

"Tony… they didn't go about it the right way, but… they weren't wrong. We are the main problem between the two teams."

"I know. I'm just not sure what you expect me to do about it. Until you can admit that you're not perfect, I can't talk to you about… well. Any of it."

"I wasn't the only one that messed up," Steve sighed.

"I know that too," Tony agreed, taking his mug from under the coffee maker and holding it between both hands. "I'm not perfect, Steve, but the difference between you and I is that I never pretended to be perfect. I own up to making mistakes, being a bit of a mess sometimes. I own the fact that I'm as far from perfect as can be sometimes, and I try my best to make up for the mistakes I make. I feel the blood on my hands, but at least I admit that."

Tony turned away after a moment of silence passed between them. He'd said his piece and it was up to Steve what he did with it.

Honestly, if Steve decided now was the time to walk away for good, then that would be okay, Tony thought. He had closure and he knew he could close the door on this part of his life without too much regret.

He got to the door before Steve finally spoke.

"Tony, wait. Please. Don't walk away."

Tony stopped, and slowly, he turned back to Steve, silently waiting for whatever Steve felt like he needed to say.

"I messed up," Steve admitted, running a hand through his hair. "I messed up big, and I hurt you, and I don't know how to make that up to you. I should have been honest with you, _I know that_, Tony. I know that a lot of what happens rests on my shoulders, and I know that if I had tried to talk to you, then a lot of the people that died would still be alive. So yes, I feel that blood on my hands too. I just… I don't know how to start making things right."

"You could try apologising," Tony offered quietly. "Because you still haven't and that kinda sucks, Steve."

"I…" Steve almost argued, before he stopped, frowning. When he spoke, he sounded horrified. "I haven't, have I? Not properly at least."

Tony shook his head.

"Tony… I'm sorry for not telling you the truth, and I'm sorry for not trusting you when I should have. I'm so sorry that I hurt you, I never wanted that."

Tony twitched slightly, but he nodded. "Okay. Thank you. I'm sorry for attacking you and Barnes. I was emotionally compromised, but it still wasn't right."

"I… I think I probably deserved the attack," Steve said quietly. "But thank you."

"I should go down to the workshop. Suit needs working on so…"

"Do you mind if I… can I come with you? I'll just… sit on the sofa. Like I used to."

Lips tilting up slightly, Tony nodded. "I think I still have one of your sketchbooks, if you want to draw."

…

Things didn't go back to the way they'd been, but they did change. The two teams spent more time together, relearning how they worked cohesively. Tony only noticed after the fact that Steve and his tam were almost living back in the tower, spending more time there than they did at the compound.

It didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

As joint leaders, Tony and Steve didn't clash as much as they had when Tony had been under Steve's command, and in all the ways that counted, they were once again one team instead of two.

Tony was even a little bit grateful that they'd dumped him and Steve through that portal not that he was planning to tell any of them that.

Of course, the downside of spending so much time around Steve was that he was remembering everything that he _liked _about the man. Before… before the shit hit the fan, Tony had had the tiniest of crushes on Steve.

It had been miniscule. Almost nonexistent even.

Okay, so he'd been utterly in love with him, but whatever.

After the 'Civil-War' and the subsequent two year absence, not to mention the months they spent operating two separate teams, Tony had believed himself over that particularly bad idea. He really didn't want to fall back into the same hopeless trap.

And yet…

He couldn't seem to stop himself.

…

"You've been quiet for the last few weeks," Steve said, sitting down on the sofa beside Tony.

The genius looked up from the book he was flipping through and shrugged. "I've had a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?" Steve asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

Shaking his head, Tony sighed, and closed his book, tossing it onto the coffee table. "It's… I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Steve pushed. "I just… I just want to help."

"Can you stop being so lovable?" Tony asked, and then closed his eyes because he really hadn't meant to say that at all. When he opened his eyes, he found Steve staring at him, hurt brimming in his eyes. "I didn't mean that like it sounded."

"How did you mean it then?"

"You… you're just so…" Tony shook his head. "You scare me, Steve. Don't look at me like that, I don't think you're going to hurt me or anything. You just… I thought, after everything, that I could just be your friend and it would be okay, you know? I thought… I guess I thought I was over you. Except I'm not. And I'm trying to… not love you. So."

"I…" Steve blinked at him. "What if… what if I don't want you to be over me?"

It was Tony's turn to stare.

"I mean, I had no idea that you… felt that way? But I… I want that too, Tony. I want you."

"I can't," Tony said, shaking his head. "Aren't you listening? I just told you that—"

"Feel the fear and do it anyway," Steve said, interrupting him. "You were the one who taught me that, Tony. We could be… we could be so _good_."

"We could be a trainwreck," Tony countered. "If we tried, and we fucked it up… Steve, it's not like it would be just us facing the consequences. The team… hell the world, if we couldn't get our shit together. Is it really worth it?"

"Yes."

Tony groaned and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "I'm trying to not be selfish for—"

He was cut off when his lips were covered with Steve's, a hand resting on his jaw gently. It was a sweet kiss, chaste and practically innocent, but Tony's heart pounded hard in his chest and when Steve pulled back, Tony couldn't help but chase him, pressing their lips back together insistently.

Steve broke the kiss, but pressed their foreheads together. "We could be… so good, Tony. Tell me you'll take the chance. Tell me you'll let me love you."

Tony pulled back just enough so that he could meet Steve's gaze without his eyes crossing.

"We… we have to do this right," he said slowly, quietly. "We have to do it so it sticks, because… I don't think I can handle losing you again."

"We will," Steve swore. "We will, Tony. We're going to be _fantastic._"

"I love you," Tony murmured, pushing forward for another sweet kiss. "I love you, Steve."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney: T1. Someone living with guilt over a mistake.

Book Club: 1. Cheryl: Innocent / Glaring / Fear

Scamander: 27. Fear

Basement: 10. "I feel like the universe is playing some horrible practical joke on me."

Film Festival: 26. "We all go a little mad sometimes."

Marvel: 18. Extreme

Lyric: 2. Auditory hallucination

Funfair: Jack O Lantern: Hollow It Out - 6. Popular

Galleon: 17. Book

Pumpkin Toss - Large Pumpkin, 11. Green

365\. 282. Badmouth


	36. TonyThor 2

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 3441

**Fic Detail** \- TonyThor / Hanahaki Disease

* * *

**Scattered Petals (I Love You) **

* * *

He'd paid it no mind when his suit was surrounded by the blue-green light. He didn't feel any effects from it, and besides, he was having entirely too much fun flying circles around the crazy witch that was trying to conquer New York.

It was only later, when Clint grassed him up in debrief, that Tony even really thought about it.

"Why didn't you tell us you got hit?" Steve asked, his tone exasperated; which, in fairness, was his general state of being where Tony was concerned. At least it was more fond exasperation than I-want-to-strangle-you exasperation these days.

"I, uh. I forgot?" Tony offered and then shrugged his shoulders. "It's just a bunch of hocus pocus, Cap. I don't feel any different and J did a scan and didn't find anything."

"Uh huh." Steve looked doubtful, which, _rude. _"Let me know if you feel anything… out of sorts."

Tony opened his mouth and then shook his head. "Nah, too easy."

…

"You've been coughing a lot this week," Bruce commented, a few days later. "Are you coming down with something?"

"Oh, god, I hope not," Tony muttered, wrapping both hands around the large mug he'd just filled with coffee. "There's a… sharp itch in the back of my throat though, so probably. I do not have time to be sick, Brucie."

"Pretty sure illness doesn't take your schedule into account," Bruce replied, smiling. "Keep an eye on that sharp itch though, okay. It doesn't sound great."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

And he was sure. Aside from his throat he felt fine. There was no fever, no headache, no sickness… he was fine.

Perfectly fine.

…

Until he coughed up the first flower petals.

…

"I knew we should have had you seen," Steve said, running a hand through his blond hair. "And the witch is long gone so we can't even ask her what she did to you!"

"Chill, Steve," Tony said, curling up on the sofa. "Stephen is on his way, he'll be able to figure out what's going on."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," Stephen said, stepping through a portal. Tony grinned up at him.

"Hey, Dumbledore, thanks for coming."

"You said you were coughing up flower petals?"

Tony nodded. "Purple-y ones, if that makes any difference."

Stephen snorted and then closed his eyes. Tony waited patiently—well, patiently for him, which meant he was tapping a pattern on his leg with his fingers, and huffing every few seconds—for the diagnosis. He wasn't expecting Stephen to look quite so somber when he opened his eyes.

"I feel it's only right that I ask if you'd prefer privacy for this conversation, Tony," Stephen said quietly, glancing at Steve. "It's… definitely a personal conversation."

Tony frowned, noticing that Steve had done the same, though the latter was already opening his mouth to object.

"It's fine, I guess. He'll only make me tell him later anyway."

Stephen grimaced but nodded. Everyone knew Steve was nothing but tenacious when he wanted to know something.

"What you've been cursed with is known as Hanahaki Disease," Stephen explained. "It's caused by unrequited love. The witch that did this, she tied it to a love that you feel for someone and it will continue to grow, Tony. The only cure would be for the person you love to love you back."

Tony paled. "I didn't need a reason to drink tonight, but it's nice to know I've got one. Is there… what happens if—"

"You die," Stephen said, apologetically. "Have you… does the person know that you're in love with them?"

Tony shook his head. "No, and they're not going to, either."

"But Tony—"

"I said, they're not going to," Tony said, cutting Steve off sharply. "I… am going to my workshop. Thanks for coming out, Stephen. If you… run across anything that will help…"

"You'll be the first to know," Stephen promised. "And Tony? I'd recommend you tell whoever it is. It's worth taking a chance, when your life is at stake."

"Yeah… sure. I… I have to—"

He walked out of the room, ignoring Steve calling his name.

This was far too much to deal with sober.

…

"Tones?"

Tony blinked up through bleary eyes at Rhodey. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice slurring horribly.

"Steve called."

"Of course he did. Fucking gossip."

"Tones… he was right to tell me. You gonna tell me who you're in love with?"

"Nuh uh."

"You're gonna let yourself die, on the off chance that you'll be rejected? Really? Doesn't sound like you," Rhodey said, lowering himself to the floor of the workshop so he could sit facing Tony, who was leaning back, slumped against the wall.

"You don't get it," Tony growled. "None of you get it."

"Why don't you explain it to me then?"

"I won't let him feel guilty for this," Tony whispered. "He will, Rhodey. He'll feel so guilty that he couldn't save me, and I won't put it on his shoulders. I can't do that to him, I can't."

A single tear slipped down his cheek, and Rhodey leant over and tugged him into his arms, overbalancing them until Tony was practically sitting in his lap, leaning against his chest.

"I just wanted to be loved," Tony whispered, voice breaking on the last word. "But I can't tell him now. I can't."

"Shh," Rhodey murmured, rocking his best friend in his arms slightly as he comforted him. "Shh, Tones. Calm down. We'll fix it."

"Can't. No fix for this, Rhodey. M' gonna die, and I can't do anything to stop it."

…

Tony hid for a solid week after Rhodey left. His best friend had offered to stick around, but there really wasn't anything he could do and the Air Force needed him more, so Tony had sent him off with a promise that Tony wouldn't drink himself into anymore disasters.

Given the disaster his life was, he didn't really need to drink anyway. That didn't mean he didn't want too.

Instead he focused on the business he was leaving behind, the Avengers gear, and on hiding from his friends.

He knew they were worried about him, and he knew that when they inevitably tried to talk him into confessing his love, it would be in the hope that it would be returned, but it didn't mean that Tony was looking forward to it.

Eventually, he knew he had to show his face.

Natasha and Steve were bugging J.A.R.V.I.S constantly, and they were getting more creative in their threats of how they were going to invade the workshop if he didn't come out.

Steve was sitting in the kitchen when Tony walked in, and he brightened immediately.

"You're okay!"

"I'm fine," Tony agreed, ignoring the itch in his throat that said he was about to cough. "Did you think I was already mortally wounded on the workshop floor or something?"

"Don't joke about that," Steve murmured, wounded.

Tony sighed. "Sorry. Really, I'm fine, Steve. Try not to worry, okay? We might find a way to fix it, yet."

"But there _is _a way to maybe fix it," Steve implored. "You could just… take a chance!"

Shaking his head, Tony replied, "I'm not going to do that, Steve. If… if he doesn't feel the same way I feel, then he'll feel guilty that he couldn't fix me. I won't put that on anyone's shoulders."

"He?"

Tony nodded.

"What about… Pepper?"

"Do you really expect me to only look at half of the people in the world, Steve? I'm the consummate consumer."

Steve blinked. "So… it's not Pepper then? We… wondered. I thought things were good between the two of you?"

"Things were good for a while… yeah… it just. Didn't work, I guess. We wanted different things, and honestly, Pepper couldn't handle waiting for me to come home from missions. I don't blame her for that, I don't think I'd have been able to handle it if it was the other way around, but… yeah. Major incompatibility."

"Is it one of the team?" Steve pressed.

"I'm not going to tell you who it is, Steve," Tony said, lips tilting up. "Just… please leave it alone."

"You know I can't do that."

"I think you're going to have too."

…

"There is a similar disease on Asgard," Thor said, later that night. He'd returned sometime in the afternoon, after Tony had escaped back to the workshop, and been filled in by Steve. "Though, there is a way to be rid of it also. The growth can be removed surgically."

"Is that possible for you, Tony?"

Tony shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'll email Helen Cho about it later tonight and see what she thinks."

"Upon doing so, it removes the feelings for the person also," Thor added. "Many do not think it worth it."

Steve frowned. "But if it can save his life—"

"Thor's not wrong though," Tony said, looking down at his hands. "I'm not sure that would be worth it. I don't… I might not intend to tell him, but I still… I've loved him for a long time. I don't think I'd want that to just… disappear."

Thor nodded sagely. "Tell though, Man of Iron. Why do you hide your love?"

"I'm sure Steve's already explained why I'm being so stubborn," Tony said, smiling at Thor. "I wouldn't want to leave anyone feeling guilty simply because they don't feel the same way I do. It wouldn't be fair."

Thor stared at him for a long moment. "Who could not love you?"

"Ah, you'd be surprised, Thor. Or maybe not. There are plenty of people in the world that would love to see me dead, I'm sure."

Thor looked downcast and Tony reached over to pat his shoulder. "Thanks for the vote of confidence though, Pal. Means a lot."

…

"I don't even know where to start," Steve admitted. "Tony's love life has been rather… prolific?"

Tony snorted as he walked into the room. "Please tell me that you're not trying to make a list of the people I've slept with in the past in the hopes of finding my true love, Cap."

Steve had the decency to look sheepish, though Clint just chuckled, and Natasha just looked at him.

"We wouldn't have to if you'd be reasonable," she said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I _am _being reasonable," Tony replied, making a beeline for the coffee maker. "And I wish you'd all just drop it. It's getting tiresome to keep talking about something that I'm really not interested in discussing."

"This isn't some stupid little problem, Tony!" Steve snapped. "You're going to _die!" _

Tony nodded. "Right. And that's for me to deal with! None of us are immortal, Cap, we're all going to die someday. Well. Except maybe Thor or Brucie. I don't know how that works."

"None of us are just going to sit back and let you kill yourself," Steve said, shaking his head. "I can't believe that you think we would."

"Think is a strong word. I think you meant 'hope'."

"Tony!"

Tony turned to see Pepper walking through the kitchen door. She looked pale, and because he knew her so well, he could see the remnants of tears beneath her eyes, despite her makeup.

"Pep? What's wrong?"

"You're dying, _again_, and you didn't tell me, _again_!"

He could practically feel anger radiating from her, and all he could think was, oops. He'd meant to tell her, but then… nah, he hadn't. He didn't want her stressed out and worried about him.

"Who told you?"

"Rhodey," Pepper replied. "He asked how you were doing, and when I didn't understand why he sounded so goddamn worried, I made him tell me what was going on. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I don't want to worry you!"

"Rhodey told me the problem, you know? You could fix this, Tony. You don't have to… you don't have to _die!" _

"Pep—"

"Tony, please. Please, don't do this!"

"I can't, Pep."

He reached out for her, and she let him tug her into his arms. Gripping him tightly, she hugged him back, and for a moment, it was like it was only the two of them in the room.

When she pulled back, she looked apologetic and fierce. "If you don't tell him, I'm sorry, Tony, but I will."

"Pep—"

"I won't let you die," she whispered. "Not if I can stop it."

She left the room, left Tony standing in the middle of the kitchen watching after her, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Pepper knows?" Natasha asked, frowning.

"Of course Pepper knows," Tony muttered faintly, dropping into a seat at the table. "Pepper knows everything about me. Never thought it would bite me in the ass quite like this though."

…

"Tony?"

Tony looked up from his tablet to see Thor standing in the doorway of the living room. It was the middle of the night, but Tony had been unable to sleep. He was even more exhausted than usual, but he managed a small smile for the God of Thunder.

"Hey, Thor. What are you doing up?"

"I found myself unable to sleep," Thor replied, stepping into the room. "J.A.R.V.I.S informed me that you were awake and in here so I thought to offer some company."

"Sure," Tony said, nodding his head to the sofa. "Come sit. You wanna watch a movie?"

"Perhaps one of those delightful animated creations?" Thor suggested, as he sat on the sofa. The team had been introducing Thor to Disney, as well as catching Steve up on the ones he'd missed, and Thor had taken a liking to them immediately.

"Sure. I… J? Brave?"

The TV flickered on immediately, and the title screen for Brave appeared. Tony tried to concentrate on his work, but the movie caught his attention almost immediately, and he gave up, dropping his tablet onto the table.

Thor was warm beside him, and Tony could feel his eyelids drooping, taking longer and longer to open his eyes after every blink.

A hand on his thigh startled him, and he looked up to see Thor watching him fondly. "I thought perhaps you might be comfortable if you lay down."

Thor patted his lap to emphasise his point, and hesitantly, Tony lay down with his head on Thor's lap, stretching his legs out along the sofa. He knew he was going to fall asleep in minutes, and he knew that he should go to bed, but… the thought of climbing into his lonely bed wasn't exactly enticing.

Thor brushed a gentle hand through Tony's hair. "You're so small," he muttered, chuckling when Tony glared up at him. "Only in stature, my friend. Your personality is larger than that of the tallest man."

"Uh huh," Tony replied, unimpressed.

Thor smiled down at him and then turned his attention back to the movie. Tony did the same. Perhaps, with Thor here, he'd be able to dream about something other than the darkness, and falling in space. With Thor ready with the power of lightning to protect Tony, maybe he'd be able to feel safe.

Even if it was only for a little while.

…

The sunset looked stunning. Tony sat atop the tower in his suit, the sunlight bouncing off the gold on his suit.

The hanahaki was getting worse, and Tony felt like he was almost constantly holding a handkerchief to his mouth to catch the flowers that spewed out with every cough.

Stephen had been to see him only that morning, and the worried expression on his face told Tony it wasn't good, without him having to say a word.

Pepper and Rhodey—along with the team of course—had taken to watching him with worried eyes, and they all winced every time he coughed, as though they thought each one would be his last. He didn't blame them, of course he didn't, but it really wasn't helping make him feel better.

Helen hadn't been able to give him anything concrete on a surgical treatment, and Tony had meant what he'd said. Having his feelings, his love, removed wasn't really all that interesting an option to him.

He'd never really believed in true love, but he couldn't help but think he'd found it, even if it wasn't returned. The love he felt…

It was so _pure. _Untainted and unselfish, and he couldn't bring himself to spoil that.

Not even if it would save his life.

"Tony?"

Tony blinked and turned his head, seeing Steve standing at the balcony below him. "What's up, Cap?"

"We're going to eat, I thought I'd see if you were coming to join us?"

Tony nodded. "I… yeah. I'll be in in a few minutes. Thanks, Steve."

Steve nodded and went back inside, and Tony looked back out at the sunset. It was important, he thought, to enjoy the little things. He just wished that he'd realised that earlier.

…

Thor was hidden behind the largest bouquet of flowers Tony thought he'd ever seen. Tony peered around the vase to look at him.

"Um. What's this for?"

"It is an offering for you," Thor replied. "As I ask for your permission to court you."

Tony blinked. "What?"

Thor put the vase down carefully on a side table in the workshop and turned back to Tony. "I wish to court you. I do not know the customs of earth, but on Asgard, one must make an offering upon the initial request."

Tony couldn't work out the riddle Thor's words were offering.

"Why on earth would you want to court me?" he asked. "That makes no sense."

"I believe I told you, Tony, that I do not understand how anyone could not love you. You are everything I admire in a person. Why would I not want to court you?"

"But… but… what about the hanahaki and the—" Tony was cut off by a cough, and he raised his handkerchief automatically to catch the petals. When he was done, he showed Thor the petals. "What about _that?" _

Thor looked at him for a long moment. "Would you allow me one kiss?"

"I. Uh."

"Just one kiss, Tony," Thor asked again. "And if you desire no more to do with me, then I shall leave you alone with naught but our friendship."

"Um. Okay?"

Thor stepped forwards slowly and reached out to cup Tony's cheek. He guided Tony closer and then bent to press their lips together. Tony felt like his brain was _melting, _and when Thor teased at his lips with his tongue, he opened up to allow the god entrance.

When Tony needed to breathe, Thor pulled away, smiling down at him.

"What… what have you done to me?" Tony asked, feeling his throat. It felt… fine.

No itch. No pain. No… anything.

"I love you, Tony," Thor said simply. "The hanahaki is cured by the returned love of the cause."

"You… you… how did you—"

"Miss Potts informed me to your feelings. It is not a secret amongst others the regard I hold you in. You have simply been, as Natasha said, oblivious to it. I didn't dare to hope that I was the cause of your illness, but when Miss Potts… I had to try, Tony."

"You… I didn't know."

Thor's eyes crinkled. "I am aware of that."

"You love me?"

"Very much."

Tony nodded slowly. "I, uh. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Pepper off and then to hug her very tightly and say thank you."

Laughing, Thor hugged him. "Perhaps you can leave off the reprimand, just this once?"

Tony must have looked unconvinced, because Thor added, "I do not believe she would have told me, had she not been aware that your love was already very much reciprocated. It may not have seemed as such, but everyone did understand why you wished to keep your love secret."

Tony sighed but nodded. "Kay. But like… I'm gonna go hug her, okay?"

"And then… will you allow my courtship?"

"You know you don't have to do that, right? I already um. It's… I'm a sure thing?"

Thor chuckled. "I would like to court you. You deserve nothing less, Tony."

What could Tony really say to that?

…

"Okay, why are you looking at me like that?" Tony demanded, glaring at Steve. "It's creepy."

Steve snorted. "I'm just… really glad you're still here. Also, you look adorable curled up on Thor's lap like that, and I never realised how small you actually are."

Tony threw a pillow at him.

All was well.

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - D3. "It's just a bunch of hocus pocus."

Trope - 11. Laughing

Book Club - 4. John - Business owner / Anger / Blame

Showtime - 16. "What have you done to me?"

Attic - 3. Lonely

Press Play - 6. Purple

Scamander - 21. Small

Basement - 4. "I didn't need a reason to drink tonight, but it's nice to know I've got one."

Film Festival - 30. "I'll be right back."

Marvel - 3. Darkness

Lyric - 7. Falling in space

Funfair - Tasty Time Savers - Roasted Butternut Squash with Rosemary - Sunset / Sharp / Blue-Green

Galleon - 2. "I just wanted to be loved."

Zodiac - Libra - Venus 3 - Write about true love

Pumpkin Toss - Extra Large - "It's all just a bunch of hocus pocus!"

Sticker Quarterly - Halloween Section 1, Prompt 5: Mask. Write about someone hiding something.

Days of the Year - 5. International Coffee Day - Coffee

Autumn - 6. Fall

Colour - 2. Gold

Birthstone - 7. Citrine - "Things were good for a while… yeah…"

Flowers - 2. Dahlia - Vase

Tarot Cards - 8. Nine of Wands - Someone exhausted

Element - 3. Gentle

Bake A Cake - Baking Powder - Purple

Ravenclaw - Other - 10. Riddle

Star Chart - 11. Geminids Meteor Shower - Prolific

Religious Events - 41. Geeta Jayanti - Prolific

History of Autumn - 3. An important moment in someone's life.

365\. 351. Lightning


	37. TonyClint 2

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 2010

* * *

**Play To Keep **

* * *

Tony arrived fashionably late, as was his way. The ballroom was already filled with people, and he greeted people as he walked past them, smiling and waving at others. He was pretty sure he knew almost everyone in the room.

The Maria Stark Gala was one he never missed, not for anything. Looking around, he soon spotted the woman he knew he had to see first.

"Pepper!"

She turned to hug him, and he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"You look beautiful," he told her honestly, taking a moment to appreciate the teal dress she was wearing. "As always."

She grinned at him. "I'd reprimand you for being late, but I guess for you, this was a timely arrival."

"Who was late?" he asked, looking around them mockingly. "Certainly not me."

"Uh huh. Go, mingle, do what you were born to do and make people spend their money," she said, waving her hands at him.

"Save me a dance, Miss Potts?"

"Of course, Mr Stark."

Tony stopped off at the bar for a drink, because liquor was definitely always a necessity at these things, and then did as Pepper had advised and started on the charm offensive.

It was easy, slipping into his _Tony Stark_ skin, though not as easy as it had once been. He spent much more time being _just Tony_ these days, so it always felt like he was donning armor when he had to be anything else—even if this armor wasn't quite as obvious as the crimson and gold one he flew around in.

Steve, Natasha and Clint were all present, and he grinned at them when he passed them, but he didn't stop to engage any of them in conversation. That would come later, when he'd done his job and could relax a little bit.

After an hour of mingling, Tony was definitely ready to be done. Thankfully, the auction was coming up and that meant everyone would be returning to their tables. Pepper had been a dear and put Tony with the other Avengers, Rhodey and Happy, on a table for six, so he would be able to relax.

"Tony Stark."

Tony froze. He knew that voice. He didn't want to be hearing that voice, and he closed his eyes briefly.

"This won't end well," he muttered to himself, before he turned and greeted Tiberius Stone with the fakest smile in his arsenal.

"Ty," he said, nodding his head. "What are you doing here?"

Tony knew for a fact that he wasn't on the guest list, because Pepper _hated _him.

"Miss Hartley required a plus one, and my evening happened to be free. I couldn't turn down the opportunity to come to a Maria Stark Foundation Gala, could I?"

Tony raised his eyebrow. "Well, I suppose it's not like you can get in on your own name, is it?"

…

Clint could see the tension in Tony's back, his fitted charcoal grey suit doing nothing to hide it. He was talking to a taller man in a traditional black tux, and Clint frowned when he saw Tony leaning back on his foot, as though he was trying to lean away from the man without being obvious.

"Something is going on over there," he murmured to Natasha. She turned, the movement making her pale yellow dress catch the lights of the room.

"That… I believe that's Tony's ex boyfriend," she said, brow furrowing. "As far as I'm aware, he's not on any of the guest lists to any of SI's parties."

"Tony doesn't look happy to be speaking to him, does he?" Clint asked, head tilting slightly.

"You should go and save him," Nat agreed, though she smirked. "Everyone appreciates a knight in shining armor, right?"

He stared at her blankly for a moment. "I hate you."

She patting his arm in a way that he was sure was _supposed _to be comforting. "No you don't. But yeah, go save our boy. He really looks uncomfortable right now."

Clint nodded and left her side, striding across the room towards the bar.

"Do I get bonus points if I act like I care?" Tony asked, as Clint reached the bar.

The man tilted his head, an amused look in his eyes. "Come now, Tony. I know we have an… interesting history, but you can't hate me that much!"

"It's not that I hate you," Tony was saying. "But if you were on fire and I had a glass of water in my hand, I would rather _drink _it."

Clint snorted. At home, Tony was witty and his banter was always on point, but he never felt the need to unleash his tongue fully. It was always amusing for Clint to hear him use it on some poor unsuspecting schmuck.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, resting his hand against the small of Tony's back. "But everyone is going to be sitting down soon, and I really don't want to be stuck between Cap and Nat, so you need to come sit with me."

"Tony is busy," the other man said, sneering at Clint. "So you'll just have to manage, won't you?"

Clint blinked. "I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced. You are?"

"Tiberius Stone. Tony's _only _boyfriend."

Clint could feel Tony practically vibrating beneath his hand and he scowled at the man before he turned to Tony.

"You've always had the worst taste in romantic partners. Except Pepper, obviously. But really, Tones, you should totally just run away into the sunset with me and leave all these losers behind."

Tony snorted. "Come on Katniss, let's go and sit down."

"We're not done here, Tony," Tiberius said, reaching out to grip Tony's arm. The way the blood left his fingers told Clint it wasn't a light hold.

"Actually, I think you are," Clint said, slapping his hand away. He turned, wrapping his arm more firmly around Tony's waist and led him away.

"Do we have time to—"

Clint changed direction, heading instead for the balcony. Tony was pale, and Clint hated to see him so shaken by a person. Tony was usually one of the most confident people Clint knew.

…

The fresh air felt great on his overheated skin, and Tony took a moment to just let it hit his face, the chilly breeze of the night helping him relax a little.

He couldn't believe he'd let Tiberius get under his skin like that. It had been so many years since he'd seen him, it really shouldn't matter what he said. Tony was waaaay past that stage of his life now, so it really shouldn't affect him so much.

"You wanna talk about that?"

"I want to forget," Tony replied, running a hand through his hair. "Tiberius was my first… real boyfriend, I guess. I thought I was in love, you know? I thought. Well. Whatever I thought, I was wrong. He wasn't a good person then, and he isn't now."

Clint frowned slightly. "Tony… did he hurt you?"

"He broke my heart," Tony replied quietly. "I was an idiot. I didn't learn, really, not even then. I didn't really learn until after Pepper. Love just… isn't for me I guess. Maybe I wasn't meant for it?"

"If you don't stop talking bad about yourself, I will physically fight you," Clint said, reaching out to grip Tony's hand in his own. Tony looked down at their linked fingers. "Of course you were meant for love, Tony. Everyone deserves love, but especially you."

"Nobody else sees it that way," Tony replied, rolling his eyes. "Cause they've all gone away."

"You're an idiot," Clint scoffed. Tony looked up at him, surprised to see the fondness and affection in his gaze. "Tony, look around you. The team are still here, and none of us are going anywhere. Pepper is still here, she didn't leave you when you didn't work out romantically. Rhodey and Happy are both still here. We all love you, you dumbass."

Tony sighed but nodded. "I know. I know, you're right, I'm just feeling sorry for myself right now. I didn't expect to see him and it threw me off for a minute. I'll be okay, Clint."

Clint nodded and seemed to take the hint. He squeezed Tony's hand and winked at him. "I'll save you a seat."

…

Tony slipped into the seat beside Clint just as the auction began.

Clint raised an eyebrow at him in question, and Tony wrinkled his nose in reply. Good. Clint nodded and they turned their attention to the host.

Honestly, Clint wasn't interested in most of the items they were auctioning off. It was all rich people stuff that he just… didn't care about.

Except…

Across the room, Tiberius Stone put in a bid on a long weekend holiday in Tony's villa in the Alps. Almost before he'd realised what he'd done, Clint put in a higher bid.

Tony looked at him, his eyes twinkling, as Tiberius bid and then Clint again.

"I'll cover you," Tony muttered quietly, proof that he was just as immature as Clint.

Clint loved it.

Sure, it was an unorthodox way to get someone back, but it was amusing to see how angry Tiberius was getting across the room as Clint grinned his way and upped the bid again.

"Sold to the gentleman in the purple shirt," the host yelled, pointing at Clint.

Tony shook his head at him, smiling. "You're on a crusade to protect me, now, Legolas?"

Clint smiled back. "Maybe."

…

Tony spun Pepper out and pulled her back in, laughing when she shook her head at him. "You're a menace, Tony."

"Probably," he agreed. They danced around the floor for a while, until Pepper was stolen from his arm by Rhodey.

He was about to go back to the table when Clint swept in and spun him, making him stumble.

"Clint! What are you—"

"Dance with me," Clint said, no request as he took Tony in his arms.

"You've been… different, today," Tony said, looking up at Clint. "More… there, I guess. It's a nice change."

"I never… I guess I don't really ever know if you _want _me around more, but… it seemed like you did tonight. So."

"Of course I want you around!"

Clint raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

Tony blushed and glanced away. "Yeah. I. Yeah."

"You know… green really is your colour," Clint said, glancing down at the silk shirt Tony had on beneath his suit. "You should consider making an emerald and silver suit. You could totally pull off being a Slytherin."

Tony choked on his laughter. "You're such a _nerd_. Besides, I think I like being a Gryffindor. Brave and bold and courageous. I think it suits Iron Man."

"You're a nerd too," Clint muttered, pulling Tony closer. He felt him shiver against him and smiled. "I like nerd Tony. I like brave Tony, and bold Tony, and shy Tony, and sleepy Tony and—"

"I get it," Tony said, laughing. "You like me."

"I do. Think… think you wanna take a chance on a hatstall that only wears purple because no single house could handle me?"

"Oh my god, stop with the Harry Potter references!"

Clint pressed a kiss to Tony's temple. "If you let me take you on a date, I promise I'll stick to Star Wars."

Tony snorted. "Well, you've met the ex. You know I have terrible taste in men."

"So you'll let me sweep you away into the sunset then?"

Staring up at him, Tony nodded. "Yeah. That sounds… kinda perfect."

Clint bent his head slightly and kissed Tony softly, drawing a sigh out of him. He heard a glass break, and when he looked up, he saw Tiberius standing on the edge of the dancefloor, the stem of his wine glass broken in half.

It looked like a villa in the alps wasn't the only thing Clint had won this evening. He smiled viciously at Stone and then spun Tony out, his smile softening at Tony's giggle.

Luckily for Clint, he didn't just play to win.

He played to keep.

* * *

**Written for: **

Assorted Appreciation - 17. "You've met the ex."

Disney - C3. Someone recounting past events.

Trope - 9. Unorthodox

Book Club - 3. Leo - Proof / Immature / Winking

Showtime - 2. Crusade

Attic - 20. Yelling

Press Play - 20. "If you don't stop talking bad about yourself, I will physically fight you."

Scamander - 14. "I want to forget."

Basement - 11. "It's not that I hate you, but if you were on fire and I had a glass of water in my hand, I would rather drink it."

Film Festival - 10. Comforting

Marvel - 2. "You're an idiot."

Lyric - 15. 'Cause they've all gone away.

Funfair - Apple Picking - Tree 1 - Shiver.

Horror Movie - Dialogue - 2. "This won't end well."

Monster Mash - Accessories - 3. Dragon Scales - Charcoal Grey

Galleon - Crimson

Zodiac - Libra - Green

Pumpkin Toss - Medium - 12. Purple

Sticker Album, Rare, Halloween set 1 - 2. Bat - Something happening at night

Days of the year - 10. National Boyfriends Day - A Slash pairing

Autumn - 7. Change

Colour - 5. Teal

Birthstone - 8. Opal - "Do I get bonus points if I act like I care?"

Element - 4. Fresh

Bake a Cake - Butter - Yellow

Ravenclaw - 2. Witty

Religious Events - 16. Simchat Torah - Someone dancing

365\. 313. Liquor


	38. TonyBucky 6

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 4779

**Fic Detail **\- TonyBucky / Omegaverse / M-Preg

* * *

**Self-Sabotage (His Own Worst Enemy)**

* * *

Tony left the doctors office in a daze. He'd gone under sufferance, positive that there wasn't actually anything wrong with him, because both Pepper and Bruce had insisted.

It was only a little bit of nausea, it wasn't going to kill him.

He certainly hadn't expected the news that there was a bun cooking in his oven.

What the hell was he going to do? It wasn't like he could be knocked around in the suit while he was pregnant, but the team needed Iron Man, and that wasn't even taking Bucky's reaction into account.

Did Bucky even want children?

They'd never bothered having the conversation, since Tony hadn't believed himself still able to have kids.

After all the damage he'd taken, not only in Afghanistan but after that, not to mention his age, he hadn't even contemplated the idea of still being about to have a child.

"Where to, Boss?" Happy asked, when Tony climbed into the backseat of the car, a hand clutching at his stomach.

"I, uh. I… the tower, Hap, please. I need to talk to Bucky."

Happy nodded, looking at Tony through the mirror. "Are you okay, Tony?"

Tony swallowed hard. "I don't know."

* * *

Tony smelled different.

Bucky had been trying to ignore it, but when the scent of your omega changed, you took notice.

He wanted to be surprised, but he wasn't really. Tony had been pulling away from him for a while now, always too busy in the workshop, or on his way to a meeting, or happy sitting with the team for a movie night that lasted hours and often ended with them all sleeping where they'd been sitting.

So no, Bucky wasn't surprised.

He was confused, sure, because he'd thought that if Tony found someone else, someone better suited to him, then he'd at least tell Bucky instead of just letting him figure it out.

Tony was moral about shit like that; or at least so Bucky had believed.

Miserable as he was to see their relationship come to an end—he adored Tony, and never wanted to lose him—he couldn't take the waiting anymore.

He was just… he was tired.

He'd much rather had the band aid ripped off than dragged out and made all the more painful.

"JARVIS, is Tony around?"

"Sir has just arrived back from an appointment, Mr Barnes."

Bucky nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Can you tell him I need to speak to him please?"

There was a pause, and then JARVIS was offering to call the elevator for him, to take him to the lab.

Bucky swallowed hard. He could do this. Just like ripping off a band aid.

* * *

"I can't pretend like everything is fine anymore, Tony. We're over."

Tony blinked. _What? _Bucky was still talking, and he forced himself to listen, even as his heart sank.

"—and your scent has changed and I'm not stupid, okay? I know what that means. I just… can't."

_Oh. _So Bucky had realised Tony was pregnant. Tony supposed that answered the question of whether or not the man wanted children, though admittedly, Tony wouldn't have predicted such a… callous end.

Bucky shifted in front of him, probably able to smell his distress. Tony didn't much care if it was making him uncomfortable in that moment.

"I can move out completely if you'd prefer?" Bucky offered, almost looking hopeful that Tony would tell him to sling his hook.

Tony shook his head because he wouldn't do that. He _couldn't _do that.

Bucky had been through enough in his life and Tony wasn't about to take away the stability he'd found in the tower and with the team.

"It's fine," he muttered. "I was thinking that a change of scenery was a good idea so… I'll go. I wanted a break from being Iron Man anyway, so this works out well I guess. I'll see you around Bu—Barnes."

Tony turned his back, unable to face his… unable to face Bucky.

He could smell the Alpha's own distress, but Bucky was the one causing this. Bucky was the one walking away, not Tony.

Sure, Tony hadn't taken any contraceptives but that was because he _hadn't known. _It was an honest—he cut that thought off, because he couldn't call the baby in his stomach a mistake.

It _had _been unintentional though. He wasn't the kind of person to try and trap someone with a child, even if he _had _known it was a possibility.

Once he was sure he was alone once more, Tony looked around his lab and sighed. Packing up was going to be a nightmare.

"Prep the Malibu house, J, and let Pep and Rhodey know I need to see them both ASAP, preferably together."

"Of course, Sir. And… may I be the first to offer you my congratulations."

Tony rubbed a hand across his stomach.

"Thanks, J."

* * *

"What do you mean, Tony's taking a break from the team?" Steve asked, brow furrowed. "Where's he going?"

Bucky shrugged. "Said a change of scenery was a good idea."

Steve looked baffled. "Can you start at the beginning here, Buck, I'm lost?"

"I broke up with him," Bucky admitted, his words muffled by the pillow he had wrapped in his arms, his face pressed into the top of it. "I just… I could tell he wasn't in it anymore and…"

"Buck, Tony just… gets distracted sometimes. It doesn't mean he doesn't love you or anything, it's just… Tony. I'm sure you could fix this if you just—"

"His scent changed, Stevie."

Steve blinked.

"What?"

"His scent changed. He didn't… he didn't just smell like me and him anymore. There was… something else. _Someone_ else."

"He was cheating on you?" Steve asked, frowning again.

"He was… I don't know. But there was definitely something with someone else and I just… I didn't want to wait around for the axe to fall, you know? I don't like uncertainty, Stevie, you know that. I thought Tony knew that."

Steve nodded and then stood up. "I'm going to go and find out what's going on. JARVIS, is Tony still in the lab?"

"Sir has already left," JARVIS said, and Bucky didn't think he was imagining the chill in the AI's tone. "The lab is currently on full lockdown until Sir has chance to return and pack it up. He's left his letter of absence on your desk, Captain."

"Can you tell him that I want to speak to him face to face about this?" Steve asked, stubborn as ever.

There was a pause, and the silence was so full of tension that Bucky buried his face deeper against the pillow. He'd known Steve would go overboard on this, try and fix things for them, but he didn't appreciate it at that moment.

"Sir has declined the offer, Captain. He notes that War Machine will be made available to the Avengers should you have a need for him, and he'll be certain to continue to supply you with equipment in his absence. Until he decides to return, he asks that you respect his decision."

Steve huffed, shaking his head. "I… thanks, JARVIS."

He turned his attention back to Bucky. "Something about this doesn't make sense. I… I'm not sure what, but there's… Tony loves you, I know he does."

Bucky signed. "I'm not asking you to choose between your best friends, Stevie. In fact, I'll be pissed at you if you try it. Just… give him the space he obviously wants for now. He… I could smell his distress in the lab. Whatever, or whoever has taken his attention… I do believe he didn't want to hurt me."

Steve didn't reply, but when Bucky chanced a look at him, there was confusion and the familiar determination on his face.

No matter how much Bucky asked, he knew that Steve wasn't going to let this be until he had answers.

* * *

"Pregnant?!" Pepper gasped, a wide smile on her face as she gathered Tony up in a strong hug. Rhodey joined them a moment later, wrapping his own arms around both of them.

"Congratulations!" Pepper said as they separated. "I bet Bucky is ecstatic!"

Tony's smile fell and she frowned even as Rhodey reached out to take Tony's hand.

His Honeybear was the alpha-est of alphas, and ridiculously protective of Tony. It had been that way since almost the moment they met at MIT.

"Tony?"

"Uh. I think Bucky knew before I did?" Tony offered. "He was waiting for me when I got back from the doctors, and he, uh, ended things before I could even open my mouth. Said my scent had changed and he knew what it meant, and… I guess he doesn't want kids? Or at least not with me."

Pepper opened her mouth to reply, but a growl from deep in Rhodey's chest sounded. "I'm going to kill him."

"Platypus—"

"I'm going to kill him _dead," _Rhodey repeated, his eyes flashing angrily.

Tony shook his head. "I don't want that," he said, squeezing Rhodey's hand. "If he doesn't want children, that's his right. At least he knew that I wasn't about to abort."

Peppers eyes widened. "Did he suggest—"

"No," Tony cut her off. "He didn't, I promise. He just… I guess it's not for him. It's fine."

"It's not," Rhodey disagreed. "If he doesn't want kids then he should be protecting himself from the chance. This is a scumbag move, and he deserves to be told exactly—"

"Rhodey, please," Tony begged. "I can't be Iron Man while I'm pregnant, and the team might need you to go in my place if they get called out. I can't… I need you to keep them safe and you can't do that if you want to tear strips off him."

Rhodey seemed to struggle with himself for a moment before he sighed and gently tugged Tony into his lap, burying his face against Tony's neck, grumbling his acquiescence.

"Huh," he added a moment later. "You _do _smell different. It's… sweeter. It suits you."

Tony smiled at his best friend. "Thanks, Honeybear."

"So what are you going to do now?" Pepper asked, smiling slightly at the two of them curled up together.

It always made her smile when she saw Rhodey being protective of Tony. Tony wondered if it was because the two of them were together, and both of them had taken him under their wings in different ways.

Thought they were his friends—the best of friends, but still only friends—there was definitely something akin to a familial bond between the three of them.

"I think I'm going to head back to Malibu and lay low. I need… I need to be safe. I won't have my baby put in harm's way, and… Malibu is safe. Nobody expects me to be there."

Rhodey's arms tightened slightly around him.

"I don't like the idea of you being out there alone," he muttered. "Stay with me and Pep."

"But—"

"Stay with us," Pepper reiterated, ignoring the fact that he was about to protest. "You know the house is big enough and you already have your own room there. We can add a nursery for you if you want."

Tears filled Tony's eyes and he clung to Rhodey. He didn't realise how unwanted Bucky had left him feeling until Pepper and Rhodey showed him that _they _wanted him to stick around.

He nodded slowly, and smiled at Pepper gratefully.

"Okay. Okay, for now at least."

* * *

They hadn't heard from Tony in three weeks, and Bucky was starting to worry.

He knew that Tony probably wouldn't contact him personally, but he hadn't even been speaking to Bruce.

The scientist was worried about Tony, Bucky could tell, and so were the others. All calls were being diverted straight to his voicemail, and only JARVIS's assurances that Tony was, in fact, fine and well and _safe, _were stopping Steve from assembling the Avengers to find their wayward member.

Three weeks and two days after Tony left, the Avengers were called on their first mission. Half an hour in, and the silver War Machine armour arrived on scene, checking in with Steve briefly before he flew into the battle, fighting with a ruthlessness that Bucky knew well.

Colonel Rhodes was definitely angry about something, and if Bucky had to guess, it had something to do with Tony.

Nothing made that man angrier than someone hurting Pepper or Tony.

The shovel talk had been quite terrifying, and Bucky had spent seventy years being tortured by Hydra.

In relative terms, it was a fairly easy fight, and it was only a couple of hours later that they were all seating themselves around the large wooden table in the conference room to debrief.

Rhodes sat directly facing Bucky, glaring at him as the others gave their reports. When it was his turn, Rhodes spoke concisely, never taking his glare away from Bucky.

It was unnerving to say the least.

Bucky knew that both Nat and Clint had noticed and they were watching on with barely concealed interest, while Bruce had already excused himself, going for a nap. Hulking out always tired the poor guy out.

Eventually, Steve stepped in.

"Is there a problem between yourself and Bucky, Rhodes?" He asked, tone civil but with an edge.

"The only reason _Bucky _isn't dead right now is because Tony begged me not to hurt him. Be grateful that I listened to him."

"Hey, there's no need for that!" Steve said, frowning. "I know the two of them broke up, but Bucky has legitimate—"

The table cracked, and Bucky noticed that Rhodes was gripping it tightly, his anger evident.

"Legitimate? Is this some bullshit forties thing?" Rhodes shouted. "Knock someone up and then just abandon them because you don't want the responsibility? You can fuck that shit straight to the hell you got it from!"

Bucky's brain stalled.

_Knock someone up? _

What the actual—

"Tony's pregnant?" Steve gasped, looking between them.

Rhodes had stood up during his rant and was clearly gearing up to either kicking Bucky's arse or leaving the room, but he paused when he heard the genuine shock in Steve's tone.

"Barnes didn't tell you why he kicked my best friend to the curb?"

"You did _what_?" Nat asked, her eyes narrowing and her tone cold.

"I…" Bucky frowned. "I didn't know he was pregnant. I… he didn't tell me."

"You said you knew why his scent had changed," Rhodes snarled. "You told him that was why you were leaving him."

Bucky shook his head frantically. "I thought he was…" he cut himself off, suddenly ashamed, because admitting that he'd thought Tony was creeping around with someone behind his back wasn't any better, was it?

"Colonel Rhodes, can you tell us where Tony is?" Steve asked quietly. "Clearly there's been a massive misunderstanding here."

Rhodes shook his head. "I won't tell you where he is, no. I will tell him about this conversation, and let him make his own mind up. If you'll excuse me."

"Is he okay?" Bucky asked, when Rhodes was almost at the door. "Tony? And the baby? They're okay?"

For a moment, Bucky thought Rhodes wasn't going to answer him, but eventually, he nodded. "They're both healthy."

Bucky slumped in his seat, the eyes of his teammates all on him as he covered his face with his hand.

What the hell had he done?

* * *

"He didn't know?" Tony asked, for the third time.

"Apparently not," Rhodey said, rolling his eyes. "Though, he did think you were cheating on him so I'm not really sure that that's better."

Tony shook his head. "No… it's not, but… Buck has a lot of insecurities, you know? He said more than once that he'd understand if I wanted someone better. I just… I tried to convince him that it was him I wanted and I thought that had sunk in but… I guess I was wrong."

Pepper sighed. "This is a mess. What are you going to do?"

Tony shook his head and rubbed his hand across his stomach. "I don't know. If he… I mean. I won't keep him from the baby, if he wants access. If it's not that then maybe he'll want… want to know them? I don't… I don't know what it means for the two of us."

"You don't have to make any decisions now," Pepper said, running her hand through his hair. "You can take all the time you need."

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys," Tony admitted, pressing into her touch.

"You'd be a disaster," Rhodey said flatly, though his lips twitched.

"He still is a disaster," Pepper said, laughing affectionately.

"Yeah, but we're here to clean up _after _his disasters. Can you imagine what would happen if we weren't?"

Tony looked between them and pouted, folding his arms against his chest. "I take it back, you're both horrible."

* * *

Returning to the Tower was hard. Tony had been gone for a little over six weeks when he finally found the courage to face Bucky, but it was harder than he'd expected to step into the elevator and press the button for the team's communal floor.

JARVIS seemed to realise that Tony needed a moment, and he moved the elevator up at a glacial pace, letting Tony collect himself before the doors slid open.

Natasha was the first person he saw, and she immediately approached him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I missed you, kotyonok," she murmured, inhaling his scent for a moment. Something in her seemed to relax, and Tony hugged her back just as tightly.

As much as he'd needed to not be near Bucky, the team were his family, and his omega nature made him miss them even more than he would have done if he were a beta.

When she released him, he smiled at her sadly. "Is he here?"

She nodded, gesturing with her head to the kitchen. "The boys are in there. Bruce will be ecstatic to see you. He's been fretting about you since Rhodes told us you were pregnant."

Tony's lips twitched, and he pulled an envelope from his pocket. "He'll be pleased to see my bean is healthy then."

"You've already got them posing for the camera?" she teased. "Definitely a Stark."

Chuckling, Tony leant into her when she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him towards the kitchen.

Clint and Bucky were sitting at the table, Clint flipping through a magazine while Bucky seemed to be slumped, his head resting on his arms. The scents were familiar and comforting, but Tony couldn't help but flinch at the underlying guilt and sadness in Bucky's.

Steve and Bruce were working together on what smelled like curry, and Tony smiled as they danced around one another so naturally.

"Smells like I picked a good day to visit," Tony said, announcing his presence at the doorway.

The reactions were hilarious. Bruce dropped the spoon he was holding as his gaze shot to Tony, eyeing him carefully. Steve's jaw dropped, and Clint whooped happily, jumping from his stool to tug Tony into a hug.

"You smell amazing," Clint muttered. He'd always loved children, and he was often drawn to pregnant omega's whenever they were around. "Congratulations, Tony."

"Thanks," Tony replied, his hand dropping to his stomach instinctively.

He looked at Bucky then, still sitting at the table, but upright now, his eyes taking in every inch of Tony. The smell of guilt and sadness intensified until it was almost choking them all.

"Hey, Buck."

"Tony. You… I'm so sorry. I didn't… I'm sorry."

Tony nodded and offered up the envelope he'd shown Tasha. Bucky accepted it with a shaking hand and opened it, pulling out the scan picture.

Tears filled his eyes as he looked down at the grainy photo. Tony understood, because that was _their child. _He'd bawled when he'd first seen it on the screen, and then again later when he'd been alone in his room with the photos.

"This…" Bucky shook his head and looked up at Tony. "Thank you. For letting me see. You'd have been well within your rights to have not."

Tony's brow furrowed. "I wouldn't do that."

"No… no, I know you wouldn't," Bucky admitted quietly. "I, uh."

He shook his head and didn't speak, looking back down at the photo. Tony pulled out another to show the others, and it was passed around while Bruce got hold of him, hugging him and then resting his hands on Tony's stomach.

"You're taking care of yourself?"

"Of course I am, Brucie," Tony replied quietly. "I know I'm reckless with my own self sometimes, but I wouldn't risk my child."

Bruce nodded. "And you have lots of physical contact with trusted people, yes? You know that's important for an omega, especially a pregnant one."

Tony nodded again. "I think my Honeybear is enjoying all the extra cuddles at the moment and you know Pep is used to me being clingy."

Bruce snorted. "Good. And you know you can come to us at any time, for anything right? None of us will ever turn you away, Tony. You could have come to us with this."

"I just… I was a little muddled," Tony admitted. "I didn't even think pregnancy was a possibility for me, and then—"

"I get it," Bruce assured him quietly. "Just don't be a stranger, please? This baby is as much our family as you are."

Tony smiled and leant into Bruce, resting his head on Bruce's shoulder. Not even half a minute later, Steve was swooping down to pull Tony into a hug of his own.

"I knew you hadn't cheated on Buck," he murmured softly. "I told him that there was something else going on."

Tony grinned. "Glad you had faith in me, Spangles."

"So, how far along are you?" Steve asked, gently helping Tony into a chair at the table.

"About three months, give or take a few days. The first trimester went well, my doctor is pleased."

Steve grinned. "You can eat curry, right? You'll stay for dinner?"

Tony nodded. "I can eat curry, and of course I'll stay."

His attention was caught by Bucky, who made a wounded noise and stood up, the photo gripped in his hand as he fled the room. Tony watched him go and sighed. He wished there was an easy fix for this, but there wasn't one.

Bucky hadn't trusted him, and that was a big deal. Especially given that Bucky hadn't even asked Tony what was going on. He'd just assumed and… well. This was what they were left with.

Tony glanced at Steve, who looked conflicted between staying in the kitchen with Tony and the others, and following his friend. He reached out and squeezed the Super Soldier's arm.

"I'll go."

* * *

Seeing Tony again was harder than Bucky would have expected.

His scent was completely different now, and more importantly, was identifiable as a pregnancy and not whatever Bucky's insecurities had immediately jumped too.

The scan photo of their child only made the guilt worse. He should have been in the room while it was being done, should have been holding Tony's hand and shared in the excitement of becoming parents.

Knowing the Tony was going to be spending the evening in the tower, and also knowing that he no longer had the right to pull him into his lap and hand feed him bites from his plate, or even just hold his hand over the table, was too much for Bucky to handle and he run away.

Without even meaning too, he found himself in the penthouse that he'd shared with Tony. With both of them having left, Tony to presumably Rhodes, and Bucky to the Avengers floor, the scents on the sheets were still the two of them, entwined together.

It brought more tears to his eyes as he buried his face against Tony's pillow.

How had he managed to mess this up so badly?

A hand on his back startled him, and he turned over to see Tony perched on the bed, an uncertain look on his face.

"I was going to ask if you were okay, but that seems a bit redundant now," Tony admitted, biting his lower lip. "Uh. Was it… do you not want me around?"

"What? No, no, of course I want you around! I just… it was just a lot. And I feel like shit because I hurt you and that's the last thing I ever wanted, Tony! It's… hard to see you, knowing that I'm the reason you've got an underlying sadness to your scent that wasn't there before."

Tony sighed. Sometimes, he really hated that scents gave away emotions.

"You're right, you hurt me," he said carefully. "But we're both still here, right? And… well. I know I was wrong that you broke up with me because of my little bean, so that's progress, right?"

"Doesn't change that I hurt you."

"No," Tony allowed. "It doesn't. But I mean… you want to be part of the baby's life, right?"

"As much as you'll allow me," Bucky replied solemnly.

"So… that's already better than I was expecting, you know? And, well, now you know that I wasn't cheating on you so. That's… a plus point?"

"Why are you trying to make me feel better?" Bucky asked softly. "Tony, you did nothing wrong. This… this is all on me. I messed up, and I hurt us both. This is for me to deal with, not you."

"I miss you," Tony admitted. "I want… I want to come home. Pepper and Rhodey are great, and they've been so amazing, but it's not the same. It's not… _home_."

"Baby…" Bucky sighed. "Just tell me what you need me to do. I swear, whatever it is, I'll do it, Tony. I promise."

"I just want you to trust me!" Tony said, throwing his hands in the air. "I want you to believe me when I tell you that you're the only one I want! I want you to trust that even when I get distracted by things in the workshop or with SI, that I still love you! I want… I want you to love me, and let me love you, and I want you to tell your insecurities to fuck off, Buck, because to me, you're perfect as you are."

Bucky swallowed hard against the lump in his throat and, unable to talk without bawling like an idiot, he picked Tony's hand up in his own as he sat up and carefully pulled Tony into his lap.

"I want all of that too," he whispered, burying his face against Tony's neck. "I want all of that, and I want this, you here in my arms, where I can keep you both safe."

Tony burrowed back against him, letting himself settle into Bucky's warmth. His scent was comforting in a way that nobody's else was, and his omega brain took comfort in being close to the father of his child.

"I know I still have a lot of making up to do," Bucky murmured against Tony's neck. "I'll do whatever I need too."

"I just want you to trust that I love you," Tony admitted. "And, uh, probably deal with my Honeybear glaring at you for a while. He's pissy."

Bucky had expected that, and in all honesty, he didn't blame Rhodes. He was grateful, in fact, that Tony had someone who loved him so much.

"I love you," Bucky whispered. "And I'm so sorry. I love you."

"I love you too."

…

Bucky held Tony's hand through the labour, and found himself glad that he had the super soldier serum to fix the damage Tony did to his hand.

After seven hours of painful contractions, Tony gave birth to a beautiful little girl.

"Have you picked a name?" Steve asked, looking down at the little girl in Bucky's arms. Tony was fast asleep, worn out from both the labour and the emotions of holding his baby for the first time.

Bucky smiled at his best friend. "Jamie Maria Stark-Barnes."

Steve smiled back. "It suits her."

"We want you to be her godfather," Bucky said, offering the baby to Steve, who awkwardly arranged his arms for the precious little bundle.

"Really?"

"Of course," Bucky replied. "We know, if anything were to happen to Tony and I, that you'd protect her and take care of her. We're going to ask Rhodes, Pepper and Nat as well, but Tony said I could ask you myself."

Steve looked down at the baby in awe as she wrapped her tiny hand around his forefinger. "I'd be honoured."

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - C5. Write about a supportive best friend.

Marvel - 2. Write about a genius.

Galleon - Romance

North funfair: Do You Wanna Build A Snowman - Step 1: 9. Hugging

East Funfair: Cookies For Santa: 18. Piñata Cookie: Anger

South Funfair: The Night Before Christmas: Extra: 2. Christmas Book; Hugging

Days of the Year - 2. Native American Day - Theme: Reconciliation

Religious Holidays/Events - 4. Rosh HaShanah Starts - Shouting

Sticker Book - Standard Book of Spells, 4. Episkey - Write about trying to fix something.

365 - 349. Noise


	39. TonySteve 18

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 1690

**Fic Detail **\- TonySteve / Fluff

* * *

**In My Clothes **

* * *

"Is he okay? Are you okay?" Steve asked, looking around Pepper to try and get a glimpse of Tony.

"Oh, he's just being dramatic," Pepper replied airily, though the way she was stroking up and down Tony's back said otherwise.

"I'm dying," Tony complained, before he leant back over the white toilet basin, retching loudly.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "At first, I thought he had a hangover, but I think he's coming down with something. Most likely a cold, but they always wipe him out for days."

Apparently done throwing up, Tony pushed himself to his feet and flushed the toilet, grimacing at the taste in his mouth. Steve watched from the doorway, as he brushed his teeth, concerned for his friend.

The black jumper he was wearing swamped him, and it took a moment for Steve to realise that it wasn't actually Tony's jumper. In fact, when Tony turned to face him, pale faced and sweaty, Steve recognised the jumper as being one that Rhodes had worn on his last visit.

He forced himself to ignore the pang of jealousy and reached out to Tony, feeling his forehead with the back of his hand the same way he remembered his mum doing for him when he was young.

Tony swiped at him weakly, making him chuckle. Steve stepped out of the way and watched as Tony staggered to his bed and collapsed on it, face first.

"Keep an eye on him, please," Pepper said, looking at Tony fondly. "He's a shit when he's not feeling well."

Steve nodded. "Of course."

As Pepper left the room, Steve approached Tony and helped him turn over, tucking the blankets around him. Tony blinked blearily up at him.

"I hate being sick."

"I know," Steve said nodding as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He might be the 'peak of human perfection now' but it wasn't so long ago for him that he was one cold away from Death's door at any given moment. "Do you think you can manage some soup?"

…

Tony recovered slowly over the week, and by the fifth day, was back to his workshop with little need for Steve to take care of him.

Steve felt guilty for hating that so much.

Of course, it didn't help that after the first time Steve noticed Tony wearing Rhodes' jumper, he couldn't help but notice that Tony had a penchant for other people's clothing.

He'd seen him wearing a myriad of oversized jumpers that clearly belonged to Rhodes, a t-shirt that Steve was sure belonged to Clint, and Bruces' jumpers often seemed to end up in his possession.

On one occasion, Steve even saw Tony grabbing Sam's coat from the rack at the compound.

In fact, the only person—aside from Pepper and Natasha—Tony didn't seem to steal clothes from, was Steve himself.

He didn't know whether to be glad or offended.

Of course, it didn't help that every time Steve saw Tony in someone else's clothes, he was as green as the hulk in a rage.

…

Steve began leaving his hoodies in the communal areas. Natasha looked at him knowingly whenever she saw him leave one behind, and he always turned away, not wanting to see her amusement.

She knew about his crush—he was convinced she knew everything about everything—and she often watched him with a smirk when he couldn't tear his gaze away from the genius.

"You could just tell him, you know?" she said, as he slipped out of the room, her words echoing in his ears.

He _could _tell Tony, but he absolutely _shouldn't. _If Tony didn't feel the same, which was the likeliest scenario, it would make things awkward between them, wouldn't it? The last thing Steve wanted was to lose one of his best friends.

So his crush would just have to remain a secret.

He just… really wanted to see Tony in his clothes. Even if it was just once.

…

"Why is it so cold?" Tony complained, as the armour stripped away from him. He stepped off the landing deck into the tower, wrapping his arms around himself. He was only wearing the undersuit, and Steve couldn't imagine that it offered much protection from the crisp air.

"It's winter," Natasha said, tossing a pastel yellow blanket at him. "The cold is kind of inherent to that."

Tony huffed and wrapped the blanket around himself as he dropped onto the sofa. "I don't appreciate winter then."

"You love winter," Clint argued, slumping down beside him. "You're the biggest kid when it snows and Christmas is your favourite."

"Can you not just let me be offended by the cold for a minute?" Tony grumbled, a shiver running through his body. Steve grabbed the latest jumper he'd left in the living room and threw it to Tony.

"Here," he said, pulling off the cowl of his uniform. "Put that on if you're not going to go and get changed."

Tony stared at the jumper for a long moment, before he tugged it over his head. Clint and Natasha both chuckled at the way it dwarfed him, and Tony held his arms out in front of him, sniggering himself at the way the sleeves dropped over the end of his fingers, swinging in the air.

"Thanks, Steve," he said, snuggling into the hoodie. "It's perfect."

Steve, though he'd wanted this for weeks, hadn't quite been prepared for how perfect Tony looked wearing his jumper. A thrill of possessiveness shot through him, and he swallowed hard as he nodded.

"No problem," he forced out. "I'm just gonna, uh—"

He walked out of the room, almost crashing into the door on his way out. He needed a shower. Pronto.

…

Steve knew that Tony was intelligent. More than even. But he still hadn't expected the man to figure out what he was doing.

He supposed it was because Tony wasn't great at interpersonal relationships; he admitted as much himself.

And that made him suspicious.

Because Tony was avoiding Steve, had been doing ever since Steve had practically run from the room after seeing Tony finally wearing Steve's jumper. The avoidance could only mean that Tony knew how Steve felt and clearly didn't feel the same way.

"Did you tell him how I feel about him?" he asked Natasha, handing her a cup of tea. They were the only two out of bed, and Steve figured it was a good a time as any.

Natasha shook her head. "I didn't. Couldn't really miss it though, Steve. You might as well have shouted it from the rooftops the way you looked at him."

Steve sighed. "This was what I didn't want. He's avoiding me and it's going to be awkward. I knew he didn't feel the same."

"You should go and speak to him."

"He's probably asleep," Steve said, shrugging.

"Do you trust me?"

Steve frowned but nodded. "Of course I do."

"Then you should go and see him. JARVIS will let you into the penthouse."

She left the kitchen with the mug wrapped in her hand, leaving Steve to watch after her.

…

JARVIS _did _let Steve into the penthouse. Tony was asleep, like Steve had expected, but Steve froze at the door.

Burrowed under red sheets, was Tony. Where the sheets had slipped off him, Steve could see Tony's pyjama bottoms, and he couldn't quite believe his eyes. Tiny shields—_Steve's shield—_adorned the blue bottoms.

Tony shuffled and before Steve could move away from the door, he opened his eyes and looked right at Steve.

"Hmm? S'methin' wrong, Cap?"

Steve blinked as Tony sat up, the sheets falling away to reveal a mustard hoodie… one of Steve's.

"You, uh. You sleep in my jumper?"

Tony blushed red enough to almost blend with his sheets, and Steve took heart from it. Perhaps Tony wasn't avoiding him because he didn't feel the same. Maybe Tony was avoiding him because he _did. _

"I like to be warm," Tony tried to defend. "You and Rhodey are both bigger than me, so I, uh. Steal the occasional jumper. I can give it back, it's—"

Steve shook his head as he approached the bed, sitting down beside Tony. "I like the way you look in my clothes."

Tony tilted his head slightly. "Yeah?"

Steve nodded.

"I wondered… the way you looked at me the other day—"

"I really like you," Steve said firmly. "And I wasn't going to tell you, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, you know? But, uh. I think maybe I wouldn't be ruining anything?"

"This is a really bad idea," Tony said, even as he leant closer, entwining his fingers with Steve's. "I'm not very good at being a boyfriend."

"You're great at being _Tony,_" Steve replied, cupping Tony's cheek with his free hand. "That's all I need you to be."

…

"I will _end you,_" Tony threatened, as Clint walked towards him with a grin on his face, a snowball in his hand. "I'm not dressed for a snowball fight, dammit!"

They'd just finished a battle in midtown, and Tony had been forced to strip himself of the armour after taking a blast from an EMP. Thor had loaded it onto the Quinjet for him, but it meant Tony was standing out in the snow in just his undersuit.

Clint took aim and threw the snowball anyway.

Steve got there just in time, raising his shield for the snowball to smash harmlessly against. Tony grinned at him, leaning into his side.

"My hero."

When they climbed onto the quinjet, Tony immediately grabbed a jumper from the pile of clothes they kept for emergencies. Steve grinned when he realised that Tony had ignored his own clothes and slipped into Steve's jumper instead.

Clint pretended to gag as Tony sat down beside Steve, and Steve automatically put a cushion behind him to make him comfier.

"You two are the worst," Clint muttered, shaking his head.

"You're only jealous, Legolas," Tony crowed, leaning once more against Steve's side. "You wish you were as lucky as I am."

Steve wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders. "I'm the lucky one."

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - C7. Write about a crush.

Basement - 15. "Is he okay? Are you okay?" / "Oh, he's just being dramatic."

Marvel - 9. Intelligent

North Funfair - Winter Petting Zoo - Petting Ambrose the Arctic Fox - White

East Funfair - Christmas Crackers: 22. Cushion / Black / Coat

South Funfair - Fill a Christmas Stocking - 12. Chocolate Reindeer: Cushion

Galleon - Pastel Yellow

Sticker - Potion Cabinet - 7. Pepperup Potion - Having a cold or flu.

Days of the Year - 1. National Comic Book Day - A comic book character

Autumn - 3. Crisp

Colour - 1. Mustard

Element - 8. Blast

Bake A Cake - Salt - Blue

Ravenclaw - Trait - 3. Intelligent

365\. 301. Hangover


	40. TonySteve 19

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 1546

**Fic Detail **\- TonySteve / Fluff

* * *

**Sleep At Last **

* * *

Tony couldn't sleep.

It wasn't his usual 'too busy to sleep', but more of a bone deep tiredness that he couldn't fight and couldn't fix.

Insomnia was the worst.

It had been a long time since his last true bout of insomnia; contrary to popular opinion, he did actually sleep on an almost normal schedule for the most part.

He'd decided to try for a walk, after exhausting both his workshop and the gym, but he was currently second guessing his decision.

He wasn't _lost_, exactly, he just… didn't exactly know where he was.

He continued down the street, pulling his jacket tighter around him. It was colder than he'd expected it to be. An incessant ringing irritated him, and he looked around him to see who was ignoring their phone, only to realise that there was no one else there and it was _his _phone that was ringing.

If he'd been more with it, and remembered that he actually had his phone with him, he would have called Happy the moment he realised he was—not lost—slightly misplaced. Happy had definitely come out at worse hours than this for less reason.

The phone rang out while Tony stared at it, and then immediately started ringing again. It took him a moment to make his fingers work, but he finally managed to answer it and raised it to his ear, making an 'mph' sound.

"Tony?"

"Hmm? Steve?"

"Tony, where are you?"

Tony looked around him and sighed. "Out."

"JARVIS is concerned, he said you're wandering around New York in circles. Where are you?"

"In New York," Tony replied promptly. "M'fine, Steve."

"Tony… do you know where you're going?"

"Kind of," Tony hedged, and then sighed. "Okay, no. I, uh. Misplaced myself. But it's fine, I'll call for Happy and J can guide him in with the trackers. No worries."

There was a pause, and Tony heard a vague sound, like Steve was talking with his hand over the mouthpiece.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to come and get you in a taxi, okay. Stay where you are."

Tony frowned. "What? No. Why would you—Taxis are daylight robbery, Steve, I have a driver. I'll just call Hap. S'fine."

Steve snorted. "It's two in the morning, let Happy sleep."

"Is it? Really?"

"Yes, Tony. Really."

"Ew."

"I'm going to come and get you, okay? Stay there."

"Take one of the cars from the garage then," Tony muttered, leaning back against the nearest wall. "I'll be here."

He rung off and put his phone back in his pocket. A splash of water hit his cheek, and he looked up as the heavens opened.

The torrential downpour came from nowhere, and Tony looked around, hoping for an alcove or doorway he could stand in to protect him a little, but he didn't see anything. Closing his eyes, he gave himself over to the rain.

Maybe if he got ill, he'd be able to sleep.

…

Steve pulled into the street JARVIS had guided him too by the dash sat navigation, Steve looked on each side for Tony. The rain pounding down on the windscreen was making it difficult to see, but eventually, he caught sight of him.

He was leaning back against the wall, with no protection from the rain.

_Idiot. _

Steve stopped the car and got out, hurrying around to get Tony and help him into the car. He looked awful, pale and bleary eyed, not to mention soaking wet.

"Hmm? Steve?"

"Come on, Tony, get in the car."

Tony let him guide him into the backseat, and when Steve climbed back into the driver's seat, he turned around to look at him.

"Tony, what were you thinking?"

"Can't sleep," Tony slurred. He sounded like he'd been drinking, but Steve couldn't smell any alcohol on him at all, even with his heightened senses. "Thought a walk, but it didn't work. Sorry."

Steve shook his head fondly. "Put your seatbelt on, you bloody menace."

After struggling for a moment, Tony managed to clumsily plug the belt into it's holder, and Steve put his own on before he set off. He didn't talk, wondering if perhaps the soothing movement of the car would help Tony drift off—even if Steve couldn't leave him in wet clothing, a nap seemed like it would be better than nothing.

And yet, despite being so clearly exhausted, Tony was still awake when Steve pulled into the private garage of the Tower.

He helped Tony out of the car and gently guided him into the elevator, pressing the button for the Avengers floor. Once there, he led Tony to Steve's room and straight into the bathroom, where he sat the genius down on the toilet.

"I'm going to help you get dried and changed, okay?" he said, as he grabbed a few towels from the rack.

Tony just blinked up at him. The naked trust in his eyes was both gratifying and slightly terrifying, given that Steve knew just how hard it was for Tony to trust people.

He'd long ago sworn that he wouldn't betray that trust, not ever again. He'd been amazed, that after all the two of them had been through, that Tony would even slightly trust him now, but it was there.

So obvious in Tony's eyes, and the way he let Steve manhandle him into and out of the car.

Steve had been so sure that they'd never get back to this, but he was definitely grateful that they had.

…

Tony didn't know quite how it had happened, but he was sitting on the sofa in Steve's living room, in pajamas that were infinitely too big on him, and a blanket wrapped around him. He could hear Steve in the kitchen, but he couldn't bring himself to move to see what the soldier was doing.

Tony let himself sink into the sofa, and for a moment, he closed his eyes, wondering if he could just let himself drift off right here. He knew he was safe here; despite the many trials and tribulations the two of them had been through, he knew Steve wouldn't ever purposefully hurt him, and he knew that Steve would always protect him.

Not that Tony needed protecting, but it was still nice to know that someone wanted too.

"Tony?"

Tony opened his eyes to see Steve standing in front of him, with a large mug in his hands. There was a second one steaming on the side table at the other end of the sofa.

Tony accepted the mug, smiling when he realised it was hot chocolate, topped with cream and marshmallows, just the way he always asked for it.

"Thanks."

Steve nodded, sitting down beside him. The TV flickered on, startling Tony, who hadn't even realised Steve had the remote in his hand. Steve kept the volume low, but Tony smiled to himself when he realised that he'd put an older episode of Doctor Who on.

Tony loved the Doctor, especially the old episodes. He'd been the first to introduce Steve to it, all those years ago when the soldier was still finding his footing in the 21st century.

He drank his hot chocolate, letting the warmth run through him until he was comfortably sleepy, a state he hadn't been able to reach. He didn't realise his eyes were closing for longer and longer until Steve gently pulled the mug from his grip.

Tony looked at him, and wasn't really surprised to see a soft fondness in his eyes. Tony was clueless about relationships, but even he'd managed to pick up the hints of the one building between them.

It was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

Steve patted his lap invitingly, and Tony wondered if he wanted Tony's legs for a moment, before he decided that he'd much rather use the strong thighs as a pillow for his head instead. He twisted slightly and let himself fall, Steve gentling the landing with his large hands.

Tony turned his attention back to the TV, but the careful hands threading through his hair had his eyes falling closed almost immediately.

…

Steve stroked his hand through Tony's hair long after the man had _finally _fallen asleep. It was nice to see Tony look so peaceful, and sleep gave him a youth that the worry lines often robbed him off.

He knew he'd probably set himself up for a long night while the genius slept but he didn't mind. The serum meant that he didn't need as much sleep as a regular person, but even if it didn't he'd do this for Tony.

He'd do anything for Tony.

Steve often wondered if Tony could see where their relationship was heading, where Steve was so cautiously guiding them. Sometimes, he thought that Tony could, and that he was going along happily, but other times, he thought that the genius was utterly clueless to the vast amount of love that Steve had for him.

He could only hope that, when the time eventually came for them to stop dancing around one another, they'd be on the same page.

As Tony turned over and buried his face against Steve's stomach, his hand coming up to grip at his t-shirt, Steve smiled down at him. He thought that the odds were definitely in his favour.

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Christmas Sing Along - 14. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year - 1. Slash

East Funfair: Snow Art - Red: "Do you know where you're going?" / "Kind of." / Blue: Clueless / Orange: Torrential Rain

South Funfair - The Night Before Christmas - Snack - 1. Cookies: Romance.

365\. 265. Robbery


	41. TonySteve 20

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 1260

* * *

**Something Better **

* * *

Tony was literally flying blind, the snow was so bad. Even his sensors were useless in the onslaught, and Tony barely missed a tree by inches. He landed hard, grateful to be out of the air, even if he didn't actually want to be anywhere near the godforsaken hellhole he was in.

Bloody Steve and his self-sacrificing nature were actually going to kill Tony.

He pushed open the door to the log cabin and closed it quickly behind him, stepping out of his suit as soon as humanly possible.

Though he had temperature controls, flying through a snowstorm seriously didn't help him in his quest for warmth.

"Tony?"

"No, it's the abominable snowman," Tony quipped, walking over to the crackling fire Steve already had going.

"What… what are you doing here?"

"Come to get you, obviously," Tony replied, glancing at the window. "Though we should probably let the weather calm down a bit first. If I tried to fly you through that, you'd be back as a Capsicle in no time at all."

Steve stared at him, clearly confused, and obviously Tony had been too optimistic if he thought he could get away without having this conversation.

"I… don't understand," Steve admitted.

"Look, me and you, I know we've had some… difficulties," Tony forced out. "But the world needs you, and since you're refusing to come home, it was left to me to come and collect you."

"I don't deserve to come home," Steve said, looking away. "Not after what I did to you. The team, it's yours Tony. You don't need me, you don't—"

"Oh stop being such a martyr,"

"Tony—"

"No. What happened between us was unfortunate, but you weren't the only one to fuck up, Steve! What you're doing now though… this is fucking up, because the world _needs you, _and instead of doing what you do best, you're here feeling sorry for yourself and nobody has got time for that."

Steve stared at him for a long moment and then deflated slightly, running a hand through his blond hair.

"I was just trying to do right by you," he said eventually.

Tony sighed. "By putting the rest of the world at risk. Don't be so naive, Steve, I'm not that important."

"You are to me."

The words were whispered, low enough that Tony could ignore them, which he did.

"Pack your stuff up, we'll be leaving as soon as the snow settles down."

Tony sat down on the slightly rickety sofa and raised his eyebrow until Steve sighed and nodded.

…

"I hate snow," Tony muttered, a few hours later. It had finally stopped snowing, only for them to realise that they were actually snowed in.

"It shouldn't last too long," Steve said quietly. "It's happened a few times since I've been here, and the snow always melts within a day or so."

Tony just nodded, because what could he say?

He didn't want to be stuck in the tiny log cabin with Steve for a full day with nothing to do, but he also didn't want to give the super soldier any reason to believe that he shouldn't return to New York with Tony.

The silence was oppressing, but Tony wasn't quite sure how to break it. There were so many landmines between them now that even the most surface of conversations could be enough to blow them both to high heaven.

In the end, it was Steve that broke the silence.

"You look tired. You can, uh. There's a bedroom, just through that door. You can go and sleep there if you want?"

Tony was about to deny that he desperately needed sleep when he yawned involuntarily. Steve's lips tilted up.

With a deep sigh, Tony muttered his thanks and forced himself up from the sofa. When he entered the bedroom, he wasn't surprised to find the bed expertly made, with crisp corners and already fluffed pillows. He didn't bother to undress before he pulled the quilt back and rolled beneath it, his head burrowing onto the silver pillowcase.

It smelled faintly of Steve, and Tony hated the way his body immediately relaxed. Even after everything, after the Civil War and Siberia, Tony still registered Steve as _safe. _

He fell asleep almost immediately.

…

"Tony?"

Steve frowned at the door. He could hear Tony whimpering, but he didn't want to go into the bedroom uninvited.

"Tony!" he called out, louder this time, but it didn't work.

Hesitantly, Steve pushed the door open.

Tony was splayed out, shifting restlessly in his sleep. His face was contorted, and Steve's heart _ached _at the sight.

"Tony," he murmured, stepping closer. Now he'd seen the man, there was no way he could just leave him to the throws of such an awful looking nightmare. He called his name a few times and then carefully rested his hand on Tony's shoulder, shaking him gently.

Tony's eyes opened and he looked around, scrambling back until his back was resting against the headboard.

"You're okay," Steve said, quietly but firmly. "You're fine, Tony, I promise.

Tony stared at him for a long moment, chest heaving as he panted.

"Sorry," he managed to say, after a long moment. "Sorry, I uh. You shouldn't have had to uh, see that. I didn't mean to bother you. Sorry."

Steve frowned and shook his head. "You don't ever have to apologise for nightmares, Tony. You should know better than that. Weren't you the one to tell me that we all get them; that it would be weird if we didn't, given what we do?"

"I guess it was."

"Are you still tired? Do you think you could sleep a little more?" Steve asked. Tony still didn't look like he'd rested any, and he'd only really been sleeping for a couple of hours. "We can't go anywhere yet."

Tony shook his head and sighed. "You know me better than that. I can't sleep after a nightmare."

"You used to," Steve said, head tilting slightly. "When I was with you."

"I'm not going to ask you too—"

"What if it's what I want to do?" Steve interrupted. "Tony, the whole time I've been away from New York, the only thing I've wanted has been you, back in my arms where you _belong." _

"And yet, you were here, in the middle of buttfuck nowhere, when you could have been back in New York _with me." _

"I said it was what I wanted. I didn't think I could have it; or that I deserved it."

"If we got what we deserved in life, I'd be screwed, and not in a good way," Tony muttered, shaking his head. "Steve… we were never going to just fall back in the way we were before, but we could have healed. We still can. It's just going to take time, and work, and sometimes it's going to be really hard, but nothing is going to happen when you're not even at home_._"

Steve swallowed hard and nodded. "I know. I know that, I'm sorry."

Tony nodded. "Me too."

"So, uh. Can I stay? Help you get some more sleep?"

Tony tilted his head slightly for a moment and then nodded. "Please."

…

His head pillowed on Steve's chest, Tony relaxed into the loose embrace. This wasn't even close to how he'd expected the evening to go, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

Things weren't fixed; he suspected that none of them would never be completely whole again, but he was optimistic.

That they could build something new.

Maybe even something better.

* * *

**Written for: **

Space - 5. Snowstorm

Showtime - 7. Snowy

North Funfair - Do You Wanna Build A Snowman - Step 2 - 2. Bother

East Funfair - Snow Art - Black: Log Cabin / Brown: Snowed In / Blue: Optimistic

South Funfair - Holiday Cards - 18. Cozy snowy cottage: Snow

Galleon - Snow

365\. 286. Naive


	42. TonyClint 3

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 979

* * *

**Nice To Know **

* * *

Tony looked out of the Tower window over New York, admiring the many shining lights brought forth by the Christmas season. There wasn't much Tony enjoyed about Christmas—too many bad memories of a cold childhood were set to a backdrop of red and green and jingle bells—but he did enjoy the lights.

"Hey, Shellhead," Clint said, dropping onto the sofa. "What are you doing up so late?"

Tony turned to look at Clint, raising an eyebrow when he saw the garish jumper the man was wearing.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied quietly, turning his attention back to the scene outside the windows. "Seems to be a common trend at the moment."

"Come sit with me," Clint offered. "I'm going to eat junk and watch reruns of Dynasty."

Tony frowned. "_Why would you do that to yourself?" _

"Because I can't sleep either, and that show is bad enough that my brain might switch off just to hide from it."

Staring at him for a long moment, Tony tilted his head and then snorted. "As good logic as any."

He slumped down on the sofa beside Clint, accepting the offered blanket and wrapping it over his legs.

Tony lasted a whole 20 minutes into the first episode and shook his head. "I can't do this. This is torture. You're actually torturing me."

Clint rolled his eyes and chuckled. Tony snatched up one of the tablets from the table, not caring about the pens he knocked off in his quest. He'd only worry about that when Steve reprimanded him for it later.

"That's the one everyone did their Christmas Wish lists on," Clint said, pointing to an app icon in the corner. "Well… everyone except you."

"All I want for Christmas is a full night of sleep," Tony muttered.

Clint looked at him for a long moment, before he nodded decisively and tugged the tablet from Tony's hand.

"Come on, up you get," he prompted, standing up himself and holding his hand out for Tony to take.

When Tony did, Clint pulled him to his feet and across the room, towards the elevator. Deciding to indulge his friend, Tony let himself be pulled along. He found himself surprised when they left the elevator only one floor up, onto the floor which housed the Avengers bedrooms.

"Clint, what—"

Clint hushed him, and led the way to his own room, waving Tony in before he closed the door.

"When Nat and I struggle to sleep when we're out on missions, it helps to share a bed, you know?" Clint offered, a little awkwardly now that they'd arrived at their destination. "We try not to do it so much at home, because dependency is problematic, but… codependency isn't always a terrible thing. In you go."

Tony swallowed hard. "You don't have to do this, Clint. I know I was complaining but—"

"Get in the bed, Tony."

Not wanting to argue, and not really wanting to say no despite feeling like he _should, _Tony climbed into the bed hesitantly and settled in on the side against the wall. Clint climbed in after him, and snuggled down.

They weren't quite touching, but then Clint reached out his hand into the small space between them.

After a full minute, Tony turned and gripped the hand with his own.

It took a while, but Tony relaxed incrimently, until eventually the last of the tension left his small frame.

"I… thanks."

Clint didn't reply verbally, choosing only to squeeze Tony's hand in his own.

…

Waking was a slow process, and Tony allowed himself a few moments to just exist in that hazy space between sleep and being awake. It wasn't often he slept restful enough to enjoy such a thing.

Usually, a nightmare forced him straight into waking, or his alarm pierced his sleep after only a few hours with either a meeting, or an Avenger callout, or a workshop alert or… one of the million other things that Tony had to do that he didn't have time for.

A hand brushed through his hair, and he blinked his eyes open at the feeling. Clint was lying beside him, a fond smile on his face.

"You slept the whole night."

Tony nodded slowly. "I. Yeah, I guess I did. Did you sleep?"

Clint grinned and nodded. "The whole night. The longest I've slept in months, actually."

It made Tony feel a little better—even though he knew he was being ridiculous—that sharing the bed had helped Clint as much as it had Tony. He hated to feel like he was dependent on someone without giving back as much or more.

It was a character flaw, at least he knew and accepted it, right?

"That's good."

Clint stretched out luxuriously and sat up. "Breakfast?"

"I don't want to move," Tony complained, pulling the blanket tighter around him.

Laughing, Clint tugged it away. "Come on, Shellhead, I'll even make you coffee."

Tony showed more willing after that, the promise of coffee too much to ignore.

A few minutes later, with the smell of coffee permeating the air, Clint leant on the breakfast bar.

"So, since I fulfilled your Christmas wish early, you know this means you gotta fill in the list on the app, right?"

Tony groaned and threw a croissant at him.

…

It didn't become an every night thing. Most nights, Tony managed to sleep alone, or failing that, spent the whole night working. Most nights, Clint managed to sleep alone, or let terrible television lull him to sleep.

But occasionally, one would go and find the other.

Occasionally, they'd fall into the same bed, and they'd hold hands, and they'd sleep better for it, because knowing someone is beside you that you can trust was something that neither of them ever took for granted.

So it wasn't every night… but it was nice to know that they had the option.

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Christmas Sing along - 13. Jingle Bells - 2. Laughing

East Funfair: Snow Art - Red: "All I want for Christmas is a full night of sleep." / Brown: Bed Sharing / Black: New York

South Funfair: Fill A Christmas Stocking - 41. Yoyo - Sharing a Bed

365\. 287. Dynasty


	43. TonySteve 21

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 5136

**Fic Detail **\- TonySteve

* * *

**It's A Date **

* * *

Tony was having a terrible day. It had started badly, with a meeting at SI at the very same time as an attack on New York in which Iron Man was desperately needed, and it had only gotten worse since then.

When he'd finally managed to escape the Board of Directors and suited up in an unused room of the tower, the battle was almost over and Steve was looking at him like he'd just kicked ten puppies.

"Sorry, Cap," he muttered through the voice modulator that guarded his real voice. "Mr Stark needed me on something, I've only just got away."

Steve's frown only deepened. "We really do need to sit down with Mr Stark. I know he's doing us a favour by letting you help us out, but there's not much point if he's going to keep you busy when we actually need you."

Tony barely held back a sigh. The stupid thing was that he actually agreed with him. The whole hidden identity thing was great back when he'd first decided on it, but it was getting worse and worse as time passed by.

Not least because he had to listen to the team slate him constantly and pretend as though he wasn't hurt by every comment they made.

Sure, he could be an abrasive asshole, and sure, he'd done some things he really wasn't proud of in his life, but he'd been doing better lately. In the two years since he'd been kidnapped and betrayed by Obadiah, Tony had been trying his best to make up for the mistakes he'd made in his youth.

Not only that, but he housed the team in his tower. He made the equipment and funded their every want… only to have the words selfish and ignorant and narcissistic thrown echoed in his comms all the damn time.

What more did they want from him?

"Iron Man?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, Cap. I'll talk to Mr Stark and ask him to set up a meeting for you."

"I want you there too," Steve said firmly. "It involves you, you have the right to be there."

_Fuck it all to hell. _

"I'd rather not, Steve, if it's all the same to you. I have to, uh, go. So. Mr Stark will be in touch, I'm sure."

Tony took off before Steve could argue and made his way back to the tower, to the secret entrance that took him straight down into his lab so he could get the armour off without the chance of anyone seeing him.

Well, that was going to be a fun meeting. He stripped his suit jacket off and threw it haphazardly over the desk. God, he needed a drink.

Probably wasn't a good idea though, if he had to speak to Captain Judgemental. No point starting the meeting off with him looking down on Tony, though undoubtedly that would be how it ended.

It was just… the way it was.

...

Steve entered the lab, looking around with interest. He'd never been allowed down there before, never really had a reason to _want _to go down there.

Stark stood in the middle, blue holograms all around him. Steve recognised parts of the armour, and was about to ask when Stark spotted him and waved them all away.

"Iron Man said you wanted to talk to me about something," he said, and to Steve's ears he sounded exhausted, even as he gave his trademark smirk. "So talk."

Steve took a breath and nodded. "We could have used him in the battle today. I know that he's your employee, first and foremost, but he's an Avenger."

"He's a consultant Avenger," Stark corrected, "and he was needed elsewhere. You always knew that there was a possibility that he wouldn't make some battles for various reasons and you agreed to that."

"He's an Avenger," Steve snapped. "Not a consultant, and whatever you needed him for couldn't have been more important than him being at that battle today."

"You've got no idea what I use Iron Man for," Stark replied.

The wording didn't sit well with Steve at all, and he glared at the genius. "You might well 'use' him for whatever _you _find important, but there were lives at risk today."

"We're going around in circles, Captain," Stark said, rolling his eyes. "Iron Man is, first and foremost, a Stark Industries employee, and I'll have him do whatever I see fit at any given moment. Yes, he's a _consultant _for the Avengers, but that doesn't make him your property. So if that's all?"

"I know it's probably fine to you if we lose nameless and faceless civilians, but it's not okay with me, and I'm sure it's not okay with Iron Man! He's a good man!" Steve shouted, losing his temper.

He expected Stark to shout back, for their argument to heat up the same way it always seemed to when the two of them had to talk about anything, but when he replied, it was in a quiet voice that seemed almost worse than him shouting.

"I need you to leave," Stark said, his face shutting down instantly.

"But I—"

"Leave!" Stark shouted, twirling away from Steve. A little robot seemed to understand Stark, and Steve found himself being pushed backwards by a rather aggressive claw.

He only realised he'd been pushed out of the lab when the glass door slid firmly across and darkened until Steve couldn't see inside.

He glared at the door for a long moment before he turned on his heel and stomped up the stairs.

"What's the matter with you?" Nat asked, when Steve stalked into the kitchen a few minutes later. He wouldn't be surprised if he had steam coming out of his ears he was so angry, and Natasha hardly needed anything so unsubtle to read someone's mood.

"Stark," he spat out. "I met with him to speak about Iron Man, and making it easier for him to assist us on our missions, but of course he didn't care about it. We could have used Iron Man today!"

"We could have," Natasha said softly. "But you've always known that Iron Man had other commitments."

Steve sighed and sat down at the breakfast bar. "I know that. I just… it infuriates me that Stark can't seem to understand that protecting the city is more than likely more important that whatever jobs he sends Iron Man on."

"That's not all," Natasha said, when Steve didn't continue. "He frustrates you, yes, but he doesn't normally get you this angry. What happened, Steve?"

"He threw me out of the lab," Steve admitted. "Just… we were arguing, but he just stopped it right in its tracks. I thought maybe I was getting somewhere with him for once, and then. He just threw me out. He's… he's selfish, Nat. I don't know why I ever expect anything different from him."

Natasha looked at him for a long moment, her lips twisting thoughtfully. "We only see two things in people. What we want to see, and what they want to show us. Maybe, with Tony, you need to look deeper than you are doing. And maybe, you need to look back at your argument with him and see what made him throw you out. Tony Stark is a lot of things, Steve, but he doesn't often back down from an argument."

She walked out of the kitchen, patting his shoulder as she passed him.

Steve watched her go, his brow furrowing. He didn't think he'd said anything particularly worse than he usually did when arguing with Stark but then… that didn't really make it better.

A feeling of shame washed over him, and he sighed, rubbing his face. He didn't know what it was, but there was just _something _about Tony Stark that rubbed him the wrong way.

He got up, unable to just sit there and wallow on the conversation. The gym would, hopefully, help him get out what remained of his anger, and then… he supposed that then, he should think about trying to apologise to Stark.

...

Tony couldn't concentrate, and he threw his screwdriver on the desk with a huff of disgust.

Cap and his self righteous ranting had thrown Tony entirely off his game.

He hated that people still saw him the way that Steve clearly did. A selfish asshole who didn't care about the lives of those around him.

Sure, he'd made a lot of mistakes, but even taking Iron Man out of the equation, he'd been _trying. _He'd gotten rid of the weapons department of SI entirely, turning the focus to technology that could be used by the masses, and clean energy that would, eventually, help the planet as a whole.

Didn't that prove that he was trying to do better?

Tony shoved a hand through his hair and sighed to himself, because he knew it didn't prove anything. Nothing ever would, because the world knew who Tony Stark was, didn't they?

It didn't matter what he did now, not really. Nothing was ever going to change these people's minds.

Maybe it would be better if he just left. Left the tower to the Avengers and left for Malibu. He'd been happy in Malibu, as happy as he'd ever been anyway.

He'd still have Iron Man, just… without the team. Without having to try so hard to hide his identity. Without having to disappoint Captain America more than he already had.

"What do you think, J?" He asked. "Should we relocate to Malibu and live in peace?"

There was a pause for a moment, and then JARVIS replied, "whatever will make you happier, Sir."

Well. At least his AI cared if he was happy. In all honesty, Pepper and Rhodey notwithstanding, JARVIS was probably the only one who _did _care.

...

Steve returned from his run and was surprised to find the team, sans Iron Man and Thor, who was back on Asgard, gathered in the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"Just looking at the new security protocols for the Tower," Bruce replied, glancing up from the tablet they had settled on the table between them.

"New protocols?" Steve asked, crossing to the fridge for a bottle of water.

"You know, since Stark is moving out," Clint replied. "Obviously he's taking JARVIS with him, but he's installed a slightly more limited AI called FRIDAY that will still help out if we need anything. There's going to be a new biometric scanning system set up too, so we all need too—"

"What do you mean, since Stark is moving out?"

"You didn't get the email?" Bruce asked, frowning. "Your email address is on the list for all of the Iron Man updates."

"I." Steve blinked and felt his cheeks heat up. "I don't look at my email?"

Natasha groaned and slumped in her chair. "See, now that makes sense," she said waving her hand at him. "Steve, Stark has been emailing us Iron Man's schedule since he agreed to the consultant status, so we'd know when he'd be available to help out. Of course, since you clearly haven't been looking at them…. it makes more sense why you're always so angry when Iron Man doesn't turn up."

She shook her head.

"Did SHIELD not go over email and basic tech with you when you were first found?" Clint asked, head tilting slightly.

"They did," Steve said, frowning as he pulled his phone from his pocket. "But I guess I just… didn't think about it? I'd much rather speak to people in person about anything of import."

Bruce rubbed a hand over his tired face. "That's all well and good, Steve, but people email these days. For literally everything."

Steve clicked on his little email icon and blinked when he saw the sheer amount of emails awaiting him.

"I have over ten thousand emails," he muttered, staring down at his phone in shock. He looked at Natasha, and she closed her eyes for a moment before nodding to the seat beside her.

"Come and sit, and we'll go over them. JARVIS? Can you access Steve's email for me and delete all of the junk mail."

"Of course, Agent Romanoff," The AI replied. Steve watched as the numbers trickled down, but it still left over four thousand emails in his inbox.

"Should I also delete the ones from Sir that no longer matter?" JARVIS asked, and Steve didn't think he was imagining the hint of disapproval in his tone.

"I. No. No, I'd like to look at them," Steve said, shaking his head. "I'll do this later. Can we… when is Stark moving?"

"Next week," Bruce said, his lips downturned.

"What about Iron Man?" Steve asked, glancing at the tablet on the table.

"He'll be going with Tony, of course," Natasha said. "And before you say that it's not right, please do try and remember that Iron Man is and always has been Tony Stark's intellectual property and you don't actually have the right to make any demands of him."

Steve looked down and his fists clenched in his lap. This was his fault. He still didn't know what he'd done to make Tony shut down so fast, but whatever it was, Tony had certainly took it to heart.

"I, uh. I'm going to try and talk to him," Steve said, wrinkling his nose slightly. He had to fix this.

Beyond Iron Man being an asset to the Avengers, he was Steve's _friend. _

…

JARVIS alerted Tony to Steve being outside the door to the lab before the man even had a chance to knock.

"Do you know what he wants, J?" Tony asked, looking up from the box of tools he'd been packing.

Usually, he'd have a team in to pack for him—and for the penthouse, he would—but his workshop was far too important to let random people in to it.

"I believe he wishes to talk you out of moving to Malibu," JARVIS replied flatly, and Tony's lips quirked at the tone.

Tony snorted. "Of course he does. Wouldn't want to lose his precious Iron Man, would he?"

"Should I allow him entry, Sir?"

Shrugging, Tony nodded and turned his attention back to what he was doing. It didn't matter what Steve said, he'd made his mind up and he wasn't going to change it. Hiding his identity in his own home was too much stress.

The door slid open a few seconds later, and Tony heard Steve approach. His footsteps were cautious and measured, as though he was trying to keep every inch of himself in control. Tony twisted to look over his shoulder.

"What do you want, Cap?"

"I uh, heard you were leaving."

"Yep."

"I just… I guess I wanted to… I know that I um…" Steve cut himself off, looking frustrated. Tony didn't find the look on his face adorable. Honestly. "I wanted to make sure that you're not leaving because of something I said. I know that I managed to offend you somehow during our last… conversation and, well."

Tony watched him for a few seconds. "You came down to assuage your guilt at offending me?"

"No," Steve protested, though he looked unsure. "No. I just… don't want you to leave because of me. I'm sorry for whatever it is that I said that offended you and—"

"Don't worry about it, Cap," Tony said flatly, turning back to his box. "It wasn't you. You can go now."

"Mr Stark, please. I'm… I'm sorry, truly sorry. I don't… I don't want you to leave."

"You don't want Iron Man to leave," Tony corrected.

"That too, of course, but… your whole life is here. Your work, your friends… you shouldn't leave because of a comment I made when I was angry."

"I just told you it wasn't you, I'm not sure what about that—"

"But it was," Steve interrupted. "I'm not stupid, okay? I… wasn't getting your emails. I didn't realise you were trying to keep us—me—in the loop about Iron Man's schedule and—"

Tony frowned and turned back to Steve. "You weren't getting the emails? JARVIS, what—"

"I wasn't _checking _my email," Steve admitted, a light flush colouring his cheeks. "I know better now. I'll do better. Just… please don't leave."

"It's not as easy as that, Cap," Tony said, frustrated as he rubbed a hand through his hair. He could feel himself wavering, but he knew that something had to give. He couldn't keep living a lie, it was too much. "There are reasons that I need to leave, beyond whatever offence you're worried that you caused and—"

Before Tony could drop himself into any trouble by rambling, the Avenger Alert sounded through the workshop.

The two of them froze.

Steve straightened up his Captain America stance immediate and a little disconcerting to Tony.

"I need to go."

Tony nodded. "JARVIS, prep the suit for Iron Man."

"He's here?" Steve asked, the alert momentarily forgotten. "Where—"

"You need to go and suit up," Tony reminded him unsubtly.

Steve hesitated for a moment before he nodded and turned on his heel, racing out of the lab.

…

The fight should have been an easy one.

_Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda. _

It wasn't. Tony flew the suit through the fray, blocking one of Doom's robots from dislodging Hawkeye from his perch on top of a building. The impact damaged the chest plate, and he winced.

His mind hadn't been in the game, and he was paying the price for it. He needed them to wrap the fight up quickly, or his suit was going to take more damage than it could sustain.

As he was about to tell Cap as much, he saw the larger bot heading straight towards Cap and he pushed the suit without thinking.

He absorbed the impact, knocking the soldier out of the way just in time, but it was the last blow for the suit, and Tony was knocked back, unable to control his repulsors before he landed painfully on the ground.

"J—"

"Sir, stay still," JARVIS said urgently, his tone panicked. "I'm calling in medics, please Sir, stay where you are."

"What's—Oh, Jesus."

Tony didn't know what was happening, but the light was fading and he slipped into blackness before he could find out.

…

Steve watched through the window of the hospital room as Stark talked animatedly to Miss Potts and Colonel Rhodes. They were both watching him with fond amusement and it was a wonder to Steve, who'd never seen Stark look so… relaxed.

Guilt shot through him at that, but he tried to ignore it.

The medical team—Stark's private team—had picked him up from the battlefield, leaving the rest of the team to finish the fight and rush to the tower. They'd tried to keep the team out, but Steve was nothing if not determined, and eventually, he'd gotten into the medical wing of the tower.

What he'd found hadn't been what he'd expected.

While he'd never known Iron Man's identity, it hadn't even crossed his mind that Stark himself could have been the man in the suit.

Stupid, he knew, but Stark… just didn't seem the type.

Lost in his musings as he was, he was surprised when a hand landed on his shoulder. Startled, he turned to look and saw Colonel Rhodes watching him.

"You can go in when Pepper comes out. Tony knows that you're here."

Steve nodded mutely. He didn't even know if he wanted to go in; he had no idea what he was supposed to say.

"Before that though, I need to know that you're not going to be too hard on him," Rhodes continued. "Tony had good reasons for hiding his identity. I won't share them with you, it's up to him if he wants you to know, but his reasons are valid and real. Even if you choose not to accept them, I have to ask that you keep his secret for as long as he chooses to keep it that way."

"Of course I will," Steve said immediately.

That was something he didn't need to think about, regardless of whether Stark decided to share his reasons or not. He wouldn't out his teammate.

Rhodes nodded and walked off down the corridor. A few moments later, Miss Potts followed him, though she did take the time to give Steve a rather distrustful look on her way past.

In the room, Stark was sat up in the bed, propped up by pillows. His relaxed demeanor was gone, and he was twisting his hands nervously.

Steve swallowed hard and steeled himself, before he gently knocked on the door and pushed it open, slipping into the room. Unsure what to do with himself, Steve took the seat on Stark's left which Miss Potts had vacated, and simply looked at the genius.

When it became clear that Stark wasn't going to talk first, Steve sighed.

"It was all a lie."

Stark's brow furrowed. "I… didn't lie. I just, uh, omitted the truth."

"No," Steve shook his head. "I mean, I thought… I thought Iron Man was my friend. And now—"

"Iron Man was your friend," Stark said quietly. "That wasn't a lie, Cap."

Steve nodded, glad of that if nothing else. "I guess I don't understand why you felt the need to hide from us. It… it makes a stupid amount of sense that it's you, now that I know, though I had no idea before."

"It wasn't personal," Stark replied, and Steve believed that too. "It was never personal. It wasn't you specifically that I was hiding from, rather it was everyone. The world, I guess."

"Why?"

Stark hesitated. He looked… _sad_, and Steve found that he didn't like seeing such a look on him.

"To begin with, I suppose you'd have to know that the, uh. The arc reactor…" Stark shifted and pulled down the nightshirt we was wearing to reveal the reactor sitting in his chest.

Steve's eyes widened. "What..? I don't understand."

"You know I was kidnapped in Afghanistan," Stark said, and Steve nodded, because it was common knowledge. "This keeps shrapnel from reaching my heart. At its basest explanation, it's a magnet that keeps the shrapnel in place. And if I take it out, I die."

Whatever he'd been expecting, it certainly hadn't been this. Steve kept silent, waiting for Stark to continue talking.

"When I got back from Afghanistan, I shut down the weapons production at SI. I… They had my weapons. In Afghanistan. I thought that—" he cut himself off and shook his head. "My business partner at the time, he'd been double dealing. There was a _scene_. He tore the reactor from my chest and—"

"Bloody hell," Steve muttered.

Stark nodded, fiddling with the hem of the cover.

Steve didn't know what to do with what he was hearing. And Stark… he was so different from the cocksure asshole Steve thought he knew.

"So I guess you could say that his betrayal kinda screwed me up for a while," Stark confessed. "And I didn't want to give anyone else the power over me that he had. So… I hid everything. The reactor, Iron Man… I hid all of it, and I can't be sorry that I did. Please don't ask me to be."

Steve shook his head. He wouldn't ask that of Stark, couldn't, after hearing his story. Steve couldn't imagine how it must have felt; he'd always been himself, be that as Steve Rogers or Captain America, without any fear.

"So, uh…"

"Ask your questions, Cap."

"Why the candy red and gold?"

Stark blinked.

"It's not _candy red," _he exclaimed after a beat. "It's hot-rod red, you heathen!"

Steve chuckled. "My mistake. "Why the _hot-rod red _and gold?"

Stark wrinkled his nose. "I thought the gold suit was a little ostentatious."

Steve's chuckled turned into a full on belly laugh.

Part of him knew it was because if he didn't laugh, he'd cry.

…

"You should join us for dinner."

Stark, caught at the coffee maker, blinked at Steve. "It's a team dinner."

"Right. You should join us."

"Cap, you said you wouldn't—"

"You make our uniforms, and our weapons, and you let us live here free of charge. You're as much a part of the team as Iron Man is. I… I'm sorry it took me so long to realise that."

"You don't have to do this."

Steve nodded. "I really do."

…

Tony was… baffled.

Following Rogers discovery of Iron Man's identity, he'd been encouraging Tony to join them for team dinners, movie nights and even the occasional outing. Of course, he'd always asked Iron Man to join them, but this… it was different.

Because he was inviting _Tony. _

Obviously, Tony was aware that the Captain was only making the effort because of Iron Man, and because he wanted Tony to remain in New York so that Iron Man could continue to fight with them, but…

It was still _weird. _

The workshop was still half packed, and Tony was undecided on his course of action. Now that Rogers was aware of why Iron Man couldn't always get to the battles in a timely manner, he'd backed off considerably, but Tony was still having to tread very carefully.

In fact, in some ways, it was harder now that Roger's knew the truth, because the rest of the team were still in the dark about Iron Man's identity. While they'd all been accepting of Tony's occasional presence at team things, Tony saw their curious looks, and he hated it.

Hated it because he was starting to _like them. _

And liking them was leading him to ridiculous thoughts of _telling them the truth. _

Which was obviously a stupid idea. Colossally stupid even.

Oddly, Pep and Rhodey were both all for it. They wanted Tony to have the full support of the team, and more importantly—to them at least—they wanted Tony to be happy. They thought that the team accepting him as Iron Man could help towards that.

Tony had doubts. Huge ones.

But Pepper was rarely wrong about these things.

…

Steve had dropped his fork. He hadn't expected Tony to just… announce that he was Iron Man at the table, but what was worse, was that the rest of the team already knew.

Which just made Steve feel stupid.

Natasha went as far as to say that she'd always known.

That was how he'd found himself on the roof alone, the starless night sky his only companion.

Well, until he was joined by the silent assassin.

"I think you didn't see because you didn't want to see," Natasha said softly. "Because I think you were falling in love with Iron Man, while you still disliked Tony Stark, and you didn't want him to be the same person."

"Nat—"

"Steve. Just… think about it, okay? And please, don't run away from this. I know he's a lot but Tony could be the one to make you happy. And I think… you could make him happy too. Just think about it."

As quietly as she'd arrived, she was gone, leaving Steve with a jumbled mind and a heavy heart.

He wasn't in love with Iron Man. He really wasn't. He couldn't, however, deny that there were feelings involved.

Natasha had been wrong about one thing though.

The past few weeks, spending time with Tony, getting to know _Tony _instead of believing he knew _Tony Stark_, had shown him that he did actually really like the genius.

Oh, he had his faults, but who didn't? There was just something so… real about him, when he dropped his guards, that Steve gravitated towards.

He enjoyed the man's company and he'd known that he was in trouble long before Natasha had said as much.

He just… didn't know what to do with it.

Beyond the friendship he'd had with Iron Man, and the one he was building now with Tony, he found that he didn't want to jeopardise anything by making his desires clearer.

He was fine with things as they were. He didn't _need _to change anything.

The sound of the repulsors warned Steve of the next arrival, and he turned to find Tony in the suit, the helmet retracted.

"Are you okay?"

Steve nodded. "Of course. I just… I suppose I was a little taken aback that you announced it like that. And that they knew already."

Tony's lips titled up apologetically. "Pep tells me I'm too impulsive."

"Reckless," Steve corrected fondly. "But in this case at least, I'm glad. You deserve to have the team know who you are and that it's you saving them when they fall."

Tony shrugged, and it looked decidedly uncomfortable in the suit. Steve had noticed that the man seemed to have difficulty accepting anything resembling a compliment.

"I, uh. I was just going to go for a flight," Tony said, tilting his head slightly.

Steve nodded and smiled. "Have fun."

Tony was about to take off when he paused. "Do you want to come with me?"

Steve blinked. "What?"

"Do you… I could take you flying? If you wanted?"

"Are you sure?"

Tony held his hand out to Steve as the helmet folded over his face. It was Iron Man's voice that asked, "Trust me?"

Steve didn't hesitate.

…

Carrying a passenger wasn't something Tony did much of, but Steve's whoops of happiness had him grinning behind the helmet. He kept them in the air for almost an hour before he finally landed on the landing pad of the tower, setting Steve gently back on his feet.

"That was amazing!"

Tony let JARVIS pull the suit away from him and grinned.

Steve returned the grin. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Tony replied quietly.

Before the two stepped back into the welcoming warmth of the tower, Steve caught Tony's arm in his hand, holding him gently.

"Can I take you out for dinner?"

Tony stared at him for a long moment. "You know you don't have to do this, right? I don't expect you to… I'm not leaving, Steve. I wouldn't have told the team if I still planned on going to Malibu."

Steve shook his head. "It's not about that. It's… I'd really like to take you to dinner. You don't have to, if you don't want to I just, I thought it was worth asking. I like you. As Tony or as Iron Man."

"You didn't like me before."

"I didn't know you," Steve admitted. "I thought I knew Tony Stark. I never took the time to get to know you. Now… I'd really like too."

"Dinner sounds," Tony hesitated for a moment before he nodded. "Dinner sounds good. I'd like that."

Steve smiled. "Friday?"

"It's a date."

Steve watched Tony walk inside and towards the elevator and he nodded to himself. "Yes. Yes it is."

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney S3 - Write about someone confessing something.

Angel's Archive - 15. Hot Cocoa Cookie Cups - (trait) relaxed

Basement - 19. "It was all a lie."

Marvel - 11. Red

Lyric Alley - 11. Without any fear.

Funfair, East - Snow Art - Blue: Relaxed / Pink: Blocking an incoming impact / Gray: Candy Red

Sticker - Standard Book Of Spells - 2. Wingardium Leviosa - Write about an alternative way to fly (not brooms).

Days of the Year - 63. Have A Bad Day Day: Write about someone having a bad day.

365\. 302. Offend


	44. Tony&Morgan

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 733

Fic Detail - Tony&Morgan / Canon Character Death

_Written for Sam, since she was cruel and made me write this in the first place. _

* * *

**To Keep A Promise (To Break A Promise) **

* * *

_For you, I'll be a better man. _

Tony rocked the little girl in his arms and he made her a promise.

He'd give anything to keep that promise.

Even his own life.

…

Pepper heard the cry and groaned, leaning over towards the baby monitor on the bedside table. Before she could even reach it, she heard the cries soften and Tony's voice murmuring softly.

"Hey princess, what's all this noise for?"

Pepper heard a crinkle and then Morgan stopped crying.

"That's better, isn't it?" Tony asked. "See those stars sweetheart? Daddy's been up to those stars, and I've still never seen anything as beautiful as you."

Pepper smiled to herself as she listened to Tony talk. She knew how worried he'd been about becoming a father, particularly after losing Peter so harshly. She'd never been worried about it.

She'd always known he could succeed at anything he put his mind to, especially for those he loved.

And she'd never known Tony love anyone or anything more than he loved Morgan.

…

"Daddy, look!"

Tony bent over the desk to look down at the painting Morgan had made.

"That, is the best painting I've ever seen," he told her honestly. "And I think it needs to go on the fridge immediately."

Morgan giggled. "It needs to dry, silly."

"Of course it does! What was I thinking?" Tony crossed his eyes and tickled her, making her giggle harder. "Well, while that's drying, why don't you come down to the workshop with me? DUM-E is missing you."

She nodded eagerly and shot up from her seat, running ahead of him. He followed at a more leisurely pace, knowing that FRIDAY wouldn't let her near anything dangerous.

…

"Where's the troublemaker?" Pepper asked, as Tony wrapped his arms around her.

"Uncle Rhodey just picked her up," Tony replied, pressing a kiss to Pepper's neck. "He's taking her for ice cream."

"Which means he's gonna fill her up with candy and then bring her home to run us ragged?"

Tony nodded, smiling. "Pretty much."

"So what I'm hearing is that we've got the house to ourselves?"

"You're hearing correctly."

Pepper smirked. "Lead on then, Mr Stark."

…

"Daddy?"

"What's up, little monster?"

"Why does Mr Steve make you sad?"

"What?"

Morgan clambered up onto his knee and looked up at him. "Mommy said you needed saving from Mr Steve and his friends, and you looked sad."

"It's nothing, Morgan, just yucky grown up stuff. Certainly nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about."

"You're happy now, right?"

"With you here? How could I possibly be anything else, hmm?"

...

"Where are you going, Daddy?"

Tony froze, swallowing hard. He turned to see Morgan leaning against the staircase, her intelligent eyes seeing far more than he'd ever wanted her to see.

"Daddy has to go take care of a few things, sweetheart," he replied, holding his arms out for her. She approached him immediately and he picked her up, holding her tightly. "I need you to look after Mommy, okay?"

"But why do you have to go?" She asked, her bottom lip trembling. "Can't you stay here and look after Mommy instead?"

"I'm sorry, Princess, this is really important."

"Is this because Mr Steve visited?"

Tony considered lying to her but dismissed the idea almost immediately. He'd never lied to her before and he wouldn't start now.

"It is, kiddo. Sometimes, we've got to do things we don't really want to do, because it's the _right _thing to do."

"When will you be home?"

"As soon as I can," he promised, hoping with all that was in him that it wouldn't be the first promise he'd break to his little girl. "Love you."

She frowned up at him. "How much?"

"I love you tons," he replied.

"I love you 3000," she replied, looking smug.

Tony gasped. "Okay, you win, that's so much love. You ready to head back to bed?"

Morgan nodded and Tony squeezed her one more time before he set her down. "Sleep tight, sweetheart, and remember what I said."

"Look after mom?"

"That's right."

…

For his little girl, he snapped his fingers.

For his little girl, he made the world a better place.

For his little girl, he kept that promise. It was just a shame that he had to break another promise to do it.

_For you I'll be a better man. _

* * *

**Written for: **

365\. 307. Candy


	45. TonySteve 22

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count - **2861

**Fic Detail **\- TonySteve / Get together fic

* * *

**Dog Tags **

* * *

Steve sighed and packed his drawing pad up, stretching his back out as he stood up. Tony was still hunched over his desk with no signs of being done anytime soon, but the movie would be starting soon.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"You remember it's movie night tonight, right?"

Tony turned around, blinking at Steve. "Yeah, I know. There's still… JARVIS, what time is it?"

"It's five minutes to seven sir," JARVIS replied.

Tony's eyes widened slightly. "Uh. I… guess I didn't realise it was so late."

Steve chuckled. "I figured as much. Do you think you can pause whatever you're doing for the evening?"

Tony glanced back at his desk and then nodded. "Sure. I need Bruce for the chemical aspects anyway, and I know I won't be able to tempt him down tonight."

Not that Tony would have tried. Movie Night was pretty sacrilegious amongst the Avengers, a team tradition that had been stuck with despite good or bad things happening within or around the team.

"You definitely won't, I gave him my movie choice. He's had a hard week."

Tony rolled his eyes good naturedly. "You're such a people pleasing pushover, Cap."

"And here I thought you loved me," Steve replied, laughing. "Now I guess I know how you really feel."

"You're the best thing since sliced bread, O' Captain, my Captain."

"Uh huh. So. Are you ready?"

"I'll be there in about twenty minutes, Steve. I need to shower first," Tony said, glancing down at his oil stained shirt. Without thought he pulled it off.

Steve felt his cheeks heat, but for a long moment, he couldn't help but stare at Tony's chest.

He'd tried to tell himself that the butterflies in his stomach were just a crush, but he'd long since been forced to acknowledge to himself that the feelings he had for Tony went a lot deeper than 'just a crush'.

Forcing his gaze up, he froze when he saw the necklace hanging around Tony's neck. He'd never seen it before, though that meant little. It wasn't like Tony was getting naked in front of him on a regular basis, mores the pity.

Dangling from the silver chain was a silver pendant that Steve recognised immediately.

It was a military dog tag. With his eyesight being what it was, Steve could easily read the name embossed in the metal.

_Colonel James Rhodes. _

Swallowing hard, Steve turned away. "I'll see you upstairs."

…

He hadn't held much hope for a relationship with Tony—honestly, the genius could have anyone, what would he want with Steve?—but to have it made so blatantly clear that he had no chance at all left Steve in an awful mood.

He knew the team knew, could feel the occasional glances burning into him, but he kept his eyes on the television. He'd thought about hiding away in his room but quickly disregarded the idea.

He might be hurting, but he couldn't skip movie night; if only because it would be a huge red flag that there was something wrong.

Tony had appeared half an hour behind Steve, dressed in faded red and gold Iron Man sleep pants and a Captain America t-shirt that Clint had bought him as a joke but that he loved. The genius had flopped down onto the sofa beside Steve, leaning in slightly the same way he always did, so that their sides were pressed together.

Only this time, Steve didn't enjoy it like he usually did, because Tony was _taken. _

Dog-Tags were serious business; you only gave them to a partner that you were absolutely sure about. While Steve was sure there were a few military folks that didn't see them as so important, Rhodes was as traditional as they come.

"You okay?" Tony muttered under his breath, glancing at Steve from the corner of his eye.

"Fine," he replied, trying to inject some confidence into his tone. If Tony's expression was anything to go by, he failed miserably, but thankfully, Tony didn't push him.

When the movie was over, Steve left almost immediately. Usually, they all hung around for a while and teased each other, but Steve didn't think he could take anymore of Tony's casual affection.

Not right at that moment. He made a vague excuse about being tired and left for his room, closing the door behind himself immediately.

He'd take a couple of days to lick his wounds, and then everything would be fine.

Even though he couldn't have Tony in all the ways he wanted him, he didn't want to lose him completely.

It wasn't even worth thinking about.

…

Steve knew he'd pulled away from the team, but an unforeseen consequence of that was that he didn't notice Tony doing the same until Natasha pulled him on it over a week later. They'd been spared a movie night due to a teenager with too much brain and not enough compassion requiring an Assemble.

"What's going on with you and Tony?"

Steve frowned at her. "Nothing, why?"

"You're avoiding him, and he doesn't seem to know why, but I haven't seen him this upset since he and Pepper broke up. Hell, even Bucky asked me what was going on, and he's the most clueless human being I've ever met."

Steve snorted. "He's not clueless, he's just—"

"Very much in love with Sam and happy as a pig in shit, I know," Natasha agreed. "But even he knows that there's something wrong. So… spill. What happened?"

Steve shook his head. "It's nothing. I was just… having a moment. It'll be fine now, you'll see."

A raised eyebrow was his only reply.

But… it turned out that Natasha was right. Steve didn't catch so much as a look at Tony over the following few days and when he went to the workshop to see him, it was to find it locked up with the windows blacked out.

When he'd asked JARVIS for entry, he'd been told in no uncertain terms that Tony wasn't entertaining guests.

_When had Steve turned into a guest? _

With the next movie night fast approaching, Steve couldn't help but be glad for it. Tony wouldn't miss it, surely. It didn't matter what was going on, they never missed it unless they physically couldn't make it to the common room.

Given that the only reason that usually happened was because of a field injury, the movie night would be put on hold while the team held a bedside vigil beside their fallen teammate anyway.

Whatever was going on with Tony, Steve would find out about it soon enough. He just had to wait him out.

…

Tony stepped into the room at the very last minute. He looked _awful. _Steve felt a surge of concern because he hadn't seen Tony look that tired for _years. _

Instead of taking his usual seat beside Steve, Tony flopped onto the floor and leant back against Natasha's legs, his eyes falling closed when she ran a hand through his greasy hair.

"Tony?" Steve asked softly. "Are you okay?"

Tony didn't even look at him. He just shrugged and opened his eyes to look at the TV, while Steve glanced up at Natasha.

She raised her eyebrows at him and then glanced down at Tony. Her intent was obvious enough; _I told you so. _

The movie started, but if asked, Steve wouldn't have been able to tell you anything about it. His focus was on Tony, the exhaustion emanating from him even as he drifted into an unsettled sleep, the slump of his shoulders, the weary look on his face.

The movie was drawing to an end when the door to the room opened and a newcomer slipped in. Steve felt an irrational flare of irritation when he realised it was Rhodey.

Without pause, Rhodey strode across the room and crouched down beside Tony, slipping his arms beneath him to lift him up. He didn't even look at the others as he left the room with Tony in his arms.

Steve couldn't help but notice the way that Tony immediately relaxed when he pressed his face into Rhodey's shirt, still fast asleep.

"Still going to tell me there's nothing going on?" Natasha asked him, as the door shut behind Rhodey with a soft click.

"I was obviously wrong," Steve said. "But… I don't know what's going on with Tony. He won't even look at me."

"Right, and it's got nothing to do with the way you pulled away from him first?" Clint said, shaking his head. "You're both as bad as each other, I swear."

Unsure what to say, Steve said nothing. Besides, Tony should be okay now that Rhodes was here, right?

…

While Rhodes was in situ, Steve still didn't see Tony until a call to assemble came in. Hearing his voice over the comms made Steve's heart pound in his chest, but it felt like it had turned to stone the next moment when War Machine joined them.

"Tony, if I don't make it back, remember that you're the one that made me come here," Rhodey called playfully, making Tony chuckle.

"Don't worry, Bumblebee, I'll mourn for you properly I promise. I'll even paint the armour black."

"Chatter," Steve murmured, turning his attention to the situation at hand. He could deal with his broken heart later.

For now, they had a battle to fight.

…

Steve hated the smell in hospitals. It reminded him of when he was smaller, sicklier himself, and the serum had really enhanced almost everything about him, so his sense of smell wasn't exactly an asset in this situation.

He sat in the waiting room with the rest of the team, waiting for news on their fallen comrade.

Tony would be fine, Steve tried to convince himself. There was no way would the genius let someone called Doctor Doom beat him.

Eventually, Rhodes appeared in the doorway, a small smile on his face that spoke of both tiredness and elation.

"The little brat is going to be fine," he confirmed, nodding when he saw the way the team relaxed into the chairs they were sitting in. "The doctors would prefer that we didn't all crowd the room, but you can see him for a few minutes each if you want."

Steve waited until last, waving the team off back to the tower without him with promises to see them there later. He watched Tony through the window of the private medical room.

The genius had fallen asleep, but the visible signs of his injuries were enough to make Steve feel sick.

"You love him, don't you?"

Steve jumped, turning to look at Pepper. He didn't understand what it was about the women attached to their team, but with heels like that, they really shouldn't be able to move around so silently.

Unable to speak around the lump in his throat, Steve nodded his confirmation and turned back to the window.

"He loves you too. He'll be mad at me for telling you, but this has gone on long enough," she said quietly.

Steve frowned. "But… him and Rhodes…?"

"Are best friends," Pepper finished for him, frowning right back.

Shaking his head, Steve gestured to the window. "Tony wears his dog-tags. You only do that, you only give someone your tags, if you're planning to love them forever."

"Rhodey does love Tony," Pepper confirmed. "The two of them have a bond that nobody could ever aspire to understand or compete with, and their loyalty to one another knows no bounds. But as strong as that bond is, it's entirely platonic and it always has been."

"Is that what this has all been about?" Rhodes asked as he joined them at the window. "There's a tracker on that tag, Rogers. So I can always find him. Afghanistan… it left its mark on all of us, you know?"

"You… you're not… together?"

"Oh Jesus, no," Rhodey said, laughing. "He causes me enough grief as my best friend. You have to understand that when I met Tony, he was still practically in diapers, and he had no idea how to socialise with people. He… I looked after him, and I guess I did that for so long that it just became a thing. Tony is mine, but he's mine in a way that he can also be someone else's."

Steve nodded. Didn't he feel exactly the same way as Bucky after all?

"Do you mind if I sit with him for a while?" he asked quietly, nodding to the empty chair by Tony's bed.

"Fill your boots," Rhodey said with a small smile. "And Steve?"

"Hmm?"

"If you hurt him, you'll wish that the serum wasn't enough to keep you alive, do you understand me?"

Swallowing hard, Steve nodded.

He was glad that Tony had people that cared enough to offer up such threats, but he'd never thought that the Colonel could be quite so intimidating. The look that Pepper aimed his way did nothing to help anything, but then, he'd always had a healthy respect for the woman who'd managed Tony's life for so long.

He had no doubt that she had a spine of steel.

He slipped into the room and into the chair, hesitating only slightly before he wrapped Tony's hand between both of his own.

…

Steve woke up with a sore neck. He'd fallen asleep in the chair by Tony's bed with his head resting on his and Tony's joined hands. Sitting up, it took him a moment to realise that Tony was awake and watching him.

There was something so soft in his eyes, Steve thought his heart was going to swell out of his chest.

"How are you feeling, Sweetheart?" he asked gently.

"Like I got knocked out of the sky by a flying robot," Tony replied with a small smile. "I, uh. Sweetheart?"

Steve felt his face flush.

"Sorry."

Tony stared at him for a long moment.

"Why did you avoid me, Steve?" Tony must have seen the surprise on Steve's face because he blushed. "Uh. Rhodey said that I had to be an adult and just talk to you? So. This is me doing that."

"I saw the tag," Steve admitted quietly. "Rhodey's dog-tag. I, uh, I got the wrong idea."

Tony frowned slightly. "You thought Rhodey and I were dating?"

"I thought you were in love," Steve corrected. "In my day, you only gave your tags to the person you wanted to spend forever with, and I didn't… I guess I thought that hadn't changed."

"It hasn't, for the most part," Tony agreed. "Though the definition of 'spending forever' with someone has certainly gained a few meanings. Rhodey is my best friend, Steve. I would do anything for him without question. He's the most important person in my life, and I do love him. I'm just not _in love _with him. He'll tell you the same thing about me."

"He already did," Steve said. "He explained last night. I'm sorry, Tony. I know I shouldn't have avoided you; even if you were in a relationship, what I did was selfish."

"I still don't understand why seeing that would make you avoid me. I mean, I thought maybe I made you uncomfortable with my scars or—"

"I'm so in love with you that I couldn't stand the idea of you being with someone else," Steve said, interrupting Tony because the thought of him thinking it had been caused by his scars was abhorrent.

Tony's eyes widened. "Oh. Really?"

"Really. It's fine if you don't—"

"I love you too."

Steve froze. "Yeah?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I. Yeah. I love you."

"Can I kiss you?"

Tony's smile morphed into something a little more Tony-like, and he nodded again. "You don't ever have to ask for that."

…

Epilogue

…

Steve found Tony curled up on the sofa with Rhodes and he smiled at the sight.

"Hey you," he murmured, smiling when Tony reached for him. He was the cutest when he was sleepy and comfortable.

Steve had been away on a mission for SHIELD, and the week away from the tower had been entirely too long.

He switched places with Rhodes seamlessly, grinning at the other man as he shook the feeling back into his arm. Steve pushed the edge of the teal blanket beneath his thigh and wrapped his own arm around the sleepy man.

"I have something for you," he said, when Tony gazed up at him.

"Hmm? You didn't have to get me anything."

Steve opened his palm to reveal his own dog-tags. Tony scrambled to sit up, his blanket forgotten, as he stared at the offering. Steve had wondered if Tony would remember what he'd said in the hospital about the meaning of giving the tags to someone in his day, and it was clear that he did.

"Really?"

"It'd be my honour," Steve promised.

Tony pulled the necklace from beneath his shirt and offered it to Steve, who carefully placed the link onto it. The two tags clicked together slightly as they fell back against Tony's chest.

"I love you," Steve said, pressing a kiss to Tony's lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Written for: **

Angel's Archive - 12. Carrot Cake - include a non weasley redhead.

Basement - 18. "If I don't make it back, remember that you're the one that made me come here."

Marvel - 10. Loyal

Funfair, North - Wreath Making - Extra - Glitter: Gold

Funfair, East - Snow Art - Red: "You're such a people pleasing pushover." / "And here I thought you loved me." / Blue: Clueless / Brown: Friends to Lovers

Funfair, South - Holiday Cards - 4. Rudolph: Teal

Galleon: "I was obviously wrong."

365: 304. Chemical


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 326

* * *

**Softie **

* * *

Tony couldn't help but stare when Bucky walked into the room with Steve and Clint, half an hour after Tony himself had arrived.

A throat cleared, and Tony shook himself firmly, turning back to the politician who'd been boring his ears off.

"I'm sorry. You were saying?"

By the time Tony had finished his rounds of the room, the Avengers were well settled into their little corner.

"What on earth is that on your arm?" Tony asked, approaching Bucky immediately, and holding his hand out for Bucky's silver hand.

"I figured this was better than the magnetic Hello Kitty things from last time. They kept falling off."

"So you let the kid put spiderman stickers all over it, instead?"

Bucky shrugged. "He was super proud they had his stickers, what was I supposed to do?"

"You're such a softie," Tony muttered, rolling his eyes. Bucky pulled him a little closer, and Tony leant in for a moment before he stepped away.

They didn't hide their relationship—far from it—but they were more subtle at public gatherings that they ever were in the tower.

"Are you telling me that you're not wearing that tie because Peter bought it for you?" Bucky asked, raising his eyebrows with a playful smile.

"Hush," Tony said, waving his hand. "It went with the suit, is all."

"You mean, you planned the whole outfit around the tie, because you wanted Peter to see you wearing it in the papers tomorrow."

Rolling his eyes, Tony shook his head. "I'll never keep my reputation as an asshole if you keep spouting your mouth, Barnes!"

"Good," Bucky replied. "More people should know just how _good _you are."

Tony pushed up on his toes for a brief kiss and then stepped away from Bucky entirely to annoy Clint for a while.

While he still didn't like gala's, he thought that with his team around him, he could handle them.

Especially when Bucky looked at him like that.

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Snowman, Step 3: 7. Silver

East Funfair: Cookies for Santa: 11. Fudge Cookies: "I'm sorry. You were saying."

South Funfair: Stocking Filler: 16. Stickers: Stickers

365: 330. Magnetic


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 693

* * *

**Decidedly Odd **

* * *

Getting used to having people around was difficult for Tony. He'd been living alone for so long, with only the occasional company of Pepper, Rhodey or Happy—or the women he'd once shared his bed with—so suddenly waking up one day to the team in his space had certainly been an adjustment.

Not that he didn't like having them there, it was just… he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He doubted it would take long for them to realise that Tony wasn't the kind of person that they wanted to live with.

Except… they stayed, and they seemed to enjoy him being there with them.

It was decidedly odd.

That was why, when he found them all waiting for him in the kitchen when he stumbled in to get his morning coffee, he automatically assumed that they were gathered to tell him they were leaving.

He grabbed an orange cup from the cupboard and put it under the coffee maker, keeping his back to the team as he tried to gather himself. Finally, coffee in hand, he turned to face them.

Steve was the one to speak, because of course he was.

"Tony, you know how much we all love living here, right?"

Tony quirked an eyebrow and said nothing as he waited for the axe to fall.

"But we were thinking, you know, if you didn't mind—"

"You can't ask me to move out of my own home," Tony interrupted, scowling down at his coffee. "I know I'm hard to live with but—"

"Whoa, where the hell did that come from?" Clint asked, frowning. "Nobody is asking you to move out!"

Tony blinked at him and then looked back at Steve, who was watching him with a slight frown, hurt lingering in his gaze.

"We, uh. We wanted to ask about getting a pet," Steve said quietly. "Maybe a dog."

Tony flushed. Why oh why did he have to jump to conclusions. The whole team were looking at him like he was going to fall to pieces on the kitchen floor and dammit, he really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Right. A dog. Sure. Go wild."

And Tony left, dodging Clint's outstretched hand as he set off practically running for the elevator. He needed to just not be there for a while.

…

Thankfully, nobody brought up the conversation in the kitchen again with Tony, and he slowly relaxed as the fear of ambush and a conversation about _emotions _faded away.

Until he came up from the workshop to find a shaggy mess of a puppy on the living room floor, surrounded by cooing Avengers.

"Hey Tony," Steve greeted, grinning up at him from the floor. "Come and meet our puppy."

Tony stepped closer cautiously, joining them slowly. He'd never had a pet before, wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do with the puppy. It let out the most adorable little bark, and stumbled towards him when he crouched down.

"Hey pup," Tony murmured, holding his hand out for the puppy to smell. "What is his name?"

"We haven't decided yet. I want to call him something cool, but these miserable sods keep shooting me down," Clint replied, pouting.

Given that Tony knew Clint, and didn't really think that something like 'Viper' would fit the little mess, he snorted.

"You're a proper little teddy bear, aren't you," he murmured to the puppy, cautiously picking him up and letting him lick at Tony's face.

The puppy licked him happily, and then stole the glasses from his face with his teeth, gnawing on them cheerfully.

Tony blinked down at him. "You little bandit!"

Steve chuckled, and Natasha raised her eyebrow.

"Bandit."

Tony looked up at her. "You want to call this little furball Bandit?"

She nodded. "It suits him. He's already stolen Steve's heart and your glasses."

Tony looked back at the dog and shrugged. "Bandit, it is."

…

Bandit fit into the tower seamlessly. Tony had gone from living alone to having, god forbid, what felt like a real family, pet included.

It was decidedly odd.

But then… Tony decided that he liked odd very much.

* * *

**Written for: **

North Funfair: Petting Zoo: Artemis the Arctic Hare: Feeding: Sharing a living space with more than one person.

East Funfair: Christmas Cracker, 17. Orange / Dog / Running

South Funfair: Holiday Card: 26. Santa Carrying Presents: Getting a new pet

365: 364. Viper


	48. TonyBuckySteve

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Word Count** \- 7942

**Pairing **\- SteveTonyBucky

**Warning **\- Amnesia.

* * *

**Forget You **

* * *

Waking was slow. The continuous beep-beep-beep bled into his conscious first, informing him that he'd once more landed himself in the hospital. It was—unfortunately—a very common occurrence in his life.

Pepper was going to shout at him again.

He blinked his eyes open slowly, wincing at the low light in the white hospital room. Really, why did they think that white everything was a good idea? Waking up to something a little more interesting than white would be much more fun.

He vaguely wondered if he could convince Pepper to lobby for colourful walls in the private hospital he was often treated in. He thought probably not, but it was worth a try.

Tony shifted in the bed, pain shooting through his whole body when he did. Jesus, had he been hit by a train? He felt like he'd been hit by a train. This was way worse than being run over by a bus.

"Tony?"

"Oh my god, Tony! You're awake!"

Tony blinked and then tilted his head. They must have him on the good stuff if he was hallucinating this kind of realness. Rogers and Barnes looked entirely solid which was new. Usually his hallucinations were less… there.

Huh.

"Tony…" Rogers was frowning at him. "You're not hallucinating."

Oh. He'd said all that outloud. Oops?

"You're concussed," Barnes filled in for him. He was smiling fondly, and Tony wasn't sure what to make of that, because he was at least 98 percent sure that Barnes hated his very existence. He certainly didn't smile fondly at Tony.

Ever.

"Um. Pep?" he asked, glancing at the door. This was too weird, and when Tony was faced with things that were too weird, he needed Pepper. She always made things make more sense.

"On her way," Rogers assured him, pulling the uncomfortable plastic hospital chair right up to Tony's bedside.

Then he did the oddest thing.

He wrapped both of his hands around Tony's and lifted it to his mouth to press a soft kiss against the palm.

Tony stared. What the bloody hell was going on? He tugged his hand away from Rogers' gentle grip and held it protectively against his chest. Rogers watched him, a wounded look in his eyes, but Tony couldn't care about that right now.

Sure, they were all trying to get on better after their 'Civil-War' but there was attempting not to kill each other and then there was… whatever Rogers was doing now.

"Tony… are you alright?" Barnes asked, sitting down on the bottom of Tony's bed. "You're being… odd."

"Um. Pep?"

"She's on her way," Rogers reiterated, and oh, right, he'd already said that. Tony frowned. He needed her to be here _now, _because something was going on and he didn't like it.

Before either of them could say anything else, and confuse Tony even more, there was a familiar click-clack of heels, and then he saw a flash of red that suggested Pepper had arrived. Sure enough, a few seconds later, she swept into the room.

She looked as beautiful as she always did, and Tony smiled at her on reflex when, without even acknowledging Barnes or Rogers, she sat down on the side of Tony's bed and swept his hair from his forehead.

"You've really gotta stop face planting into buildings," she murmured, shaking her head at him. "You're going to give me grey hair."

"Sorry, Pep."

"Uh huh. You're okay? I know you have a concussion and bruised ribs, but you feel okay?"

"Sore," Tony confirmed. "But uh. Pep?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are Rogers and Barnes here?"

He'd meant to whisper, but for the silence in the room he may as well have shouted the words. Tony expected Pepper to find it as weird as he did, but when she glanced at the two super soldiers and then returned her gaze to Tony, he could see concern and worry in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't they be here, sweetheart?" she asked, and he could _hear _the hesitance in her voice and _he didn't like it. _

"I don't understand," Tony admitted, scowling as he looked down at his hands. "They shouldn't be here. They can barely even look at me most days."

Pepper tucked her fingers beneath his chin and made him look up at her. "Tony, you've been dating them for six months."

…

Steve sat outside the hospital room, his head resting in his hands. Bucky sat beside him, staring at the wall, his eyes blank in a way they hadn't been for months. Pepper was still inside with Tony and two doctors, but the serum meant that Steve had no problem hearing their conversation.

Amnesia.

Steve honestly thought that they'd had all the bad luck they could possibly get. Surely there had to be a balance to it? This might just be the thing to tip the scales entirely. After everything they'd been through, separately and together, Steve had hoped that they could just have this one good thing.

He'd hoped that he'd be able to keep it.

And now…

A tear fell from his eye and splashed onto the linoleum floor.

Inside the hospital room, he could hear Tony denying their relationship, could hear him practically begging Pepper to tell him this was all some elaborate joke, and Steve hadn't believed his heart could break any further until it did.

The last six months had been some of the hardest, but best, of Steve's life. Making Tony believe that they loved him, that they wanted him, had been difficult, and it hadn't always gone well, but he'd thought that they'd finally managed it.

Tony had finally started to relax into the relationship, believe it when Bucky went to the lab just for a cuddle, or that Steve had brought him coffee just because he wanted to see him. He'd started to realise that he was as important to them as they were to each other.

Now that was all gone and they were back at square one.

Steve didn't know if Bucky could go through it all again—especially when Tony was such an important cornerstone of his continued recovery.

Pepper stepped out of the room and in front of them. Steve looked up and felt Bucky do the same beside him.

"I'm going to assume you both heard most of that?" she asked, nodding to the room.

Steve nodded.

"They don't believe it's permanent," she said softly. "But these things are tricky. He might not remember everything ever, and there's a small possibility that he'll never regain any of his memories."

Steve swallowed hard and nodded.

"He's scared," Pepper added quietly. "He'll never admit as much, but I know him better than he knows himself, and he's terrified that he's missing almost an entire year of his life. You both need to take it easy with him, and let him come to you at his own pace. If you try and push him, he'll run, and he'll never stop running."

Steve knew she was right, but the thought of just _waiting _was almost as bad as the idea that Tony might never regain the memories he'd lost. Bucky shifted beside him and ran his metal hand over his face.

His metal hand that Tony had lovingly built for him.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Bucky asked, his voice gravelly with emotion. Steve reached out and gripped his flesh hand tightly.

Pepper shook her head. "For now, just let him be. They're going to keep him for observation until his concussion is gone, and for once, he's not arguing. I'll stay with him until Rhodey gets here, and we'll take care of him between us for now. If he gets his memories back, I'll call you."

Steve closed his eyes and leant back against the wall. "We'll stay out here for a while," he managed to force out. "I know—I know he doesn't want us in there, but… it doesn't feel right to go home without him."

Pepper seemed to soften. Steve knew that she struggled with the pair of them sometimes, her anger over the Civil-War hadn't abated—Steve didn't believe it ever would fully and he didn't blame her for that—and the fact that she was even keeping them in the loop was something he was infinitely grateful for.

"I can't stop you from staying here, but you know he'll be mad that you haven't looked after yourself when he gets his memories back. You both look terrible. Food and sleep is definitely something you both need."

Bucky chuckled wetly and when Steve looked at him, he could see the tears brimming in his eyes. "You're right. He would be mad about that."

Tony was always ragging on them to eat, especially after a battle. Their metabolism being what it was, they _did _require a substantial amount of calories after the adrenaline wore off.

Pepper's lips quirked up and she nodded. "Then go home and take care of yourselves. I have access to JARVIS, he'll alert you if there is anything new or if anything changes, okay?"

Steve sighed but nodded. She was right, as much as it pained Steve to even think about going home while Tony was laid up in a hospital bed.

At the mention of the AI, Bucky perked up. "Have you told him about JARVIS yet? Because the timing… I don't think he'll remember that he managed to fix him, and it'll be a bit of a shock to him if—"

"If he hears the voice of the AI that he thought was gone. Good call, I'll make sure he's told about that before he leaves here. Thanks, Barnes."

Pepper nodded back and then stepped away, returning to Tony's room. Steve looked down to where his hand was still joined with Bucky's and he squeezed it gently. "Come on, Buck. Let's go and eat and shower. We can come back later and sit out here, okay?"

Silently, Bucky let Steve prompt him to his feet and lead him down the corridor. Steve's legs felt like they were made of concrete, and every step away from Tony only made them feel heavier.

Nothing about this was right, and he could only pray to all the gods that Tony would regain his memories—and soon.

…

Tony lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He was still trying to make sense of what had happened, and his concussion wasn't helping.

He just… couldn't imagine any situation in which he'd be dating the two super soldiers. Not least because the last he could remember, they avoided him like the plague and he returned the gesture with bells on.

They only really ever interacted during a battle, and then it was only in short, clipped sentences over the comms.

And now they were dating?

Tony couldn't help but wonder if he'd fallen into another universe. The multiverse—once something he didn't believe in—would definitely make more sense than any of this. Maybe Reed had been playing with things best left alone again.

Logically, Tony knew that hadn't happened, but he couldn't help but wish it had. It would be a better, clearer explanation at least. He hated feeling so confused and wrong-footed.

Sighing, Tony closed his eyes. While he usually hated being stuck in the hospital, he had to admit that he was grateful for the reprieve.

At least here, he could ensure there was a door and a wall between himself, Rogers and Barnes. He didn't know a lot about Barnes, but he knew that Rogers had a stubborn streak a mile wide.

If Rogers wanted to be around Tony, if he wanted to continue pushing this… whatever it was… then nothing would stop him.

Just before he fell asleep, Tony wondered if maybe a tour of SI's international setups wasn't a good idea.

He just wanted to be anywhere but here.

…

Apparently, Tony's goodwill towards Rogers and Barnes had extended to the rest of the Avengers' who'd sided with Cap in the Civil-War. During his time in the hospital, each one of them had visited at least once.

It was weird. Really weird. And uncomfortable. Tony wasn't quite sure what to say to any of them, given the way avoidance had been the whole sum of their relationship the last he remembered.

Thankfully, once Rhodey had arrived, he hadn't left, so Tony hadn't had to deal with any of the visits alone.

His Honeybear had been a lifesaver, especially when Bruce appeared.

Tony hadn't known what to say to the other scientist. He had no memory of Bruce's return at all, so seeing him had been a shock he hadn't expected.

Honestly, apart from Rhodey, Carol, Pepper and Stephen, the only person Tony had been comfortable with was Thor. The God of Thunder was consistently himself; a wonderful thing for an amnesiac.

While for Tony, he hadn't seen Thor for a long time, they still fell back into the familiar pattern of their friendship as though no time had passed at all—the same way they always did.

Tony focused on not being an asshole too much, and looked for Rhodey to fill in the awkwardness with the rest of the team, and it seemed to work. Thankfully, Rogers and Barnes didn't try and come back, though Rhodey did say that they were at the hospital almost the entire time Tony was.

Which was… something. Tony didn't really want to dwell on it.

…

"They're letting him home today," Rhodes said, leaning against the wall beside the cafeteria table Steve and Bucky had claimed as their own. "His concussion is all but gone, and his ribs are healing well."

Steve smiled. No matter that Tony's memories hadn't yet resurfaced, it was still nice to hear that their genius was on the mend.

"Any progress with his memory?" Bucky asked, meeting Rhodes' eyes and practically pleading wordlessly for Rhodes to give him some hope to hold onto.

They both knew the answer, though it didn't stop them from deflating when Rhodes shook his head. "Not yet, but it's only been a few days. These things can take time, you know? Try not to take it too hard."

"Not sure there's any other way to take it," Bucky admitted, looking down at the food he'd been pushing around his plate. "How is he doing though? I know that losing memories is… hard to deal with."

Steve swallowed hard. He knew that this kind of situation had to be really hard on Bucky, who had personal, if different, experience with amnesia and missing memories.

"He's okay," Rhodes replied, with a huff. "Slowly getting himself back together enough to annoy the shit out of the hospital personnel."

The two of them smiled, because that was _their _Tony.

"Anyway," Rhodes added, "I know what Pepper said about not pushing him, and I agree with her for the most part, but I think you should both be there when we take him home. You know that I wasn't… happy, when the three of you got together, and honestly, I'm still not completely convinced that you two are good for him."

Steve opened his mouth to protest, but Rhodey held his hand up to stop him.

"_However_, I can't deny that the two of you made him happy, and I want that for him more than anything. Maybe seeing you in a familiar setting will help him start to remember what he's missing."

"It's worth a try," Steve agreed.

At this point, he was willing to try anything that might help.

…

Tony had quite the entourage when he left the hospital. He'd expected Rhodey, and maybe even Pepper, but Clint, Natasha and Bruce were an unexpected addition when he finally stepped out of the hospital room.

He didn't say anything—unsure if there was anything to actually say—but he quirked an unimpressed eyebrow at Rhodey.

Thankfully, there were two cars waiting, and while Tony, Pepper and Rhodey slid into Happy's car, the others climbed into the one parked behind it.

"We're not going to the Tower?" He asked, when Happy pulled into the traffic in the opposite direction.

"The Compound," Rhodey corrected. "We all live there again, now Tones. I told you that the other day."

"I, uh. I guess I just thought that given, uh, my memory being swiss cheese and all that we'd maybe, you know, stick to the Tower for a while?"

"The doctor recommended keeping things as they were before the accident in the hopes that it will help you remember. So, Compound it is. I'll be there, Tones, and the bots are there waiting for you. DUM-E has been insufferable while you've been in hospital. He misses his daddy."

Tony nodded and smiled slightly at the mention of his oldest bot. DUM-E never handled it well when Tony was away, and he knew that the bot would be clingy and needy in the coming days. It was sweet.

"The whole team lives there full time?" He asked, just to be sure.

Before, he'd spent as little time as possible at the Compound, usually only one or two days a week unless there was a battle that required him, so spending all of his time there seemed like a big jump.

It was still hard to believe that he could be around the team without feeling awkward and wanting to escape.

"Most of us," Rhodey confirmed. "Stephen only drops by occasionally, and Thor splits his time between us and Jane, but other than that, everyone is there most of the time."

"Right. I uh."

He cut himself off, and Pepper squeezed his hand. "It's going to be alright, Tones. You'll settle back in, and hopefully, the memories will start to resurface once you're somewhere familiar."

"I just… how did any of that, I mean. I don't—" Frustrated, Tony shook his head. He'd been having problems putting his thoughts into words, especially when the subject of Rogers and Barnes came up. "I don't understand how everything changed so much. I mean… Why did I think a poly relationship was a good idea? I can barely handle one person, Pep! You know that! And with those two? Barnes—okay, I know he didn't have a choice, and it wasn't really him, I get it, but like… his hands were still the ones that _killed my mother_. What the bloody hell was I thinking?"

"Oddly enough, Barnes was the one you struggled with least," Rhodey replied softly. "I think because you realise that almost all of what he did was without agency, you found him the easiest to deal with. It took longer with Rogers."

"I guess I just don't really understand the why, and I don't even want to contemplate the how. And yet…" Tony shook his head. "There's something deep inside of me that… _wants _them. I keep looking around and part of me just expects them to be there, and I'm disappointed when they're not."

"That's a good thing, Tones," Pepper said softly. "Means the memories aren't completely gone. A part of you knows how you feel about them, even if you don't quite remember it yet. It'll come."

Tony nodded and looked out of the window. The worst thing, that he hadn't articulated to anyone, was that he wasn't sure if he wanted it to come back.

…

Stepping into the Compound was both familiar and not. Hearing JARVIS' voice was incredible and slightly overwhelming, because while Pepper had told him about it, it was still a lot to hear the familiar voice again.

"Welcome home, Sir."

"Jay," Tony breathed out. "It's so good to hear your voice."

"I'm glad to see you too, Sir."

Tony grinned at one of the camera's, and then frowned. "What about FRIDAY? Is she still installed too or-"

"You gifted her to me," Pepper said, smiling at him. "She's connected to JARVIS, and she handles the SI side of things, while JARVIS is, as always, your babysitter and a helping hand for the team."

Tony rolled his eyes but nodded. He was glad he hadn't just left FRIDAY to fester. She wasn't as advanced as JARVIS of course, but she'd been getting better everyday and he'd been proud of her.

They stepped into the common area, and Tony stopped when he saw Barnes and Rogers sitting on the sofa. The two of them were clearly attempting to be casual, but Tony could see the tenseness in their bodies, could see the longing in their eyes when they looked at him, and he noticed the way Barnes seemed to reach for him before his arm fell back into his lap.

It made Tony feel uncomfortable, knowing that the two of them had apparently been dating him, had cuddled him and kissed him and probably done much more than that with him, while Tony had no memory of any of it.

It was a strange situation, although Tony had to admit that it must be strange for them too. He nodded to them hesitantly, unsure of what to say.

"I'm glad you're home, Tony," Rogers said quietly. "You're looking better."

Tony nodded. "Uh. Thanks."

"Have you been down to the workshop yet?" Barnes asked, eyebrows raised. "DUM-E has been hyper since we told him you were coming home today, he's excited to see you."

"You, uh. You've been down to see my bots?" Tony asked, brow furrowing slightly.

Barnes nodded. "Of course. They get lonely without you, I didn't want them to be alone for too long."

The simplicity of the sentence was almost too much for Tony to bear. That Barnes would go to the lab, strictly so that the bots didn't get lonely… it made Tony's heart ache in an unfamiliar yet familiar way.

"I uh. I should go and see them. Excuse me," he murmured, stepping with purpose over to the elevator that would take him down to the workshops. Rhodey and Pepper offered to go with him, but he shook his head.

All he wanted to do was see his bots, talk to JARVIS and pretend, just for a while, that everything was normal.

…

Bucky stared at the elevator long after the doors had closed and hidden Tony from them. Steve sat beside him, knowing that there was nothing he could say to make either of them feel better.

"You know what we have to do, right?" Bucky offered eventually, his voice livelier than it had been since Tony had first been knocked into the building.

"Hmm?"

"He fell in love with us once," Bucky said softly. "We can help him do it again."

"Buck, he might get his memories back," Steve replied. "We don't—"

"And what if he doesn't?" Bucky demanded, sitting up straighter. "I won't lose him to this, Stevie. We love him, and even if he doesn't remember it, he loves us too."

Steve nodded, because he knew that. "We shouldn't push him, Buck. Pepper was right about that, we'll only end up chasing him away."

Bucky turned to look at Steve, his eyebrow arching. "I'm not going to sit around and wait for memories that might never return. I'm going to make my genius love me again. I miss him, Stevie, and I know you do too. He's ours as we're his and… I need him."

Steve bit his lip, thinking. He knew that Bucky was right, but he also knew that Pepper hadn't been wrong when she said that Tony would run if pushed. He hated the conflicted feelings but this was too important to get wrong.

Tony was too important for them to make mistakes. Steve had promised him, pressed the words into Tony's bare shoulder, that he'd never hurt him again.

He refused to go back on that—even if it meant hurting himself in the process.

"We can't push him," he said eventually, hating the way it made Bucky's face fall. "But we can be there with him—for him—as much as he'll let us."

"What if he won't let us?" Bucky asked, the fight leaving him as quickly as it had arrived.

"Then we wait. He'll get his memories back, Buck. I have to believe that, and so do you. He'll remember that he loves us. He'll remember we love him."

Bucky buried his face against Steve's chest, his shoulders shaking slightly as he let go of the pent up fear and pain from the last few days. Steve held him as he cried, rocked him slightly and ignored the tears falling down his own face.

"He'll remember, Buck. He has too. I don't know what we'll do if he doesn't."

…

"_Hey honey, think you can take a break?" Bucky asked, his hands settling on Tony's shoulders. "We're going to watch a Disney movie with Thor, and I know how much you love his reactions." _

_Tony leant back against Bucky's chest, twisting his neck to look at his soldier. "Hmm. Can you give me… twenty minutes?" _

"_Of course," Bucky agreed, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Tony's lips. "We're not starting for half an hour, but I wanted to give you a chance to finish up whatever you're doing." _

"_Just when I think you can't get any more perfect," Tony teased, and Bucky smiled down at him and it was— _

A hand on his shoulder broke Tony out of the—memory? Flashback? He didn't know—and Tony looked up to see Rhodey standing beside him, a small smile on his face.

"I uh, I think I saw a bit of a memory?" Tony said quietly, rubbing a hand over his face. "I don't know? It was Barnes, and me, here. He uh, we seemed comfortable?"

Rhodey took a seat on the battered sofa in the workshop and nodded. "I'm not surprised, he spent quite a lot of time in here with you. Is that the first memory you've got back?"

Tony twisted his lips slightly. "I'm not sure. I had… dreams last night that could have been memories, in context. I just… it's hard to believe that they're real. It just doesn't make any sense."

Rhodey sighed. "I wish I knew how to help you with this, Tones."

"Can you just… how did it start? Because I'm very stuck on that, you know?"

Chuckling, Rhodey nodded. "I can see that. It was slow, and I don't know the exact moment it started. You know my rules on romantic gushing, Tones, there are some things I just really don't need to know."

Tony snorted.

"You saved Barnes' life—pulled a stupid stunt to do it too—and he yelled at you for it. It was quite a sight to see actually."

"He yelled at me for saving his life?" Tony asked, brow furrowing. "Why?"

"Because you put yourself in danger to do it. He was fuming that you'd gotten hurt to save him, and he wasn't shy about letting you know that. He stayed with you the whole time the medics patched you up, to make sure you didn't try to escape."

"I bet Rogers loved that," Tony muttered, wincing when he realised how bitter he sounded. "So then, he what? Decided to court me and dragged his boyfriend along for the ride?"

"I don't think it was a conscious decision at first," Rhodey admitted. "But after that, Barnes made more of an effort to seek you out, and you let him. You didn't turn him away from the 'shop, and he never stopped coming. After a while, Rogers started tagging along with him, and you never said he couldn't."

Tony nodded and leant back in his seat. He supposed it made sense that it had been a gradual thing. He often got so distracted that it wasn't beyond belief to think that they'd just… slipped into his life like that.

"Okay, so that's how the avoidance stopped," he agreed after a long pause. "We were friends?"

"I think it built into a friendship," Rhodey replied. "You and Rogers, it's always been all or nothing for the two of you. It wasn't really a surprise that you went from avoiding each other to spending so much time together."

Tony blinked at his best friend. He supposed he could see the point, but the extremes between himself and Rogers had always seemed to edge more to the bad extremes than the good. Not that Tony could or would blame that solely on Rogers—Tony had made plenty of his own mistakes—but Tony had to admit that he struggled to think about being on good terms with Steve.

Even when they'd been friends, there had always been an edge of something darker to their relationship.

"You'll get your memories back, Tones. The fact that you're already seeing flashes of them is a good sign, you know?"

Tony looked up at Rhodey, twisting his hands together. "What if I don't want to?"

Rhodey sighed. "Nobody can force you to do anything you don't want to do—even if you do get your memories back. You know that I'm here for you right? I'm on your side, Tones, I've always been on your side."

"I know that," Tony admitted. "I love you, Honeybear."

"I love you too, Tones. Anyway, I came down to get you for movie night. You up for it?"

Tony hesitated. "I uh."

"You can sit with me and we'll heckle Clint's movie choice," Rhodey cajoled, smiling. "I'll even let you have salty popcorn, you heathen."

Chuckling, Tony nodded. "You've convinced me."

…

The room was full by the time Tony and Rhodey stepped inside, and Tony's eyes seemed to automatically zoom in on the sofa Rogers and Barnes were sitting on.

_Tony giggled throwing another piece of popcorn for Steve to catch in his mouth. Tony was leaning back against Bucky, pressed between the two soldiers on the sofa. _

_Clint made gagging sounds from his own seat, and Bucky threw a pillow at him, his sniper aim meaning that it hit right on target._

_Still laughing, Tony snuggled down between the two soldiers and gestured to the TV. "Come on then, Legolas, horrify us with your movie choice." _

"Tony?" Bucky asked, watching the genius through concerned eyes. "You okay?"

Tony swallowed hard and nodded, letting Rhodey lead him to a wide armchair. Rhodey sat first and held his arms out so that Tony could flop down on him, legs over the arm of the chair, head pillowed on the other.

"Another memory?" Rhodey asked quietly, although Tony didn't doubt that both of the supersoldiers heard him.

Silently he nodded, leaning heavier against Rhodey as he kept his eyes trained on the TV.

…

Steve watched with barely concealed jealousy as Rhodey helped a sleepy Tony from the living room. Usually, it would be Steve's job to carry his boyfriend to bed when he inevitably fell asleep watching a movie, and he hated that he hadn't been able to do it.

"At least he turned up, right?" Clint asked, breaking the silence in the room. "That's progress."

"He's starting to remember," Steve said, finally turning away from the door Tony and Rhodey had exited through. "He remembered something when he came into the room earlier."

"He'll get there, Steve," Nat said quietly. "Hopefully sooner than later. It's hard for everyone to see him like this."

Steve nodded, ashamed that he hadn't really thought about how hard it was for their friends to once again have Tony avoid them. They'd all worked really hard—Tony included—to rebuild the family that they'd been, and it was hurting all of them to have Tony retreat away from them, even if they understood why.

Bruce especially had been watching Tony with the look of a kicked puppy on his face whenever Tony didn't automatically sweep over to talk to him when they were in the same room.

"Have faith, my friends," Thor said, gazing over them all. "The memories of the Man of Iron may have been lost, but our friend is still with us. Should his memories not return, we can recreate the bond between us once more."

Steve saw Bucky nod from the corner of his eye, and he wondered if he actually believed that they could. Steve wasn't sure.

…

Stepping back into the Tower brought a wealth of relief to Tony. There was just something so right about being back there, and he relaxed properly for the first time since leaving the hospital as the elevator rose up through the floors.

He'd come to the city to see Pepper, and to take a look at what R&D had been messing up in his absence, but the overwhelming relief of being away from the Compound had made those reasons secondary to his just having a little bit of peace.

Stepping into the penthouse, Tony froze. There weren't a lot of differences to the last time Tony remembered being there, but the differences that he could see were enough to make him pause.

A jacket that Tony knew was Steve's hung amongst Tony's own, and there was a design photo on the wall of Bucky's metal arm.

Tony stepped forwards cautiously, looking around. His heart was stuttering in his chest with every new visible change, and he swayed on his feet.

_Tony leant into Steve's side, watching Bucky pottering around in the kitchen. _

"_You know you didn't have to come up here, right? I'm only going to be here for a few days, you could have both stayed home." _

_Steve kissed the tip of Tony's nose and smiled down at him. "Wherever you are _is _our home, Sweetheart." _

Tony blinked and put a hand out to steady himself against the wall. He'd thought the Tower would be free of the memory flashes. He hadn't realised that they'd been here with him, and it was unnerving to know that even here, he'd let them in.

He staggered over to the sofa and sat down, leaning back into the plush cushions.

It didn't seem to matter where he went, they'd moved into his life at every turn, leaving him floundering without his memories to give him the context to trust anything.

They looked at him like they loved him, and something deep inside him told Tony that the feeling was entirely mutual, but he couldn't bring himself to open up to them. He didn't know how he'd found the strength to do that the first time around.

"Sir, your meeting with Miss Potts is due to start in twenty minutes," JARVIS intoned, his tone soft.

Tony nodded. "Okay, Jay. Tell FRIDAY I'll be there in fifteen."

…

Tony woke to his phone ringing, and he clumsily reached out for it, answering it without checking the caller ID.

"H'lo?"

"Tony?"

Tony nearly dropped his phone when Steve's panicked voice sounded in his ear. "What's wrong?"

"Bucky was in the gym, and I don't know what happened, but he's in so much pain with his arm. I wouldn't have phoned you, but nobody knows what to do to help him and he's crying, Tony, and I just—"

"Hey, it's okay," Tony interrupted. "Is he there with you right now?"

"Yes."

"Okay, in the panel on his forearm, there's a deadswitch. Bucky has a small set of tools he keeps with him at all times, get that from him."

Tony could hear muffled conversation and the sound of movement, and then Steve was back, confirming he had the tools. Tony talked him through opening the panel up and switching the nerve connections off so that the pain would stop.

In the background, he could hear Bucky's gasps of pain and then relief when the arm was turned off.

"Tony, thank you," Steve said, his tone calmer now that he wasn't listening to Bucky in pain. "I'm really sorry for waking you up, I just… I didn't know what else to do."

"It's fine," Tony replied automatically. Now that he wasn't working on autopilot, he was stuck on the way that he'd known exactly what to do. He had no memory of making that arm, and he certainly didn't have a memory of giving Bucky a set of tools for emergencies, so how had he known?

"I'll get myself sorted and then fly back to the Compound and take a look at it," Tony added, when he realised how long he'd been silent for. "I'll be a couple of hours."

"Oh," Steve sounded surprised. "That would be great. I know you're not due to come back until tomorrow, I'm sure Buck can manage until then if you—"

"That arm weighs a tonne," Tony replied, rolling his eyes. "I won't leave him to heft it around as dead weight, Steve. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"I… okay, Tony. Thank you."

Tony ended the call and threw his phone on the bed, slumping back against the pillows. He didn't question the warm feeling in his chest and instead just pulled a pillow over his face and groaned.

Bloody supersoldiers.

…

"He called me Steve."

Bucky looked up to see Steve staring at the phone in his hand, a look of surprised wonder on his face. "What?"

"Tony. He called me Steve! And he called you Bucky!"

Bucky blinked. "Those are our names, Punk."

"He's been calling us by our surnames," Steve replied, rolling his eyes. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed, because I've seen you flinch every single time."

Bucky's eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed slightly. "Did you, uh, notice that he knew exactly where the deadswitch was too? He shouldn't have known that."

Steve nodded. "And he knew that he'd given you the mini toolkit."

"Did he, uh, say if he could fix it for me?" Bucky asked, shifting and wincing at the weight of the arm.

"Oh," Steve blushed. "Sorry. He's flying back tonight. Said he'll be a couple of hours. I, uh, I got distracted because he didn't call me 'Rogers', sorry, Buck."

Huffing, clearly amused, Bucky couldn't help but smile widely at Steve. "You know what this means, right?"

"Hmm?"

"He still cares, Stevie. Even without his memories, he knew exactly how to ease my pain, and he's coming home early to fix me up. Even without knowing how much he loves us, _he still cares._"

…

Tony stepped into the workshop, unsurprised to find Steve sitting with Bucky on the sofa. He'd had JARVIS alert the supersoldiers when he was almost back and asked them to meet him down there.

What he didn't expect was to see DUM-E and U with them, apparently carefully wrestling over a spanner.

Tony stood close to the door for a long moment, just watching, until DUM-E realised he was back and immediately abandoned the spanner to spin over to Tony, greeting him cheerfully, his claw carefully gripping at Tony's shirt.

It was gratifying to know how much his bots loved him, as he ran a hand along DUM-E's strut.

"You been entertaining our guests, Dum-Dum?"

DUM-E beeped enthusiastically, spinning around on the spot.

"Alright, alright, how about you let me get some work done now, huh?" Tony asked. "Are you going to be my helper bot?"

DUM-E beeped again, and Tony grinned. "Okay, first thing first then, how about you go and help U and Butterfingers clean up, hmm? And then you can help me."

DUM-E joined his siblings and Tony glanced over at the soldiers to see them both watching him with warm fondness evident in their expressions.

"Come on then, Snowflake, let's have a—"

Tony cut himself off when he realised what he'd said, and he felt his cheeks heat up. To his credit, Bucky didn't smile _too _wide, as he clambered off the sofa and sat down in the chair beside Tony's own, his arm setting down on the table with a clunk.

Shaking himself out of his embarrassment, Tony joined Bucky by the table and arranged some tools as JARVIS pulled up the specs for the arm. As much as Tony seemed to remember the details, he didn't want to mess anything up as he worked because he thought he knew what he was doing.

The silence he worked in was comfortable, and Bucky seemed utterly relaxed under Tony's careful fingers, which was a revelation in and of itself.

Tony's memories of Bucky flinching at the mere thought of being in a workshop were fresh in Tony's mind, after all.

Finally, hours that felt like mere minutes later, Tony closed the last panel up and gestured for Bucky to do a series of arm movements. Glancing over at the sofa, Tony realised that Steve was fast asleep, his mouth open slightly and a thin trail of drool at the corner of his lips.

It was oddly adorable.

"He hasn't been sleeping very well," Bucky said quietly, following Tony's gaze.

"I know the feeling," Tony replied softly, watching Bucky's arm movements critically, checking for any sticking or grinding.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Bucky asked, turning his attention back to Tony. "I know that missing memories are never fun, how are you holding up with it?"

Tony stared at Bucky for a minute. "I uh. I guess you can empathise more than most."

Bucky's lips tilted up when he nodded.

"I can. The situations are also very different though, and I can't imagine how hard it is for you to have to be around all of us, knowing that you're missing the last year."

"I started remembering things," Tony offered. "It's just flashes, and they don't… I guess they don't really make sense to me, but I'm getting them."

"Yeah? You wanna tell me about them?"

Tony bit his lip. "It's just… little moments. I remembered sitting on the sofa between the two of you, throwing popcorn into Steve's mouth, and I remembered you coming down here. I have flashes of us eating together, and uh, I had one at the tower of you coming up with me for a weekend."

Bucky smiled fully, and Tony couldn't help but think it was beautiful.

"It's weird, you know? Like, I still… I have feelings that don't really make sense, even though I know that they'd make sense if I still had my memories? I keep looking around and just… expecting you to be there, and it feels really weird when you're not. I don't—" Tony shook his head. "It's just a lot."

"We'll wait as long as it takes, you know?" Bucky offered quietly. "And we'll take whatever you can give us. This situation, it sucks so hard because all we want to do is gather you up between us where you belong and keep you there, but even without the memories… you're still ours, Tony. We're still yours. We'll be yours until you can tell us unequivocally that you don't want us."

"I feel bad," Tony admitted. "I can see how much it hurts you when I don't… I can see how much you're hurting too. I don't want to be the cause of that. I think… sometimes I think it would be better if you just gave up."

Bucky arched his eyebrow. "Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Give up? If, say, Pepper or Rhodey lost their memories of you. Would you give up, or would you wait as long as it took to get them back?"

"I understand what you're saying," Tony admitted, leaning back in his chair. "I just… I don't want to be the cause of more hurt, and if I don't get my memories back, you're just going to be hurting all the time and it'll be my fault."

Bucky reached out and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry about us. We're big boys, and we can handle it, okay. Just… focus on yourself, Tones. We're not going anywhere."

Tony wasn't really sure what to say to that, but it turned out that he didn't even have to try and think of something.

The Avengers alarm sounded through the Compound, startling both Tony and Bucky.

Steve, on the other hand, simply fell off the sofa.

…

"Okay, seriously, why is it always him?" Clint complained, stretching himself out in the uncomfortable chair.

"Because he's a reckless asshole," Rhodes grumbled from his own seat in the waiting area. "And because even without his memories, when he loves, he loves hard."

Steve swallowed hard, and stared down at his hands. He knew that Rhodes wasn't trying to make him feel guilty, but he was feeling it anyway. It was _his _fault that Tony was, once again, laid up in a hospital bed.

He'd gotten distracted and almost paid the price for it. Tony had noticed and flown in to save him, only to be blasted back into a wall. The way Tony had screamed his name was on repeat in Steve's mind, and he knew that the panicked tone would feature in his nightmares for a long time to come.

Raised voices came from the corridor and Steve looked up in time to see a doctor appear in the doorway.

"Mr Stark is awake and demanding the presence of Steve and Bucky," the doctor said flatly, clearly annoyed.

Rhodes snorted, because the doctor was new and clearly was not used to dealing with superheroes who didn't do so well in hospitals.

Steve and Bucky were on their feet and herding the doctor towards the room, stepping around him when he didn't move fast enough.

As soon as Steve stepped into Tony's room, the genius reached out for him. "Are you okay? Were you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Steve replied, squeezing Tony's hand comfortingly. "I promise. Not a scratch."

Tony eyed him critically but nodded and then looked at Bucky over his shoulder. "And you, Snowflake? You're okay?"

Bucky stared at him for a long moment, and Tony blushed.

"You got your memories back?"

Tony nodded sheepishly. "Turns out I just needed another knock to the noggin?"

Steve laughed, relief and quite possibly mild hysteria running through him, and he shifted forwards to press a kiss to Tony's lips, smiling when Tony kissed him back without hesitation. A whine behind him made him move out of the way so Bucky could repeat the action, his metal hand reaching up to stroke through Tony's hair.

"We missed you, sweetheart."

The two supersoldiers sat on each side of Tony, crowding him in the bed as they each took up one of his hands in their own.

"M'sorry," Tony mumbled. "I know it must have been hard for both of you. I know how hard you've worked to make me believe that we could work."

"Hey, no need for apologies," Bucky chided gently. "I told you that we would have waited as long as it took, didn't I? I meant it, Kitten. You're a little bit stuck with us now, I'm afraid."

Tony smiled shyly and Steve couldn't stop himself from leaning over to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

Nodding, Tony glanced at the door and then grinned. "So… are you gonna break me out, or what?"

…

Steve shifted on the bed, careful of Tony's bruises.

The genius was lying between him and Bucky, fast asleep despite his assurances that he would have been absolutely fine to go straight to the workshop to get some work done.

Bucky smiled at him from the other pillow, before his own eyes closed, an air of contentment about him that had been missing.

Steve smiled to himself.

"I love you," he whispered against Tony's hair, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Tony wriggled slightly, and pressed himself more against Steve, his hand gripping Steve's t-shirt.

With their genius back where he belonged, Steve let himself drift off to sleep.


	49. TonyThor 3

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Word Count** \- 4144

**Fic Detail** \- Omegaverse, Everybody loves Tony, OT6 with a focus on TonyThor

* * *

**in all of the universes **

* * *

The team were acting weird.

Whenever Tony walked into a room that hosted more than one of them, the conversation seemed to stop, and the air automatically seemed awkward. He knew they had to be talking about him, and honestly, he was used to that, he was used to the whispers behind his back, but he couldn't deny that it hurt.

He… he'd grown comfortable enough with the team to expect them to be different.

To be honest with him.

…

"Your heat is due this week, right?" Pepper asked, eyeing her schedule critically. "Do you need me to sit in with you?"

Tony shook his head. "It is, but you're fine. I know you're prepping for the meeting next week, Pep. Don't worry about me."

"I'm not just going to leave you on your own," she replied, shaking her head, her eyes soft. "Is Rhodey—"

"He's on assignment," Tony interrupted, sighing. Whenever Rhodey was available, he stayed with Tony through his heat. He cuddled Tony for the whole three days, fed him finger foods, and helped him sip at fruit juices as he rode it out.

Tony wasn't like most Omega's. He didn't feel the all consuming lust that most of them felt during a heat. He wanted comfort instead, wanted to be doted on, loved and adored by someone he trusted.

Pepper and Rhodey were the perfect heat partners for him, because he knew that they both _did _love him, albeit in a familial way.

"The team—"

Tony shook his head, and something must have shown on his face because Pepper frowned. She was already irritated with them at best, since the rest of them had begun to form a pack bond without inviting Tony to join them. Any kind of distress from Tony only made his distrust them more.

"What's going on with the team?" she asked, frown deepening when Tony looked away. "Tones? What's going on, sweetheart?"

Tony swallowed hard and shook his head. Being this close to his heat was making him more emotional than usual, and he was embarrassed by the tears pricking behind his eyes.

"I don't know," he admitted. "They've been acting weird. Talking about me, you know? I don't know what I did, Pep."

A growl left Pepper's chest, a low rumble that Tony only ever heard from her when she was enraged. He looked up, but she was already rounding the desk and wrapping her arms around him, her Alpha nature disliking the distress in his scent.

Tony settled into her arms, comforted by her familiarity and the love she so obviously displayed for him.

"You haven't done anything," she told him. "Your team, on the other hand, better have a damn good explanation for why they're upsetting you in your own damn home!"

Tony pulled back, alarmed. "You can't say anything to them!"

When she arched her eyebrow at him, Tony continued, "Please, Pep, you can't! It's probably nothing and you know I get more sensitive on the run up to my heat. Don't go and be mad at them, please!"

Pepper stared at him for a long moment and then deflated slightly. "I hate that you put up with shitty behaviour, just because you don't want to lose people. You deserve better, Tony."

"Promise you won't say anything to them," Tony asked, and she sighed but nodded her agreement.

"Fine, I won't say anything to them—for now. If this continues, I'll kick all of their asses."

Tony snorted, because he didn't doubt her. Looks were certainly deceiving when it came to Pepper, and she was a badass when she was feeling protective. The team wouldn't stand a chance, super powered or not.

Perching herself on his knee with her arms still wrapped around him, she said, "Back to the original point, I'll set aside three days to see you through your heat, okay? Prep the penthouse, I don't think it would be a good idea for me to be around your team right now."

"You really don't have too, Pep. I can manage a heat alone, I'm okay."

Her arms tightened. "Hush."

…

"Tony?"

Tony swept past the team, who were gathered on the sofas on the Avenger's communal floor, and stepped into the kitchen, ignoring them. Emotional as he was, he knew that Pepper was right in that he shouldn't be made to feel uncomfortable in his own home.

He busied himself with gathering his heat supplies for the penthouse, his bottled water, fruit juices and pre-prepared finger foods, placing them all on the counter.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked, leaning against the counter, while Tony shuffled through the contents of the fridge, looking for something to snack on.

"Fine."

"Your scent tells me different," Bruce replied softly. He was a beta, so he didn't scent Tony quite as well as Alpha's could, but he could still faintly scent the emotions of Omega's. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Bruce simply arched an eyebrow, waiting, as Tony heard the others joining them in the kitchen.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Clint asked, and his usual teasing lilt had evaporated, leaving only worry in its wake.

Tony closed the fridge door, giving up his quest for food. There was nothing he fancied, and he didn't want to be around the team anyway. Ignoring Clint's question, Tony stacked the supplies he'd put on the counter and hefted them into his arms, before he faced the team.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm due to go into heat in a few days, so I'll be unavailable for any Avenger's missions until next week."

"Tony… we can smell your distress. Tell us what's wrong," Natasha coaxed softly.

Tony stalked past her as well as he could with his arms weighed down, and marched straight to the elevator. He shouldn't have to tell them why he was distressed! It was their fault, and they all knew that he'd been feeling the awkward tension in the air!

As the elevator doors closed, he saw them all peering through the door, watching him go with worry and concern in their eyes.

…

"We messed this right up," Clint muttered, slumping against the kitchen counter. "We should have just spoken to him."

"Tone down the self-flagellation would you," Natasha asked, stepping away from him.

Clint didn't bother to tell her that her own scent—and the rest of them for that matter—was just as pungent with self recrimination and guilt.

"We were just trying to make sure we were all on the same page before we spoke to him," Steve said, but he too was fiddling his fingers together. It was a nervous trait that Clint usually found endearing, but now couldn't bear to look at.

"There is an incoming call for all of you," JARVIS suddenly intoned, making them all jump. "Colonel Rhodes would like to speak to you."

"Oh, I'll just go and get Tony—"

"You misunderstand me, Doctor Banner," JARVIS said, and though he was an AI, Clint had never heard his tone so flat and cold. "He doesn't wish for Tony to be present for the conversation. It is the rest of you he'd like to speak too."

Clint noticed Natasha pale a shade, and Steve gulped audibly.

"Put the good Colonel through," Thor said eventually. "I am sure we have earned his recriminations."

There was a brief pause and then one of Tony's blue screens lit up, Rhodes' face filling the screen. He didn't even have to say anything to display his anger, and for a long moment, he just looked at them.

"You're very lucky that I'm on assignment right now," he said, when nobody else said anything. "And that Pepper promised Tony that she wouldn't pay you a visit herself."

Clint shifted against the counter. His Alpha nature demanded that he glare back at the screen, the feeling of being dominated uncomfortable. Only the knowledge that he deserved the glare aimed at him stilled him, and allowed him to remain silent.

"I don't know why you all thought that making Tony uncomfortable in his own home was a good idea, and I have no idea what it is that you're saying behind his back, but it stops. Now. You will all find a way to apologise to him for upsetting him, and you will damn well explain yourselves to him, because at the moment, he doesn't know what he's done wrong."

"He hasn't done anything," Steve was quick to assure. He was trembling slightly under Rhode's glare, and Clint wanted to reach out and comfort him. Thor beat him to it, stroking a firm hand down his back. "It was, there's been a misunderstanding."

Rhodes arched an eyebrow and Thor cleared his throat. As the team Alpha, it was for him to stand against Rhodes in their defense.

"The blame for this falls on me," Thor said softly. "I would have Anthony as my Omega, as the pack Omega, but the customs and traditions of Midgard are often different to those on Asgard, and I've been having the rest of the pack teach me the Midgardian customs. Unfortunately, Anthony walked in on a few of those discussions and picked up on the way we silenced ourselves."

Rhodes stayed silent for a long moment, and then seemed to soften slightly. "You need to tell him that, as soon as possible. He was already worried when he wasn't approached about joining the pack bond, and this has only compounded his fears that you didn't want him. Customs be damned, his well being is more important."

"We will," Clint promised. "We'll go and speak to him now, if he'll let us into the penthouse."

Rhodes sighed. "Stay where you are, I'll have him rejoin you shortly. He's preparing for his heat, so having you in the penthouse so close to it would be a bad idea since Pepper will be seeing him through it again."

A low growl rumbled through Thor's chest before he could get himself under control, and he smiled apologetically at Rhodes' raised eyebrow.

Rolling his eyes, Rhodey rang off. The team looked at one another.

"We'll await him on the sofas," Thor said, nodding his head to the doorway. "Perhaps, if the discussion goes well, he will remain with us to watch one of those delightful animations."

…

Tony stepped into the elevator, ringing his hands as he felt the small jerk as it moved downwards. Rhodey said that there was a misunderstanding, and that Tony should talk to the team.

Tony didn't really understand what he could be not understanding, but Rhodey would never send him into a situation that could be bad. Tony knew that. No matter that, in a general sense, he got on with and liked the team, Rhodey was _Tony's_.

Rhodey loved Tony.

The doors slid open, to reveal the team sitting on the sofas once more. Where they'd been relaxed and sprawled over them earlier, they were now sitting stiffly, and the guilt and fear in the room was stifling.

Thor held his hand out to Tony. "Join us, please," he asked.

Tony ignored the offered hand—Thor's face fell slightly—and perched himself on the edge of the sofa, as far from Thor as he could get without falling on his ass.

"We're sorry," Thor said, after a moment's pause. "That we allowed you to believe you'd done anything wrong. That was not the case at all, Anthony, that I swear to you."

Tony nodded slightly.

"You know that we are a pack," Thor continued softly. "And you know that a pack requires an Alpha and an Omega to take the lead of the pack."

Tony nodded again, sad once more at the thought of the pack bond that he hadn't been invited to join.

"Anthony, I would have you as my Omega," Thor said, reaching his hand out once more, this time to rest it on the sofa cushion between them. "I was discussing the Midgardian customs of asking such a thing to the others, and they were explaining traditions to me. That is what you walked in on those times when you were upset with us."

Tony blinked. "You… you want me? To be the pack Omega?"

"Who else would we have?" Steve asked, smiling softly. "You house us, Tony. You take care of our needs, you look after us. Nobody would be better than you."

To hear those words from another Omega, one that led the team on the battlefield, made something warm in Tony's chest.

"We all want you, Sweetheart," Clint said, leaning over from the closest sofa to stroke a hand through Tony's hair. "But we wanted to do it properly, and Thor needed to be caught up for us to do that."

"I—"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know what to do with that. I thought…"

"What did you think?" Natasha asked, his brow furrowed slightly.

Tony flushed and looked away. "I thought you were going to kick me off the team completely."

There were gasps, and then Thor's arm was around his shoulders, pulling Tony against a firm chest.

Steve shuffled forwards on his knees and leant against Tony's carefully. "Even if we didn't want you as our Omega, Tony, you're still an integral part of the Avengers. What is Captain America without Iron Man by his side?"

Tony's lips tilted up slightly, and Steve tugged him into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't see how much you were hurting."

"Will you stay here with us for a while?" Thor asked. "We thought to watch an animated creation, and I know you enjoy those as much as I do."

Tony met the eyes of each of them, and then nodded. "I'd like that."

…

"Do you want them to see you through your heat instead?" Pepper offered, when he spoke to her the day before his heat. "If they want you to be their Omega, it would make sense for them to do it."

Tony shrugged. "They didn't offer? I mean, I'm sure if they go through with it they'll see me through future ones, but…"

Pepper smiled. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning then, okay, sweetheart?"

"Thank you. I know I don't say it very often, but I love you, Pep. Even if I join their pack, you and Rhodey are always going to be mine, right?"

"Oh Tony. We've been yours for a long time, and that isn't going to change because of anything, never mind because of them. Just like you might be joining them, but you're still ours, right?"

Tony nodded. "Right."

"I love you. Take it easy tonight, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay. Bye Pep."

The screen blinkered out, and Tony sat back in his seat.

"You know we'd never try and take you away from Pepper and Rhodey, right?"

He jumped and turned around, relaxing slightly when he saw Bruce leaning against the doorframe.

"I know," Tony admitted. "I just… I guess I wanted to confirm with her that if I accept, she'll still be there, you know? Pepper and Rhodey were all I had for so long that I don't know what I'd do without them."

Bruce nodded and stepped into the workshop until he was behind Tony's chair, his hands resting on Tony's shoulders.

"Do you think you will accept?"

Tony shrugged but leant his head back against Bruce's chest. "It's different, Brucie. I thought… you know what I thought, and now this and it's a big one-eighty, and my head is a bit of a mess with it all."

Bruce nodded. "There's no rush, Tones. Take your time to make the decision that's right for you, okay? And even if you don't want to be the pack Omega, you can still be pack. You are pack, even if it's not quite official yet."

"Yeah?"

"Of course."

Tony nodded. "Kay. Thanks Bruce."

…

Pepper strode into the room, her red hair flowing loosely behind her, no heels adorning her feet. It was a little odd to see her dressed so casually, but Steve wasn't surprised to see that she looked quite tired.

Seeing an Omega through a heat wasn't easy on anyone.

Oddly though, Steve couldn't smell Tony on her in the way one usually could after an alpha saw an Omega through a heat. Sure, Tony's sent lingered on her skin, but it was an innocent scent, one filled with love and appreciation and fondness.

There was no hint of lust on Pepper at all.

She smiled slightly at Steve. "Tony hasn't told you what his heats are like, has he?"

Steve shook his head.

Pepper smiled. "Well. If it all goes as well as you're all hoping for, I'm sure you'll find out in due time. He'll be down in about an hour, and if you want to do something nice for him, he likes hot chocolate during his last hours of come down."

Grinning, Steve replied, "Thanks Pepper. Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm on my way out, I just stopped in for a coffee," she replied, holding up the travel cup that Steve hadn't noticed. "I've got work to be getting back too."

"Okay. It was nice to see you."

Pepper nodded, and then tilted her head. "I do hope it remains nice, Steve. Fair warning, I don't like Tony being upset without due cause. I understand that this last… misunderstanding wasn't really anyone's fault, but I do hope you're all going to try and ensure it doesn't happen again regardless?"

"We will," Steve assured her, bowing his head in deference. "We would never want to hurt Tony, not for anything."

Pepper smiled. "Good. Have a good day, Steve."

Steve watched her go and felt something tense inside him release. He didn't realise how much he'd wanted her approval until he'd seen it in her smile. Pepper and Rhodey were the most important people in Tony's life, and if they said that they didn't think he should join their pack…

Steve had no doubt whatsoever that Tony would listen to them.

He lay back on the sofa, his mind on the other Omega. When they'd first met, Steve hadn't thought Tony was a good omega. He rubbed Steve up the wrong way with his brashness and his refusal to show respect to others.

It hadn't taken long for Steve to realise that Tony _did _show respect to people, but only when they'd earned it. He fought for his own respect at the same time, and he never expected anything to be handed to him.

Tony was one of the strongest Omega's Steve had ever met.

And his instincts were even stronger. The way he constantly worked to keep them safe, to make sure they were settled and happy and had everything they could ever need.

Steve had worked for the respect that Tony offered, and he hoped that they'd made it up for their rough start. Most of the time, he thought they had. Tony often gave him that adorable half smile that he only ever let out when he felt comfortable with the people around him. It was as far from his press smile as he could possibly get, and Steve _loved it. _

"Sir will be coming down in five minutes, if you'd like to follow Miss Pott's advice."

Steve nodded, thanking JARVIS quietly before he got up and padded into the kitchen. By the time Tony exited the elevator, Steve was just placing two mugs of hot chocolate on the table. Sure enough, Tony's eyes lit up when he saw them, and he grinned at Steve, flopping down on the sofa.

When Steve sat beside him, closer than necessary, Tony let himself fall against the larger Omega.

Cautiously, Steve wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders and tugged him closer still. Tony stiffened for a brief moment before he relaxed, pressing his face against Steve's neck and inhaling.

"Can I ask you something?" Steve asked, looking down at Tony.

"You just proved you can," Tony replied with a cheeky smile, but then he softened and nodded.

"Pepper didn't, uh, scent like an Alpha after a heat," Steve muttered, feeling his cheeks heat up. "She said that your heats are… different?"

Tony nodded, snuggling closer. "I don't really feel the overwhelming lust that most Omega's feel. I, uh, I get more… clingy? All of the cuddles, you know? I just want to be loved and touched and—"

"I get it," Steve replied softly. "I, uh. I hope that one day, you'll let us be the ones to dote on you like you deserve."

He felt rather than saw Tony's smile against his neck, but that was okay. Tony was exactly where Steve wanted him to be.

…

"Beloved," Thor said, his booming voice quieted in deference to the exhaustion he could see in every inch of Tony's body. "Are you okay?"

Tony shrugged, stumbling over nothing. Thor caught him, lifting him carefully. "How long has it been since you've rested?"

"Don't know," Tony admitted. "Can't sleep, won't work."

Thor shook his head slightly, and glanced at Clint with a significant look before he carried Tony over to the sofa. He sat with Tony on his lap, resting against his chest, and after a few moments, Clint appeared with a glass of warmed milk and some of Tony's favourite cookies.

Thor hand fed Tony the cookies, interspersed with sips from the glass that Clint held to his lips.

"Come, Beloved," Thor said, lifting Tony ones more, in a bridal lift this time. "I will keep you safe from whatever is keeping you from sleep."

Thor took Tony to the penthouse, and placed him gently on his bed, glad that Tony was already dressed in his pyjama bottoms. He sat beside him on the edge of the bed, unwilling to climb into a nest uninvited.

Tony blinked up at him sleepily, as Thor petted his stomach absently.

"Sleep, Sweetheart. I will take care of you this night."

"Lie with me," Tony asked sweetly. "Please, Thor."

"You are inviting me into your nest?" Thor asked, wanting to be absolutely certain.

Tony nodded. "Lie with me, Alpha."

Thor took his shirt off and climbed into the nest beside Tony, pulling him into his arms. Tony snuggled against him, wrapping his lithe limbs around Thor until there was nowhere that Tony's body wasn't touching him.

It didn't take long for the Omega to drift off, his breathing slowing and deepening. Thor stayed awake, stroking a hand up and down Tony's back.

He'd never wanted an Omega to be _his _as much as he wanted this one. Tony was everything Thor craved in a partner, plus more than Thor had never thought to dream of. Upon their first meeting, the thought had been there, invading Thor's mind even as he fought against Loki.

Never had he imagined finding a pack in Midgard, and he was happier than he'd ever been—but still, something was missing.

Tony wasn't yet his, hadn't yet agreed to stand by Thor's side as _his. _

This, Tony inviting him into his nest and allowing Thor to hold him, it gave him hope.

Hope for a yes.

Hope for a future where he could fly the skies with Tony at his side, and know that he had the most precious being in all the universes.

…

Tony woke slowly, warm and comfortable. He felt safe, even as he became aware that there was someone sharing his nest, wrapped around him.

He shifted, and the grip around his waist loosened so he could turn over and face Thor.

"Good morning, Beloved."

Tony smiled shyly at him, even as he tucked himself closer to Thor. "Thank you for helping me sleep."

"It was my honour, Anthony."

Thor was looking at him like he was precious, and Tony could feel his cheeks heating slowly, even as he ducked his head a little against Thor's chest.

"What is it, Anthony?"

"You look at me like…" Tony trailed off, unable to bring himself to say it.

"Like you are the most worthy being I've ever laid my eyes on?" Thor offered, smiling slightly when the flush in Tony's cheeks intensified. "That's because you are."

"You uh, you really want me to be the pack Omega?" Tony asked, after a moment of hesitation. "Your Omega?"

"I desire nothing more than that," Thor confirmed.

"But, Steve could, should—"

"Steven is a formidable Omega, and a fantastic team Captain," Thor interrupted. "I have much love for Steven. And yet, it is you that my heart sings for, Tony. The others, as pack-mates, I could have no better, but my Omega… that can only ever be you."

Tony blinked up at him for a long moment before he nodded. "I want to be your Omega. I'd love to be yours."

"You will accept me? Us, the pack?"

Tony nodded again. "Yes."


	50. TonyBucky 7

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom.**

**Word Count** \- 1256

* * *

**Talk To Me **

* * *

"Tony?"

Tony glanced away from the hologram he'd been working on to see Bucky lingering in the doorway to his lab, a steaming cup of coffee and a plate holding a sandwich in his hands.

"Hi," he grinned. "Are those for me?"

"Sandwich first," Bucky insisted, stepping forwards to hand over the plate. Tony accepted it, his lips falling into a natural pout as he eyed the coffee that Bucky was keeping away.

Deciding that it wasn't worth a fight, he looked back up to meet Bucky's gaze and pursed his lips for a kiss instead, which Bucky happily bestowed on him.

"How's your day been?" Bucky asked, perching on the edge of Tony's desk as Tony tucked into the sandwich.

Tony shrugged. "Fine. You?"

Bucky smiled at the genius. "Good. Stevie and I did a new route this morning, and I beat his ass—again."

Tony smiled but didn't reply. He didn't often reply when Bucky told him about his day, or anything else really.

He'd spent enough time with Pepper to know that his mouth was the thing that got him in trouble more often than not, and he and Bucky were still so new. He didn't want to scare him off, and so, Tony held his tongue a lot.

It was just… safer that way.

He listened to Bucky chattering about his day, and nodded and hummed in the appropriate places. It generally worked, and sure enough, after Tony had finished his sandwich and been handed the sacred coffee cup, Bucky seemed quite happy to wander off to spar with Sam.

It worked. Tony was happy, and more importantly, he was keeping Bucky happy.

…

"I think… I think Tony thinks he made a mistake with me," Bucky said, slumping on the sofa beside Steve.

Steve frowned at him. "What?"

"Tony. I think he wants us to break up."

"Why on earth would you think that?" Steve asked. He sounded utterly unimpressed. "Buck, I've known Tony for years, and I haven't seen him this happy in ages."

"He never talks to me! He encourages me to talk, I guess, but he never asks questions and he certainly doesn't tell me anything about what he's doing or what's going on with him."

Steve's frown deepened. "That… okay, that doesn't sound like Tony at all."

Bucky nodded sadly. "From everything you told me about him… he's normally a motor mouth and with me, he just… doesn't bother."

"I'm sure there's an explanation, Buck. Have you asked him about it?"

Shaking his head, Bucky sank deeper into the soft cushions of the sofa. "Don't wanna. If I do, he might just think it's the perfect open for a 'it's not me it's you' conversation and I don't wanna hear it, Stevie. I love him."

Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair before he patted Bucky's shoulder comfortingly. "Yeah, no, this isn't going to fly. Come on, Buck. I'm pretty sure Tones is still in the lab with Rhodey. He arrived earlier with the suit so… let's go."

…

"—and the repulsor is stronger as well, it's amazing!" Tony was saying, when the doors opened up to let Steve and Bucky into the lab. "Oh, hey guys, you good?"

"Tony, are you trying to dump Bucky?" Steve asked.

Tony paused, his hands stilling in the air, where he'd been manipulating a hologram to show Rhodey the upgrades he'd been making for his own suit, that he'd be adding to War Machine.

"What?"

"Buck says you never talk to him," Steve continues, and Tony looked at Bucky, who was standing half hidden behind Steve, looking absolutely mortified.

Rhodey snorted. "Tony, never talk?" he asked. He looked Tony's way. "The only time you shut your mouth is to keep food inside!"

"You're not helping," Tony hissed at his best friend, before he looked back at the super soldiers. "Buck?"

"Sorry," Bucky muttered, looking down. "I didn't expect Steve to come down here and do… _this_."

"But you're worried?" Tony prompted. "Cap, move out of the way, this is a conversation I need to have with Bucky, not your shoulder."

Steve nodded and joined Rhodey on the sofa.

"What's this, a peanut gallery?" Tony asked then, before Bucky could say anything. "Out, the pair of you."

Rhodey sighed, looking at the suit standing sentinel in the back of the workshop.

"I'll do the suit later, Honeybear," Tony promised. "Just… let me talk to my Snowflake, first, huh?"

Rhodey nodded, and pulled a slightly hesitant Steve from the workshop. Tony stepped towards Bucky. "You wanna tell me what's going on, Snowflake?"

Bucky winced. "You, I… Stevie told me that you talked a lot, you know? And I've seen you with some of the others, and you… well. You talk a lot. And you're always animated and excited and adorable, but when you're with me, you never… you never _talk _to me. You listen, but… and I guess I thought that maybe you were trying to tell me that you just weren't really that interested, you know?"

Holograms forgotten, Tony took another step towards Bucky and reached out for him, wrapping his hand around Bucky's.

"This is my fault," Tony said. "I was uh. So. Here's the thing, okay. I don't date. As a thing, that is. Except for Pepper, right? But then, I alway got myself into trouble with her when I opened my mouth, and I thought that maybe, if I didn't talk so much with you, then maybe you'd… find me more palatable?"

Bucky frowned. "I love you for you, Tony. Not for… whoever you're gonna pretend to be. I _like _it when you talk, you idiot. You're adorable when you're excited about something."

Tony slipped into Bucky's arms, and nuzzled against his neck. "M'sorry. I didn't mean to make you think I wasn't interested."

Bucky's arms tightened around him. "Just be you, okay. I want Tony, not half of Tony, or the Tony that Pepper wanted. I just want you."

…

Rhodey tossed two beers over to Bucky, who caught them both, handing one to Tony, who was curled up on his lap. It was getting late, and Tony was almost asleep but refusing to go to bed since Rhodey was leaving in the morning.

"You really need to get more sleep, Tones. You look exhausted," Rhodey commented as he sat down in one of the armchairs. Steve and Clint were sitting in the others, watching on with fond looks.

"That's just a myth," Tony muttered, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Sleep is for the weak."

"Sleep is kinda necessary to survival, you dumbass," Rhodey replied, rolling his eyes. "Don't make me beat you."

Tony grinned over at him before he tilted his head to look up at Bucky. "Bucky will protect me."

Bucky rolled his eyes, but pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead. "Bucky will protect you by taking you to bed," he agreed, running a hand up and down Tony's spine. "Rhodey's right, you know. You need to sleep more."

"Do you still love me even when I'm zombie'ing?"

Steve snorted, and Bucky glared over at him, because he knew exactly what was amusing his best friend.

"_Tony is so adorable when he's sleepy, Stevie. Look at him, he's too fucking cute_," Steve mimicked, rolling his eyes. "I'd say he still loves you when you're a zombie, Tones.

"Why are we even friends?" Bucky asked, shaking his head.

Tony just snuggled closer, and Bucky couldn't bring himself to mind one little bit.

This was perfect.

* * *

**Written for:**

Showtime: 9. Romance

Elizabeth's Empire: 9. Kissing someone's forehead.

Bex's Basement: 17. "The only time you shut your mouth is to keep food inside!"

Lizzy's Loft: W1: Late

Angel's Archive: 15. "That's just a myth."

Scamander's Case: 15. Unimpressed

Film Festival: 10. Soft

Murder Mystery: How: Bare Hands: Romance

Game Of Life: College Stage: Beer

Geek Pride: Avengers: Fandom: Avengers

Say It With Flowers: Alstroemeria: Hurt/Comfort


	51. Tony&Rhodey

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 824

**Pairing**: Tony&Rhodey friendship (although if you have your slash goggles on, this can 10/10 be read as pre-relationship).

* * *

**Home**

* * *

Lightning crackled across the sky, bright and threatening.

Tony cowered on the sofa, shaking slightly. He told himself he wasn't afraid, but even he wasn't good enough to lie to himself in a believable way.

He'd always been afraid of storms, and as a boom of thunder startled him, he gripped a gold laced pillow to his chest.

"Tony?"

Tony whimpered, looking over the back of the sofa to see Rhodey standing in the doorway, concern etched on his face.

"I got back as soon as I could," Rhodey promised, shedding his soaking wet coat onto the hanger before he walked into the living room. "You doing okay, sweetheart?"

Tony wanted nothing more than to be able to laugh the concern off, to be able to tell Rhodey that he was fine, but he couldn't. He dropped the cushion away and made grabby hands at his best friend.

Rhodey would make it better. He made everything better, always.

Sure enough, his friend didn't hesitate to sit down beside him and tug Tony into his lap, wrapping his arms around him until he was completely surrounded by the feeling of home and safety.

"Did you at least evolve your Eevee?" Tony asked, his face pressed into Rhodey's chest.

Rhodey nodded, his hand stroking soothingly down Tony's back. "I did, and I did a second one for you, since I know you want one even though you say Pokemon Go is stupid."

Tony's lips tilted up and he snuggled closer. "You're the best."

"Uh huh. Imagine your college experience if you'd got a different roommate," Rhodey replied, mock horror in his tone.

Tony pulled back to scowl. "No. You're mine, you're always going to be mine."

Chuckling, Rhodey nodded. "Yeah, Tones. I know that."

…

As the storm raged overhead, Tony settled. Being afraid when he was alone didn't mean he was afraid when Rhodey was there with him.

"Did you get ice-cream while you were out?"

Tony was supposed to get the ice-cream, he knew, but he'd forgotten, as he was wont to do with anything that wasn't his robots.

"I did, you little pest. I bet you're going to make me get up and get it as well, aren't you?"

Tony nodded. "Yes. Yes I am."

Rhodey fondly shoved Tony from his lap. "I'll get us some drinks and other snacks too, kay? Movies are the only way to survive a thunderstorm, and the forecast said this was going to be in for a while."

"You're full of good news," Tony grumbled, but he let Rhodey go, listening to him clatter around the kitchen. Thankfully, he didn't take long, and when he came back, he had a pile of things on a tray, which he put on the coffee table.

"Water? Why did you get water?" Tony complained. "Coffee, Rhodey!"

"If you think I'm dealing with you bouncing around on a coffee hype while we're stuck inside for a thunderstorm, you can think again."

Tony pouted, but Rhodey paid him no mind. This was why Tony loved him. Rhodey never put up with any of his shit, it was great.

Rhodey picked up the carton of ice-cream and the two spoons, and pulled Tony back onto his lap.

"You got chunky monkey!"

Rhodey just raised his eyebrow and dug into the ice-cream.

…

"C'mon, Tones, bedtime."

Tony stirred, not willing to be awake when he was so comfortable. He heard Rhodey chuckle at him. "C'mon. You can sleep with me, but I'm not carrying you to bed. You ain't no disney princess."

"I am," Tony grumbled. "I'm the disney-est of pretty princesses, and I don't wanna move."

"Well, I haven't got a kink for pissing my pants, so you're going to have to."

Tony opened his eyes, and grinned up at Rhodey, before he dug his elbow into his stomach gently. "You sure you don't have a kink, Honeybear?"

"If you make me wee, you're cleaning it up," Rhodey said, pushing Tony off his lap gently but firmly. "Go on, go and get in bed, I'll be there in a few."

Tony nodded and followed Rhodey up the stairs, stumbling over nothing as he forced his limbs to work long enough to get him to Rhodey's bedroom. Tony slept in here at least as much as he slept in his own bed, possibly more, so he slumped onto his side of the bed and snuggled under the covers.

Rhodey climbed in a few minutes later and automatically held his arms out for Tony to roll into.

Thunderstorm forgotten, Tony settled in comfortably.

He'd never expected this kind of relationship when he'd arrived at M.I.T, but he couldn't imagine his life without Rhodey now, and he knew that no matter where life took them, he'd always have this.

For now though, he would enjoy being so close to his best friend.

For now, he would relish in the safety of his found home.

* * *

**Written for: **

Bingo: A5: Stormy

The Fabulous World of Comics: 28. Water (word)

Showtime: 2. Afraid

Elizabeth's Empire: 6. Sharing a bed

Lizzy's loft: W3. Forgotten

Scamander's Case: 12. Gold

Film Festival: 9. Word: Evolve

Mini Golf Mania: Hole 5: Lightning

Murder Mystery: How: Blade of an ice skate: (food) ice cream

Game Of Life: Roommates

Geek Pride: Marvel: Fandom: Marvel

Say It With Flowers: Amaryllis: Sharing a bed


	52. Tony&Rhodey 2

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 536

* * *

**Birthday Plans**

* * *

Tony strolled across the college campus, his hands in his pockets, and a smile on his face. It was his seventeenth birthday, and Rhodey had promised him that they'd do something fun.

Of course, their idea of fun could be vastly different, but Tony generally had a good time whenever he was with Rhodey anyway, so he wasn't worried about it.

He walked into the library and up the stairs, ignoring the woman on the desk who was watching him with beady eyes. For some reason, the librarian had taken a rather vicious dislike to him—Tony had no idea why.

"Hey, Honeybear," he greeted, dropping into a seat at Rhodey's usual table. "How goes the studying?"

"Badly," Rhodey groaned, looking down at the book he'd been reading. "Why are you wearing a pink shirt?"

"It's not pink, it's coral, don't be such an uncultured heathen! Besides, I could pull any colour off!"

"Uh huh," Rhodey replied, looking decidedly unimpressed. "Think you can sit there and be quite while I finish this?"

Tony rolled his eyes. He wasn't so uncontrolled that he couldn't manage to wait a little while. He looked around the top floor of the library for a moment and debated on finding something to read, but decided against it.

Instead, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through twitter for a while, laughing quietly at the antics of some of his friends from back home, who'd been wishing him happy birthday with increasingly terrible pictures.

The one of Steve, from back when he'd been tiny and sickly, was particularly amusing, not least because it had been Bucky who'd posted it and Steve had not been impressed with him if the message thread beneath the picture was anything to go by.

He missed them, but when he'd received the offer for early acceptance for college, he'd felt like he'd forever regret it if he didn't take it.

And it wasn't all bad. He had Rhodey here, didn't he? And Natasha and Clint, though Nat scared the life out of him all the time.

Tony tapped his foot against the floor. "Are you ready yet?"

"Not yet," Rhodey replied with a fond chuckle.

"But I'm bored! I've been waiting ages!"

"It's been literally five minutes, you nuisance," Rhodey retorted, shaking his head. He looked at Tony for a long moment and then sighed, closing his book. "I'm going to regret this tomorrow."

Tony cheered quietly, mindful of where they were, and helped Rhodey pack his things up.

"So, what are we doing?"

"We're going home," Rhodey replied. "And we're going to stop at the shop on the way and get lots and lots of terrible snacks, we're going to phone for a takeaway—your choice—and then we're going to watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Sound good to you?"

"Just me and you?" Tony asked. "Scandalous, Honeybear! Keeping me all to yourself."

Rhodey just looked at him, and Tony smiled and leaned into his best friend. "Sounds perfect, Platypus. Lead on."

Rhodey wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulder. "And tomorrow, you're helping me study."

Tony complained the whole way home.

The day after, he prepared flash cards for Rhodey's course and tested him for three hours.

* * *

**Written for:**

The Fabulous World Of Comics: 12. Reading

Showtime: 3. (plot point) Turning Seventeen

Film Festival: 14. Word: Home

Mini Golf Mania: Hole 7: Colour: Coral

Murder Mystery: How: One of Hagrid's giant pumpkins: (dialogue) "But I'm bored!"

Game Of Life: Relationship: College!AU

Geek Pride: Discworld: Library

Say It With Flowers: Calla Lily: Scandalous


	53. TonySam

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count:** 828

* * *

**Dating Disaster **

_At least he's cute. _

* * *

His wings fluttered behind him, agitated with nerves as he tried to follow the recipe. It really shouldn't be difficult, should it? He was a genius, he could cook a meal for his friend—that he really, really wanted to date and cook for all the time—without any problems, right?

"JARVIS, why doesn't this look right?" Tony asked, frowning at the mess in the pan.

"I believe you have the heat too high, Sir," JARVIS replied, sounding amused, because of course he was amused, the little shit.

"Right. Right, I can fix that. Right?"

"Turn the heat down, Sir," JARVIS replied, and yeah, Tony was donating him to McDonalds first thing in the morning.

"Tony?"

Tony turned around to see Nat walking into the kitchen, her purple and blue swirled wings steady and still behind her, so long they almost touched the top of the fridge.

"Hey," he said. "I thought the tower was going to be empty tonight."

"I'm just heading out," she assured him. "Just thought I'd come and check on you before I leave."

"Oh. Uh. Thanks? I'm fine. Mostly."

"Yeah?"

Tony nodded frantically, and he didn't even want to know what his wings were doing behind him, because he had zero control over them and they betrayed him _constantly. _

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"The kitchen is on fire."

Tony spun around to see that the kitchen was, in fact, on fire.

"Fuck, shit, fucking fuck," he muttered, even as he grabbed the fire hydrant that Steve had insisted they keep in the kitchen for… well, probably for when Tony decided that he could be a functional human and attempt to cook things.

White foam covered everything, and to make things worse, Sam appeared just as Tony was done making sure the fire was out.

"Uh. Do I want to know?"

"Tony was trying to cook," Nat said, and when Tony glared at her, she chuckled. "And I'm out."

She stepped closer and pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek. "You're cute. Just tell him how you feel. I promise, it'll go well."

Tony watched her sashay out with a wide grin at Sam.

Sam looked back at Tony. "Am I the only one that gets terrified when she smiles at me like that.

Tony shook his head. "Nope. She's terrifying all the time."

"She likes you, you're hers," Sam said, shrugging. "You're safe from her wrath."

"I'm not hers," Tony protested, eyes wide.

"I don't mean like… _hers_. I mean, she's claimed you as one of her people, which means that she'll snap people's necks with her thighs for you."

"Oh." Tony thought for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, I like that, that's fine."

Laughing, Sam glanced at the white foam covering the kitchen. His wings were fluttering behind him, the muted green pattern catching the light in the prettiest of ways. "So, what were you cooking? I thought we'd just get a takeaway, since we're the only one's in tonight. Or," he suddenly looked awkward. "Were you planning a date with someone? Am I gatecrashing?"

"Uh."

Tony felt his wings shift, and he watched Sam frown.

"Tony? What's wrong?"

"Well. I uh. I was trying to cook for you. For, um. Us. For a date, you know? Pep said that's what people do, cook for people they like, so I thought, but obviously it didn't go well, and uh, oops?"

Sam stared at him for a long moment, and then he grinned. "You were trying to date me, Tones?"

Tony nodded, and swallowed hard. "Yes. Yes I was. But now—"

"Now, we'll phone for a Thai, and we'll watch a movie and snuggle on the sofa, and you'll fall asleep laid all over me," Sam said, nodding his head decisively.

Oh. Tony felt his heart sink. That was what they normally did when it was just the two of them in the tower. Not that he was complaining, he loved spending time with Sam, but he was kinda hoping that their friendship could change into something… a little bit more than friendship.

A hand cupping his cheek made him jump, and he looked up to see Sam standing much closer than he was just a few seconds ago.

"And afterwards, I'll kiss you goodnight, and tomorrow, we can go out to dinner. How does that sound?"

"Um. Like a date?"

Sam nodded. "Like a date."

"I'd really like that."

"Me too," Sam agreed.

A clatter behind them made Tony jump and Sam laugh, and Tony turned to see that his wings, which had dropped when he thought Sam was friend-zoning him, had perked right up.

And knocked a pan off the side.

And a coffee mug.

And were now covered in white foam.

He blushed fiercely. "Oops?"

…

_Sam helped Tony clean up and they did everything he planned. Tony was especially a fan of the kiss. And the date the following day. And the one two days after that and… well. _

_Tony was a fan. _

* * *

**Written for: **

Mini golf: hole 13. Wings!au

Murder mystery: how: their bare hands: romance

Geek pride: the sims: write about accidentally starting a fire while cooking

Game of life: change (theme)


	54. TonySam 2

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 4772

**AN: **So… this turned saltier than I was intending? Oops? Anyway, Team Iron Man, though I don't actively bash the rogues too much.

* * *

**Worth A Try **

* * *

The elevator opened. Tony frowned at it, because he was quite certain he wasn't expecting company, and surely FRIDAY would have alerted him if he had any meetings today.

As it was, he really wasn't in the best position to entertain.

His clothes were days old, and covered in oil, splashes of blood from nicks and cuts on his hands, and sweat soaked. He was pretty sure there were probably scotch stains on them too, but he'd been drinking, so the smell could be just as easily coming from his breath as his clothes.

He was a mess.

"Tony? FRIDAY said you were up here."

Tony grumbled under his breath as Sam stepped out of the elevator onto the penthouse floor.

"What are you doing here, Wilson?" he asked, frowning at him from where he was splayed on the sofa.

He knew he should get up and greet his guest but he wasn't actually sure he could. He hadn't eaten for a few days, and his stomach was topped up with whiskey.

Sam stared at him for a long moment, and Tony couldn't meet his eyes.

"I, uh. I guess I thought we should talk. I didn't really think about you not being in the… uh. State, for it."

"Why can't you just phone ahead like any normal person?" Tony asked, rolling his eyes.

He knew he was being an asshole, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. His long since fired therapist had told him it was a defence mechanism, but Tony wasn't sure he agreed with that.

What defence did he need against Sam? It wasn't like he cared enough about Tony for Tony to be able to hurt him.

"Would you have answered?"

And… well, he kinda had him there, Tony thought. He hadn't been taking any of the calls from the 'rogue Avengers', had he?

"Probably not," he admitted in the end. He waved at one of the plush armchairs, and forced himself into a slightly more appropriate sitting position. "Go ahead. You've made the effort to come all the way across New York, I guess."

Sam perched on the chair, looking incredibly uncomfortable. He twisted his lips for a moment, and then sighed. "I came to apologise."

Tony blinked. "For what?"

"For never even asking for your side of the argument," Sam said quietly. "And for sending you to Siberia. I'm still not sure I know the whole story of what happened there, but I know that you got hurt, and… I sent you into that situation."

"None of that was on you," Tony replied firmly. He was rapidly sobering up, which he really didn't want, but was probably a good thing for the sake of this particular conversation. "You fucked up, Wilson, we all did in one way or another, but own your own actions and let everyone else do the same."

"I'd like to know the whole story," Sam said quietly. "Because I don't think I was fighting for what I _thought _I was fighting for, and that makes me uncomfortable."

Tony froze for a moment. He understood Sam's wish to know what happened, but Tony didn't know if he could bring himself to tell him. Part of him, albeit a surprisingly small part, wanted to spew all of the details to him. Make Sam take a long hard look at the hero worship he had for Rogers.

The other, more compassionate side of him, wondered what was the point of that. It was over, wasn't it? What good would it do to poison people against each other. Tony was out anyway, and the Avengers would go on and do what they did without him, so what was the point in making them question each other?

"I think you need to speak to Rogers about that."

"I'm asking you."

"Why?"

Sam hesitated. "Because, despite your reputation, I don't think you'll lie to me, and at the moment, I can't say that for Steve."

Huh. That was… new. Tony rubbed a hand over his face. "I'll tell you," he said eventually. "But not now. Not after I've been drinking and I'm not thinking clearly. I'll give you the facts when I'm sober and you can do what you want with them."

Looking a little shocked, Sam nodded. "That's fair. Uh. Should I come back in the morning, or…?"

Tony shrugged. "Come back, stay the night, I don't care. If you want to stay, FRIDAY will lead you to a guest room."

Sam seemed to understand the dismissal for what it was, and he nodded. As he passed him, he dropped a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"You should get some sleep. You look like shit."

He squeezed Tony's shoulder once and then left the room. Tony could hear him talking to FRIDAY quietly. He closed his eyes, and slumped back down. He knew Sam was right about one thing.

He felt like shit, so he could only look worse.

God, he was such a mess.

…

The following morning, sober, washed, and wearing a pair of _clean _worn jeans and a band tee, Tony met Sam in the kitchen of the penthouse.

"Morning," he muttered, passing by him to get to the coffee maker, which FRIDAY had already set to pour him a cup of delicious life juice.

"Morning. I uh. I thought I could make breakfast, but I didn't know what you'd like."

Tony wrinkled his nose. "I'm not particularly fussy, though I don't actually think there's much food in. I can send an order down to the bakery if you're hungry. They'll send it up."

Sam nodded. "Whatever is easiest, though… you should probably get some groceries in, you know? Man cannot survive on coffee and scotch alone."

Tony snorted. "That's what you think. I've made all of my best decisions on coffee and scotch, I'll have you know."

"How many of them turned into a disaster?" Sam asked, lips quirked up.

"I'm a billionaire, I'm allowed to be eccentric," Tony grumbled. "FRI baby, have the bakery send us a platter up would you? A mixture, I don't know what I fancy."

"Of course, Boss."

Tony nodded and then refilled his coffee cup before he sat down at the breakfast bar, facing Sam.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why'd you sign?"

"We need accountability," Tony replied quietly. "Going in and saving the day is great until you see the casualty list. It was… when I became Iron Man, it was because I wanted to do better; be better."

"I saw your press conference," Sam replied with a small smile. "I remember almost every word you said, and even back then, you were talking about accountability."

Tony nodded. "Right. And… Ste—Rogers seems to think that the Accords were mine, but they never were. The writing was on the wall as far back as the first chitauri attack in 2012, and they only gained supporters with every fight. Ultron—Ultron was at least partially on me. And after it happened, the whispers got louder. People were _scared _of us, Sam.

"I had a lot of guilt from Ultron. I'd just come off the back of the fight with Killian, and then that happened, and I was just _done. _And the Accords, they protect us too. Police, Army, Doctors, they all have some form of the accords, even though they're called different things. It's a safety net. Someone to hold us to a high standard but also to protect us when we can't save everyone."

Tony swallowed hard before he continued.

"Were they perfect? No, of course they weren't. Is Ross an asshole? Yes. But going into it, I thought that if we all sat down, and went through them, if we could work out what needed to be changed, _as a team, _we could have fixed a lot of things. We could have made it something everyone was okay with."

"Ross isn't… you had him sacked."

Tony nodded. "Like I said, he was an asshole. That Rogers thought I was what, in his pocket? After what he did to Bruce? Not fucking likely. I have a reputation, sure, but I'm loyal to the people I care about, and Bruce is my friend."

Sam nodded. "What happened in Siberia, Tony?"

Pausing to take a sip of his coffee, Tony thought about how to word it. "Okay, I'm going to give you the facts only, here, Wilson, because you don't need my emotion to colour what happened."

Arching his eyebrow, Sam nodded again.

"You told me where they were," Tony started. "And so I went. I went _as a friend. _I just wanted to help, and at first… at first, it seemed like Steve was happy to see me there, although you'll have to confirm that with him.

"Zemo…" Tony shook his head. "There were other super soldiers, but they were all dead, they'd all been shot in their chambers. A video played showing the Winter Soldier's mission on December 16th, 1991. I stood, and I watched him kill my parents. I asked Steve if he knew, and it… he knew. He'd known since the data dump on the helicarrier."

Sam's eyes were wide with shock and when Tony didn't continue, he asked, "what happened, Tony?"

"I threw the first punch," Tony admitted. "But… I don't think I actually wanted to kill anyone. I was emotionally compromised, Sam, I can't tell you exactly what happened. Steve hit… uh. He disabled the suit. And then he and Barnes left."

"He left you in the middle of buttfuck nowhere, with a disabled suit?"

Tony nodded. "Eventually, FRIDAY managed to sense the suit, and Vision came and picked me up. I spent a week in hospital and then I came home and I started working on getting the pardons for the team."

Sam stared at him in disbelief. "After all that, you still fought for us."

It wasn't a question, and Tony didn't really know what to say, so they sat in silence for a moment.

"Sir, the package from the bakery is in the elevator," FRIDAY chimed in, and if she was corporeal, Tony would kiss her as he escaped the kitchen for a moment to collect their breakfast.

It had been months, but relieving it, even in such a bare-bones way, was taking its toll.

God, he really wanted a drink.

He collected the box, and with a deep breath, returned to the kitchen.

…

"I misjudged you," Sam said, tearing a croissant apart on his plate. They'd eaten in silence for a while, but the pastry was getting stuck in Tony's throat, and Sam seemed to be suffering the same.

"Most people do," Tony replied with a wry smile. "And to be honest, you probably didn't. I'm an asshole, a world class one at times. It's easier to be what the media presents me as sometimes."

"You might be an asshole, but you're a good man. I don't think I realised that, before. I didn't really know you. I just… I knew Steve, and I took his side, and for the most part… I don't regret that."

Tony nodded thoughtfully.

"I regret that I didn't try to find out more for myself," Sam added. "I just… I followed him without really asking questions, and I think maybe, this has been a wake-up call that I need to think for myself a little more."

Tony's lips tilted up into a smile. "Silver lining. I… I don't blame you for following Rogers, Sam. I really don't. He's your friend and he asked you for help, and honestly, all we can do in life is make choices. Was it the right choice? Only you can decide that, but the only two people I blame for most of what happened are myself and Cap."

"We all made choices."

"We did," Tony agreed. "And we all have to live with them."

…

When Sam left, with a manly hug and seeming somewhat lighter than he had when he'd arrived, Tony thought that was the end of it. They'd cleared the air between them, and Tony knew that if he happened across Sam at any point, they'd be able to smile at each other and say Hi.

That was more than could be said for the rest of 'rogues'.

And for a few weeks, it _was_. Tony didn't hear anything from him, and in fact, there was a decided lack of calls from the others as well. Tony could only wonder what had been said to them, when Sam returned to the Compound.

A very small part of him was curious, but not actually curious enough to ask.

When Sam didn't come back, and the others seemed to decide to leave him alone, Tony thought that it was the end of all of it. He closed the book on that chapter of his life, and he turned a page on his next.

Pulling his shit together wasn't easy. The call of the bottom of a bottle was strong, and the wish to lock himself away was even stronger. He fought them though, because he might not be an Avengers anymore, but he was still Iron Man, and he was stronger than that.

He was worth more than hiding in his lab or drowning in a bottle.

He spent time with Pepper and Rhodey and Happy, because they were his constants and they helped him. He spent time with Vision—still weird, even years after the fact—and he made time for Peter whenever he could.

Life seemed to be moving on quite nicely.

If he avoided the latest news about the Avengers, well, sue him. If it was something he really needed to know, Pepper or Rhodey would surely let him know about it.

And then, like a really unpleasant blast from the past, Nick Fury was standing in the living room of his penthouse as the sun set, looking out of the window when Tony rode up from the workshop.

…

"We're not doing this," Tony said as he stepped out of the elevator. "I don't know why you're here, Nick, and honestly, I don't care. You need to leave before I phone the police."

Nick turned to look at him. "You can really just turn your back on all your hard work?"

"I can turn my back on people that don't want me," Tony replied firmly. "I can turn my back on people that would rather believe the reputation than get to know me. I can turn my back on liars, and backstabbers, and snakes. So if you don't mind, Nick, I'd prefer it if you left."

"They need you."

"I don't care."

"The world needs them."

"I brought them back, Fury! I should have left them to rot, but I didn't! I got them pardons, I signed over the compound _that I paid for _to the initiative, what more do you want from me?"

"It's not about what I want. The people want Iron Man, Tony."

"I'm retired."

"You were out flying two days ago, it made the news."

"I was flying. I wasn't fighting. I'm _done, _Nick."

"I know I've asked a lot from you," Nick said, moving away from the window towards Tony. Tony perched on a stool at the bar, watching him with narrowed eyes. "I know that you've been fucked over, and I know that the team really fucked up. They know it too. I made damn sure of that."

"Do you want me to thank you? It's too little, too late, Nick. I'm not interested."

"You're really going to sit back and let people die?"

Tony sighed and shook his head. "You never learn, do you? If people die, that's not my fault. The team is still there, and they can do… whatever they need to do, I suppose. If they get beaten, that isn't my fault either."

"Have you been following the press?"

Tony shook his head. "I have better things to do with my time."

"The last fight—two weeks ago—people refused to leave the area. They told _Captain America _to go away. They _refused _his help, Tony. That's not some small problem. That's a big problem. If the people of America don't trust their heroes… Tony, they need you. You're the hero the people are demanding."

"I don't have a magic wand I can wave to fix this, Nick. I'm not rejoining the team. I refuse to put myself back into a position where Rogers can lord his superiority over me when he's just as much of a fuck up as I am. I won't do it."

"I'm not asking you to rejoin the team," Nick said. "I'm asking you to be a consultant to the Avengers. You'll only be called in when absolutely necessary, Tony, I promise."

Tony stared at him for a long moment and then shook his head. "No. You can see yourself out."

…

"Wilson? What are you doing here?"

Sam smiled at him. "Maria decided that we needed to do some PR, so she's sending us all out on the circuit."

Tony snorted. "Lucky you. At least you got to dress up pretty for the night, I suppose."

Sam grinned and fluttered his eyelashes. "You think I'm pretty, Mr Stark?"

Laughing, Tony shook his head. "You're simply darling, Mr Wilson. So. Who else is here?"

"Trying to work out if you need to make a run for it?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Something like that."

"Just me and Nat tonight, but uh. Steve is slanted for the benefit next week. Fair warning."

Tony raised his glass of wine to Sam. "Thanks for the heads up."

Sam nodded. "So, who do I want to avoid?" he asked, glancing around the room. "Because I've been watching, and some of these women look like they're on the prowl."

Tony started laughing again. "You're something else, Wilson. But, uh, see that woman over there with the blue dress?"

Sam nodded. "Uh huh."

"She's amazing, but far too much for a beginner to this kind of thing. She'd eat you up and spit you out, Wilson. Trust me, you're not man enough for her."

Sam snorted. "Thanks for the warning."

"Of course." He noticed Pepper gesturing to him from across the room. "Duty calls. Have a good night, Wilson, and if you do decide to take one of these women home, remember that a lot of them have husbands."

…

"Oh good, you're here," Tony said, as he reached the lobby of Stark Tower to see Steve sitting on one of the couches there. The receptionist was glaring at him fiercely, and Tony felt a rush of affection towards his staff. "What do you want?"

"I just… just want to talk to you, Tony."

"I'm pretty sure that I've made my position clear on that," Tony replied flatly. "But apparently, what I want really doesn't matter to you."

"Tony, _please._"

Rolling his eyes, Tony pointed to one of the conference rooms just off the lobby. "In there. You have five minutes."

As soon as the door was shut, Tony waved his hand at Rogers. "Go."

"Sam said he'd been to see you."

"Okay."

"You told him what happened in Siberia."

"I did."

"He, uh. He wasn't very pleased with me. He told the others too. They're… not very pleased with me either."

"Is there a point to this 'woe is me' spiel, Rogers? I have better things to be doing with my time."

Steve sighed and looked skyward for a moment. "I came here to apologise, first and foremost. What I did… I should never have hidden the truth from you, and I'm so very sorry for that, Tony. I really am. And in the bunker, I shouldn't have fought you. I just… I lost my head. I shouldn't have fought you, and I definitely shouldn't have left you behind."

"Okay."

Steve blinked. "Is that it?"

"What do you want me to say?" Tony asked, leaning against the wall. "Do you want me to tell you that it's fine, we can go back to how we were and forget all about it? It's not fine, and we can't go back. Is that all?"

"We all messed up."

"We did," Tony agreed. "I've been trying to make up for the messes I made. I got you all pardoned, didn't I? I fixed the accords. I don't really understand what more you want from me, Rogers?"

"I want my friend back."

"We weren't friends."

"Come on, Tony! Of course we were—"

"If that's how you treat your friends, I'd really fucking hate to be your enemy. Look, it happened. It sucked. We fucked up. The end."

"It doesn't have to be the end!"

"It does," Tony replied. "It really, really does."

"The Avengers need you," Steve said, and he was practically pleading and Tony felt himself wavering. Just slightly, just for a moment.

"Nick came to me and gave me the same argument. I'll tell you what I told him. No."

"Sir, there's an anomaly in the sky above New York," FRIDAY interrupted loudly in the room, just as Steve's Avenger's alarm went off on his belt.

"Ah, fuck. Aliens, Fri?"

"It would appear so, Boss."

Tony left the room, ignoring the way Steve shouted his name as he followed. The suit covered Tony and he took off into the sky, leaving Steve on the ground.

Tony wasn't an Avenger, but he was Iron Man, and no aliens were going to hurt his home if he could help it.

…

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

_Beep._

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

…

"Why is it always you that ends up in a bloody hospital bed?" Rhodey growled, when Tony opened his eyes. When Tony tried to move, Rhodey put a calming hand on his chest. "Stay where you are, Tones. You've got some pretty brutal injuries."

Tony rolled his eyes. He'd heal. The extremis he'd used to work with the nanobots for the bleeding edge armour would take care of his injuries.

"What happened?" he asked, when it became clear that Rhodey wasn't going to let him move.

"Fucking aliens. We thought the battle was over, and then Sam nearly got his ass blown out of the sky and you took the hit for him."

Rhodey nodded to Tony's left, and he turned his head to see Wilson in the chair, head lolling back uncomfortably as he slept.

"How long have I been here?"

"About a day and a half," Rhodey grumbled.

"Alright, grumpy bear, gimme all the bad news," Tony requested.

"You pretty much got a hole blasted in your left side. The extremis is helping, but it's still going to take about a week before it'll be fixed," Rhodey said. "You'd have died if you hadn't used it, Tones."

There was a guilty flicker in Rhodey's eyes, and Tony reached out to squeeze his hand. Rhodey had been dead set against Tony using the extremis in the first place, they'd had quite the fight about it.

"You need to stop diving in front of people," Rhodey muttered, shaking his head. "It's not good for your health."

"I'll be fine," Tony replied softly. "It would have killed him, if it managed to do so much damage to me _through _the armour."

"You're not a bloody warrior, Tones. You're just a regular bloke in a tin can. You've gotta look after yourself better."

"Of course I'm a warrior," Tony replied. "We all are. You are, even Pep is, albeit in a slightly different capacity. Honestly, Honeybear, I'm okay. I'll be okay."

Rhodey merely huffed. "I thought it was over," he admitted. "I thought that I wouldn't be sitting beside your hospital bed anymore, that you were done with the whole lot of them."

"This was never about the Avengers. This was a big ass wormhole over the place I call home," Tony said sharply. "It was about protecting the people I love."

Rhodey just looked at him for a long minute before, finally, he softened. "Yeah. Yeah, I know, Tones. I'm sorry. I just… I really fucking hate it when I don't know if you're going to live long enough to annoy me again, okay?"

Tony nodded. "I know, I'm sorry I made you worry."

Rhodey just rolled his eyes, but then he glanced at Sam. "So, what's that about?" he asked, nodding to the sleeping man.

"What's what about?"

"He hasn't left your side since you got brought in. He told Rogers to fuck off when he said it was time to leave for debrief. So… what's that about?"

Tony snorted. "I guess… I guess we have an understanding. And hey, I did save his life. He probably wants to shout at me like you did."

Rhodey grinned. "I think he _likes you, _Tones."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I think you've lost your marbles, Sour Patch."

"You didn't see the way he reacted to you being hurt," Rhodey replied softly.

Tony shook his head. "You're being ridiculous. I told you, we came to an understanding, that's all."

When Rhodey arched his eyebrows, Tony huffed. "He came by the tower when I was still uh. Being a mess? I guess. And we talked and… we're good. He's a good guy."

Rhodey nodded. "I agree. He is. And he _likes you."_

"You're a child, Platypus. I'm—" he broke off to yawn, wide and long, "gonna get some more sleep. You should go home, you look terrible."

Rhodey snorted. "Love you too, you little brat."

…

"What… why are you here?" Nat asked, when she met Tony at the door of the compound.

Tony arched his eyebrow at her. "What, I'm not welcome anymore?"

"Of course you're welcome, Tony," she replied softly. "I just… I guess I didn't expect to see you. From the way Steve and Fury sell it, you're determined to stay as far away from the team as possible."

"Well, maybe that'll teach you to stop listening to other people," Tony said, stepping past her into the compound.

Clint, Wanda and Vision were all in the living room when Tony strode through, and they all seemed somewhat surprised to see him there.

FRIDAY told him quietly that he wanted to head to the Gym, and Tony sighed but did as she bid him. Sure enough, Sam was in there, jogging on the treadmill while Rogers and Barnes sparred in the ring on the other side of the room.

"Tony?" Steve asked, groaning when Barnes landed a punch on him before he realised they had an audience.

Tony chuckled, but otherwise ignored them and leant against the wall by the treadmill grinning at Sam.

"Alright, Wings?"

"Wings?"

"Hmm. Pterodactyl was too long to say."

Sam laughed. "What are you doing here, Tony?"

"Well, a little birdy told me—"

"I'm going to kill Rhodes."

"—that you might like me, so I thought that maybe we could do dinner and a movie and you can tell me yourself?"

"That so?"

"That's so, squidward. You game?"

"Not if you're gonna call me squidward, I'm not."

…

"Next time you decide you want to go on a date, how about you call me?" Sam asked, later that night as he climbed into the passenger seat of Tony's car.

Tony chuckled as he pulled away from the compound. "Oops?"

"Nuh uh! You did that on purpose!"

"Little bit," Tony agreed. "Did you… is that why you agreed?"

Sam frowned. "I thought Rhodey told you how I felt?"

"Uh. No. He just said that he thought that you liked me. I uh. That's it."

Sam facepalmed. "Bloody nuisance man. Of course I like you, Tony, but it goes… it goes deeper than that. You've got to understand that even before I met you, I didn't expect to like you, and then when I _did _meet you, we were fighting against each other pretty much immediately. When I had the opportunity to _actually _get to know you, I was really surprised to find out that you're nothing like I'd thought you were."

"That's what you meant about reputation?" Tony asked.

"Exactly. Tony, that day when I came to see you, you were… you were normal. I mean, you were a mess, but you were still a normal person. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that."

"Huh. And you don't mind that I'm… a bit of a mess? It happens quite often, Sam. I'm… a lot for anyone to deal with."

"I think we're all a bit of a mess sometimes, Tony. And… Well. I think you're worth it. We at least deserve to give it a go, right?"

Tony nodded, and smiled. He could do that.

* * *

**Written for: **

Character Appreciation: 7. "Why can't you just phone ahead like any normal person?"

Scamander's Case: 1. Warrior

Film Festival: 6. Phrase: Bad news

Game Of Life: Children: Laughing

Geek Pride: How To Train Your Dragon: Write about a character seeing past someone/something's reputation.

Say It With Flowers: Tulip: Wine


	55. TonySteve 23

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges list at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 5467

**AN: **This lives in an AU where Thanos attacked but the Avengers fixed it within a few months. This also lives in an AU where Tony and Steve were married before Civil War.

* * *

**A Step In The Right Direction **

* * *

Tony flew through the air, the familiar thrill of it missing. He'd thought that it might be enough to break through the fog of nothing that seemed to have overtaken him, but it wasn't.

He was still numb.

He'd thought he'd been about to die. He'd accepted death, welcomed it even, because he was just so fucking tired.

And instead… instead he was here, still alive, still breathing, still pretending to live when really he hadn't been _living _for years.

He wanted to rage at Rhodey for giving the go ahead to save Tony with Extremis, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. At least, with it being Rhodey, Tony knew that it had come from a good place.

It had just been his best friend wanting him to live, wanting him to have a chance to find his happiness again.

Tony wasn't looking for a new happiness. He didn't want a _new _anything. The problem was that he couldn't have his old happiness, and even if he could… he wasn't sure if he wanted that either.

"I have to get out of here, J," he murmured to his greatest creation. J.A.R.V.I.S had never abandoned him. He'd never left Tony alone, or slammed a vibranium shield into his chest. He'd never betrayed Tony. "How are we feeling about Europe? Do you fancy a trip across the ocean?"

"If I may, Sir, I think a holiday would do you the world of good. Perhaps it would be best to take the jet though. It's always better to travel in comfort when travelling for pleasure, isn't that what you told me?"

Tony chuckled and nodded his head. "That I did. Okay, why don't you have them prepare the jet for me for, ah, let's say in four hours."

"Of course, Sir. Will you be travelling alone, Sir?"

"Of course not. You're always with me, aren't you?"

There was a slight hesitation, and then in the fondest voice Tony had ever heard from his AI, a reply of, "For you, Sir? Always."

Tony smiled to himself and turned the armour around, heading back towards New York. He supposed he should give Pepper and Rhodey a chance to tell him off before he left.

…

"Where are you going?" Clint asked, frowning as Tony crossed through the main entrance for the compound.

Tony had nearly made it. He'd been _so close _to getting out of the doors without anyone on the team seeing him.

"Away for a while," he replied flatly, hoping to stem any thoughts of a conversation.

"You're leaving?" Steve asked, rounding the corner before he stopped dead. He looked pale, Tony couldn't help but notice.

He couldn't help but notice a lot of things about Steve, though. That was par for the course.

"It's not like I'm moving out," Tony snapped. "I promised Nick I'd stick around for the team and I will. I just… I need a break, okay? There, I admitted it. Can I go now, the Jet's waiting for me."

"Where are you going?" Steve pushed. He reached out before realising he didn't have that right anymore, and his arm dropped to his side.

"Europe. Jay will still have full access to me, if you have need, and I can be back here within a couple of hours in the suit if anything goes seriously wrong. I just… I can't be here right now. I can't."

Steve nodded, though he didn't look happy about it, and Tony refused to go there. He stalked out of the Compound and into the car Happy had waiting for him.

"To the airport, Hap," he said, when his driver climbed into his seat.

"Yes, Boss."

Tony stared out of the window on his way to the airport, trying to push thoughts that he didn't want from his mind. Every time he saw Steve, even when it was just in passing, it turned his brain to mush.

Part of him—small but definitely present—couldn't help but wish to go back to the time before Thanos, when Steve had been away from New York, away from America, because at least then, Tony hadn't been reminded of just how badly they had failed every two minutes.

He reached up and gripped at the necklace still hanging around his neck, the gold ring held on it a bitter comfort and a reminder that even with Steve, Tony hadn't managed to make love stick.

Shaking his head, Tony let his hand fall away from the ring. He knew he should take the necklace off, discard it somewhere and forget about the short time that he'd been happily, gloriously, married and in love.

Maybe Europe would help him start to let go of a broken dream and maybe it would even help Tony start to put the shattered pieces of his heart back together.

In fairness, it wasn't like it could break him any further.

…

Tony walked off the plane onto the tarmac, smiling to himself as he took in the warm air. It was a different heat to America, less oppressive. It helped that it was spring and so not too hot yet, he supposed.

Happy walked down the steps behind him, Tony's luggage in hand. Tony had offered to let him stay in New York with Pepper, but he'd given Tony _a look _and that had been the end of that.

Tony was relatively sure that Happy was conspiring with Pepper and Rhodey to make sure that he had at least one responsible adult around at all times.

He didn't mind really. It was nice to know that, despite everything, he still had people who cared about him. Who loved him unconditionally, no matter the stupid shit he pulled sometimes.

"C'mon then, Hap. Jay got us a hotel all sorted."

"You're not staying at the villa, Boss?" Happy asked, frowning slightly.

Tony swallowed hard and shook his head. He'd taken Steve to his favourite Italian villa for their honeymoon and he couldn't bring himself to return there without him. He should probably just sell the place, but he didn't really want to do that either.

It wasn't like he needed the money, was it?

"Not this time, Hap. I don't know how long we're going to be staying for, there's no point having it stocked if I decide to move on in a couple of days, right?"

"As you say, Boss," Happy replied, and there was entirely too much understanding in his gaze.

Tony looked away and felt relief flood him when the car arrived. Happy had a quick discussion with the driver and took the keys happily, climbing into the driver's seat. Tony climbed into the back of the car, grateful for the reprieve.

…

Rome was as stunning as ever. They'd taken the first afternoon to settle into the hotel, and had only left for a quiet dinner at one of the restaurants recommended by the receptionists.

Tony decided it was nice that Happy was there. His friend was good company, and didn't push him to talk when he didn't want to like Pepper and Rhodey did. He seemed content to just go along with whatever Tony was doing, an unobtrusive support.

"Shall we go and see the colosseum?" Tony asked, stretching his back. They'd spent their morning wandering around, with a stop for gelato by the trevi fountain. It was one of Tony's favourite tourist attractions, though he couldn't help but think of how happy Steve had been to throw his coin into the water, his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips.

Happy nodded, a smile on his face. The few times the driver had been to Europe with Tony, he hadn't spent any time at the more touristy spots, and he seemed to be enjoying the chance to visit them.

They arrived at the colosseum and Happy had a quick word with the stewards, who seemed happy enough to allow them in without prior arranged tickets. It was as majestic as it had always been, and Tony let the experience sink in.

Places like this always reminded him how small and unimportant he was in the best possible way.

"This is amazing," Happy said softly, his eyes wide as he looked around the interior of the colosseum. He had a hand on his camera already, ready to take pictures to show Pepper when they got home. "Thanks for letting me come with you, Boss."

Tony smiled, squeezing his shoulder. He perched himself on a protruding rock and let Happy look his fill. In his pocket, he could feel his phone vibrating against his leg, but he didn't look at it.

Whoever it was couldn't be more important than this one, uninterrupted moment that he got so few of.

"Uh. Boss?"

Tony looked up to see Happy staring across the colosseum, a frown on his face.

"What is it, Hap—" Tony cut himself off as he followed Happy's gaze and froze, his eyes on the man who stood facing them, his eyes on Tony. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

Happy shook his head silently, and Tony pulled his phone from his pocket to see he had seven miss-calls from Pepper. He dialed his back and lifted the phone to his ear, looking back at Steve.

"Tony? You need to know that—"

"Steve followed me?" Tony interrupted.

"Ah," Pepper said, and he could imagine her rubbing a hand over the back of her neck, a soft flush on her cheeks that she always got when something or someone surprised her. "You already know."

"Hmm. Any idea how he tracked me?" Tony asked, as Steve began walking around the edge of the colosseum towards Tony.

"Want me to get rid of him, Boss?" Happy offered, and if nothing else, it warmed Tony's heart that Happy would want to even try when they both knew that he'd have no chance against the super soldier.

He really was one of the most loyal people Tony had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Tony shook his head.

"I have no idea how he found you so fast," Pepper admitted. "Though Rome was a fairly easy guess, I imagine. Even if you didn't choose to go back there consciously, it's not a surprise."

"Pepper—"

"I know, I know, no psychoanalyzing you. Do you need me to prep the jet to get you out of there?"

Tony sighed. "Not yet. I planned to stay here for a few days before I take Hap to Paris. He's never been to the top of the Eiffel Tower, and that's just a goddamn tragedy, Pep."

She laughed lightly. "Okay, Tony. Just have JARVIS let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Sure thing, Pep. And uh… thanks. For trying to let me know."

"Maybe if you answered your phone occasionally—"

"Sorry Pep, signal's terrible, I gotta go," Tony quipped, smiling slightly when he heard her laugh again. "Will that be all, Miss Potts?"

"That'll be all, Mr Stark."

Tony ended the call and slid his phone back into his pocket, just as Steve reached them. A glance at Happy almost made Tony snort, because his friend was glaring at Captain America, and that would never not be funny.

"What are you doing here, Steve?" he asked, turning his head to look at the man.

"I needed to see you."

"You saw me two days ago."

"Did I?" Steve asked, head tilting slightly to the side. "Because I don't think that was my husband that I saw. I think that was the mask that he wears to cover when he's tired or hurt or in pain."

"You don't get to call me that anymore," Tony said, looking away. His hand itched to reach up and grip the ring around his neck but he ignored it, clenching his fists together.

Steve arched his eyebrow. "I don't remember signing any divorce papers."

"I can have them forwarded to you if you want them," Tony snapped.

He could. He'd had them ready for months, he just… hadn't been able to bring himself to actually look at them. He could admit, if only in his own head, that he hadn't sent them to Steve because he wasn't sure if he could actually face seeing his signature on the dotted line.

"I don't _want _divorce papers," Steve replied, shaking his head. "I want… I want my husband back."

Tony shrugged and slid his sunglasses over his eyes, a protective measure that he knew Steve knew but couldn't bring himself to care.

"Then you're shit out of luck, I'm afraid. If you'll excuse us, Steve, Happy and I have reservations."

He turned away, unable to look at Steve any longer for fear of losing the anger he'd been holding onto and begging the man to just _love him. _

"Tony. Tony, wait, please," Steve begged, keeping pace behind them. "Tony, _please." _

Tony spun around. "Please _what, _Steve?"

"Just give me a chance. Just dinner, Tony, and if you still want me to, I'll go back to New York and leave you alone until you come home."

Tony closed his eyes, and then startled when Happy touched his shoulder. "I can entertain myself for the evening, Boss, it's no problem."

Tony shook his head but then sighed. "You're sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not. I'm kinda tired still, I'll probably get an early night."

Nodding, Tony looked back at Steve. "Just dinner, and then you'll go?"

"If that's what you want," Steve promised.

Tony twisted his lips, but eventually, he nodded. "Fine."

…

The restaurant was small and intimate, and there was an actual rose in the middle of the table. Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the waiter fussed over their water jug.

They'd been offered wine, which Tony had sharply rejected, knowing that if he started drinking, he wouldn't stop until he didn't even know his own name. There was a reason, after all, that he'd been avoiding alcohol.

Even he knew when a coping mechanism was unhealthy.

"This is nice," Steve said, peering around the restaurant with interest. "It seems proper… Italian."

"Well, we are in Italy," Tony replied, his lips quirking up.

Steve chuckled, and Tony stiffened, because he wasn't supposed to be making him laugh. He was supposed to be convincing him to go home and leave Tony alone.

Steve's disappointment was almost palpable as he seemed to read the change in Tony. He fiddled with the stem of the rose, and Tony tried really hard to not find the familiar nervous habit endearing the way he used too.

"I'm sorry," Steve said softly. "I know you told me that it was all over, that we had bigger things to deal with and it didn't matter, but… you deserve to know that I never wanted to hurt you, and it kills me that I did. I'm sorry for not telling you about your parents, and I'm sorry for not talking to you about the accords properly, and I'm… I'm so sorry for that fight, Tony. So sorry. I never wanted to be the one to cause you pain."

Tony swallowed hard. He remembered the conversation Steve was talking about, when they'd got word of Thanos and the 'rogue Avengers' had first returned to the Compound.

Steve had tried to apologise then, and Tony had waved him off without giving him a chance.

"_Like it or not," he'd said, "we have to do this together." _

He'd been right of course, and even with their combined force and the power and strength of many others, they'd barely made it out of that fight with their lives.

When it was over, when they'd won by the slimmest of margins they ever had before, Tony had been too tired to talk to Steve and the longer he'd left it, the harder it became until a simple conversation seemed impossible.

The resulting purgatory hadn't been much better, but it had been better than screaming and yelling and fighting and… it had been better than the only ending Tony could see coming from them talking.

As angry as he was, Tony didn't think he could handle their marriage—for all that it was in name only these days—being over.

"I don't know what you want me to say," he admitted eventually, when Steve watched him expectantly, his expression only seconds away from crumpling. Tony tried to ignore the way Steve's eyes were suspiciously bright in the candlelight, and he doubly ignored the way he imagined his own were the same. "I don't know what the answer is."

"There isn't just one," Steve whispered. "There are… there are lots of answers, Tony."

"I normally know the _right _answer," Tony said quietly. "I normally know what to do, and this time, I don't because… I don't know. I just don't know. I don't like it."

"You know, that's how most of us live all the time."

"Well, it's terrible and I'm really glad my brain isn't normal."

Steve snorted on a quiet chuckle, and Tony grinned for a moment, because just for a single moment, it was good. It was the way it used to be.

"How's Barnes?" he asked, and he could have hit himself because why the hell had he even asked that? He didn't want to know, didn't care about Barnes, except he did because Barnes was important to Steve.

"He's okay. He's enjoying Wakanda, and Shuri seems to have adopted him. He, uh, he was asking a few weeks ago if he could visit but I wasn't sure what to tell him."

Tony swallowed hard. "I won't stop him being at the Compound," he said eventually. "If he wants to visit you, then he can."

"You're sure?"

"I know it wasn't his fault," Tony said, leaning back in his chair. "I realised—later, then I'd had time to process—that he didn't have a choice. It's not… I don't care about Barnes. None of this was ever about him, not really. It was about us. It was about you, because _you knew _Steve. You knew and you lay in bed with me and you told me you loved and you didn't tell me that my parents were murdered by Hydra."

Steve's hands were shaking on the table, the rose forgotten between his finger tips.

Before either of them could speak again, their waiter returned with their plates, though any hunger Tony had felt had long since disappeared. The food looked and smelled fantastic, and yet Tony wasn't sure if he'd ever seen anything so unappetising.

Steve seemed to be thinking the same as he picked his fork up with a grimace. He stared down at the food for a moment before he lowered the fork and looked back at Tony.

"Is what I did, the lying and the fight… is it worth our marriage? I can't… I can't keep living in limbo, Tony. I love you. I love you so much that it hurts when I can't reach out and hold your hand, when I wake up to you not being there beside me, when I can't kiss you goodnight and… it hurts, Tony, every single time. And I need to know if there's still a chance that one day… one day we'll have that back. If there's a chance, then I swear to you, I'll wait as long as it takes, I'll spend every moment trying to make it up to you but if there's not… if there's no chance for us, then I need to know."

Tony closed his eyes because he didn't know how to answer that. He was so angry, and he was so hurt, but the thought of _never _being in Steve's arms again was unfathomable and he couldn't bring himself to say that they were done.

Pushing his chair back, Tony stood up, messily dropping notes onto the table as he all but ran from the restaurant. He was too hot, and his chest was too tight and he couldn't breathe properly and he just needed to get _out_.

The night air was incredible on his skin, and Tony stumbled until he got his back to a wall, grounding himself.

He gripped his ring tightly, tight enough that he knew when he finally released his grip there would be an indent in his flesh.

"Are you okay?"

Steve was beside him, shifting uncomfortable. Tony could feel the way Steve wanted to reach out, the way he was physically holding himself back from offering comfort to Tony.

"Fine. I'm fine."

"You're not."

Tony laughed, a little hysterically, and shook his head. "I'm really, _really, _not."

"Can I hug you?"

Tony shook his head, but then paused and reached out because he wanted that. He wanted Steve's arms around him because he'd never felt more safe then when he was in Steve's arms.

Steve gripped him tightly, pulling him against his chest, one hand pressed gently against Tony's neck, the other on his back, stroking slowly up and down.

Tony sank into the embrace, let himself feel as he tried to turn his brain off. He could feel Steve's warmth around him, and yet it didn't feel quite as suffocating as the heat in the restaurant.

He gripped at Steve's side, his fingers sinking into the soft material of his butterscotch coloured shirt, the hard muscles that he knew every inch of just below. God he'd missed this, the feeling of being surrounded by Steve.

Eventually, when his breathing had steadied, and he felt like his legs weren't about to let him fall, Tony pulled back. Steve let him go, though Tony could feel his reluctance.

"I, uh. Sorry."

Steve just shook his head.

"I don't know how to move on from this," Tony admitted. "I want to let the anger go, I really do, but I don't know how. But… I don't know how to walk away from you either. I don't think I can."

"Then don't," Steve begged. "Don't walk away. Tell me there's hope, Tony, and I'll fight. I'll fight for you, and I'll try my best to make this right."

Tony swallowed hard and then looked up to meet Steve's eyes. "I love you."

…

Happy didn't seem surprised to wake up and find Steve lying on the couch of the two bedroom suite JARVIS had booked for them. He wasn't asleep, but he appeared as though he'd only recently woken up.

Happy put the coffee on, knowing Tony would want it as soon as he woke up.

It was a little awkward in the room, neither of them knowing what to say to ease the tension between them. Happy had been there with Pepper and Rhodey to put Tony back together as best they could following the Civil War, and of course that had left him with some residual anger towards Captain America.

While Pepper and Rhodey had been very vocal with their anger, Happy hadn't. It hadn't been what Tony had needed, not from him, and he'd continue with that now, he decided, because whatever Tony chose to do in regards to Steve had to be his own choice.

Only he knew what would truly make him happy.

Speaking of, the genius stumbled from the bedroom he'd claimed as his own, wearing jogging bottoms and one of Rhodey's old jumpers. They were comfort clothes, and Happy's heart clenched in his chest, even as he poured and held out a steaming mug of coffee.

"You're an actual saint," Tony muttered, taking the coffee and leaning against the breakfast bar. "I think we're going to head to Paris early, Hap. I… don't want to be here."

Happy nodded. He'd been somewhat expecting as much. What he wasn't sure about was whether they'd be joined by the apologetic super soldier, who'd sat up on the sofa now and was watching Tony with wounded eyes.

"Do you want a coffee, Cap?" he offered eventually, because what else was he supposed to do?

"Please," he replied, looking relieved to have something to do or say. He stood up and approached the bar, hesitantly sitting beside Tony.

"How did you sleep?" he asked softly.

Happy narrowed his eyes, because he hadn't gotten to wondering what had happened between the two of them the previous night, and now he was.

"Okay," Tony replied, and it was a soft voice, one Happy hadn't really heard from him in a while. "Got a few hours at least."

Rogers nodded, and Happy handed over a coffee, sliding it across the breakfast bar. He ruffled Tony's hair with the same hand as he pulled it back.

"Do you want to eat before we leave?"

Tony nodded. "Probably should. I don't do well flying on an empty stomach."

Happy nodded. "I'll order room service then. Cap? You hungry?"

The rumbling in his stomach was answer enough, and the tiny huff of laughter from Tony made Happy smile.

Maybe Rogers turning up wasn't a complete disaster after all.

…

Tony watched Happy wander away towards the phone and turned his attention to Steve. It was strange, having him sitting beside Tony, like nothing had changed. This was almost a perfect return to their old morning routine, except back then, it had been Steve making the coffee while Tony laid against his back, trying and failing to just fall back asleep standing up while he waited.

"You're leaving?" Steve asked, and he was biting his bottom lip, damn him.

Tony nodded. "Rome is, uh. Hard now. To be here when we're… it's just hard. Harder than I thought it would be, honestly."

Steve nodded. "You're going to Paris?"

"Happy's never been up the Eiffel Tower, Steve," Tony whined. "It's a travesty that needs fixing immediately. Besides," he hesitated. "The Louvre is in Paris. You'll like that, won't you?"

Steve's eyes widened, and Tony didn't miss the relief in them as he let out a sigh. "You're letting me come with you?"

"Well, I'm not about to make you fly economy class back to New York, am I? I'm angry, Steve, not cruel."

"You know, people fly economy class every single day."

Tony snorted. "Well, like I told you last night, I'm glad I'm not normal. Normal is terrible."

Laughing, Steve shook his head, the affection for Tony clear in his face. "You're something else. Isn't there anything in Paris you want to see?"

Tony swallowed hard and looked down at his coffee cup. "Well. You'll be there, won't you. So."

He felt his face burn, but when he glanced up at Steve, he decided the smile he found playing on his face was worth it.

…

Tony woke up with a gasp, feeling like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

"You're okay, sweetheart," Steve murmured beside him, stroking his hair gently. "Just a nightmare, Tones, you're okay, come on, breathe."

Tony let Steve talk him down from the nightmare, his heart slowing in his chest as his mind cleared enough for him to realise that it _had _only been a nightmare.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered, wiping a hand over his face, grimacing at the sweat he found there. He glanced up at Steve. "Thanks for waking me up."

Steve nodded. "I, uh, I could hear you shifting from the living room. Does this… is it happening often?"

Tony swallowed and half shrugged his shoulders because he didn't really want to answer that. Instead, he leant into Steve, because when Steve was with him, the nightmares had never seemed so bad.

Steve wrapped his arm around Tony's back and held him into his side, his cheek resting against the top of Tony's head.

"Can we just go and watch TV for a while?" he asked eventually, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep for a while. He knew he could pull his tablet out and do some work, but he didn't really want to.

Steve helped him up from the bed, and within moments they were seated in the living room, sides pressed together. Tony wanted to burrow himself beneath Steve's arm, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed anymore.

It was this he hated. The uncertainty of what was allowed anymore when once, he'd known that he could drop into Steve's lap whenever he wanted and he'd never be pushed away.

(Although, there was that one time in debrief, and Fury really hadn't been amused.)

Tony and Steve had been affectionate, perhaps overly so if the comments from those who saw them together were anything to go by, and now, Tony didn't know if he was allowed to do any of it anymore.

He knew he was still angry. That wasn't going to go away anytime soon, and there would be days when he didn't want to be around his husband. Steve was probably still angry about some things too.

Tony hadn't been on his best behaviour, had he? He'd been the one to hide the accords because he thought he was clever enough to make them go away.

He startled when the TV came on and the sound of people cheering filled his ears. He turned to look at what he was seeing and blinked because there was his face, and there was Steve's face, and Nat's and Rhodey's and Stephen's and—

"What is this?" he asked, brow furrowing.

"I…" Steve floundered. "It looks like the, uh. The aftermath. Of Thanos, I mean. It's… I think this is Italy, when the news broadcast the victory."

It was, Tony realised, when writing appeared on the bottom of the screen. It was a look back at the last three months, and the way Italy had bounced back from the disaster.

"Huh. I uh. I think I sometimes forget that Thanos affected more than just New York."

Steve nodded. "I'm guilty of the same thing. You fixed it, though, Tony. You did that."

He pointed to the screen where people were crying and hugging those who'd been turned to dust in Thanos' original snap.

"We all did it," Tony replied softly. "I never would have been strong enough if I hadn't known you were right there with me, Steve. Say what you want about the mess we made of our personal life, but we've always been better together out there."

"I think we're better together everywhere," Steve replied softly and he lifted his arm and Tony fell against his side, hand coming up to grip at the white t-shirt Steve was wearing as a pyjama top. Steve's arm came down around him, his fingers rubbing softly at the skin on Tony's hip where his own tan coloured t-shirt had rode up.

"Maybe," Tony conceded. "I… I don't want you to think I'm not trying, Steve. I am. I just…"

"Hey, stop it, I know you are," Steve said softly. "A lot happened, and I know we've got a lot to work through, but I want it, and you want it, so… we can do this, sweetheart. It's probably going to be hard, and some days you're gonna ask yourself if it's worth it, but… I believe we can do it. I believe that we're worth fighting for. One day, I'll see you wear my ring again, Tony."

Tony pressed his forehead against Steve's chest and then pulled back a little, pulling his necklace from beneath his t-shirt, the ring hanging from it. "I never took it off. Not really."

…

Tony watched Happy with a small smile on his face. They were as high up the tower as they were allowed to go, and Happy was in his element, staring out over Paris. Steve stood beside Tony, his hand wrapped around Tony's own.

It was nice, to just have a moment where everything was good. Tony thought that if they could just steal more of these moments, then eventually, things would be better.

He had hope now, which was more than could be said only a few days ago. Their future, together, was certainly looking brighter than it had.

And Tony… Tony just wanted to be happy again. He wanted his husband and his team and he wanted to wake up in the mornings with a smile on his face and have Steve waiting for him in the kitchen with coffee and a comfortable shoulder to fall back asleep on.

It didn't really matter what it had taken for them to get here. Not really. It happened and it sucked, but if he let himself live in the past, well, it wasn't really living, was it?

And Tony wanted to live.

"I love you," he murmured, leaning into Steve's side.

"I love you too," Steve replied, pressing a gently, too careful kiss to Tony's temple.

It wasn't perfect, but it was a start.

It was a step in the right direction.

* * *

**Written for: **

Record Collection: Be Here Now, 11. It's getting better, Man! - Write about someone looking to a brighter future

Showtime: 24. What'd I Miss: Traveling

Bex's Basement: 14. "Like it or not, we have to do this together."

Marvel Appreciation: 20. Character: Tony Stark

Archery: 21. Past tense.

Dodgeball: 19. Tan

Hole In One: Hole 5: 7 Wonders of the World: Write about visiting any of the wonders.

Play It Out 14. Marriage Story, First Word: Write about a married couple.

We're going on a nature hunt: Easy Natural Objects: 3. A Feather: Write one of your favourite characters.

We're going on a bear hunt: 14. Duck Prints: Write about someone affectionate

Cooking: 13. Carrots - (item) Camera

Baking: 3. Oatmeal Raisin: Disappointment

Shelter Building: 11. Dry Shrubbery: Character A wakes Character B from a nightmare

Dino DNA: 4. Dimorphodon: Write about someone flying

Quilt Making: Damask: 4. Camera

Scrapbooking: Theme: Travel/Adventure Journal

Puppet Theatre: Superhero: 5. Sidekick: Loyal

Getting Artsy: 10. Butterscotch / 6. Cheering

Romance Awareness: TonySteve


	56. Team Fic 2

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count: **1195

**Fic Detail: **Team fic / precursor to SteveTony

* * *

**Family Night **

* * *

The champagne felt strange in his mouth, almost like it was bubbling up in his nose, and Steve wrinkled his nose.

Tony chuckled at him. "Champagne not for you?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't know. It's… weird. Bubbly."

"Here," Natasha said, before Tony could reply, putting a plate in front of Steve. "Got you a double portion."

"Thanks," Steve replied gratefully. They never had enough food at these gala's, or at least, not for him. Then again, he supposed that most caterers didn't really take super-soldier needs into account.

The cheesecake was sublime though, and he took a moment to savour the flavour before he demolished the large slice.

The evening had been a success so far. Nobody on the team, not even Thor, had gotten into a brawl, and Tony had been on fine form, flattering the people who approached them and wrapping them around his finger long before they could make any unflattering or accusatory comments at any of the team.

He really was good at this, Steve mused, as he watched once again as Tony chattered away to someone who'd, just moments ago, been scowling in the direction of Bruce, who'd spent much of the night trying to fade into the background as he usually did at events such as this.

If they could continue the night like this before they made their escape, it would be one of their best events yet.

…

"I think Tony's going to need a hand out to the car," Natasha murmured, leaning into his shoulder. She looked tired, as did the others, but Tony looked exhausted. He had his chin resting on his hand, elbow shakily supporting it at the table, but he was very close to dropping off to sleep.

He nodded to Nat, and stood, gesturing for the other's to do the same.

"I'll make our excuses to Pepper," Nat promised him, as he moved towards Tony.

"Come on, genius," Steve said, resting a heavy hand on Tony's shoulder. "Let's go home, hmm?"

Tony blinked and then sat up, staring up at Steve with wide eyes. "Uh. Did I fall asleep?"

"Not quite," Steve replied with a small smile. "I think you were about thirty seconds away from it though."

Tony pouted at him for a moment but then had to raise his hand to cover a long yawn.

"Hometime," Steve repeated, helping Tony to his feet. "Nat's saying goodbye to Pepper, we can leave without fear of a later shoe stabbing."

Chuckling tiredly, Tony leant into Steve, and let him wrap a strong arm around his waist without so much as a complaint which, generally, was unheard of. He really must be tired.

Together, with the team at their back, they left the ballroom and climbed into the waiting limo just outside the doors. Thankfully, there wasn't half as much press outside as there had been upon their arrival, and the ones that remained seemed to be more respectful.

They weren't clamouring for attention at any rate.

There were a few flashes of the camera, but Steve took that in stride as he helped Tony into the car.

Natasha was the last to climb in a few moments later, and she ruffled a hand through Tony's hair.

"Pepper said thank you for turning up and being your charming self, and she'll call you tomorrow. She also told me to tell you to get some sleep, you idiot."

"I don't even need to ask if that was a direct quote," Tony said with a small, amused huff.

They'd only been on the road for a few minutes, when Steve was drawn from gazing out of the window by a soft chuckle. He turned to see Tony fast asleep, leant into Clint with his head on Clint's shoulder.

Clint, who once upon a time would have nudged Tony away, simply wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders and held him tight to his side so that he wouldn't fall during any corners.

Steve smiled at the sight. Sleeping Tony was the cutest thing to witness, though in Steve's opinion, it didn't happen near often enough.

When the Avengers had first come together—or been forced together, as the case may be—he'd never expected them to become this.

A family born of blood and shared experience.

But they had.

…

"I've got him," Thor assured Steve, as they piled from the car. They were staying at the tower for the night, mostly for convenience sake, but also because they stayed there whenever they could.

While each of them had bedrooms at the Compound, the Tower had been the place that they'd first come to know each other, to turn from team into family.

And of course, Tony had never gotten rid of their bedrooms from the penthouse floor. His kindness really did know no bounds, Steve mused.

With Thor carrying Tony comfortably in his arms, they piled into the elevator, tired but Happy.

"I think tonight is a family night," Clint decided, as the elevator opened onto the spacious living room. Steve nodded, and between the two of them and Natasha, they quickly arranged their favoured blankets and pillows in the living room, in the space between the two sofas.

It was a tradition that had come about because of various injuries they'd suffered amongst them, the rest of the team unwilling to leave the injured party alone. It meant many nights spent in a trap of limbs and twisted together in a 'puppy pile' as Clint liked to call it.

Thor woke Tony gently, and then helped him to his room to change into something a little more comfortable than a full tuxedo.

When they reappeared, Tony looked a little more awake, and he grinned when he saw Steve already there and changed, propped up against a pile of butterscotch coloured cushions.

Tony made a beeline for him while Thor went to change his own clothes. Tony liked to be beside Steve, he said, because Steve threw off heat like a space heater. Steve was always happy to warm Tony up.

The two of them snuggled together as Tony instructed JARVIS to prepare the next movie on their Disney list, and the others soon joined them in the living room.

Natasha curled up with her head on Tony's thigh, and his hand automatically moved to play with her hair. On Tony's other side, Thor settled, and Bruce beside him, preferring to be on the outside to lessen the chance of him being kicked awake unexpectedly.

Clint sprawled across Steve and Tony's legs, entangled in a nonsensical way with Natasha that Steve quickly stopped trying to work out for fear of it hurting his brain.

When everyone was settled, the room darkened and the movie began, the familiar picture of the disney castle on the blue background relaxing them all further.

Steve tugged Tony a little closer and let his head rest against the top of Tony's. He thought that the two of them were moving towards something even closer than what they were now, but he wasn't in any rush.

What they had now was perfect even if it never changed. Anything else was just a bonus.

* * *

**Written For: **

Record Collection: Morning Glory, 9: Champagne Supernova - Drink: Champagne

Amber's Attic: Dale 1: Found Family

Film Festival: 14. Trap

Tug Of War: Rope 15. Relationship: Found Family

Baking: 6. Sugar Cookies: Fluff

Shelter Building: 4. Fallen, Sturdy Branches: (food) cheesecake

Dino DNA: 13. Triceratops: Write about something cute.

Getting Artsy: Butterscotch / Kind

National Anti Boredom Day: 2. Play a board game: Write about a 'family night'.


	57. TonySteve 24

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 836

**Warning**: Character Death

**Pairing**: SteveTony

* * *

**Ice Cold (Without You) **

* * *

Clint cheered over the comms, and it was too soon. Mostly because Tony didn't join in, and it sent a frisson of fear through Steve, because Tony always joined in on the end of mission cheering.

"Iron Man?" he asked, searching the skies for his missing husband. "Iron Man, do you copy?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Steve asked, "Does anyone have eyes on Iron Man?"

"Negative," Natasha and Thor both replied, and Thor threw himself up in the air, searching from on high.

"I have him," Clint shouted, ten seconds later. "He's… Cap, two streets over. Hurry, the armour doesn't look like it's in good shape."

Steve had never run so fast in his life. He had no idea where his shield was, but in that moment he didn't even care. He could find it later or not, Tony was more important.

"Tony?" he asked, as he skidded to a halt beside the fallen Iron Man armour, his eyes taking in the massive damage. He froze when he saw the metal bar sticking into the side of it at a strange angle, almost as if it was being held in place by…

"Tony, answer me," Steve begged. "Please, Tony, answer me. Answer me, dammit!"

There was nothing, and Steve finally managed to pull the face mask. Tony was pale, too pale, and there was blood around his lips. He was still aware, his eyes moving around, panicked.

"Stay still," Steve said, putting himself into Tony's sight line. "Stay still and keep calm, you're going to be okay, sweetheart."

"Steve," Tony forced out, and it was so weak and so fearful, it broke Steve's heart.

"You're going to be okay. The medics are on their way, you're going to be fine," Steve said frantically.

"Steve," Tony repeated. "Love you, Steve. Love you."

"Tony—"

"Love you. Sorry, Steve. Love you."

"Don't say that," Steve demanded, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Don't you dare say goodbye to me, Tony Stark, don't you dare!"

"M'sorry, Steve. Love you."

His eyes closed, and they didn't open again, no matter how much Steve begged and pleaded with him. He knew, part of him knew at least, that Tony wasn't coming back from this. He'd never denied Steve anything in his power before, not once.

"Captain?"

Steve twisted, guarding Tony protectively, only to find Natasha there with the medics.

"You've got to move, Steve," Nat said, and her own voice was thick with emotion in a way Steve had never heard before. "Let them help him."

Steve shifted, but he didn't get up. He couldn't. His legs wouldn't hold him and he knew it because it didn't matter if they tried now.

Tony was gone.

The sun set in the sky as they worked, and Steve knelt on the concrete floor, tears streaming down his face, until the medics declared Tony dead on scene.

…

Steve stood in front of the holding room, watching the "Dominator" through the window. Stupid name for a stupid villain, but Steve had never hated someone as much as he hated this man.

It was deep in his soul, and he knew that if he got into that room, he'd tear the man limb from limb with his bare hands and he wouldn't even blink.

"Leave it to Clint and I, okay?" Natasha had said, patting his arm.

Steve wasn't sure if the man was safer with Natasha or Clint, though. They all loved Tony, and to know this man was the cause of his…

Steve swallowed hard.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do. How was he supposed to go on without Tony? How was he supposed to fight without him, or sleep without him, or be happy without him?

Eventually, he turned away from the window and walked away. He wouldn't become a cold-blooded murderer, because that wasn't who he was. Not in Tony's eyes, and those were the only ones that mattered.

He left SHIELD and headed for home. Usually, if they needed a pick up, Happy would be the one to come and collect them, but Happy was with Pepper.

Both of them grieving for the wonderful man they'd all lost.

Eventually, he was back at the tower, and he crawled into the bed he'd long shared with Tony, and he wrapped himself around the pillow that Tony usually lay on, that still held his smell, and he cried.

He cried for all the moments they'd lost. He cried for the wedding ring that he'd only recently slid onto Tony's finger, and he even cried for the fights they never got to have, because everything with Tony was worth it, even the hard parts.

Eventually, he sobbed himself to sleep.

…

Steve woke up to a pebble grey sky and the knowledge that even when the sun shone through the clouds, he'd never feel warmth again.

Not with Tony gone from the world.

He may as well have been plunged back into the ice—it would have hurt less.

* * *

**Written for: **

Record Collection: Be Here Now, 1: D'You Know What I Mean? - Write about a character dying.

Showtime: 40. Stay Alive (Reprise) - Tragedy

Amber's Attic: Dale, 4: Protective

Film Festival: 23. (dialogue) "Stay still and keep calm."

Marvel Appreciation: 19. [Character] Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross: Write about someone with a deep hatred for something.

Shelter Building: 1. Mud from Hagrid's Cabin: (setting) sunset

Getting Artsy: Pebble Grey / Cheering

Days of the Year: 9. 23rd June - International Widows Day: Write about someone losing their spouse.

National Indoor Plant Week: 16. Jade Plant: (action) sleeping


	58. TonySteve 25

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 1381

* * *

**The Whole Night Through **

* * *

"Are you going to go and greet them at all today?" Nick asked, tilting his head to look at Tony. He'd been somewhat impressed that he'd even been allowed entry into the lab. "Or just leave them to stew?"

"In my own time," Tony replied, putting the finishing touches to the report he'd been working on for the latest updates R and D had sent for him. "I do have a business to take care of, you know?"

Nick just nodded his head, even though Tony wasn't looking at him. He knew that he couldn't push too hard. He was intelligent enough to know that Tony was being gracious by letting the Avengers return to the Tower given everything that had happened between them all.

"Well, there was talk of a shared meal in about an hour, so… maybe you could find the time to join them."

Tony chuckled softly and turned around. "You're being much less… _you _than I expected."

"We've all changed over the years, haven't we?"

"True enough," Tony agreed. "Though how much remains to be seen. Seriously, Nick, I'm fine, the team is fine, it's all… fine."

"This is the first time you've all been in the same living space for over two years, Stark. Do you really think it's going to go well?"

"I mean, we fought a big purple ball sack together, and that seemed to go alright, considering we won and all."

Nick snorted. "I think there was more necessity in that than there is now. If you don't think you can host them, I'd rather you tell me now and I'll find somewhere else for them."

Tony leant back in his seat. "What happened to 'you'll do as you're fucking told?'"

Sighing, Nick ran a hand over his bald head. "After everything that happened to you a few years ago… let's just say that I think you deserve to make your own decision about this."

Tony regarded him for a moment. "It's fine. Honestly. Pepper wouldn't have let me have them back if I couldn't handle it, and Rhodey would have put his foot down as well."

Nick nodded because that was definitely a fair point. Neither of them had any loyalties to the Avengers, and full loyalty to Tony, and Tony alone. They protected him from things that he didn't even think he needed protection from.

"And," Tony added softly. "I miss them. I miss _him. _For better or worse, I'm glad they're back."

"Well, I'll leave you to it then," Nick replied, smiling. "If you need anything, Tony, give me a call, alright?"

Tony nodded. "I… thanks, Nick. For giving a shit enough to give me an out."

…

When Tony finally joined the team in the penthouse, he was pleased to find Rhodey and Pepper had beat him there. He walked over to them immediately, grinning at his best friend as he wrapped his arm around Pepper's shoulders, enjoying the feel of the satin, blush pink dress she was wearing.

"I wasn't expecting either of you today," he said, knowingly. "Strange that you would _both _show up."

Rhodey just rolled his eyes.

"Not that strange," Pepper replied. "We both care about you."

"Aww, Pep, you're going to make me blush." He glanced over at the team who were all sitting around the table in various shades of awkward. He nodded to them. "Alright?"

There were a few murmurs of confirmation, and Tony chuckled. "This is about as fun as a fart in a lift. You can all relax, I'm not going to call a suit or anything."

Rhodey snorted, and Pepper shook her head. "Subtle as always."

"Did you expect anything different? I'm hungry. Are you staying for dinner?"

Pepper shrugged. "Sure."

Rhodey nodded. "Thai?"

"Eh. Pizza?" Tony offered. He looked at the team. "Thai or pizza?"

"The answer is always both," Clint and Natasha said at the same time.

Tony snorted, because he'd once been the one to say that. He nodded though. "Both it is. Give JARVIS your orders."

"Tony… can we talk for a minute?"

Of course it was Steve. Of course it was. Tony sighed but nodded towards the balcony. "After you. J, order our regulars, would you?"

"Of course, Sir."

Tony followed Steve onto the balcony, curious despite himself. This was sure to be interesting.

…

"I just… I wanted to apologise. Really apologise. I know we had a conversation but… you deserve to know that I'm sorry. I'm deeply, truly sorry that I hid the truth about your parent's death from you, and for that fight in Siberia. I know better—I knew better then—than to fight someone emotionally compromised."

Tony nodded. "It wasn't all on you. I threw the first punch in Siberia. I didn't do as well as I could have with the Accords. It's… it's done, Steve. I forgive you. I'm never going to forget, none of us will, but it's time to move on with life."

Steve nodded, and he smiled, the first real smile Tony had received from him in the longest time.

"It's good to see you, Tony."

"It's good to see you too. Once I got over the blind rage, and then the hurt… I missed you, Cap. Maybe we just need to learn to compromise a little better, huh."

Steve nodded. "I think we can do that."

…

"Oh my god, don't flatter yourself, Barton," Tony said around laughter. "Nobody was looking at you!"

"Of course they were," Clint argued, mock affronted and not holding it well. "I'm a superstar after all."

That sent Tony into fresh laughter. _Asshole_.

It was amazing and slightly scary how quickly Natasha, Clint and Steve had slotted back into his life like they'd never left. The other members of the team, Sam, Wanda, Bucky… they were a little harder to deal with.

Oddly it was Wanda that Tony was struggling with the most. Sam was the most inoffensive person on the team, so it was just a case of unfamiliarity with the two of them, and Barnes was quiet, almost timid, and Tony didn't exactly plan to be bosom buddies with him.

"What's all the laughter?" Steve asked, stepping into the room with Barnes a step behind him.

"Clint is being a superstar," Tony replied, still chuckling.

"Ohhhkay," Steve said, drawing out the word. "Sure. Well, we were thinking about a movie night if you fancy it?"

His hand fell to Tony's shoulder like it belonged there. Tony had to fight the urge to lean into it.

"Sure. Are we being extravagant and ordering something other than pizza?" he asked, looking up at Steve.

"Chinese?" Steve offered.

Tony grinned. "Sold."

…

Tony fell asleep halfway through the second movie. It wouldn't have been such a big deal if he hadn't fallen asleep on Steve's shoulder. Steve glanced down at him and smiled.

It was like he'd been transported back five years, only this was even better than that, because this… for Tony to trust him enough for this after everything that had happened was practically a miracle.

As everyone else left the room, Steve shifted slightly. Tony woke up as Steve had known he would, just enough to realise they were the only two left.

He glanced at Steve. "Oops?"

"You know I've never minded," Steve told him softly. "Just thought you might want to go to bed."

Tony wrinkled his nose and looked away. Steve wondered about that for a moment. He'd thought Tony was looking tired lately.

"Or we could stay here?"

Tony looked back, and Steve could see the gratitude in his eyes. They moved around on the sofa until eventually, Steve was laid on his back and Tony was splayed out on top of him.

Steve ran a hand up and down Tony's spine in gentle movements.

"I really did miss you, you know," he murmured, burying his face against Tony's hair.

"Hmm, love you," Tony replied, already mostly asleep. Steve froze for a moment and then he smiled.

"I love you too."

There would be conversations, and probably arguments and fear and uncertainty, but Steve had hope now.

Hope for a future he'd dreamed of, but never really believed he could have.

Tony's words echoed in his mind, and he tightened his grip slightly. They both slept the whole night through.

* * *

**Written for: **

Record Collection: Be Here Now, 3: Magic Pie - Dialogue: "In my own time."

Amber's Attic: Tyreese, 9: (dialogue) "I forgive you. I'm never gonna forget."

Film Festival: 13. Compromise

Marvel Appreciation: 7. Intelligent

Shelter Building: 6. Tarp from Counselor Elizabeth's (or Flitwick's) Cabin: (word) extravagant

Getting Artsy: Blush pink / Flatter


	59. TonySteve 26

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 3518

* * *

**In Your Shoes (I Still Adore You) **

* * *

"Well. That's not normal."

"Are we dead?" Tony heard his own voice say. Except… he hadn't said the words.

"You know, I was just wondering the same thing," Steve's voice replied, except those words… those words, Tony had said.

"What in the actual—"

"Now is not the time to panic, Tony."

"I think this is a great time to panic, Steve," Tony replied, his tone—Steve's tone—getting higher with every word. "What the hell are we going to do? I'm _you!_"

"We stick together. That's what we've always done," Steve replied calmly. "And we assemble the team, and we make a plan. Okay?"

Tony took a few deep breaths—and wasn't that novelty, because he couldn't usually do that—and tried to settle his fear. "Okay."

He sat up slowly and watched Steve—himself—do the same. God this was confusing.

"Uh. This is… Tony, are you always in so much pain?"

Tony closed his—Steve's—eyes and sighed. He didn't sign up for this.

…

"I believe this to be my brother's trickery," Thor admitted ruefully. "I have known him use similar spells before, and I can, ah, feel his magical signature. I apologise, SHIELD brothers."

"That's all well and good," Tony replied, his patience waning quickly. "But how are we going to convince him to reverse his bullshit magic?"

"Can I just say how weird it is for Steve to be swearing?" Clint interjected. Tony glared at him through Steve's bright blue eyes, and Clint looked down at the table.

"Alas, I believe it to be temporary. Just forty eight hours before you'll return to your own bodies."

Steve—through Tony's body—let his arms rest on the table. "We can deal with it for two days, Tony. Right?"

Tony didn't reply. He stood clumsily, Steve's longer limbs were harder to maneuver for someone who was used to being short, and left the table.

Steve stood to follow him, but Tony shook his head. "Give me some space, will you?"

He knew the rest of the team were watching him as he made his way into the elevator, but he didn't bother turning around to look at them.

This was entirely too much.

…

"You can't hide away for two days," Natasha said, leaning her hip against Tony's work table. Tony scoffed at her from the small sofa, where he'd curled up as best he could with a tablet.

He'd attempted to work, but Steve's hands, big as they were, just weren't made for finicky work.

"Actually I think you'll find I can," Tony replied flatly. "It's not like I've never spent two days down here before, Nat. It's a regular occurrence."

"Perhaps," Natasha agreed. "But you didn't have the metabolism of a super soldier, and I'm pretty sure Steve's body can't get by on an energy bar, a few blueberries, and ten litres of coffee."

Tony had thought about that but dismissed it. He'd dealt with worse than hunger pains in his life, after all, and it _was _only two days. He'd manage.

"Steve is struggling," Nat said then, and Tony nodded, unable to meet her eyes.

He imagined that anyone who wasn't used to pain would struggle in his body. Even without the constant ache in his chest from the pressure of the arc reactor, he had good and bad days with the rest of his body.

The fact was that he was getting older and he spent entirely too much time being thrown into walls by the villain-of-the-week.

"He's worried about you," she continued. "I think you should probably expect him to go full on mother hen when you get your own bodies back."

Tony groaned. "Oh god. That's even worse than having him in my body, he's going to drive me insane."

Natasha chuckled but then sobered.

"You wanna tell me why the anxiety when you first woke up? You seemed really panicked."

"Are you telling me that you wouldn't be if you woke up in a body that wasn't your own?"

"Not to the point of real fear that I saw in your eyes," she replied softly. "You can't hide how you're feeling in Steve's body as well as you do in your own."

Tony shook his head. "Nat, leave it. Please."

"Tony—"

"Please, Nat."

She sighed but nodded and reached out to ruffle Tony's—Steve's—hair. "Just do me a favour and try and show your face later, okay? We're all worried about you."

…

Trying to get comfortable in Steve's body on the sofa in the team's communal room was difficult. Usually, Tony just dropped down and immediately leant into Steve's side, because the big lug was the most comfortable pillow in the tower.

He'd automatically done the same thing this time, only to realise that Tony's body wasn't half as comfortable.

He mumbled an apology to Steve and sat upright, stiff and uncomfortable.

"Here," Steve replied, patting his—Tony's—lap. "Lie down and put your head here."

Tony glanced at him and then after a momentary hesitation, did as he was told. His legs hung over the end of the sofa, bending at the knee on the arm. Steve immediately ran his fingers through Tony's—Steve's—hair, and Tony melted into him.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked, looking down at him.

Tony tried to meet his eyes, but it was too weird to be looking up at himself so he looked away.

"Fine."

"We're going to order Thai soon," Steve said. "I know you must be hungry. Have you eaten at all today?"

Tony shrugged awkwardly. "A couple of energy bars earlier."

"That's not enough," Steve told him softly. "I'll order double my usual takeaway for you, okay? You'll feel better once you're not so hungry. The metabolism is a pain in the backside."

"How are you doing?" Tony asked, almost scared of the answer.

"I. I didn't realise how deep the reactor goes," Steve admitted. "And I have a killer headache."

"Have you had any coffee?" Tony asked, glancing up at him. "You're in my body, Steve. There's more caffeine in my system than there is blood."

"I should have thought of that, huh?" Steve asked, chuckling. The movement was jarring on Tony's head, and he shifted slightly. "You should have hot chocolate whenever you're ready to sleep. It always helps me settle."

Tony just nodded, because he knew that. He was surprised to realise how much about Steve's daily routines he did actually already know. Sure they spent a lot of time together, they _lived _together even, but Tony had never paid specific attention to someone like he did Steve.

Especially without even realising it.

"I will. You have to make it for me though," Tony added.

Steve squeezed his shoulder. "Of course. Make me a coffee?"

Tony grinned and pushed himself up. "One zoom zoom juice coming right up."

…

The team joined them for a movie night, and for the first time ever, Steve got to lie against Tony—even if their bodies were still in the same position they were every movie night.

The evening passed without incident; except for Clint's constant giggles whenever Tony said something, because seeing Steve be so snarky apparently tickled the archer to no end.

As the night drew to a close, Steve made Tony a hot chocolate, and Tony realised that he was _tired. _

He supposed it was because Steve tried—as best he could—to keep a healthy sleep schedule.

"I… am not tired," Steve said, as he handed Tony his mug. "Why am I not tired? Tony, how long do you go without sleep?"

"As long as I can," Tony mumbled. "Sorry. I know you got the short end of the stick here… no pun intended."

Steve just shook his head. "All this experience is teaching me is how strong you really are. You don't give yourself enough credit, Tony."

Tony just shrugged, but he knew that he was blushing, because apparently Steve had absolute no control over his body. He was going to have to teach him—or not actually, because Tony usually enjoyed the way Steve flushed at the slightest embarrassment.

"I'm going to go to bed," Tony said, as he drained the mug. "I, uh. Are we sleeping in each other's rooms?"

"Are you going to be comfortable doing that?" Steve asked. "It's up to you."

"I was just thinking it would be easier because of the clothes and things," Tony said quietly.

"Makes sense," Steve agreed. "Jarvis can tell me where to find sleep clothes and fresh clothes for tomorrow, yes?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, and if you want to watch TV or anything, just ask J. I have my room set up with hologram screens, he'll put whatever you want on for you."

Steve nodded and smiled slightly, squeezing Tony's shoulders. "It's going to be okay, you know? We're almost halfway through already."

Tony stood up. "See you in the morning, Steve."

…

Tony showered, feeling ridiculously awkward. This wasn't the way he'd imagined discovering Steve's body—not that he should have been imagining it at all, but hey, he was human, right?

He finished up as quickly as he could, grimacing when he realised that Steve didn't use conditioner, and dressed in simple sweats and one of the t-shirts Steve often looked like he'd been painted into. They were surprisingly comfortable; not as restricting as Tony would have thought.

He settled on Steve's bed on his back, and stared up at the ceiling. He was tired, really tired, but his mind was still his own and it wouldn't switch off. He tried counting Pi, counting sheep, even counting in italian, and he was finally relaxing enough to fall asleep when a soft knock on the door brought him straight back to alertness.

"J? Who is it?"

"Captain Roger's, Sir. I believe he wants to talk to you."

"Let him in," Tony said, sitting up in the bed. Steve walked in, clearly freshly showered himself, and plonked himself down on the end of the bed.

"Have you been hiding injuries from us, Tony?"

His voice was calm, but he sounded hurt, and Tony frowned. He tried to think if he'd had any injuries before they swapped bodies, but couldn't remember anything pressing.

"The odd burnt finger in the workshop?" he offered, frowning.

Steve shook his head and raised his shirt to reveal Tony's stomach and hips and the many scars there. Tony knew his back was even worse, and he looked away. Leaning against the wall by the bed, Tony pulled his knees up, hugging them to his chest.

"None of those are from Avenger's missions," he muttered eventually. "They're all too old for that, Steve."

"Afghanistan?" Steve asked, his hand stretching out towards Tony, not quite touching him, but resting on the bed beside his foot.

"Some of them," Tony allowed. "The big one on my stomach is from Afghanistan."

"And the others."

Tony blinked back sudden tears, overwhelmed by the concern and worry and _affection _being directed at him from his own voice when they were so very clearly Steve's words.

"I didn't have the most… wholesome childhood."

"Tony—"

"Steve. My dad didn't like me very much and he really liked scotch. It happens, you know?"

"Nobody should have to go through something like that," Steve murmured. "I'm going to hug you now, okay?"

Tony barely had time to unwrap his arms before Steve was embracing him, Tony's shorter arms barely managing to surround Steve's broad shoulders. It was quite the same as Steve hugging him as himself, but it still brought a level of comfort to Tony that he'd never experienced with anyone else.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Steve asked, after a long silence. "I know you probably don't need the comfort but… I'd feel better. If I could just… be here."

Tony sighed but nodded. He _did _need the comfort, he realised, and more than that, he always wanted Steve to be near him.

They lay down beside each other awkwardly, and then Steve huffed a chuckled and turned into Tony's side, cuddling close.

"Goodnight, Tony."

"Night, Steve."

…

Tony entered the workshop the following morning, and ordered Jarvis to throw a few of his projects up onto the holo-screens. When Steve arrived with breakfast half an hour later, Tony was already immersed in his tech.

"You know, I'm always amazed when I see you in here. It's just weird to see myself surrounded by the holograms, as if I'd have the first clue what I was doing."

Tony laughed and accepted the offered plate, sitting down in his chair as Steve folded himself onto the sofa. "This is just a small part of what I do. I prefer the more hands on work, but, well. Your hands weren't made for the more intricate work, Steve."

Steve nodded. "I know. You should go and play with my strength in the gym today though. I think you'll have some fun."

"Working out is not fun, Steve."

"For me it is," Steve replied with a shrug. "You should try it."

"I was planning to spend the day tinkering on the car," Tony said, nodding to the vintage Bentley he'd pulled around to the middle of the workshop floor when he'd first arrived down there.

"Maybe we could go out?" Steve suggested and then wrinkled his nose.

"Not sure I can pull off _faith, justice and the American Way _convincingly," Tony teased, mimicking the cartoon Steve from the Avenger's cartoon that had recently been aired.

Laughing, Steve shook his head. "Maybe not, but I think you know me well enough to be able to pass as _Steve._"

Tony nodded slowly. "Maybe. I still think it's safer to stay in the tower until we're back in our own skin."

He focused on his food for a while, and Steve did the same, though his own breakfast was much smaller than the one he'd fetched for Tony.

"You really drink entirely too much coffee, by the way," Steve commented. "I had to have three cups while I was cooking to make me feel even halfway able to concentrate properly."

Tony snorted. "Tell me something I don't know. There's a reason I try not to sleep too often, Steve, it means I have to start all over again with the coffee consumption instead of just topping up."

"That… is not how that should work," Steve said, shaking his head.

"Them's the breaks," Tony said with a grin. "You wanna help me with the car?"

Eyes gleaming and a strange-to-see honest smile appeared on Tony's face, Steve nodded. "I'd love to."

…

"I thought you might be here."

Steve stepped up beside Tony on the balcony, both of them looking out at the horizon where a thunderstorm brewed, lightning flashing across the sky.

"I just wanted a bit of air," Tony admitted. "Are you looking forward til tomorrow?"

Steve glanced at him and nodded. "Yes, but not for the reasons that you might think."

"Oh?"

"I'm sure in your head, it's because I don't want to be you, or suffer the pain you suffer but it's not that. I… you're going to think it's stupid."

"Try me."

"I… I miss being the one to hold you," Steve admitted. "I miss being the big one, because when I'm the big one, I can protect you—and yes, I realise you don't actually need me to protect you. I just…"

Tony smiled. "I miss you being the big one too, Steve."

…

"My hands have never created anything that pretty," Tony said, leaning over to peer at Steve's sketchbook.

"That's a downright lie," Steve said absently. "I've seen the things you create in that workshop of yours. They're extraordinary. This is—"

"Nothing less than the same," Tony interrupted. "You're an actual artist, Steve. Don't downplay that."

"You flatter me," Steve said quietly. "Don't forget, I've seen your art collection."

"Anything you drew would fit right in with it," Tony promised, as he sprawled on the sofa. "But unfortunately, you gotta stop arting for a while."

"Arting?"

"Steven."

"Okay, I'll bite, why do I need to stop arting?" Steve asked, his amusement clear to hear in his voice.

"Because I have beautiful blond locks that need stroking," Tony replied, and he pouted at Steve ridiculously.

Steve barely lasted a full second before he burst out laughing. "You're an idiot."

He dutifully put the pencil down though, and moved the sketchbook from his lap. Tony happily lay down with his head in Steve's—his own, why was this still so confusing—lap, and smiled up at him.

"Have you even shown these 'beautiful blonde locks' a comb today?" Steve asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I did! Besides, your hair isn't an unnatural phenomenon like mine. It doesn't grow ten inches over night and turn into a rats nest if you don't comb it."

Chuckling, Steve rolled his eyes. "You're a wonder, Tony Stark. Crazy hair included."

…

"I'm me again!" Tony announced with a grin, stretching out his muscles cheerfully. "Steve, you good?"

Steve, beside him, nodded and stretched himself before he sat up. "I am. It's good to be me again. Means I can do this."

He reached out and gently grabbed Tony, manhandling him into a hug, with his head tucked beneath Steve's chin.

"I'm going to go and do work and drink coffee," Tony announced, pulling away after a moment. "Isn't this exciting?"

"It's really the coffee you missed, isn't it?"

"Zoom zoom juice," Tony replied, nodding his head seriously.

Steve shook his head and pushed himself to his feet. "I'm going to go to the gym. I've got too much excess energy after two days not working any of it off."

Tony rolled his eyes but waved him off. "See you in a bit."

Steve leant over and pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek. He was blushing when he pulled back, but there was a pleased smile on his face as he walked off. Tony suspected the smile was in response to what he was sure was a dazed expression on his own face.

…

"Steve, I'm not a bloody invalid," Tony snapped, when Steve reached down to pick up the suitcase armour as they left the Quinjet. "I can carry my armour."

"But you don't have too," Steve replied softly. "So why should you?"

"Because—"

"Tony."

Tony grunted but let go of the handle, only settling because Steve wrapped his free arm around Tony's shoulders and led him inside. The battle they'd fought shouldn't have been theirs, and it had left Tony with a bad taste in his mouth and feeling decidedly disgruntled.

He was all for helping out where they were needed, but it irritated him when they were misused.

They entered the Tower and after pausing on their own floors to shower and change, all of them made a beeline for the communal room. Natasha handed out the blankets—hot pink for Clint, icy mint for Steve and Tony, sapphire for Bruce—while Tony made the drinks and Steve bundled up an alarming amount of snacks which he dumped on the table in the middle of the seats.

Clint had the TV set up and waiting for them, and Bruce was already snoozing in the over padded armchair he favoured.

Tony sat down and leant against Steve, who smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"This is what I missed," he murmured, pressing a kiss against Tony's temple.

"Aren't you lucky that this is where I wanna be then," Tony replied, pressing even closer.

Steve squeezed him, and they fell silent as the movie started on the screen, Jarvis lowering the lights. By the end of the first movie, Nat and Clint were also dozing along with Bruce, and Tony was halfway there himself.

He vaguely heard Steve instruct J to put the next movie on, and closed his eyes, happy to fall asleep where he felt the safest.

…

Tony woke up hazily when he felt himself moving, and he blinked his eyes open to find himself in Steve's arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice a little slurred and soft with sleep. "Where are we going?"

"Bed," Steve replied gently. "It's late, and we need sleep."

"You could have just woke me," Tony murmured. "Sent me to bed."

"I could have," Steve agreed. "But I figured I'd rather bring you to mine and hope that you stay."

It took a moment for the words to process, and by the time he had, Steve was gently putting him down on the bed.

"You want me to… stay? Here in your bed?"

"Here by my side," Steve corrected as he crawled in beside Tony. "We've been… we've been edging towards this, right? This… it was always coming, right?"

"I hoped so," Tony admitted. "Feels a bit surreal that it's actually happening."

"But it's… good?"

"It's the best," Tony replied, turning on his side to face Steve. "There's only one thing missing before it would be perfect."

"Oh?"

Tony raised his hand and let it rest against Steve's cheek, guiding him down for a kiss.

"I love you," Steve whispered against Tony's lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Written for: **

CA: 13. Body Swap

Bingo: 3/2. Focused

Book Club: Steve: car / comb / "Give me some space, will you?"

Showtime: 9. A Winter's Ball: Phenomenon

Elizabeth's Empire: 3. Dear Evan Hansen: Anxiety

Liza Loves: 14. Poppin Popcorn: Write about a movie night

Bex's Basement: 9. "Are we dead?" / "You know, I was just wondering the same thing."

Lizzy's Loft: 16. Marianas Trench: "I thought you might be here."

Scamander's Case: 7. Fear

Film Festival: 11. Lightning

TV Spree: 20. Briefcase

The Forecast Says: 3. "Aren't you lucky?"

Tug Of War: 14. Relationship: Slash

Archery: 30. Hot Chocolate

Play It Out: Wicked Little Things: Second Word: Write about someone short.

Fairy Garden: 9. Mini Water Feature: Hot Pink

Gold Panning: Word: Childhood

Horse Riding: 11. Blue: Sapphire

We're Going Caving: 13. Duct Tape: "We stick together. That's what we've always done."

Cooking: 19. Bread: Thunderstorm

Shelter Building: 13. Big Pieces of Rocks: Hugging

Dino DNA: 6. Gallimimus: Mimicking something or someone

Quilt Making: Damask: 2. Car

Balloon Animals: 1. Dog: "Isn't this exciting?"

Getting Artsy: Icy Mint / Flatter

Friendship Bracelet: Half Of A Heart Charm: "This is not the time to panic, [Name]."

Wacky Wandmakers: 20. Hazel: Hugging legs to chest / Unicorn Hair: Extraordinary

Supernatural: 24. Vidia, Tinkerbell: "This is just a small part of what I do."

National Anti Boredom Day: 10. Paint Your Nails: Write about an artist

Seasonal Flowers; 6. Heather: "Nobody should have to go through something like that."

Treasure Hunting: Supplies: Pick and Shovel: "That's not normal."

Ultimate Battle: High Tier: Being overwhelmed

Insane House: 963. Calm


	60. TonySam 3

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 3314

* * *

**Make A Date Of It **

* * *

"Don't worry, we'll save you."

That was the last thing they heard before their comms shut off, and that was three hours ago. Snow was falling from the sky, and the temperature was dropping extremely quickly as night fell.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Sam asked, pulling his jacket as tight around himself as he possibly could.

Tony shook his head. "Nope. Not a clue. I'm trying to connect to any nearby satellites, but the storm isn't making it easy."

"We need to find somewhere to hole up for the night," Sam said, glancing around them.

They were stranded on a mountain, though neither of them had the first clue where. They'd been sent ahead as the fliers, doing a little recon, and they'd literally been blown from the air by a freak gust of wind.

It was pretty amazing that they'd even managed to find each other quickly, but any hopes of flying out of the place had been dashed when Sam examined his wings and found them broken, and Tony couldn't connect to the exosuit, because something was blocking the signal in the area.

They had hope that the Avengers would be able to reach them in good time, but with the wind, Tony had no idea how they were going to get the Quinjet in to land, never mind find them without the satellites.

Given it was them that gave off the signal for the trackers, all in all, they were pretty screwed for right now.

"There's a cave up there," Sam said, pointing to a small opening a little up the side of the vast mountain side. "We could climb up and bunker down in there?"

"I say this with the greatest respect possible," Tony prefaced. "Are you fucking insane? Sam, neither of us has any climbing gear, and there is _a lot of snow._"

"You got any better ideas, Tones?"

"Not really, no," Tony admitted, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "And if we don't get somewhere sheltered, you're going to be in real trouble."

"What about—"

"Extremis," Tony said, waving away the obvious question about his own temperature. "Keeps me running warm, I'm okay."

Sam nodded once, looked at the mountain side and sighed. "Well. Let's go."

"What an adventure," Tony muttered, shaking his head. Muttering to himself, he followed after Sam. "_Come back to the Avengers, Tony, it'll be good for you, Tony, you need some adventure in your life Tony_."

Laughing, Sam led the way to the mountain. He eyed the wall for a moment before he started his ascent, and Tony followed behind him. About halfway between their starting point and the cave ledge, Sam's foot slipped and he almost fell, sending a few rocks straight down onto Tony's head.

"I swear, man, if we survive, I'm going to kill you," Tony called up.

Sam snorted and continued on, refusing to let the slip psyche him out.

Eventually, with sore hands and panting from the exertion, Sam pulled himself over the ledge. He was grateful for his athletic nature, because that climb would have been impossible had he been anything less than fit. Tony popped up a moment behind him and rolled onto it, flat on his back, glaring at Sam.

"That was not the brightest idea you've ever had."

It's not like we had an option, is it?"

Tony wrinkled his nose but sat up. "I wish I was drunk right now. This would be much easier to deal with if I was drunk. Come on, let's make sure there are no beasties inside. The last thing I'm interested in right now is being eaten."

"Oh, I don't know. Being eaten can be fun."

Sam grinned when Tony stared at him for a moment before he smirked. "When you're right, you're right. Touche."

…

The cave was, thankfully, empty, and there was a corner that was slightly off from the entrance. Tony immediately pushed himself into the gap and looked at Sam, waiting for him to join him.

When he didn't, Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you want me too… really?"

"Did you want frostbite? Because really Sam, I don't think it'll look good on you. It got terrible reviews on the winter catwalks."

Sam snorted. "You're an asshole."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Please let me help you? You're going to _freeze, _and you don't have the serum to make you a Samsical like Cap."

Sam smirked. "You don't have to beg, Tony. If you wanted me in your arms, you could have just said so."

"Right, well, you can just sit there and be cold then," Tony quipped, though he lifted his arm for Sam to tuck himself under, leaning in against him until their full bodies were pressed together.

Tony wasn't exactly warm, but he wasn't cold, and Sam snuggled in even further, the two of them huddling against the far wall to keep as much warmth between them as they could.

"I can't believe we managed to get so lost," Sam muttered. "I thought this was Cap's trick, not ours. We're supposed to be teaching him better behaviour."

Tony chortled. "You make him sound like a misbehaving puppy."

"Show me where I'm wrong."

Shrugging, Tony didn't reply. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, Tony still attempting to connect to any nearby connections he could find, but there was nothing.

He was beginning to think that the freak wind wasn't quite as natural as he'd initially suspected. They hadn't even known what they were looking for; they'd just been doing some recon on a tip off of a mutant that SHIELD had been given.

What were the chances that they were looking at a mutant with some form of elemental power?

Pretty good, by Tony's estimation.

"I was surprised that you came back after Thanos," Sam said quietly, breaking the silence between them. "I think the others were too. As much as everyone wanted you to come back, I don't think anybody really expected you too."

Tony twisted his lips slightly. "I don't think I expected to either, to be honest. I wasn't really planning on it. I guess I just… well. Steve was right about me. Sitting on the sidelines while other people put their lives at risk isn't really me."

"I'd say it could be argued that you sacrificed yourself enough."

"Possibly," Tony replied. "But then, I still have the means and the drive to help people. What kind of man would it make me if I just sat back and did nothing instead?"

"A tired one?"

"We're all tired, Sam. We all have days, weeks, even months where it's too much but there are also enough Avengers now that when those times come, we can take a break."

Sam nodded. "That's true. How are Pepper and Rhodey? It's been a while since I've seen either of them."

"They're good," Tony said smiling. "Pep is back in charge of SI, and Rhodey is living his best life bossing the recruits around. He should be coming in for a visit in a few weeks, actually. He was bitching at me about it the other day."

Sam chuckled, and they fell silent again. Sam dozed off with his face buried against Tony's chest, and Tony absently stroked a hand up and down his back. They sat like that for a few hours, until Tony had no choice but to shift.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled, pulling a way a little to let Tony move into a more comfortable position. He blinked tiredly, watching Tony move, and only when he saw a white scar across his hip did he really feel awake.

"What's that?"

Tony looked down and then back at Sam. "A scar."

"No, duh, really?"

Tony laughed, pulling his shirt down and then Sam close once more. "It's an old one, doesn't bother me."

"How'd you get it?"

"You really think I remember how I've gotten all the scars on my body, Sam? I have… a lot of them."

"I do think that," Sam said, because Tony didn't strike him as the kind of person who forgot about wrongs done against him. Forgave them perhaps, but Sam doubted he ever forgot.

"My dad blessed me with that when I was fifteen and being a smartass," Tony said after a moment. "I don't know how much you know about my childhood but my relationship with my parents was… complicated."

"I know bits," Sam admitted, thinking about the few things he'd heard from Natasha and Steve over the years. "Enough to make a vague picture."

Tony chuckled low in his chest. "That's all anyone has really. A vague picture. I have the album splashed across my skin."

"Tony—"

"It wasn't all bad," Tony said then, and it almost seemed like he was trying to comfort Sam, which was ridiculous when you considered the conversation. "We had a butler, Edwin Jarvis."

"Like J?"

"I named J after him, yeah. Just a really very intelligent system. Jarvis and his wife Ana, they brought me up. Taught me the few morals I had when I entered my twenties, you know? They were there for me when nobody else was and I loved them like they were my parents."

"They'd be proud of you now then, if they were the ones to teach you morals. They'd be proud of what you've accomplished."

Laughing, Tony shook his head. "Jarvis would be done with my shit, and Ana would have beat me around the head with a tea towel for the stuff I've pulled. They'd have gone mental if they'd still been alive when I made Iron Man."

Sam grinned at the idea of a small woman beating Tony Stark up with a tea towel.

"I don't know, maybe they would be. I hope they are, if they can see me."

Sam squeezed him gently.

"Tell me something about you that I don't know?" Tony requested, and Sam could hear the undertones of insecurity in his voice.

"When I was a kid, I wanted a puppy," Sam said softly.

"That's not a secret, Wilson, every kid wants a puppy."

"Listen, would ya? I wanted a puppy, and I asked for a puppy every year for Christmas and my birthday. After three years, when I was nine, my mum got me one. A little terrier. I called him Bilbo, because I was obsessed with The Hobbit."

Tony smiled at that.

"Anyway, fast forward a few months, and my best friend at school got a kitten for his birthday. An adorable little ball of fluff called Mittens, that I fell in love with on sight. And so, I asked my mama for a kitten."

"I bet that went well."

"She was _fuming _with me. And ever since then, I've wanted a kitten, and I've never gotten one. That's something about me that you don't know."

"You owe me pictures of Bilbo the pupper," Tony said seriously. "I demand little Sam and Bilbo pictures."

"Did you have any pets?"

Tony shook his head. "Nah. I went to boarding school when I was young, no pets allowed, and… I guess I never really thought about it? Pets were something other kids had, you know? And to be honest, I was more interested in robots, even then."

"It's a shame you didn't have DUM-E then," Sam said. "He would have kept you company. The little guy has so much personality, he's amazing."

"Yeah. Yeah, he is. My first born, as it were. First made, whatever. He's a character alright."

"Don't tell the others, but DUM-E is my favourite."

"I think you're his. I don't get a look in when you fetch your wings down to the shop, he forgets all about me. Then again, he's the same with Barnes. He loves that metal arm. I think he thinks Barnes is like him and his siblings."

"That's the most precious thing I've ever heard… and I'm going to tease Bucky with it every chance I get."

"Of course you are. You know, I thought you had a thing for him when you all first came back to New York. The way you two go at each other… it's like kids pulling pigtails in the playground."

"I won't pretend he's not attractive," Sam said with a shrug. "But the relationship between us is very firmly set as frenemies and neither of us would change that for anything. I think he likes having someone he can be mean to that won't take offense. Steve can be… sensitive."

"That's one word for it."

"The two of you seem to be getting on better these days?"

"Yeah, I guess we are. I think I learned that Steve isn't perfect, and Steve learned that I'm not always the bad guy. It helped us… relax with each other a bit more."

"I don't think he thought you were—"

"Don't kid yourself," Tony said. "Steve thought I was a self serving asshole with a hidden agenda. I… I grew up on stories of him, and in my eyes, he was the son my dad wanted, you know? So I put him on a pedestal and was determined to hate him at the same time. It didn't make for a great relationship. We've both grown since then, I think."

Sam nodded. "And there's nothing… Bucky was speculating that maybe the two of you should just fuck it out."

Laughing, Tony shook his head. "Barnes has been reading too much shitty romance literature. I'm pansexual, not stupid, Sam. I can't imagine adding sex to the mix between Steve and I would help anyone with anything."

"Pansexual?"

"It's… gender has never been a thing for me?" Tony offered with a shrug. "For the longest time I identified as bisexual, but Pepper corrected me a few years ago. I didn't realise there was anything other than Bi until she did some research on it and handed it off to me."

Sam nodded. "I know that the LGBTQ community has expanded in the last few years. I don't follow it as much as I should, but there just never seems to be enough hours in a day."

"Tell me about it. I went to pride though, last year. Pep and Rhodey came with me, we had a really good time."

"I remember seeing that in the paper," Sam said with a small smile. "There were some nice pictures of you."

"It was a good day."

Tony dropped off to sleep not so long after that, smiling slightly. Sam lay against him, face tucked against his chest. He'd always considered Tony as someone untameable, someone whimsical and perhaps a little mad.

He didn't think he was wrong in that, but he wondered if maybe he'd been missing the bigger picture. Tony was intelligent, the world knew that, but he was warm too, and not just in temperature. He was sweet and funny and considerate in a way Sam didn't really expect from him.

Along with the whimsy, there was a sensibleness, and a desire to protect the world and all of its inhabitants.

There was a lot more to Tony Stark than Sam expected, and even more surprising was that he was enjoying learning more… he wanted to know more, and he was beginning to suspect that it'd never be enough.

…

Tony opened his eyes to feel Sam shaking slightly beside him. Thankfully, the sky was starting to lighten outside the cave. He could only hope that rescue would be quick to arrive now that the day was dawning.

The wind seemed to have died down, and the snow was no longer falling, though it still coated the ground.

"Sam," he murmured softly, rubbing his upper arm to generate a little heat with the friction. "Sam, wake up."

"Hmm? Oh. Ugh. Morning."

Tony snorted, stretching himself out when Sam sat up. "If they don't get here today, I'm going to piss in all of their cheerios when we get home."

Sam almost choked on his laughter.

"Have you tried connecting to the satellites?"

"Was just about to," Tony replied. "I just need to, ugh, move around a little first. God, I've never been so stiff… _don't say a word, Wilson_."

Sam held his hands up, a shit eating grin on his face. "Wasn't gonna."

Tony pushed himself to his feet and stretched again, wandering the length of the cave. He popped his head out and grimaced at the light reflecting off the snow. What he wouldn't give for a pair of sunglasses.

Using his extremis, he tried to connect to the closest satellite, and after a moment, jolted when he realised he was connected. The red and gold suit immediately closed around him, and he grinned when he heard J's voice in his ear.

"Triangulating your position, Sir. The team will be with you in approximately thirty eight minutes."

Tony retracted the suit helmet and grinned. "They'll be here to get us in a little over half an hour."

"Oh thank Thor," Sam muttered. "You're a magnificent pillow, Stark, but cave floors are not my preferred mattress."

"Preaching to the choir, my friend."

…

They cheered when the Quinjet came into view. Tony had tried to apologise, and Steve had waved him off immediately.

"Sometimes things go wrong. It doesn't mean it was anyone's fault. You're both okay, right?"

"Extremis makes me adaptable," Tony had replied softly. "We managed."

Bruce had fed them both tea—"Leaf water," Tony had complained, making Sam and Bucky laugh—and they'd been given water and power bars and for Tony, a tray of blueberries that he munched on quite happily.

Back home, and Tony had disappeared into his workshop for two days and Sam had been entertained by Steve and Bucky.

Life seemed to return to normal as it should. It had only been one night, after all, albeit an atypical one.

But Sam couldn't get the one night out of his mind. He found himself wanting to seek Tony out, but he didn't. He didn't want to bother Tony, who he figured must be busy, given how scarce he was.

Or at least, until he wandered into the Compound with a smile on his face and made a beeline for Sam.

He handed the box over with a smug smile and Sam looked down at it, frowning when he saw the little holes in the top of the box.

"What's this?"

"Open it and find out," Tony replied, and his happiness and anticipation could be heard in his voice.

Sam did as he was bid, and gasped when he opened the top flap. Inside the box was the most adorable little ball of fluff he'd ever seen. The fur was almost butterscotch in colour, and Sam carefully lifted it out with a gentle hand.

"You got me a kitten," he murmured, looking up at Tony.

"You said you'd always wanted one," Tony replied, shrugging. "And… I guess I wondered what it'd be like to have an animal around the place. Well, except for our badly behaved puppy, I suppose."

Sam snorted, and outright laughed when Steve's head popped around the door to say, "We don't have a puppy?"

"You know you didn't have too, right?"

Tony nodded and sat down beside Sam on the sofa, reaching out to stroke the kitten's little head. "I think you should call her Smaug."

"I hesitate to ask why."

"She's precious."

Sam stared at him for a long moment and then grinned. "Smaug is it. Thank you Tony, I love her. She's even cuter that the ball of fluff I fell in love with when I was a kid."

Tony nodded. "You still owe me pictures."

"I'll find some. We, uh, we'll make a date of it."

Sam watched as Tony's head tilted to the side slightly before his lips curved up in a small smile.

"It's a date then."

* * *

**Written for: **

Book Club: Darry: Proud / An Embrace / Athletic / Intelligent

Showtime: 27. Say No To This: Red

Elizabeth's Empire: 15. Cat

Liza Loves: 25. One Sweet World: Write fluff

Bex's Basement: 11. "I swear, man, if we survive, I'm going to kill you."

Film Festival: 8. Climbing something

TV Spree: 29. Atypical

The Forecast Says: 14. "What an adventure!"

Archery: 17. Pansexual

Escape Room: (Drink) Tea

Simon Says: 14. Huddling for Warmth

Fairy Garden: 7. Flower Gate: Kitten

Gold Panning: Reminiscing about the past

We're Going Caving: 12. Compass: "Do you have any idea where we are?"

Cooking: 29. Lemons: Determined

Shelter Building: 9. Softer, Weaker Twigs: Windy

Dino DNA: 7. Indominus Rex: Someone 'untameable'.

Quilt Making: Spots and Stripes: 3. "I wish I was drunk right now."

Balloon Animals: 21. Penguin: Snowy

Getting Artsy: Butterscotch / Cheering

Friendship Bracelet: Small Silver Charms: Gold

Wacky Wandmakers: 19. Hawthorn: Huddling for warmth / Veela Hair: Whimsical

Supernatural Club: 13. Stella, Winx Club: "Don't worry, we'll save you."

National Anti Boredom Day: 15. Make a collage: Reminiscing over something

Romance Awareness: TonySam

Seasonal Flowers; 3. Cornflowers: "Sometimes things just go wrong. It doesn't mean it was anyone's fault."

Treasure Hunting Supplies; Knife: "Please let me help you."

Ultimate Battle: High Tier: Something Lost

Insane Challenge: 961. Adaptable


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 342

* * *

**Anytime **

* * *

Tony turned around and froze, blinking at the figure on the tatty sofa in his workshop. Bucky was curled up as small as he could make himself in the corner, biting his lip.

It was a nervous habit he'd picked up during the many B.A.R.F sessions that had rid him of his trigger words, and it seemed to have stuck.

"What's up, Snowflake?" Tony asked, grabbing a rag from the corner of his table to wipe oil from his hands. It didn't really work but at least he'd tried.

"They looked at me like I was stupid—I'm not stupid," Bucky muttered.

Tony frowned. "Who did?"

"At the grocery store," Bucky replied, closing his eyes for a moment. "I thought I could handle it on my own—the therapist said I've been making good progress, you know? So I thought I could handle it, but it turns out that I really couldn't, because _there are so many options! _Why are there so many different kinds of orange juice, Tony?"

Tony sighed. While usually he would laugh and make jokes, Bucky just looked so downtrodden that he couldn't bring himself to do so. "I dunno, Buck. But hey, it's fine. So it didn't go well this time, you just have to try again."

Bucky shook his head and looked down at his hands, curled together in his lap. "I don't wanna go back there."

Twisting his lips thoughtfully, Tony checked the time. "Okay, you sit tight and let me get a shower, and then _I'll _go with you to the grocery store. It'll be an adventure, I don't think I've set foot in one for about ten years."

Bucky looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really really. I pay people to do that for me. Hell, that's what Google is for."

"No, I mean… you're really going to come with me?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure I am. And then, when it's done, we'll go and get ice cream and donuts. I'm really feeling ice cream and donuts."

Bucky nodded. "I'd like that. Uh, thanks, Tony."

"Anytime, Buttercup."

* * *

**Written for: **

Showtime, 2. "They looked at me like I was stupid—I'm not stupid."

Quilt Making: Chevron, 3. Nervous


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 484

* * *

**Yours and Ours **

* * *

She's always been ambitious, but this was beyond anything she ever could have hoped for for herself.

CEO.

CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world.

It was a hell of a promotion.

Pepper wasn't sure what Tony was thinking. She knew that there was something she didn't know, and she worried about him. While she knew he relied on her for, well, practically everything, she didn't think he realised that he was important to her too.

He was her boss, yes, but he was also her friend, and certainly the most important person in her life. She'd spent years being his PA, and she'd seen him through some of the toughest times of his life.

And he'd been there through some of hers.

Pepper accepted, because he wanted this for her, but she worried what it meant for him.

What was Tony going to be so busy with that he couldn't be CEO anymore? What was going on that he didn't think he'd be around to do his job for much longer?

What was she missing?

What wasn't he telling her?

So many questions that she had no answers too, and, she imagined, that he wouldn't answer for her.

He'd been different since he came back from Afghanistan. Understandable, of course, but the changes were… odd.

Gone were the women Pepper showed out come morning time, and gone (mostly) were the parties and indecent behaviour that she had to try and keep under wraps less the media catch wind of it.

He was quiet, more serious than she'd ever known him to be, and he was secretive.

She didn't like it.

"Are you sure?" she asked him, not for the first time.

He smiled at her, and for a moment, it was like having her Tony back again. "Of course I am. There's no one better for this than you, Pep. And I think you've earned it, putting up with me for so long. Just… enjoy it, okay."

She nodded. "You'd tell me if there was something wrong, right?"

His eyes flickered away, and he swallowed and his already paler than usual face paled further, but he nodded. "Course I would, Pep. Course I would. Get me a coffee, would you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Won't be long until you're getting _me _coffee."

He grinned. "Would you trust me?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Probably not."

She left him alone to get his coffee and bit her lip. He was lying to her, and they both knew it. About what, she wasn't sure yet, but she doubted it was anything good.

Maybe she should call Rhodey.

Maybe he'd be able to talk some sense into Tony.

He was theirs after all, and they had to look out for him. They were all he had; they just had to remind him that he was theirs as much as they were his.

* * *

**Written for**:

Showtime, 14. A promotion

Empire, 13. Ambitious


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count: **439

* * *

**It's Mutual **

* * *

Bucky followed Tony outside to the bench at the bottom of the garden of the compound. He had a bad feeling in his stomach, despite Tony telling him that it wasn't anything '_too bad_'.

They sat down, and Bucky automatically put his arm around his husband's shoulders. "What's going on, Tones?"

"I, uh. So I want to preface this by telling you that nothing is certain yet and there might be, uh. Well. Something else."

Bucky frowned. "Tony, you're not making sense."

"I might be dying," Tony blurted out.

Bucky felt like the ground had just dropped from under his feet. His chest tightened until it was hard to breathe, and his heart pounded so hard in his chest that he felt like it might actually burst out onto the grass beneath them.

"Tony—"

"I'm sorry," Tony said, rubbing Bucky's back. "I shouldn't have told you like that, I just don't know how to soften this. Nothing is certain, Buck, but we promised no secrets so… I'm just trying to make sure that you know what's going on."

"What _is _going on?"

"We're not sure yet. Helen is worried about my heart. It's possible that I've just… abused it too much in the years since Afghanistan. Honestly, Buck, I've been living on borrowed time since then, so this isn't a huge shock."

Bucky would beg to differ.

"Tony…"

"There's, uh, something. Something that could help but—"

"How long have you known?" Bucky asked. "How long have you known that you could be dying?"

"Just a couple of days," Tony promised. He reached over to squeeze Bucky's hand. "Listen to me, okay. Nothing is set."

"What's the something?"

"Do you remember me telling you about extremis?" Tony asked, biting his lip.

"The thing that made Pepper set on fire?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, that. For a few years, it's been on both mine and Helen's servers, and we've worked on it here and there. We think there's a possibility it could fix me. We're still looking at it, but… I guess it's there as a failsafe."

Bucky nodded. "I can't lose you, Tony. I can't. Promise me you won't—"

"I promise I'll do everything I can to stay with you for as long as possible," Tony replied softly, submitting to the strong arms that pulled him close.

Bucky hugged him tightly, resting his cheek against Tony's head. "Thank you for telling me."

"I love you," Tony murmured. "More than life itself, I love you. Tell me you know that."

Bucky pulled away, just enough so that he could look Tony in the eye. "I know that. The feeling is entirely mutual."

* * *

**Written for: **

Showtime, 17. "How long have you known?"

Empire, 14. Setting: garden

Scrapbooking: Leaves: set outside


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count: **476

* * *

**How They Shine **

* * *

Natasha walked down the corridor, following the sound of the music. She wasn't sure what she expected to find when she reached the room it was coming from, but it wasn't what she got.

Tony sat at a baby grand piano, his eyes closed as his fingers moved across the keys. He played _beautifully, _delicate in a way that Natasha wouldn't necessarily associate with Tony usually.

She leant against the door and listened as he wound down, playing the last few notes of the song. When he opened his eyes, he looked at her and smiled.

"Hey you," he murmured. "Come sit."

"I didn't know you still played," she said, sitting beside him on the small bench seat. "I didn't even realise there was a piano in the tower."

"Not many people know this is here," Tony replied with a shrug. "It's… I guess it's just my spot for when my head is too busy to actually settle on something to work on. It helps calm me down."

She nodded. "That's good, that you have something like that. Thank you for sharing it with me."

He smiled and nudged her shoulder. "What do you do when you need to relax?"

She looked at him for a long moment and then nudged him back. "Come with me and I'll show you."

Tony blinked at her and then stood, following her from the room. She led him up two flights of stairs to the very top of the tower, and then out through the hatch for the roof.

"I like to come up here and look up at the stars," she told him softly. "I guess it reminds me that no matter what we do down here, there's always something bigger. I'm not sure what that something is, but it's there. Plus… they sparkle."

Tony chuckled. "Clint keeps calling you a magpie, I knew there was a reason."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. "I was scared of the stars for a while, after Loki first came around. I just… I guess they reminded me of what I saw when I was up there, of the fear that I'd be stuck up there, just floating around until I burnt up in the atmosphere."

She wrapped her own arm around his waist and leant her head against him. "I'm glad you made it back."

"Me too."

"And… I've been meaning to say for a while, that I corrected the personality evaluation I put in on you. I'm not saying I was wrong, because at the time… I wasn't wrong. But now… Tony Stark is even more recommended than Iron Man. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

He was silent for a while and she contented herself looking up at the stars. Eventually, he pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "Thanks, Nat."

* * *

**Written for**:

Showtime, 26. Piano

Elizabeth's Empire: 19. Stargazing

Scrapbooking: Glitter: sparkle


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 459

* * *

**Trust Me **

* * *

"You'll never be able to make up for your mistakes, Stark!" Steve screamed, his face red with rage. "You've done too much damage!"

Tony reared back as if he'd been slapped.

Before Steve could say anything else, Bucky elbowed him out of the way and wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders, leading him from the room without a backwards glance, despite the way Steve called his name.

Tony kept his head down, but he didn't pull away from Bucky. For his part, Bucky was _seething. _How could Steve throw that in Tony's face when he knew how hard the smaller man worked to make up for his past.

Even though most of what happened wasn't even Tony's fault.

After everything that Bucky had done—forced or not, it was still his hands the blood lingered on—to hear Steve say such a thing was like a knife plunged into his back.

Hypocritical jackass.

They made it down to the workshop, and Tony allowed Bucky to tug him over to the small sofa and down so that Tony was practically in his lap.

Bucky pulled him even closer, cuddling him aggressively until Tony's breathing evened out and he stopped trembling.

When Bucky relaxed his arms, Tony sat up a little, wiping his face.

"I guess I didn't realise he hated me so much," he mumbled, shaking his head.

"He doesn't hate you," Bucky refuted immediately, shaking his head. "He… I'm not trying to make excuses for him, but… he's been spending a lot of time with Wanda. I don't trust her."

Tony flinched minutely, and Bucky frowned.

"Tony? What is it?"

Tony shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing, it's fine. I'm fine."

"Tony?"

"She told me this was going to happen, okay? I guess… I thought it was an empty threat but… she's really going to turn you all against me, one by one. It's already worked with Steve… Nat'll be next, and Clint, and then… and then you."

"I notice that you didn't mention Rhodes," Bucky said, arching his eyebrow.

Tony shook his head immediately. "My Rhodey would never. He knows what she did, he hates her. He can barely stand to look at her, never mind be close enough for her to… corrupt."

Bucky huffed. "She won't get me, either. I'll take care of this for you, Tony. Don't worry about it, Doll, I got you."

"I don't want her to hurt you," Tony murmured. "Certainly not for me."

"You're worth it," Bucky replied, stroking his metal hand down Tony's back. "But she can't hurt me. I'll end her before she even realises the possibility of it."

"You don't—"

"Shhh," Bucky hushed. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it and I'll take care of you. Trust me."

"I do."

* * *

**Written for**:

Showtime, 34. Insulting someone

Scrapbooking: Mini Pegs: cuddling


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 1218

* * *

**Mad And Sad (But Never At You) **

* * *

"_I'm not stupid, Tony. I know that the media will always try and cause problems," Steve said, shaking his head. "I don't care about that." _

"_You promise?" Tony asked, accepting the hand Steve held out to him. _

"_I promise." _

…

Tony rolled his eyes when he saw the headline. The pictures of him with a blonde haired woman in a red dress were from about five years ago, back before the Avengers, before Afghanistan even.

He really didn't know why they kept trying. Steve and he were solid. He sent a quick text off to the legal team about it and continued on with his day, pushing the matter from his mind.

When this happened when he and Steve had just gotten together, it sent Tony into a panic, flooding Steve's phone until he answered, swearing on everything that it wasn't true, Tony hadn't done anything.

Steve had calmed him down, and eventually, Tony had settled into the idea that Steve really didn't care about what the media said. That he was confident enough in his ability to hold Tony's attention that he didn't need to worry about the utter horse manure the press printed to sell a few more copies of their rags.

He was lucky, Tony thought, to have such an understanding boyfriend.

…

_You need to come home and face the music, Tony. _

Tony blinked at the text. He'd been run ragged at SI the whole day and hadn't had time to check his phone.

Face the music? What in the hell was Nat talking about.

He dialed her number, waiting impatiently for her to pick up.

"What music am I facing?" he asked, when she answered.

"You know what you did," she replied flatly. "I don't think I've ever seen Steve so mad and sad at the same time. He's devastated, Tony."

Tony blinked, because what the actual fuck.

"Natasha… is this about the headlines?"

"What else could it be about?" she snapped. "I thought you were past this, Tony. I thought you and Steve were happy."

"We were—we are! This is ridiculous. He _promised me _he wouldn't believe the bullshit the press printed about me; and now as soon as I let my guard down, he what? He wants to leave me?"

"She knew about the birthmark on your hip," Natasha said, and he could hear the eye-roll in her tone.

"Yeah, I'm sure she did, because I slept with her. The papers obviously got one thing right," Tony snapped. "They just didn't get it right that it happened about five years ago! You can all go to hell."

He slammed his finger down on the 'end call' button and then threw it at the wall for good measure.

Not that it broke, but it did make him feel mildly better.

Pepper walked into the room, her eyebrows raised. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing," Tony said airily. "Just, you know, my relationship just imploded because apparently my husband believes the papers. So you know, not much."

Pepper blinked. "Sorry, say that again so that I know I didn't misunderstand you. Because I'm sure you didn't tell me that Steve Rogers, Captain America, the most stubborn person in the world—"

"I know who I married," Tony grouced. "And you didn't misunderstand anything, Pep. Natasha told me I needed to go home and 'face the music'. So I called her. And she made it very clear that Steve believes the paper. I… I guess I knew this would happen one day but I thought… he promised, Pep. He promised."

Pepper hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "What are you going to do?" she asked, when she pulled back.

"I'm going… to run away. Because it's what I always do," Tony replied, nodding. "I'm going to go and stay with Rhodey, and watch him get shitfaced for me because I don't want to… I'm not that guy anymore. And then I'm going to get Rhodey snuggles and probably cry for a while, and then I'm going to pull my shit together and go home."

Pepper nodded and smiled slightly. "That sounds like a good plan, Tony. Take whatever time you need, okay? I'll field whatever needs fielding, and I'll deal with the Avengers if they start being assholes."

Tony chuckled sadly. "You're the best, Pepper-pot."

"I really am."

…

Tony stuck by his word and went to Rhodey, though instead of getting shitfaced, Rhodey ordered entirely too much Thai food and pulled Tony down on the sofa for movies and cuddles.

He spent three days with his best friend, keeping his phone turned off for the whole time so he wouldn't have to deal with anyone, and he let his emotions settle to a more manageable level.

He knew he had to talk to Steve, but he also knew that he had the right to be upset about this.

"Remember," Rhodey said to him, pulling him in for a last hug before he left, "you can always come here, whenever you need too. I'm always gonna be here waiting for you okay?"

Tony nodded. "Kay. Thanks, Honeybear."

Rhodey grinned and ruffled Tony's hair. "I'll call you later."

…

Steve was waiting on the landing pad when Tony touched down. He'd had JARVIS let him know he was on his way back, and ask him if he had time for a chat when he arrived.

He knew it would be better to just get it over with.

Tony stepped out of the suit and Steve immediately approached, his arms held out as if to hug Tony.

Tony frowned at him and shook his head, nodding to the door. "Let's go inside. It's cold out here, and I'd prefer coffee over frostbite."

Steve sighed, a forlorn expression on his face, but he nodded and let Tony lead the way inside.

"Nat got the wrong end of the stick," Steve said, as soon as he closed the door. "I was mad, and sad, about something in the paper but it wasn't the headline. I don't believe the stories they post about you, you know I don't."

Tony blinked and then frowned. "What were you mad and sad about?"

"There was another article inside the paper, about the new Stark Medical sending out their first machines to the community doctors. It makes me sad that you 'cheating' on me would be front page when that wouldn't be. And then I got mad for the same reason.

"Natasha asked me what was wrong and I said, 'the fucking paper', and the others were all there. They misunderstood, Tony. They thought I was talking about the headline but I wasn't."

"Huh. Well. Did you tell her that?"

"I did, though it was after I heard about the phone call from a rather irate Pepper, " Steve confirmed, stepping closer. "Can I have a hug now. I've been worried about you, though Pepper did tell me you were okay."

Tony nodded and leant into Steve's embrace. "Sorry I didn't call you to make sure," he murmured against the wide chest of his husband. "I just—"

"I get it. Nat wants to apologise."

Tony huffed. "Maybe later. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Sweetheart. I love you, you know that, right?"

"I know. I do know, Steve. I love you too."

* * *

**Written for**:

Showtime, 41. "I know who I married."

Forecast: 20. Misunderstanding something


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 525

* * *

**Don't You Know? **

* * *

He ran, not knowing where he was or where he was going. He just ran, as fast as his tired legs could carry him.

His lungs protested, both the exertion and the cold air plaguing them, but he ignored the burn.

He had to get away. He had to get away from them before they killed him.

He knew they were behind him, knew they would hunt and hunt until they found him but he had to try. If he could just get a signal out to the team, he'd be okay. They'd come for him, as soon as they had a location, he knew it.

Tony fled with the hounds of hell on his heels and he prayed to a god that he didn't know existed that he'd be faster than those chasing him.

…

He found shelter in the middle of a wood. Ignoring the injuries that were trying to make themselves known, Tony climbed a tree to try and get those hunting him off his trail. He didn't even know who they were, just that they were after his tech.

Once he was sure that he was hidden, he unfastened the watch from his ankle, tucked into his sock, and forced the back off. Fiddling with the tiny wires while his fingers shook was hard but he managed it.

Twisting two of the wires together, he let out a sigh of relief. JARVIS should be able to find him from the connection, and he was so grateful that Steve was a stubborn asshole that demanded he keep things that he could use to connect to his AI on his person at all times.

They'd found his more obvious connections, but they hadn't thought to check his socks.

Amateurs.

A sound below him had him holding his breath. He could hear voices and he froze, hoping that he'd hidden himself well enough to avoid them.

The voices faded, and Tony allowed himself to breathe, rubbing a hand through his hair. It had been too long since he'd been kidnapped, he was out of practice.

Tony let his head fall back against the bark of the tree trunk and he sighed. He hoped he wasn't too far away.

He just wanted to go home.

…

A hand touched his leg, and Tony immediately kicked out. He heard a grunt, and he turned to see Clint sitting on the branch immediately below him, a mark on his cheek where Tony's foot had connected.

Tony winced. "Sorry."

Clint shook his head. "It's fine. Reaction. Think you can climb down from there, Tones?"

Tony nodded, wincing with every movement. Clint hovered as they climbed down together, and as Tony reached the bottom, he found himself in a warm embrace.

"I thought we'd lost you forever," Bucky muttered, holding Tony tightly. Steve approached from the other side, and Bucky passed Tony over. Steve hugged him and then lifted him in a bridal carry.

"Come on, Sweetheart. Let's get you home."

Tony nodded. "Home sounds really good. Thank you for coming to get me."

"Oh, Doll," Bucky said from beside him. "Don't you know? We'll always come for you."

* * *

**Written for: **

Marvel: 4: Write about someone being hunted.

Forecast, 11. Kicking


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 2207

**Pairing**: Pre-Slash, TonyBucky

* * *

**When You Smile At Me (There's Nothing Better) **

* * *

Tony was an enthusiastic person. It was one of the first things that Bucky noticed about the engineer, and he enjoyed watching the animated man whenever he got the opportunity.

Until he noticed the way that Tony _flirted _with everyone but him.

He gave everyone nicknames, hell, Stevie had a different nickname for every day of the year with some to spare. He touched people continuously, a hand on a shoulder, an arm around a waist, and just a few days ago, Bucky saw him plonk his stunning ass down on Thor's lap like it was nothing.

Bucky wanted some of that energy for himself, but he had no idea how to ask for it.

Tony treated him with kid gloves—likely at the instruction of Steve—and he never touched him, not even by accident. He hadn't even given Bucky a nickname, though he'd clearly tripped himself up a few times, stuttering over Bucky's name when he opened his mouth to call him something else.

It was frustrating.

…

"You know, this is how people die. Do you not watch movies?" Tony asked over the comms, as he wandered down a dark alleyway alone. "Someone is going to come out with a mask and a chainsaw at any minute."

"Don't joke about that," Steve said, though Bucky could hear the humour in his tone. "With our luck, someone will prove you right."

"Will you avenge my death, Darling?" Tony asked, and there was a grin in his voice. "Really, Cap, this is unfair. These shoes cost more than a new car would, and I'm stepping in all kinds of unfortunate things."

"Maybe you shouldn't spend so much on shoes then," Steve quipped, making both Tony and Clint snort.

"Tell Pepper. She's the one who orders my clothes; I'm practically a Ken-Doll at this point."

There was silence for a moment, and then Tony came into view, stepping out of the alley. He shrugged in the direction he knew Steve was watching from, and Bucky glanced around, his gun held steady.

There was something not quite right, and he barely managed to shout a warning for Tony to move before the building at the end of the street blew up, fire and smoke and debris filling the air between one second and the next.

"Holy fuck," Tony managed to get out as he stumbled out of range, coughing harshly. "Good call, Snow—uh. Barnes."

Before any of them could really realise the situation, they were being swarmed by people in yellow suits. Steve let out a curse, and then they were fighting.

Bucky tried to keep an eye on Tony, who was doing his best to keep out of the way until his suit arrived.

He was doing well, or at least… he was until he decided to be a self sacrificing idiot, anyway.

Bucky was doing what he could to keep the A.I.M idiots back, but he hadn't realised that they'd circled until he heard Tony shout out a warning. By the time he'd turned around, it was too late to do anything.

Tony had already jumped in front of him to block the rock heading his way at a rather alarming speed. Tony screamed out as the rock hit, falling to the ground as Bucky set three bullets flying at the assailant.

They were true to their aim, but Tony was already hurt.

"I need an extraction for Iron Man," he said into the comms, trying his hardest to keep the panic out of his voice as Tony lay on the ground, clutching at his leg as he groaned in pain. "I think there's a broken leg involved."

Bucky crouched, pressing a hand to Tony's lower back. "Bloody idiot," he muttered softly. "Help's on it's way, Tony. Try to relax, you're going to be okay."

Tony looked up at him with pained eyes. "You're okay?"

Bucky could only stare at him with disbelief. Was this guy for real?

…

"Tony can be—"

"A self-sacrificing idiot," Bucky interrupted, shaking his head. "I've seen it with my own eyes now, Stevie. Why did he do that? I wouldn't have half as hurt as him if it had hit me."

"I think he probably forgot that he didn't have his suit on," Clint said, shaking his head fondly. "Tony is so used to taking hits for us in battle because his armour can protect him that he probably moved on instinct."

Bucky shook his head.

He didn't know how to explain how he was feeling, because he couldn't put it into words that wouldn't make Steve cry. He just… really didn't like that Tony was hurt because he was protecting Bucky.

Not in any which way did Bucky deserve that kind of regard, and certainly not from a man who didn't even feel comfortable to nickname him when nicknames were his way of life.

It just felt… wrong, somehow.

"You can see him now."

Bucky looked up to see Doctor Cho standing in the doorway with a small smile on her face.

"He's mostly fine, and he'll make a full recovery," she added. "He's being a child at the moment though, so I'm quite happy to send him home with you to deal with."

Steve chuckled and nodded. "I'll come and get him. Is there any medication I should be aware of?"

The two of them walked off, and Natasha, Clint, Thor and Bruce all seemed to collectively relax, the tension leaving their shoulders now that they knew they could take their Tony home with them.

Bucky was relieved too, but it was a tainted relief, because Tony shouldn't have been injured in the first place.

He tried to smile when Natasha rested her delicate hand on his shoulder, but judging from the look she gave him, he didn't manage it.

"If you want to make it up to him, maybe you could find a way to let him know that he can be himself around you," she offered softly. "He wants to reach out, but he's worried about pushing you too far too fast. Tony… well. Tony doesn't see himself very clearly, and while we all love him and his enthusiasm and his affectionate nature, he often thinks that he's going to be rejected.

"So… maybe you could fix that, hmm?"

Bucky watched her walk out with the others and followed behind thoughtfully. Maybe Steve _hadn't _told Tony to treat him with kid gloves after all.

…

"It's a masterpiece, Steven, you utter heathen."

"That's one of the things I love about you, Tones. You're so humble."

"I'm as humble as a bumble bee," Tony replied, his nose in the air.

It didn't have quite the effect that Tony wanted, since he was still bundled up in blankets and looked utterly tiny and adorable.

Bucky chuckled as he sat down on the sofa. Tony glanced his way and smiled, suddenly gentle as his gaze ran over Bucky for a moment, clearly checking for injuries.

"How's the patient?" He asked, nodding to the cast on Tony's leg. "Broken or fractured?"

"Broken ankle," Tony muttered, a pout shaping his lips. "Doc says no flying until it's healed."

"Tony is trying to convince me that the suit is built in a way that would protect his ankle from more injury."

"Would it even fit into the suit in a cast?" Bucky asked. From his time spent listening to Tony rambling about the suit, he was relatively sure that it was measured down to the millimeter.

Tony wrinkled his nose. "I could build one especially for—"

"No missions until you get the all clear," Steve interrupted, shaking his head. "And be grateful that I'm not asking Miss Potts to lock you out of the workshop for the first few weeks."

"That's cruel!"

"I said I'm not going to, didn't I?" Steve offered, innocently.

Tony glared at him for a moment before he huffed and sank back into the cushions of the sofa. "If you're going to be mean, at least come here and let me use you as a pillow."

"Sorry, Tones," Steve murmured, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "I've got to go and fill in the mission reports. I'll be here later though, and I can see if Thor is free if you want?"

Tony groaned and shook his head. "No, Thor was going to Skype Jane, I don't want to interrupt that. He was really looking forward to it."

"I'm sure he wouldn't—"

"I can come sit with you?" Bucky offered, amazed at his own daring. "If you, uh. Want?"

Tony's eyes widened but then he smiled, bright and happy and he nodded, patting the sofa beside him.

Bucky stood immediately and crossed the room, slipping into the spot Tony indicated. After only a split second hesitation, he lifted his arm so that Tony could snuggle into his side properly, and once Tony was comfortable, he let his hand run through Tony's hair.

"Oh my god," Tony muttered, his eyes flickering shut. "Steve, you're being demoted. Bucky is the best pillow."

Steve wandered off with a chuckle, turning his head for just a second to raise his eyebrows knowingly at Bucky.

To Bucky's horror, he felt his face heat up.

He hadn't blushed in over seventy years. What the hell?

…

Bucky placed a small plate of cakes on the work table beside Tony and retreated to the sofa, picking up a book on his way. Tony still had the cast on his leg, but he was back to work regardless, hobbling around the workshop like a madman.

Bucky liked that. He liked that Tony had such an unbreakable spirit, that even being injured couldn't stop him from doing what made him happy.

He turned his attention to his book and let himself sink into the story, losing himself into a world of wizards and spells and a clear line between good and evil.

"Who—"

The noise drew Bucky's attention, and he looked up to see Tony looking between both him and the cupcakes on the plate.

"Did you—?"

Bucky nodded. "I know you like vanilla and strawberry frosting," he said with a small shrug. "So I made you some."

"You _made _these?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh. Thanks, Cupcake. Uh. I mean—"

"You can use nicknames, Tony," Bucky said softly. "You're not going to scare me away by calling me something that isn't my name, you know?"

"I." Tony blinked and looked down at the cupcakes, and then back at Bucky. "Sorry. I thought maybe you wouldn't… I know I can be a lot, you know? I've been trying to… not."

Bucky shook his head. "I like how affectionate you are, Tony. I like that you don't think about it before you reach out to touch people, or the way you're just… so endlessly enthusiastic about things. It's different to what I'm used to, sure, but… it's good different. I like it. I like _you._"

There was a moment's pause, and then a smile of pure childlike happiness appeared on Tony's face, and Bucky had never seen anything quite so beautiful.

"Yeah?"

Bucky nodded. "Yeah."

"Huh. Well then, Snowflake, how about you help me eat these cupcakes? If I eat them all myself—and I will—I won't get anything else done and Steven, the heathen, is making me leave the lab at a _reasonable time _at the moment."

Tony wrinkled his nose like that was entirely _unreasonable _and Bucky couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure thing, Doll."

And then Bucky realised he'd been wrong; Tony Stark smiling _and blushing_ was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

…

It was raining outside, and Bucky paused by the window to watch as the raindrops bounced off the ground for a moment, before he joined the others on the sofas.

He liked rain, like the sound of it and he liked to watch it in the early mornings when he'd first woken up and the world had a softness to it that he hadn't known for too many decades.

Tony—fresh out of his cast—was sprawled on one of the sofa's with his legs over Thor's. The God of Thunder was massaging his recently healed ankle gently.

When Tony caught sight of Bucky, he raised himself up so that Bucky could slip beneath him, and accepted the soft kiss pressed to his temple with a small smile.

Tony, after being told he could, had practically showered Bucky with affection, and Bucky found himself returning it with an unparalleled joy. It made Stevie almost incandescent with happiness, which was an added bonus, he supposed.

"You're like a cat," Clint said to Tony, as he glanced over at them.

"Nah," Natasha said, shaking her head. "He's like a kitten. Spoiled rotten but adorable."

Tony preened comically, and Bucky chuckled, running a hand through Tony's hair, as Steve dropped a hot pink blanket over him. The look on Tony's face was pure bliss, and Bucky thought that Natasha was right.

If he could be purring, he definitely would be.

"Мой котик," he murmured, not thinking.

Tony blinked up at him and then smiled lazily as he nuzzled his face against Bucky's stomach.

"I like that," he murmured. "I'm going to keep you."

Bucky grinned. He'd like nothing better.

* * *

**Written for: **

Character Appreciation: 15. Enthusiastic

Record Collection: Back To Black 11. Alone

Time Machine: 16. Broken Ankle

Book Club: Mandy: Cupcake / Book / (word) Curse

Showtime: 16. Rainy

Amber's Attic: 6. (word) Nickname

Bex's Basement: 12. Splash Canyon: Rain

Lizzy's Loft: 10. You're So Sober - (dialogue) "I'm as humble as a bumble bee." (bonus)

Angel's Arcade: 10. Lovers. Character A Steps in for Character B

Scamander's Case: 16. Gentle

Film Festival: 21. Different

Marvel Appreciation: Luke Cage 2: (word) Unbreakable

Lyric Alley: 21. I've seen it with my own eyes

The Forecast Says: 1st. Sunny With Clouds: Happiness

Treasure Hunting: Quiver Of Arrows: Hot Pink

Auction: Day 1, Prompt 1: "This is how people die. Do you not watch movies?"


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 1004

* * *

**Flirting With Intentions **

* * *

"This doesn't bode well," Tony said, eyeing Pepper suspiciously. "Why are you looking at me like that."

"We have a new member of staff starting," she said, rolling her eyes. "I want you to train him."

Tony wrinkled his nose. "Ew. Why me? Make Nat do it."

"Bold of you to think I can make Natasha do anything," Pepper said, laughing. "Come on, Tones, I think you'll like him. He's sweet."

"_Sweet?" _

She nodded.

"I hope you know that I'm going to ruin him. He's going to hate my sarcastic self on sight."

"I expected as much."

…

Steve wasn't really what Tony expected. He _was _sweet, Pepper had been right about that, but he was also devastatingly gorgeous, and he flirted back with Tony, which none of the other staff did anymore.

Steve indulged him

Tony was in love—except not actually in love because that would be a mistake.

Unfortunately, the more Steve indulged him, the more Tony flirted, to the point where it had spilled out onto the restaurant floor.

Honestly, he was surprised Pepper still put up with him.

He supposed that was the bonus of being friends with the management.

…

"You know what you did wrong?" Tony offered. "You took insignificance as an omen. It's a bad move."

Clint rolled his eyes and was about to reply when large, warm hands landed on Tony's shoulders. Tony leant back into the broad chest of his colleague and smiled up at him.

"Hi, Snookems."

"Hi, Tony," Steve replied. "I have some news."

"No bad news allowed."

"Pepper wants to talk to us."

"What did I just say, Cupcake?" Tony asked, and Steve chuckled.

"I think it's about the customer forms she's been having people fill in. Come on, the sooner we get it done, the sooner we can get to work."

"That's really not the draw you think it is."

…

"We're not—I mean, we—I mean—"

Tony snorted. "We kinda do flirt, Steve. But… it's fun. Nothing—Pep, you know what I'm like. I can stop if—"

"No, that's what I'm trying to tell you," Pepper said, waving the customer questionnaire sheets. "They _like it. _Part of the reason we have so many regulars is that they enjoy watching the two of you."

Steve blushed prettily and Tony grinned. "Sweet."

"So… keep it up," Pepper said.

"Right. Well, I'm going on my break," Tony said. "If the apocalypse comes, beep me."

…

Clint watched the man walk away from the bar and then turned to look at Tony. "If people think we're twins, does that mean we're attracted to ourselves?"

"Who said I'm attracted to you?" Tony asked, wrinkling his nose. "Also, that guy was wearing glasses thicker than the counter you're leaning against, and he was still clearly blind. _Twins._"

"It's pandemonium out there," Steve said, appearing with two trays, one in each arm. "Think you can lend a hand, Sweetheart?"

"For you, Darling? Anything."

"And you say there's nothing in it?" Clint asked, as Steve walked off. Tony did the mature thing and flipped Clint off as he followed after the blond like an eager puppy.

…

Steve was being weird.

Ever since Pepper had brought up the customer questionnaires, he'd been awkward and much more blush-y than usual.

Tony hit the button on the radio and turned the music up, bopping around the restaurant and he cleaned tables. His partner in crime was due at any moment, and he was hoping they'd get a minute to talk.

If only so that Tony could get his Steve back.

As he passed the bar, he checked his reflection in the mirror and smiled to himself.

He really was a handsome bastard.

Except… Steve didn't show.

…

"If you ever loved me, you'll let me sulk in peace," Tony said when he caught Pepper watching him. Steve had been out for three days, and Tony _wasn't pleased. _

"He's coming back in today," she said quietly. "He called this morning. You need to talk to him, you know?"

"I need to do no such thing," Tony replied, wrinkling his nose. "His three day absence speaks volumes."

"Tony—"

Tony just shook his head. "Just leave it, Pep. I'm not in the mood for it today."

She sighed but nodded. "Sure."

…

"Hey, Tony."

Tony glanced over his shoulder, feigning uninterested as he replied, "Hey."

And then he walked into the kitchen under the pretense of doing some work.

That set the tone for the shift, and for the first time in months, he didn't enjoy working.

When the shift was over, Tony grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door. Usually he'd stick around with the others for a while at the end of the evening, but he couldn't bring himself to stay.

While he'd never admit it outloud, he was hurt. If Steve had really had a problem with the way they flirted, couldn't he have just said something?

"Tony? Hey, Tony, have you got a minute?"

Tony sniffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What?"

"I just…" Steve rubbed a hand over his neck. "I just wanted to apologise. I know that I've been weird for the last few days and I just… I guess I didn't realise we were flirting? And then when Miss Potts said about it, it threw me off a little."

Tony looked away. "It's fine, message received."

"No! No, I don't think you… I haven't been weird because I didn't like it. I, uh, I maybe like it a little more than I should? And I wasn't expecting it and it… I wasn't expecting it. But, and so, uh."

"What are you trying to say, Steve?"

"I was hoping that maybe I could take you out? Maybe flirt somewhere other than the restaurant, but with uh… intentions?"

Tony felt his lips tilt up. Flirting with intentions. Steve was _adorable. _

"I'd like that," he agreed with a nod. "Pick me up tomorrow night?"

Steve grinned. "Seven?"

"It's a date," Tony agreed, and then smiled slyly. "With intentions."

* * *

**Written For**:

Showtime: 1. Radio

Amber's Attic: 12. "If people think we're twins, does that mean we're attracted to ourselves?"

Elizabeth's Empire: 9. Friends to lovers

Liza Loves: 3. The manager says the only reason the restaurant where we work at is popular is because people enjoy eating while watching our relentless flirting with each other, but I swear to god we're not flirting.

Bex's Basement: 10. Pandemonium

Lizzy's Loft: 7. "You took insignificance as omen."

Angel's Archive: 5. Looking in a mirror

Scamander's Case: 5. "This doesn't bode well."

Film Festival: 23. "No bad news allowed."

Lyric Alley: 13. If you ever loved me

TV Spree: 23. "If the apocalypse comes, beep me."

Treasure Hunting: Rope: Sarcastic


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 853

* * *

**Not Even Mad **

* * *

Tony stepped into the classroom, wincing when he saw the only empty seat was beside Barnes.

He'd heard about Barnes over the first few days of his new school, been told to stay away from him because he was the _worst. _

Tony usually didn't mind assholes, but apparently Barnes was in a league of his own, and it made Tony a little nervous.

He really didn't need any trouble here; he'd only barely convinced his father to let him transfer for his last year at school and the last thing he needed was to prove Howard right that it was a mistake.

He took the seat, staying as close to the edge as he could, and opened his book to the page noted on the board.

The teacher began talking, and Tony already knew he was going to hate this class. The teacher's voice was monotonous, and he was managing to make History even drier than the textbooks if that was at all possible.

He couldn't help but glance in Barnes' direction, and then down at the paper he was doodling on.

He snorted when he realised it was a rough sketch of the teacher, with 'blah blah blah' written around him, and Barnes looked at him and his lips tilted up.

"He could make the most interesting thing in the world duller than dishwater," Barnes muttered under his breath so only Tony could hear him. "And history ain't that interesting to begin with."

Tony could only nod, because hadn't he just been thinking the same thing?

But… Barnes didn't seem like much of an asshole. Not yet at least.

…

Weeks passed, and Tony still didn't see the side of Barnes that he'd been warned about. He'd been pleasant, even, and their 'under-their-breath' conversations were becoming the highlight of Tony's week.

"You want to ask me about it, don't you?" Barnes asked out of the blue one day, when he joined Tony under the tree he sat by at lunch. "Why people don't like me, I mean?"

Tony shrugged. "I didn't say that."

"You said it with your eyes. You've been looking at me curiously for weeks."

Tony smirked. "I figured you were an anarchist or something. I don't let other people judge people for me. I can do it just fine by myself."

"I want to come clean," Barnes—James—said, slouching into the grass. "I was a bad guy, you know? I was an asshole for my first year or two here, because of… home stuff. And… Yeah, I was the worst. But… the last year or so, I've been trying to be better, you know? I don't _want _to be the bad guy."

"Just because you've _been _a bad guy, doesn't mean you have to stay one," Tony replied, shrugging his shoulders. "And you've been fine with me. Call me stubborn, but I'm not going to be scared away by rumours, Barnes. Looks like you're stuck with me."

James smiled and Tony fell a little bit in love. "I'm not even mad at that."

…

So… Tony was a little bit in love but it was fine. He selfishly held his silence because he'd much rather have Barnes in his life as a friend than as nothing, and he was like, 82 percent sure that it was unrequited.

He'd get over it, he was sure.

It wasn't like he was going to start dressing in all black and moping around like an emo on a grief-high.

Besides, there was a freedom to accepting his feelings and moving right along.

And Barnes was fun to be around.

"Is there a reason you ignore the girls coming onto you?" Barnes asked out of nowhere. They were lounging in the park, night well past fallen.

Tony glanced at him. "They don't have the anatomy I'm interested in. Besides, it's always hard to know if someone actually likes me, or if they like the bank balance attached to me."

Barnes nodded thoughtfully. "That's probably a fair point."

"What about you? You've got the whole bad boy schtick, I've seen them glancing at you across the field longingly."

Laughing, Barnes nudged his shoulder. "Let's face it: None of us are ever gonna have a happy, normal relationship. We're doomed to be bachelors forever."

Tony snorted. "Probably."

…

"I can't believe you're going to MIT," Barnes complained. "I'm never going to see you again except for on the front of magazines."

Tony rolled his eyes. "There's a wonderful invention called a phone, you ass. You can still text me daily. I'll be mortally offended if you don't."

"Yeah?"

"Duh."

Barnes grinned. "Deal then. We're still gonna be bachelors forever, right? Gonna live in a fancy tower and have robots and shit?"

"Soon as I'm done with the schooling," Tony promised. "Told you that you're not gonna get rid of me."

Barnes smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm still not mad about that."

"Good."

…

Tony still loved Barnes, and he was still a 'bachelor' but he wasn't mad at it. Call him selfish, call him an idiot, but Barnes was his—regardless of labels.

He wasn't mad at that either.

* * *

**Written For**:

Showtime: 12. Selfish

Amber's Attic: 23. Anarchist

Elizabeth's Empire: 15. Unrequited Love

Liza Loves: 4. You're infamous for being an asshole, and I had to sit next to you in class. Turns out you're kinda nice one on one.

Lizzy's Loft: 8. "I want to come clean."

Angel's Archive: 6. Freedom

Scamander's Case: 9. Black

Film Festival: 25. "I didn't say that." / "You said it with your eyes."

Lyric Alley: 20. Just because you've been a bad guy

TV Spree: 24. "Let's face it: none of us are ever gonna have a happy, normal relationship."

Treasure Hunting: Poison Antidote: Stubborn


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 1073

* * *

**Totally Worth It **

* * *

"Help," Tony begged, looking at the handsome man handing out fliers. He was absolutely gorgeous, and Tony wanted to run his hands through the man's glorious hair, but that was beside the point at the moment.

"UH?"

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend," Tony said, and then laughed, as thought the flier boy had said the funniest thing. "Because my ex is coming over and he's the actual worst and I don't want to deal with him."

"Uh. Ok?"

"What's you're name?"

"Um. Bucky. Uh. James. Either is fine."

Tony grinned. "James it is. You know, my best friend is called—"

"Tony? I thought that was you." Ty approached, his familiar smarmy smile in place. He thought he was charismatic, but he was really just an asshole. Tony knew charismatic—hell, Tony _was _charismatic. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just dropped by to steal my boyfriend away for lunch," Tony replied. "Ty, meet James. James, Ty."

Ty looked at James and snorted, rolling his eyes. "You expect me to believe you're dating someone who hands out _fliers? _Really Tony?"

Tony shrugged. "Doesn't matter what you believe, really. Doesn't change the facts."

Ty scoffed. "So I suppose you'll be fetching him to Pepper's wedding then?"

Tony blinked. "What the bloody hell will you be doing at Pep's wedding?"

"Ah, Angelique invited me as he plus one. So… I guess I'll see you there. _Both _of you."

Ty walked off, and Tony could tell by the set of his shoulders that he was smug that he'd gotten one over on Tony.

Asshole.

"So, uh. Think you'd be up for a date to a wedding?"

…

James, it turned out, was the _nicest _guy. He'd agreed to go to the wedding with Tony, and a few run up dates too, so they could get to know each other. He was quiet, but inherently kind, and adorably sweet, and Tony couldn't quite believe his luck.

Now, he was sitting outside James' apartment in the back of his car, Happy at the helm, waiting for James to join him. The wedding had finally arrived and Tony was unreasonably nervous.

Mostly because he was hoping that by the end of the night, the fake dating would become real dating and not just a way to stick two fingers up at Ty Stone.

He _liked _James.

When James stepped out, looking nervous but absolutely gorgeous, Tony whistled.

"Hot damn, you look good," he said, when James climbed into the car, his cheeks already blushing pink.

"You, uh. You too."

Tony smiled. "Let's go, Hap. Pep will never forgive me if I'm late to her wedding, and I really don't want to have to buy her the new Louboutin collection; not yet at least."

…

The wedding was stunning. Tony stood beside James watching his best friends get married, and he smiled to himself.

Across the church, he'd seen Ty walk in, and he'd felt his eyes on his back throughout the ceremony.

Hopefully, the asshole had gotten the message that Tony wasn't interested in getting back together this time.

"You okay?" he asked James, as they left the church. "You're being awfully quiet today; even more so that usual."

James blushed. "Well… when I'm with a guy I like, it's hard for me to say anything cool or, or witty. Or at all. I-I can usually make a few vowel sounds, and then I have to go away."

Tony stared at him for a long moment and then he broke out into a wide smile. "James, you're the most adorable creature, and I'm going to marry you and have your babies."

James blinked at him and then grinned. "I uh, don't think that's how that works, Tony."

Tony snorted. "I'm Tony Stark. I'll make it work."

Except then his foot slipped on the curb, and he was falling, until Bucky's strong arms wrapped around him, holding him up.

"Oops?"

…

"There's something you should know about me, before you, uh… decide if you wanna make this a thing," James said when they got back into the car to be transported to the reception.

"Oh?"

Bucky pulled up the sleeve of the tuxedo to show a glint of silver. Tony blinked.

"Prosthetic?"

James nodded silently.

"Okay? I mean… I can build you a better one but… James, has that ever made a difference to people before? Because if yes, I want their names because those people are cold-hearted bastards and I'm going to ruin their credit."

James blinked and then smiled. "I… really fucking like you, Tony Stark."

"That's good, cause I really fucking like you too."

…

"I see you're continuing your charade," Ty said snidely, stepping up beside Tony at the bar.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Go away, Ty. Seriously, read the room and recognise when you're not wanted."

"You—"

Tony shook his head. "Don't you feel like you're wasting time, chasing someone who has clearly upgraded in _every _way? I know, I'm great, so you have your reasons, but seriously, take a hint."

Ty flushed slightly, which Tony took as win, because he'd been brought up to hide his embarrassment in much the same way as Tony had, so to get that reaction meant he'd clearly touched a nerve.

James slipped up beside him before Ty could say anything else, his hand resting lightly against Tony's lower back.

"Hey, Sweetheart, I wondered where you'd gotten too."

Tony grinned. "Just waiting on our drinks, Cupcake. You remember Ty?"

"I tried not too," James replied flatly, giving Ty a disinterested once over.

Ty didn't even bother to reply. He got an ugly look on his face for a moment before he stomped off, growling to himself.

Tony cheered quietly, and then grinned at James. "You're my favourite, you know that?"

"I guess I do now."

"So… what time can I steal you away for lunch tomorrow?" Tony asked, accepting the drinks from the barman and handing one off to James. "Since I can actually claim you as mine now and all."

"You're claiming me?"

"I told you I was going to have your babies. Consider yourself mine."

James laughed. "Well, you can pick me up whenever you want. I uh. Kinda lost my job? Ditching the fliers to fake date a hot guy got me in a little hot water."

Tony blinked. "I got you fired?"

"Little bit," James admitted. "But you know what? Totally worth it."

* * *

**Written For**:

Showtime: 4. Wedding

Amber's Attic: 22. Charismatic

Elizabeth's Empire: 3. Fake Dating

Liza Loves: 5. You're on the street corner handing out brochures for something I really honestly couldn't care less about but holy shit I want to run my fingers through your hair so I guess I could stop and listen.

Bex's Basement: 14. Write about falling

Lizzy's Loft: 9. "So you have your reasons."

Angel's Archive: 1. Cold Hearted

Scamander's Case: 6. Kind

Film Festival: 16. Whistle

Marvel Appreciation: 11. Luke Cage 1: Exes

Lyric Alley: 9. Don't you feel like you're wasting time?

TV Spree: 21. "Well... when I'm with a boy I like, it's hard for me to say anything cool, or, or witty. Or at all. I-I can usually make a few vowel sounds, and then I have to go away."

EnTitled: 17. Write about someone losing their job.

Treasure Hunting: Rope: Cheering


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 1190

* * *

**Words With Friends **

* * *

Bucky had interviewed their new roommate by himself while Steve was at class, so when the little guy turned up, a ball of nervous energy with only three bags that were weighing him down, Steve wasn't sure what he thought.

Tony seemed like a nice enough guy though, and Steve trusted Bucky to have interviewed him properly—or at least make sure he wasn't a complete nutter.

So Tony moved in, and Steve thought he'd have to get used to having someone else around the house except… not so much?

Tony wasn't around much, and when he was, he was more often than not doing his best impression of a zombie, propping up the kitchen counter until the coffee maker pinged.

Steve didn't mind so much.

It wasn't like he didn't have enough to fill his time, with class and his art projects, Bucky and his… his online _friend _who always beat him on words with friends.

…

_I'll beat you one of these days. _

Steve didn't have to wait long for the smug reply.

_Not likely… but keep on trying. You know I love it when you try. _

…

"If you spend any more time staring at your phone, I'm going to think you've got a boyfriend that you haven't told me about," Bucky commented one evening, rolling his eyes at Steve.

Steve flushed brightly and ducked his chin, and Bucky laughed loudly, just as Tony stepped into the room.

"What's tickled you?" he asked, slumping down on the unoccupied sofa, his own phone in his hand. He typed a reply to someone without looking at the screen, arching his eye at Bucky.

"Stevie's got an online boyfriend," Bucky replied gleefully, making Steve's blush, if at all possible, intensify.

"Oh?"

"He's not my _boyfriend,"_ Steve protested weakly. "He's… he's someone I play Words With Friends with, that's all."

Tony blinked. "Huh? You play that too? It eats up entirely too much of my time, it's addictive."

Steve nodded eagerly. "It really is. You should add me on there."

"What's your username?"

"Captain America," Steve replied, and elbowed Bucky none too gently when he broke into a fresh set of giggles. He couldn't help but notice the way that Tony paled, and almost dropped his phone.

"Oh, my erm, my battery is going to die. I should… go put it on charge. I'll add you later, Steve."

He was out of the room before Steve could say anything, and he shook his head, bemused. Looking down at his screen, he saw that _YouKnowWhoIAm _had replied to his last message with, _Just got home, finally done for the day. Ready for your daily ass-whopping? _

But he was offline.

"Buck… Buck, I think… I think I've been online dating Tony. And, uh. I just told him that the guy was just someone I played a game with."

Bucky blinked, looking from Steve to the door Tony had just practically run through.

"Well, shit."

…

If Steve hadn't believed _YouKnowWhoIAm _was Tony before, the fact that his online friend hadn't been online since Tony had hightailed it would have sold him on it after almost a week passed by without him seeing a hair of either of them.

Now it was almost 1am, and Steve was sitting on the sofa, determined to catch Tony sneaking in. He wanted to talk to him; either to ask him on a date, or to just get the awkwardness out of the way.

A knock on the door a few minutes after 1 made him frown, and he opened it to find Rhodes—Tony's best friend—literally carrying a clearly intoxicated Tony in his arms.

"I'd have kept him with me, but I ship out at 5am, and I can't just leave him at mine."

Steve stood back so Rhodes could carry him inside. He almost protested when Rhodes placed him on the sofa instead of in his bedroom, but he didn't. At least in the living room, Steve could sit on the other sofa and keep an eye on him without seeming like too much of a creeper.

He stood by the door, watching as Rhodes fussed over Tony for a moment before he stood back.

"Keep an ear out for him, please?" Rhodes asked, as he made his way to the door. "I know he's a pain in the ass, but… just take it easy on him, okay? He's a good kid, just… really insecure about some things."

Steve nodded. "I'm not… I don't intend to be hard on him? I just don't want him to keep hiding from me."

Rhodes nodded. "Wake him up with coffee and eggs and he'll at least stick around long enough to inhale them."

Steve's lips tilted up. "Thanks."

…

Steve took Rhodes' advice and woke Tony with fried egg on toast and a large mug off coffee.

"Let me be," Tony complained, when Steve shook his shoulder gently, but the scent of the food and coffee roused him pretty quickly.

He blinked when he realised where he was and flushed bright red when he met Steve's eyes with his own.

"It doesn't have to be like this, you know?" Steve offered, sitting down beside Tony with his own eggs and coffee. "If you're not interested in me now you know who I am, I won't judge you for it, or be mad at you or anything."

Tony blinked at him, a bemused look on his face. "Erm."

Steve, feeling a little daring, reached out to cup Tony's chin in his hand. "But if you wanted to maybe see if what we had online could transfer into real life… I don't hate that idea either?"

"But… you said that I was just, uh, 'some guy'."

Steve nodded. "I was trying to make Buck back off. You know you were—are—more than that, Tony."

"I can't seem to dream of you anymore," Tony blurted, and then flushed, hiding his face behind his coffee mug.

"Um. What?"

"Well, before, I mean… when I didn't know you were… you? I dreamt about _Captain America _all the time. And now I can't. I think it's because it's you and I don't know if I'm allowed?"

"If you're… I don't think dreams work like that, sweetheart."

Tony blushed an even deeper red, and if it was possible, Steve found himself even more charmed.

They were silent for a few moments, each of them eating their eggs while glancing at the other continuously, and then Steve found another surge of courage.

"Let me take you out? On a proper date, I mean."

Tony stared at him. "You mean it?"

"Oh course I do."

"Oh. Uh. I'd, um, really like that?" Tony replied, stumbling over the words, his eyes a little wide. "But um, can we still play Words With Friends, because I've missed it and I miss Cap and I um…"

Steve nodded, grinning. "I still need the glory of beating you, don't i?"

Tony returned the grin, shaking his head. "Never gonna happen, handsome."

And it was so like something _YouKnowWhoIAm _would say, that Steve melted a little. He had a feeling things would turn out just fine."

* * *

**Written For**:

Amber's Attic: 16. Online Dating

Liza Loves: 6. We both play this stupid game online and you keep beating me every single goddamn time.

Lizzy's Loft: 5. "I can't seem to dream of you."

Scamander's Case: 25. "It doesn't have to be like this."

Film Festival: 20. Glory

Marvel Appreciation: 8. Daredevil 2: Daring

Lyric Alley: 23. Let me be

TV Spree: 6. Write about an online romance

EnTitled: 16. Write about getting a roommate

Treasure Hunting: Pick and Shovel: Eating


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 786

* * *

**Unexpected Meeting **

* * *

Tony rubbed his temple, cursing himself for drinking as much as he had the night before. He was such an idiot, but he'd forgotten that the first teacher-parent conferences of the year were today.

Though… that wasn't to say that he would have stayed sober even if he had remembered.

He really should have just asked Pepper or Rhodey to go in his place; they were looking after Peter so much at the moment that they could probably claim custody.

The thought only made his head hurt more, so he pushed it away. He knew neither of them ever would.

Tony though… Tony had to pull himself together.

"Mr Stark?"

Tony looked up and blinked. He could practically feel the blood draining from his face as he found himself face to face with the guy that had taken him home the night before.

Recognition flashed in—what even was his name, god, Tony was the worst—his eyes and he nodded his head to the classroom for Tony to join him.

There was an awkward silence as the two of them took their seats.

"So, you're Peter's father?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. I uh. I don't want you to get the wrong impression of who I am as a parent by judging me on the way I behaved last night—and the way I run out this morning."

"Mr Stark—"

"I'm going through a lot at the moment and—yeah, you don't need to know about any of this. Can we just… how's Pete doing? Is he struggling in any of his classes?"

"No, not at all. He's actually a really smart kid, and he has a lot of friends. He's one of the happiest in class, so regardless of how you spend your evenings, Mr Stark, I have no doubt that Peter is happy at home. You… you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You told me, uh, last night about—"

"Right. I uh did, didn't I? You'd think for a lawyer that I'd know how to hold my tongue, wouldn't you?" Tony asked, shaking his head at himself. He tried to pull himself together. "Is there anything I should be working on more at home with him?"

"He seems to particularly enjoy science, which, if I'm to believe him—and I do—you already do quite a lot of science experiments at home."

Tony nodded, an honest smile tilting his lips. "Yeah, he uh. He really likes robotics. We built a robot arm together. Pete named him DUM-E."

"I honestly don't have much else to discuss with you, Mr Stark. Peter is a happy, very intelligent child, and he's an absolute joy to teach. Regardless of what you're going through, you're doing a great job with him. Try not to be so hard on yourself. Only you have the power to make it right, and… well. Give yourself some time, okay?"

Tony nodded and swallowed hard, the grief rising up in him so fast it took him by surprise. It really shouldn't have; he knew that despite his lack of relationship with his parents, losing them was bound to have an effect.

He just… wished he could control himself better.

"Mr Stark—Tony—I know that last night wasn't ideal, but… if you ever want to get together, I wouldn't be averse. I know finding out that I'm your son's teacher might be a dealbreaker for you but… I enjoyed last night. I liked you very much."

"I. Maybe not right now?" Tony offered. "I'm not saying no, because I enjoyed it too. I just… I need to get my head on straight again and I'm not in a place to be dating right now."

"Of course."

Tony took the offered hand and shook it firmly, smiling.

"Oh, and Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"My name is Steve. Steve Rogers."

"Ahhh. Right."

…

"Hi."

Steve smiled at him. "Hi."

"So, I uh. I was hoping that maybe I could take you up on your offer?" Tony asked, feeling oddly shy.

He wasn't usually shy—he was a lawyer, he couldn't afford to be shy—but there was just something about Steve that made him feel like a school kid telling his crush that he like-liked them.

Steve's eyes widened a little and he nodded. "I'd really like that, Tony. You're doing better now?"

"I… yeah. It's still a work in progress, but I'm not at the stage of getting drunk and picking up strangers in a bar so…"

Steve snorted. "You know, I can't say I regret that stage."

"Uh… no, me neither." Tony was pretty sure he already had an addiction to Steve's smiles. "So. Friday night? I'll pick you up at seven?"

Steve nodded. "That sounds great, Tony."

…

Spoiler alert: It was.

* * *

**Written For**:

Amber's Attic: 28. (word) Addiction

Elizabeth's Empire: 29. meet ugly

Liza Loves: 7. Hey we hooked up last night and it turns out you are my child's teacher

Bex's Basement: 3. Write about someone getting drunk

Scamander's Case: 15. Grief

Film Festival: 10. Losing a parent

Marvel Appreciation: 7. Daredevil 1: Lawyer

Lyric Alley: 10. You have the power to make it right

TV Spree: 8. Setting: School

EnTitled: 3. Write about the aftermath of a death


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 1928

**Warning**: Mentions of abuse

Also, side note, I know that proms aren't a thing at uni, but like… they are now. For reasons.

* * *

**You Had Me At The Cat Video **

* * *

He could feel Stark's eyes on him again. It seemed to be a constant feeling lately, especially when they were in physics, when in all honesty, Stark probably knew the material better than the teacher.

Bucky shifted in his seat, trying to hide the fact that he was in fact watching cat videos on his laptop instead of paying attention.

They just calmed him, okay?

Of course, he couldn't have anyone knowing he watched cat videos, because everyone saw him and they saw the tattoos and the piercings and they thought he was a badass, and Bucky was okay with that, because it meant they left him alone.

Or… until Stark, they did.

He was an _odd _one.

…

"So… did you see the one with the ducklings following the cat?"

Bucky startled and turned to glare at Stark, who was a head shorter than him and unfairly adorable.

"What?"

"I saw you watching the compilations in Reed's class. I just wondered if you'd seen the one with the ducklings because it's like the cutest thing ever and if you haven't seen it then you need to see it."

Bucky blinked. "Did you even breathe between all those words?"

Stark grinned up at him. "So have you seen it?"

…

Bucky couldn't help it; he grinned at his laptop screen. He didn't know how Stark had gotten his email address to send him the link, but the ducklings following the cat was indeed one of the cutest things he'd ever seen.

…

"Did you like it?"

Bucky didn't jump this time. He'd been almost expecting it, in fact, because Stark was an _odd _one and he clearly hadn't gotten the memo that Bucky was to be avoided.

He nodded silently, only willing to concede that way that he had, in fact, enjoyed the duckling video immensely. He certainly wasn't going to verbally confirm that he'd watched it on a loop for almost the entire class.

"I have so many more to send you," Stark said, actually _clapping his hands _as he bounced on his heels. "You're going to _love _them!"

…

Bucky did love them. All 29 of them. And that was only one class.

…

"Why are you not scared of me?"

He hadn't meant to ask, but he couldn't help it. Start was odd, yes, but he was socially competent enough to know that he really shouldn't be hanging around Bucky.

He had friends, Bucky had seen them.

"Erm. Am I supposed to be? I thought you were just grumpy. You do seem grumpy, but do you have a serial killer past that nobody warned me about, because honestly, Cupcake, killing me would take a lot of effort."

Cupcake.

_Cupcake. What the actual fuck? _

"Did you hit your head a lot when you were younger?"

Stark laughed. "Probably. Come on, let's get lunch. I want pizza."

And then he promptly fell over his own feet. Bucky barely managed to catch him, and he didn't realise until later that he'd kept the arm around Tony's waist all the way to the cafeteria.

…

They got lunch. Mostly because Bucky was too baffled to refuse. The pizza in the cafeteria was awful but Stark seemed to enjoy it anyway.

Grumpy. Well, he supposed Stark wasn't wrong about that.

…

"Who did your tattoos?" Tony—because he was Tony now, not Stark, and Bucky still wasn't sure how that happened—asked, tracing a finger over the one that trailed down Bucky's arm onto his hand.

He tried not to shiver at the touch, but he didn't think he succeeded, judging by the way Tony blushed and looked down at his lap.

"I did them myself," Bucky admitted. "I, uh, I want to be a tattoo artist, but my mum wanted me to at least do a few years at university first, you know? So I have something to fall back on."

Tony's eyes widened. "How did you do them yourself? I didn't even realise that was possible."

Bucky shrugged. "I'm left handed."

"Yeah but… ouch?"

Startled into a chuckle, Bucky rolled his eyes. "Wasn't the worst feeling ever."

"Huh. Would you do me? I mean, uh, tattoo me?"

And yes, Tony was thoroughly blushing now, and it was charming and Bucky was officially doomed.

…

He promised to tattoo Tony as soon as he got his license.

…

"So, I uh. Might not be here for a few days," Tony warned him from nowhere on a Monday.

Bucky blinked. "Where you going?"

"Home. I, uh. I came out to my dad and he's… he's not pleased. He's threatening to cut me off if I don't go home and well… he's paying for my room and board. I don't have much of a choice."

Bucky nodded. "Text me."

"Will do, Cupcake."

…

Tony didn't come back for two weeks and when he did, he didn't hide the bruises well.

…

"You shouldn't have to lie about who you are to appease your father," Bucky growled, when Tony told him that he had to take a girl to Prom.

Tony shrugged. "There are certain expectations with me being who I am. I guess I'd hoped that who I date wouldn't come into it but… I think I always knew that it would. Wishful thinking or just plain naivety maybe."

Bucky shook his head. "Then will you do this one last thing for me?"

"Anything for you, Cupcake."

"At the prom, I want you to save me a dance."

Tony blinked. "I thought you said that you weren't even going?"

"I am now."

…

Bucky bought a tux because he didn't own one. It cost too much money but he didn't care.

…

"Holy shit, Cupcake," Tony said, eyebrows rising as he took Bucky in, eyes travelling from head to toe and back. "You look incredible… although I won't lie, I think I prefer the beat up leather jacket."

Bucky could say the same about Tony—but dressed up in his own tux, Bucky couldn't help but think this was the man his father wanted him to be, rather than who _Tony _actually was.

"You look amazing, Tony," Bucky replied softly. "But I think I prefer the rumpled Tony that assaults me with cat videos."

It was the right thing to say, as Tony ducked his head, pleased but embarrassed.

"I should uh, go inside," Tony said, nodding to the decked out girl waiting for him. Bucky nodded and watched him go, grimacing at the grip the girl got on Tony's arm as soon as he was in reach.

With a sigh, Bucky followed them inside the hotel. It was going to be a long night.

…

Bucky didn't watch Tony and the girl. He didn't. Okay, he did a little, but it made him feel nauseous so he stopped. The fake laugh he heard from Tony only made it worse though.

…

"Dance with me."

It wasn't a request, and Bucky held his hand out to Tony expecting him to take it, because it was the only reason he was here. To dance with Tony.

Tony swallowed hard and glanced at the girl, who was glaring daggers at Bucky.

After a pause that felt both like a second and a lifetime, Tony slid his hand against Buckys, and allowed him to pull Tony from his seat and towards the dancefloor.

"I hope you know that I'm sleeping on your floor when my father disowns me."

"If it comes to it, Doll, you can have my bed. You know you're always welcome, right?"

Tony looked up at him, a questioning look in his eyes. "You really mean that."

Bucky twirled him and then pulled him close, aware of the eyes on them and for once, not caring a single bit.

"I really do."

…

Tony was called home again, and Bucky put his fist through a wall because he knew that when he came back, it would be with bruises.

But Tony never came back.

…

"Uh, Buck? New customer. Think you'll want to take this one yourself."

Bucky looked up from the art he'd been working on for a customer and rolled his eyes, tossing his pad on the table.

"You don't think my schedule is full—" He cut himself off when he realised who was standing at the desk, scuffing his foot against the floor and looking every inch the awkward teenager he'd been the last time Bucky saw him.

"Tony."

"Hey, Cupcake."

"What are you… doing here?"

"I, uh. Well, you said that you'd do my first tattoo and… I guess I'm ready for it?"

Bucky's eyebrows rose. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

…

Bucky didn't even consider turning Tony down. When Steve asked him about it later, he mumbled something about cat videos and kept his eyes on the pad he was drawing on.

…

"I saw you, in the papers and magazines and stuff. I guess I thought that you'd grown out of uni," Bucky admitted, the needles buzzing soothingly in his hand as he traced the faint outline on Tony's skin.

"I got cut off," Tony replied softly. "Don't misunderstand me, I'd have come back in a heartbeat if I thought there was any way I could have afforded to live and pay for school myself but. There was no way."

"So what did you do?"

"I had a little money, not much, just a few thousand, stashed away, you know? Me and my dad, we never got on, so I knew it was always a possibility I would need it. I took that and got a shitty room, and I started working as a mechanic for a while. It paid the bills."

Bucky nodded to show he was paying attention.

"I tried not to let anyone know who I was but then my parents died and…" Tony shook his head. "It turned out that my dad didn't disinherit me like I thought he had. Suddenly I had the company and…"

"You've turned it around though. Weapons to clean energy… I never doubted you could do it. Used to laugh at all the papers saying you were crazy, because if anyone could do it, you could."

Tony snorted. "It nearly got me killed, but yeah, I did it."

Bucky looked up sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Obadiah—my dad's partner—he wasn't happy about the change. He tried to have me kidnapped and killed, except the kidnappers got greedy and didn't kill me like they were supposed to. I'm not surprised you didn't hear about it; we worked really hard to keep it out of the press."

Bucky shook his head in disbelief. "Jesus."

…

The thought of Tony being killed hurt something deep inside of Bucky, so he tried not to think about it too much.

…

"I love it," Tony said, looking down at the tattoo on his right arm. "You did it even better than I imagined."

Bucky smiled. "I'm glad you came and found me. I'd have been mad if someone else got to tattoo you first."

Tony shook his head. "It was only ever you, Cupcake."

Bucky took a step closer. "And now?"

Tony leant into him. "It's still only you. Sure you know that? I never… just because those girls _say _I slept with them, doesn't mean I did. I've been yours since you twirled me around that dance floor in that shitty hotel ballroom, wearing a tux that you clearly weren't comfortable in."

Bucky pressed his lips against Tony's and pulled him close. "I've been yours since you sent me that video of ducklings parading after a cat."

* * *

**Written For**:

Showtime: 2. Dancing

Amber's Attic: 14. Coming out

Elizabeth's Empire: 8. Tattoo Artist!AU

Liza Loves: 8. You're the one in class who has tattoos all over their arms and piercings and everybody's scared of you and one day I catch you watching cat videos and doodling in the middle of a lecture and wow you're a dork.

Scamander's Case: 7. Misunderstood

Film Festival: 8. Dancing

Marvel Appreciation: 19. Runaways 1: Lying

Lyric Alley: 14. Then will you do this one last thing

TV Spree: 17. Expectations

EnTitled: 13. Write about prom

Treasure Hunting: Quiver Of Arrows: Falling

Auction: Day 2, Auction 1: Grumpy


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 2513

* * *

**A Better Man (Than He'd Ever Dreamed)**

* * *

Tony, Thor and Sam raced through the air. Tony was ahead, though not by much, Thor on his tail with the lightning boosting him through the sky.

"Man of Iron, you shall not best me," Thor intoned, and Tony laughed gleefully, because he hadn't actually fully 'opened up' the speed the suit could reach. There was no way would Thor catch him, never mind take over him.

Sam, bless his wings, was way behind, and Tony thought that he joined these races simply for the joy of flying since he could never actually hope to compete with either of the other two fliers.

Not really.

"I hate to interrupt your race," Steve said through the comms, and Tony groaned, because that tone meant there was a villain around and he didn't want to fight dammit. Couldn't the villains of New York take a goddamn break occasionally?

"What've we got, Cap?" he asked sullenly, already slowing himself for Thor and Sam to catch up.

"Unfortunately, Loki seems to be up to his old tricks, though he doesn't seem to be aiming for death. Just destruction. SHIELD seems to think he's baiting us, though for what remains unknown."

Tony sighed. "Wonderful."

…

Loki smirked as they came into view and Tony thought about turning around, he really did. The god of mischief smirking like that could only spell trouble for all involved, and he didn't really want any part of it if he was being honest.

"What's the plan, Cap?"

Tony listened as Steve outlined his plan, and got into place. While he didn't often stick to the plan Steve laid out, he always tried to at least begin well. There was no point raising the Super Soldier's blood pressure until absolutely necessary after all.

"We need to get him to talk, and while I loathe to put you in his path, Tony, you're usually the best at riling him up."

Tony snorted, because he could rile up the most patient person without too much effort. He was just that _charming. _

"Aye aye, Cap."

"Try and stay out of his range as much as possible," Steve warned. "While his current attacks seem to be relatively harmless, I really don't want to test that too much."

Tony flew closer, hovering in mid air a little above loki and as far back as he could and still be heard.

"Hey Loco, what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"Man of Iron," Loki greeted solemnly. "I come bearing gifts for you and your comrades."

Tony blinked. "Not sure if we'll like you playing Santa, what with you being about as sane as a bag of cats on catnip. How about you take your holly jolly self back to Asgard?"

A flash of light came too fast for Tony to avoid it, and he cried out as his suit lost power. He could only watch as he fell as more flashes surrounded the rest of his team.

He didn't even have time to ask what the hell was going on before darkness beckoned and he knew no more.

…

Tony woke up feeling oddly good—perhaps too good since he could actually breathe and that hadn't been a thing for a good number of years.

He opened his eyes and blinked, because whoa, 20/20 vision. That wasn't normal either, even if he'd never admit that yes, he probably needed glasses.

"Um?"

A doctor came over as soon as he shifted on the bed.

"Captain, I'm glad you've woken up. How are you feeling?"

"Captain?"

"Captain Rogers. Do you know who you are?"

"Apart from not being Captain Rogers, you mean?" Tony asked. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm Tony Stark. Did you hit your head? Wait… did I hit my head?"

"Tony?"

"Well, being addressed by myself isn't something that happens every day," Tony admitted, looking at himself in the next bed along. "What the hell did Loki do to us?"

…

"Body-swap?" Tony asked, frowning. "Why? What's the point—wait, did the rest of the team swap too? I remember seeing them all enveloped in light too, just before I passed out."

Fury shook his head. "Not quite. Loki turned them into children."

Tony snorted, but Fury's lips didn't even twitch.

"Wait, really? Like… actually children?"

"Actual children," Fury confirmed. "Are you following this, Captain?"

Fury looked at Tony's body, and Steve just looked adorably baffled. "I am so confused. We're not even on the same book, never mind the same page. What do you mean, Loki changed the team into children? And how, I mean… why are me and Tony switched? I don't—"

"Don't strain yourself, Cap," Tony said, rolling his eyes. "I've never seen myself look so confused. It's Loki, don't try and make it make sense, it'll only give you a headache."

"Don't think I don't want to talk to you either; why the hell didn't you tell us you were injured?"

"Um? Did something happen to me—you—me… whatever, you know what I mean. Did something happen after I passed out?"

"No, but your chest—"

Ah, Tony got it now. "That's how my chest always feels, Cap. Don't know if you noticed, but I've got an arc-reactor buried in it. Tends to twinge a bit."

"_Twinge?!" _

Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to Fury, who was watching on with undisguised curiosity. "Well, have you figured out how to fix this shit?"

"Not yet, but we're working on it. Until then… well, the team are your responsibility, just as they were before this."

"I'm only a consultant," Tony said, shaking his head and putting his hands up.

It was Steve's turn to snort then, and when Tony looked at him, the traitor was smiling brightly.

"Did you know they call us Mom and Dad?" he asked, eyes twinkling. "Because they do. Let's face it, Tones, we're already their parents. Might as well do it for real?"

"I don't like children," Tony muttered."They're sticky and breakable. I'm not good at breakable, Cap, I tend to break breakable things."

Steve softened and he shook his head. "You fix things, Tones. We got this."

Turning to Fury, Steve asked, "Where are they?"

Fury looked between them and nodded. "Follow me, I'll take you too them and you can take them back to the tower. We'd prefer you all staying inside until we can fix this for obvious reasons, but I'm sure you'll all be more comfortable at home until we can fix it."

…

"This was a terrible idea," Tony grouced. He had Natasha on his hip, Clint handing off his leg, and Thor walking beside him, chattering non-stop as he'd been since they walked into the room the Toddler-Avengers had been kept in until he and Steve had woken up.

Steve was behind him, holding little Bruce's hand—and oh, that could be fun if the little guy got upset because a baby Hulk they absolutely did not need to be dealing with—on one side, and little Sam on the other.

"I'll make lunch," Steve said, glancing over the kids. "Can you keep them occupied while I make it?"

Tony shook his head. "Absolutely not. I'll make lunch, you deal with the sprogs."

"Tony… you can't cook."

"That… is true enough," Tony admitted. "But I can order take-out like a champ."

Steve rolled his eyes, and it was such a Tony thing to do that Tony couldn't but laugh.

"What… what happened?"

Bucky had stepped into the lounge, probably alerted to their return by JARVIS, and stopped dead, looking at them all like they'd suddenly grown wings, which actually, would be less weird.

"Oh, hey, Buck," Steve said, grinning at him. If anything, Bucky's eyes widened even further, because Tony categorically refused to call him Bucky.

Tony glared at Steve. "You fucking troll!"

"What—will someone explain?"

"Loki happened," Tony said, still scowling. "Steve and I body-swapped and the kids are… well. Kids."

"Huh."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Eloquent. Here," he handed Clint off to Bucky. "You can help me take care of the kids, since Captain boring over here isn't going to let me order take-out."

"I… really should learn to just stay in my room."

"Probably."

…

Babysitting wasn't wasn't going well, Tony decided.

Bruce wasn't looking very happy, and was it his imagination or did the little guy look a little green? Clint was full of pen, Natasha was crying because he'd ruined her picture, and Thor had decided he could still fly and proceeded to jump off the back of the couch and face planted on the floor.

Only Sam was playing quietly, apparently quite happy with the lego set JARVIS had led Tony to in his room. Apparently adult Sam also liked Lego.

Tony with a shrug, left Bucky to it and went into the kitchen to see what Steve was doing—just in time to see him take a running jump to try and reach something on one of the higher shelves.

He missed and with an 'oomph' ended up on his ass.

"If that bruises, I'll be pissed at you when I get my body back," Tony said, shaking his head. "You could have just asked."

He walked over and plucked the jar Steve had been reaching for from the shelf and put it on the counter.

"You… are unreasonably short," Steve huffed, pushing himself to his feet. "I'd forgotten what it was like to be short."

Tony snorted. "I'm not _that _short."

"You really are."

"You're an asshole. Is the food nearly ready? I think the kiddo's are gonna go into meltdown if we can't distract them with edible things soon. Like… I'm thinking they might mutiny and take over the tower or something."

"I'm almost done," Steve replied. "Though I think you might win on take-out for dinner."

Tony nodded. "Good, because I really want baby-back-ribs. Like a lot. I had some a few weeks ago and they were the best thing I've ever eaten."

"You ate _a baby?_" Bucky asked, aghast, as he stepped into the kitchen. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I didn't eat a baby!"

"Not even a nibble?" Steve asked, looking like butter wouldn't melt, which was the oddest expression for Tony to see on his own face.

"I hate all of you."

…

"You doing okay?"

Tony turned to see Steve stepping out onto the balcony. Tony continued rocking Natasha, who'd finally fallen asleep on his shoulder. Thanks to Steve's super-soldier body, his arms and back weren't destroyed by her weight.

"I'm… yeah, sure."

"Hey," Steve said, nudging Tony's arm. "You're doing everything you can. You were good with them this afternoon."

"I just… I've never been around children, really," Tony admitted. "I… they scare me a little, and if you ever tell anyone I admitted that, I'll deny it and call you a lying liar that lies."

Steve chuckled. "I won't tell anyone. But… they're all healthy and safe in the tower. We got them fed and mostly clean, and now they're all asleep. I think we did okay. We didn't kill them, right?"

"There are worse things than dying, Steve." Tony muttered. "Sorry. I… you know my relationship with Howard wasn't… great? I guess I always avoided children because what if I'm like him? Everyone says I am, and I just really don't wanna fuck up any kids like he did with me."

"You wouldn't," Steve said, shaking his head. He sounded so damn certain.

"How do you know that?"

Steve smiled softly. "You're a better man than Howard Stark could ever even pretend to be—and I knew him. People hear your name and they think of him because he played a big part in the war but… you're so much more than he could ever have dreamed of being, Tony."

"Uh."

"Too many compliments? I've noticed you go into overload if anyone says too many nice things at once. Just… believe me when I say that you surpass your father in every way, Tony."

Tony cursed Steve's body for letting his cheeks heat up in a blush that he would usually be able to suppress.

"Thanks, Steve."

"I, um. I guess I was hoping to talk to you about something," Steve added. "And I don't want you to feel obligated because I was nice to you."

Tony snorted. "Go on?"

"I wanted to ask you out on a date? Mostly because I've been wanting too for ages, but also because I guess watching you fall made me realise that waiting for things isn't always the right thing to do."

Tony blinked. "I… would really like to kiss you right now, but kissing my own face is weird… even for me. But, uh, I'd love to go on a date when we're, you know, not in each other's bodies again?"

Steve grinned. "Thank you."

…

Tony woke up to find himself wrapped up in Steve's blankets, his chest sore, and a fully grown Bruce sleeping against him.

He vaguely remembered waking in the night to little Bruce tugging at the blankets, eyes tearful after a nightmare. Not wanting to get up, Tony had tugged him up onto the bed and snuggled him back to sleep.

His shifting woke his science bro, and Bruce looked at him for a long moment before he murmured, "Oh thank god we're back to normal."

Tony couldn't do anything other than agree.

They got up and padded down the corridor to the lounge, to find the rest of the team already there.

Steve beamed at Tony and held out a mug.

"You're my favourite."

"Are you talking to me or the coffee."

Tony paused to take the mug and then glanced at Steve. "When in doubt, the answer is always both. Everyone okay?"

There were affirmations from the rest of the team, and Tony sunk down onto the sofa with a pleased smile.

"Good. Don't be turned into children again please; or at least warn me so I can have Pepper send me to Japan or somewhere equally far away."

Steve chuckled. "They weren't that bad."

Tony lifted his hand to show Steve a pen mark on his palm that hadn't come away despite his scrubbing. "Tell me that again when you're the one covered in _Sharpie._"

…

"I don't care how much 'good' it did, I'm not sending Loki a gift basket, Cap."

"I didn't say we should," Steve said, rolling his eyes fondly. "I'm just saying that we might never have gotten here without his tricks."

"Course we would—albeit with a lot more angst and possibly a team full of raging assassins and spies because we were being stupidly oblivious," Tony replied shrugging. He leant into Cap's side. "How about this, next time he shows up—because we both know it's a matter of when not if—I'll offer him that drink that I offered him at the battle of New York. He never did get to try my whisky."

Steve looked at him for a moment and then sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of Tony's head. "It's a good job I love you."

* * *

**Written For**:

Elizabeth's Empire: 17. Body Swap

Liza Loves. 're trying to reach the top shelf and I know you're short but please ask for help instead of climbing shelves/using books as stools/getting a running start.

Bex's Basement: 7. Write about racing

Lizzy's Loft: 12. "You're doing everything you can."

Film Festival: 26. "I didn't eat a baby!" / "Not even a nibble?"

Marvel Appreciation: 17. The Punisher 2: "There are worse things than dying, [Name]."

TV Spree: 7. Bodyswap

EnTitled: 11. Write about someone struggling to babysit

Treasure Hunting: Quiver of arrows: Falling

Auction: Day 7, Auction 4: "I am so confused. We're not even on the same book, never mind the same page."


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 887

* * *

**Sensitive Hearing **

* * *

Waking up as a cat hadn't been on Tony's to-do list.

That said, he couldn't be mad at it. Steve had let him climb all over him and had only chuckled when Tony pushed his face into Steve's hand for more petting when he stopped.

He was being fed regularly, sleeping more than he ever had in his life, and well, he was being loved by the whole team.

Each of them had taken time out of their day to spend time with him.

Natasha in particular was making sure he got his exercise in; teasing him with a piece of string until he chased it around the living room to the sound of her laughter.

And all because Tony has pissed off a witch.

…

"I don't see why I should turn him back," the witch pouted, turning her head away. Natasha and Clint were in the room with her, while Steve stood outside, watching through the glass with Tony settled comfortably against his chest.

"He's sorry, which he'll tell you himself, if you just give him the means to, you know, talk," Clint said, rolling his eyes. "The longer you refuse to turn him back, the worse the punishment is going to be in the end. You're only hurting yourself."

"He deserves to be punished," the witch said, closing her eyes.

Natasha sighed and turned to the window, shrugging her shoulders. It didn't seem like they were going to get anywhere with her at the moment.

…

"Looks like weird is the new normal," Rhodey commented, two days after Tony had been turned when he walked into the lounge to see Tony stretched out on Clint's lap while Clint brushed his fur.

"Like we've ever had normal here," Clint scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Tony perked up when he heard Rhodey's voice and hopped up the back of the sofa, leaning towards his best friend as far as he dared.

Rhodey scooped him up in his arms. "So, Pep was right? You're being a little attention whore?"

Tony meowed, rubbing his head against Rhodey's cheek. In fairness, Rhodey and Pepper had both accused him of being like a cat with the two of them because of how clingy he was.

It was only really the team that the behaviour was new to, mostly because he figured he could blame it on feline instincts.

Rhodey chuckled and sat down, leaving Tony to curl up in his lap.

Contented, Tony fell asleep in minutes.

…

"Have they been like this since he was changed?" Rhodey asked Nat. The two of them were in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Tony stalk Steve around as he prepared Tony's food, chattering away to the cat the whole time.

"This and so much worse," Natasha confirmed. "They've been practically inseparable except for the few times when Steve has had to leave the tower. Tony sleeps with him and everything."

Rhodey snorted. "The mutual pining is pathetic. They should just get over it and be properly sappy instead of tip-toeing around each other."

"You know, cat's have sensitive hearing, and I'm a super-soldier with _very good hearing. _We can _both _hear you."

"Oh, we know," Rhodey said.

Natasha nodded. "We're hoping that you'll both get your heads out of your asses if you don't hear the other deny it."

Steve looked down at Tony, who was peering up at him with his head tilted curiously.

Steve sighed and bent down to stroke Tony's ears. "Maybe we'll discuss it once we've got human Tony back and we know he's okay."

…

Turning back into a human was as anticlimactic as the initial change had been. Except he woke up in Steve's bed, sprawled across his chest, completely naked.

"Uh. Hi?"

Steve chuckled. "Hi."

"So… that happened?"

"Yes it did," Steve said, running a hand down Tony's back. Tony melted at the touch, and Steve chuckled again. "You're not much different from a cat, really, are you?"

Tony wrinkled his nose. "Not gonna lie, I'm looking forward to a shower that isn't done by my tongue."

"Ew."

"I know."

"So, uh. Maybe after you shower, we could do something? Go out somewhere or—"

"Steve, are you asking me on a date?"

"Trying too," Steve admitted. "Not sure it's going so well."

"Would it help if you knew I was a sure thing?" Tony asked, propping himself up. "Because I am. A sure thing, that is. For, uh, you. Only you. I don't… do the… I'm not the same guy I was."

"I know that," Steve replied. "And yes, I was asking you on a date, and yes, it does help knowing that you're telling me yes."

Tony nodded and smiled down at him. "What are the chances of a kiss before I go and shower?"

"Oh, I think the chances are pretty good," Steve said, reaching up to cup Tony's cheek, then guiding him down for a kiss. "Rhodey will be pleased. He's bored of our mutual pining apparently."

Tony pulled back and sat up, nodding his head. "He is. He bitches about it at least once a week at me. Except now, he's going to be bitching about how sappy we are so… he's just a bitchy bitch really."

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Go take a shower and get dressed. We're going out."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

**Written for: **

Character Appreciation: 24. Plot Point: Write about someone getting teased

Liza Loves: 10. You're a witch and I made you angry so you turned me into a cat and now I have to serve out this punishment til you decide I've served enough time but I don't know what I did to piss you off and I'm starting to enjoy the cat-life. *will accept a different animal.

Showtime: 9. Fluff

Elizabeth's Empire: 7. Mutual Pining

Film Festival: 24. (dialogue) "Looks like weird is the new normal."

Forecast: 30. Contentment


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count:** 1168

* * *

**A Terrible Idea **

* * *

Toni lounged on her bed, one arm raised over her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at the way Rhodey was definitely judging her.

"I told you this wouldn't end well," he murmured, stroking his hand through her hair. "But since when do you listen to me?"

"Rhodey!" she whined, pushing her head against his hand. "Now isn't the time for 'I told you so'!"

Rhodey sighed. "Okay, okay. Just… relax, okay? It might not be as bad as you think it was."

"I told him I loved him and ran away. Not sure how much worse it could be, Sour Patch. God, what a mess."

…

_Toni stared down at her phone in shock, shaking her head in denial, because there were two blue ticks and three grey dots and oh my god she hadn't actually meant to press send. _

_She held her breath as she waited for the reply to come and exhaled loudly in the silent room when it finally appeared on her screen. _

"_Sure, I'd like that." _

_Oh god. This was a terrible idea. _

…

"Just because—"

"Honeybear."

"Hear me out. You run away, right? So that means that he could have been waiting to tell you the same thing, right?"

"That's the most unlikely thing I've ever heard of and you're full of shit," she muttered and then paused. "But thank you for trying to make me feel better."

…

"_You're going to fall in love," Rhodey warned her, and she ignored him, waving her off, because she could handle this. _

_Even if Steve did make her feel better than anyone ever had before, she was doing fine. _

_She knew it was just hooking up, rolling around in bed for a few hours every four or five days, and then staying for cuddles, and sometimes overnight, and sometimes he made her breakfast. _

_It was just a _thing, _and Tony could handle it. _

…

"When do I not make you feel better?" Rhodey asked, gathering her up in his arms. "Go to sleep, I've got you."

Toni pillowed her head against his soft t-shirt, and closed her eyes. It was a struggle, to try and relax when she couldn't help but replay the horrible scene in Steve's bedroom, but she was exhausted, and Rhodey was comfortable.

Eventually, Toni dropped off into sleep, a tiny pout on her lips and her brow furrowed.

Rhodey stroked her hair the whole time.

…

_Steve ran a strong hand down her spine and she arched into, moaning as her orgasm ripped through her, taking her breath and her strength along with it. _

_A few minutes later, when she could open her eyes again, she found herself locked in Steve's arms, a warm smile on his face when she looked up at him. _

_She was in trouble, she knew. _

_She'd been in trouble since she accidentally sent the text that she never should have even typed. _

"_I love you," she murmured. _

…

"Toni?"

Rhodey blinked his eyes open to see Steve Rogers standing in the door to Toni's bedroom, his eyes wide with shock and something that looked like heartbreak.

Sighing to himself, Rhodey put a finger to his lips and pointed to himself first and then the door. He slipped out from beneath Tony, hushing her when she whined a little, and then crept from the room, ushering Steve down the corridor where they wouldn't disturb the sleeping woman.

"What are you doing here?" Rhodey asked, arching his eyebrow.

Steve shook his head and looked away. "I wanted to talk to her. Didn't, uh, expect anyone else to be here."

Rhodey rolled his eyes.

"I'm James Rhodes." The way Steve immediately relaxed made Rhodey snort, and he shook his head. "I'll ask again, Mr Rogers, why are you here?"

"I, uh. Tony said something earlier and I just… I guess I wanted the chance to say it back."

"You love her?"

Steve nodded sheepishly. "Didn't really realise it until she'd already said it and run, but… yeah. I love her."

Rhodey nodded slowly. "Okay. You should go and tell her that—don't wake her up, she's always a grumpy shit if you wake her up. Be very direct with her, because she's emotionally constipated on a good day and the most stubborn person I've ever known when she thinks that she's right about something. And Steve?"

"What is it?"

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you. Don't test me."

…

_Toni froze and then pushed herself back out of his grasp, scrambling off the bed. Steve was staring at her like she'd grown an extra head. _

_She grabbed her clothes up and ran from the bedroom, stumbling as she tried to dress herself while still moving towards the door. _

_She could hear him calling her name but she ignored it as she finally managed to get her shoes on and shoot out of the door. _

_God, what a mess. _

_She needed her Rhodey-bear. _

…

Tony woke up slowly, alone in her bed. She scowled to herself, because Rhodey never usually left her until she woke up and he was rude. She didn't like waking up by herself.

Forcing her eyes open, she blinked, and then blinked again when she realised Steve was sitting in the armchair beside her bed, watching her with a soft smile on his face. He looked tired, but oddly happy.

"What… What are you doing here? Where's my Sour Patch?"

"Making you coffee," Steve replied softly. "Toni—"

"You didn't need to come here, Steve," Toni interrupted, looking away. "I don't need the soft letdown speech or—"

"I love you," Steve said, talking over her until she was shocked into silence. "I love you, and you're amazing, and I would really, _really, _like it if you'd not run away from me again."

"You… that's a terrible idea," Toni said, shaking her head. "Absolutely awful, zero stars."

Steve snorted. "I love you, and you love me and… I think we can make something of that, Sweetheart."

"I… really?"

"Really, really. Also, Rhodes already threatened to kill me if I hurt you and _I very much believe him, _so maybe you could just let me try and make you happy instead, huh?"

Toni stared at him for a moment and then snorted. "That doesn't surprise me at all. He's always been overprotective. You should definitely believe him."

Steve blinked. "I don't think I want to know why you're so certain about that. So… how about you let me take you on a date, hmm?"

Toni nodded and then a small smirk played on her lips. "But we don't have to wait until the third date until I invited you in again, right? I mean… I don't know about you, but if that's the rule you're going with, we're having three dates today."

Laughing, Steve reached over to grab her hand, tugging her over to him. "We don't have to wait. I love you."

Toni smiled into the kiss he pressed against her lips. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Written for: **

Character Appreciation: 14. Stubborn

Record Collection: Frank 8. In My Bed: Setting: Bed

Bingo: 23. If no-one else will write it, I will - Write a trope or theme that may be unpopular to others - genderbent, omegaverse, mpreg, creature inheritance, different boy who lived, etc (if you want to use something not listed here, check with me first).

Liza Loves: 13. I just accidentally sent you a booty text and you accepted and I am seriously considering it.

Elizabeth's Empire: 23. Genderswap

Scamander's Case: 14. (dialogue) "I told you this wouldn't end well. But since when do you listen to me?"

Film Festival: 19. Soft

Forecast: 21. Struggle


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Word Count** \- 4670

* * *

**slowly (but not too slowly)**

* * *

Bucky pushed himself back into the corner of the room, his knees pulled up to his chest. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he couldn't seem to calm himself down.

This wasn't supposed to happen anymore; it wasn't supposed to be a thing now that the triggers were gone. He was supposed to be _fine, _but he wasn't.

He wasn't and he hated it.

Steve hadn't meant to upset him, he knew. There were still subjects that Bucky couldn't handle yet, clearly, but Steve wasn't to know that.

Even Bucky didn't know what would set him off, so how could Steve have any clue?

He'd have to apologise, but first, he had to try and stop himself from falling apart.

…

"Where's Barnes?" Tony asked, setting his cup beneath the spout of the coffeemaker.

Steve shrugged sadly, shaking his head. "I don't know. I uh, said something the other day and it… triggered him, I guess. I didn't realise, but—"

"Hey," Tony said. "He was a prisoner of war for over sixty years, Steve. That would leave anyone with a few unmentionables, but none of us can be expected to know what they'll be. Unfortunately, we're going to have to trigger them to find them."

"I know. I just… I guess I wish there was something I could do to help him. JARVIS said he's okay, holing up in his room while he gets past it I guess but… I just want to help him."

Tony nodded. "I get it, and I'm sure he knows that, Steve. Sometimes… sometimes, you've just gotta wait it out. He'll be back out when he's ready, and until then, J can keep an eye on him. What was it that triggered him?"

"Oh. I, uh, it was stupid. I mentioned his soulmark. I forgot that it had been on his left arm and—"

Tony winced. "That's gotta suck."

Steve nodded morosely. "Yeah. I can draw it for him, if or when he wants it, but it's not the same, is it?"

Tony twisted his lips. "Not entirely but… I could engrave it onto his arm without too much of an issue, if that's something he wants. Maybe when he's ready to talk about it, you could let him know that."

Steve's eyes widened and he nodded frantically. "I will, I'll tell him. Well. If he ever wants to talk about it that is."

Tony smiled and picked up his cup, patting Steve's arm on his way out of the kitchen. "You're a good friend, Cap. Just remember that and don't be too hard on yourself when something sets him off, okay?"

…

It took Bucky four days to come out of his room. He hated the relief he saw in Steve's eyes when he stepped into the kitchen, because he hated that he'd caused it to be necessary in the first place.

"Morning, Buck," Steve greeted brightly, smiling at him over his coffee.

Bucky grunted—he'd never been accused of being a morning person and no amount of years being brainwashed had changed that—and slumped against the breakfast bar as Steve poured him a cup of his own.

Steve handed him the cup and returned to his seat, flipping through the paper. Bucky watched him grimace occasionally at the news stories he didn't like, and his lips quirk up in a smile at the ones he did like.

A noise at the door caught his attention, and both super soldiers looked up to see Tony stumble in, looking half asleep.

"Steeeeve," he moaned. "Coffee?"

Steve snorted, but stood anyway, guiding Tony into a seat before he flicked on the coffee maker for a third time. Bucky could only watch on as Steve brought Tony coffee and then stroked a hand through his hair like it was the most natural thing to do.

Tony leant into the touch like it _was. _

…

Unsure if it was a good idea, but not wanting to lose his mind every time someone brought it up, Bucky tried to remember his soulmark. He knew it had been on his left arm, and he knew that it had been something that made him smile, but the actual mark was just out of reach.

Bucky leant against the window frame, looking out at the pouring rain.

Why was he remembering unimportant things, and yet he couldn't remember this? It was annoying, and frustrating and… well.

Was it really such a bad thing that after all these years, Bucky just wanted something positive in his life?

But then… what if his soulmate had died long ago? What if he remembered it and then found out that he'd missed his shot?

Was it really worth the pain?

He wasn't sure.

He saw the happiness and the… the _stability _that finding his soulmate had given Steve and he couldn't help but envy his best friend.

He wanted that.

…

There was a lot to be said for Tony Stark in a suit, Bucky thought, as the genius strolled into the lounge fully suited up in a tux, and hot damn, Bucky had to discreetly check that he wasn't actively _drooling. _

He heard Barton snort, and rolled his eyes. Of course he'd noticed; the asshole noticed everything.

Tony flopped down on Steve's knee and simultaneously through his sunglasses on the table.

"It was hideous," Tony said, when Steve opened his mouth to ask how the gala had been. "Utterly hideous."

He pulled a pair of— were those ladies knickers?—and showed them to the room.

"This level of hideous."

"Those are nice panties," Barton said, a shit eating grin on his face. Tony threw them at him.

"You can have them if you like them so much. The woman attached to them was the kind that doesn't like to take no for an answer. I'm going to be having nightmares for weeks."

"But did you, uh—"

"No, Steve. No I did not," Tony said, shaking his head firmly. "I attached myself to my Pepper-Pot and hid behind her in the most manfully way possible until she allowed me to escape."

Bucky looked down at his hands when Steve wrapped his arms tighter around Tony. He couldn't work out the relationship between the two of them and it was annoying him.

Steve already had Sam; did he really need Tony too?

…

"What's on your mind, Champ?" Sam asked, when Steve lay down with his head in Sam's lap, his eyes distant and thoughtful.

"Just… thinking about last night I guess. Tones got home from a Gala and I thought Buck was going to choke on his tongue, but… he was watching us with a really weird look in his eyes. I'm still not sure what to make of it."

"Maybe Buck has a bit of a crush on Tony?" Sam suggested, a playful smirk on his face. "And maybe he's jealous of the way Tony uses you as a glorified seat at least half of the time the two of you are in a room together."

Steve snorted. "Maybe? I don't know, Sam. I'm worried about him; he… I think he's lonely. What if he decides to never even look for his soulmate? What if he—"

"Hey," Sam interrupted softly. "It's going to take time, Steve, and if Bucky never wants to search for his soulmate, then that's his prerogative. It's not like he'll ever be truly alone, is it? He has all of us."

"Not the same thing, though, is it?"

"It's not, but… it's better than he had. He's been through a lot, you have to let him do this at his own pace, okay?"

"I know. I do know that, I'm sorry," Steve said, closing his eyes. "I just want him to be happy, like we are."

Sam chuckled softly. "Sap."

…

"Do you really have to do that right in front of his soulmate?" Bucky snapped. The room silenced around them, but he was too busy glaring at Tony to care at that moment. "Flirting with him is one thing when Sam isn't here, but to do it right in front of him? That's cold, Stark."

Tony blinked at him, and then frowned. "What are you talking about, _Barnes_?"

"You're all over him like a rash," Bucky said, gesturing to where Tony was leaning over Steve's shoulder to look at the story in the paper Steve had been telling him about. "A little decorum wouldn't go amiss, you know?"

"Buck—" Steve said, trying to intervene before it could get worse, but it was too late.

Tony shook his head and stepped back away from Steve. "I apologise for offending your delicate sensibilities, Barnes. Cap, I'll be in the lab if the end of the world arrives—try not to need me for anything less, yeah?"

He walked away, leaving Bucky feeling a little wrongfooted, especially when Steve sighed and rubbed his head and Sam crossed the room to hug him.

"He'll be alright," Sam murmured, quiet enough that only Bucky's enhanced hearing allowed him to hear it. "We can go and speak to him later, after he's had chance to settle a little."

Bucky frowned. "What's—"

"You need to remember that you're not the only with things you're working through, Buck," Steve said softly. "Tony… there are reasons why he is the way he is, and I assure you, if Sam had a problem with it—or if I did for that matter—we know how to talk to Tony, okay? Just… what you're seeing isn't what you think."

Steve left the table and the kitchen with his head down, and Sam grumbled as he cleaned up the table.

"Did I just fuck up?" Bucky asked him, a sinking feeling in his chest.

Sam just smiled sadly at him. "It'll be alright, don't worry too much."

Bucky wasn't comforted.

…

"You know I don't actually have any designs on Cap, right?"

Sam looked up to see Tony watching him with wary eyes. He rolled his own eyes and grinned.

"You know I don't mind, Tony. I never have, never will. There's enough of his super-soldier-iness to go around, right?"

Tony's lips quirked up in a small smile. "Super-soldier-iness?"

Sam nodded. "Yes. Look, I'm not trying to be nosy in your business, so don't think Steve is telling tales but… he's told me enough to know that I don't have to worry, and that your interest in his muscles is purely platonic."

Tony laughed then and nodded. "It is. Thanks, Sam."

"Of course. Now… I want to talk to you about something far more interesting."

"Oh?"

"Hmm. My wings are dragging slightly on the left side and—"

Tony's eyes lit up, and the two of them made their way down to his workshop.

…

"Honeybear!"

Bucky turned around to see Tony practically running towards the man that had just stepped from the elevator. The man—Honeybear, presumably—braced himself for the impact, and when Tony threw his arms around him, he lifted Tony in the air high enough for Tony to wrap his legs around his hips.

"Oh, hey, Rhodey's here," Sam said, walking into the kitchen. "Training is going to be fun today."

"Are you saying you don't have fun with me?" Steve asked, pouting ridiculously.

"Yes," Sam replied deadpan. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Steve affected a shocked face and pressed a hand to his chest. "Wounded! I am _wounded!" _

Sam was still laughing when Tony was carried into the kitchen by his friend, who promptly sat down with the genius still wrapped around him.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" the man asked, nodding in Bucky's direction.

Tony rolled his eyes. "But you already know who he is! Oh my god, Sour Patch! Bucky Barnes, meet James Rhodes. Platypus, this is Bucky Barnes, which you already know."

Rhodes slapped the side of Tony's head, the movement so smooth and practiced that Bucky couldn't help but snort.

"Behave, you little brat."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony muttered, shifting on Rhodes' lap so that he was sideways. "Since I only have you for two days—which is nonsense and I am going to protest, Honeybear—look at these and tell me which ones you want."

He handed over his phone and leant on the table to reach over and snag an apple from the fruit bowl. Rhodey glanced at the phone and then put it down on the table.

"All of them."

"You didn't even look."

"I still want all of them."

"One day, I'm going to put a glittery paint-job into the mix and then when you okay it, you can't blame me for it," Tony threatened, shaking his head.

Oh. The name finally clicked in Bucky's mind, and he realised that this must be the War Machine pilot—Tony's best friend.

Tony's best friend, who he behaved with exactly as he did Steve and—_Oh. _

Well then.

…

"I've been thinking about it," Bucky told Steve, a few days after Rhodes' visit. "My soulmark. Still can't remember it but… I've been thinking about it."

Steve blinked and then his eyes lit up. "Yeah? I can, uh… well. I've drawn it up, if you want to see it?"

Bucky hesitated for a moment before he nodded. "I think I should. Maybe it'll… make me remember it for myself?"

Steve nodded and left the room, coming back a few moments later with his sketchbook under his arm. He sat down beside Bucky and opened the book in the middle, spreading it over both of their legs.

There on the page was a circle, made from half of a sun, and half of a snowflake. Bucky traced the page and then looked at Steve.

"It's more accurate than I'd have believed, isn't it?"

Steve smiled sadly. "They say that soulmarks don't prophesise but—"

"It's a snowflake, Steve. You and Sam literally share a bald eagle."

Nodding, Steve replied, "I know."

"So," Bucky said. "I'll be searching for my sunshine."

"You know, Tony said he can engrave this into the metal of your arm," Steve said softly. "You could have it back."

Bucky swallowed hard. "I'll think about it."

…

The scowl on Tony's face was enough to make Bucky avoid asking him if he was okay; the answer was very clear. The rest of the team seemed to agree too, because they were all giving him space, skirting around him in the living room so they didn't disturb him.

Well, they did until the rumble of thunder signalled Thor's arrival.

The God strode into the room from the balcony that Tony had fortified for his landings, throwing out greetings and scooping his teammates into hugs.

Tony ignored the boisterousness that always came with Thor and just hunched a little more over his tablet.

Bucky greeted the God with a smile, but kept his distance, still a little wary. He'd only met Thor twice, after all, given the way his time was split between Asgard, Jane and the Avengers.

Without care for the scowl on his face or the aura of 'do not approach' that was surrounding Tony, Thor scooped him from his seat, and sat down with the genius. He tugged the tablet away and put it carefully on the table.

"Man of Iron, you are sad," Thor said, stating a fact rather than asking a question.

Tony sighed. "I'm fine."

"You can lie to Midguardians, but not to me," Thor replied softly. "Tell me what ails you, Tony. A problem shared is—"

"It's never going to be halved for me, Thor," Tony interrupted, voice little more than a whisper. "That's the problem."

Thor seemed to understand, though Bucky didn't, and he wrapped himself tighter around Tony, pressing a kiss to his head. "You are not alone, my friend. Even should you never find the other half of your soul, you will always have a family of your heart."

"I know," Tony agreed softly. "I know, Thor, I'm just… having a day, I guess."

"And that is okay too," Thor said. "Now, is your work urgent, or can you indulge my wish for a delightful animated adventure… and perhaps some food? My Jane is wonderful, but science does not help her enjoy a regular eating schedule."

Tony laughed despite his bad mood and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, we can do that, Thunderpants."

…

"Have you ever met your soulmate?"

The question slipped out before Bucky could stop it, but Tony just wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "No. I uh, I looked, but… guess they didn't want to be found or… I mean. Anything could have happened. Time, location… it's always a possibility that we won't find each other, you know?"

Bucky nodded. "I know. I just… you deserve happiness, Tony. You really do."

Tony smiled softly. "I have happiness, Snowflake, don't you worry about me."

He wandered from the kitchen, leaving Bucky to blink after him.

_Snowflake. _

…

"Stevie said you could, uh, engrave my mark onto the metal?"

Tony looked up from what he was working on to smile and nod. "Of course. I… should be done here in about twenty minutes if you want me to do it today?"

"Oh." Bucky hadn't been expecting him to be able to do it so fast. "Uh. Sure? If you're sure you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind," Tony replied. "Do you have the design with you? JARVIS can scan it while I finish up here."

Bucky pulled the paper Steve had given him from his pocket and flattened it out for JARVIS to scan, smiling up at the camera. It was something both he and Steve did that always made Tony smile.

He sat himself on the sofa to wait, and was playing catch with DUM-E and a tennis ball when Tony stretched himself out.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are," Tony told him, nodding to the spare stool by the work table. "I'm going to have to disconnect the arm nerve receptors while I do it, otherwise it'll hurt like a bitch, okay?"

Bucky nodded. When Steve had convinced him to let Tony look at his arm, the off switch for the pain receptors had been the first thing Tony had added to the arm. Now the work was more Tony's than Hydra's, and his arm had never worked better - or been less painful.

"Did Steve say where it had been?" Tony asked, flicking the small switch.

Bucky pointed to his forearm, and Tony nodded. "Down here, J, let's get the outline done, shall we?"

JARVIS used a hologram to project the pattern onto Bucky's arm. Tony saw it and froze, completely still for almost a full minute.

"I, uh," he sounded choked, almost like he was about to _cry, _and Bucky frowned. "Steve is, uh, sure about this, right?"

Bucky nodded slowly. "Tony is… are you alright?"

"Fine," Tony said, seeming to shake off whatever was bothering him. "I'm fine. I… right. Let's do this."

…

Nobody had seen Tony for almost a week; since he'd put the finishing touches on Bucky's soulmark in fact. JARVIS couldn't tell them anything except that Tony was still in the workshop, and his vitals were within acceptable parameters.

"And you're sure he was okay?" Natasha asked, frowning. "He didn't seem like he was coming down with anything? Tony is the worst for asking for help when he's ill."

"He seemed fine," Bucky said for the umpteenth time. "He froze up a little when he saw my soulmark but I don't know why. He was fine after a minute anyway, so I don't think it's anything to do with that."

Barton's eyes narrowed slightly and he exchanged a loaded look with Natasha, but neither of them said anything.

"I'm going to give Pepper a call," Steve said eventually. "She has an override code to get into the workshop, she'll at least be able to check if he's okay."

Sam nodded. "Good idea, Sweetheart. I'm sure he's fine. You know he has… moments."

"I know," Steve replied. "But it's been six days. That's a little more than a moment."

Steve didn't even manage to dial her number before the Avenger's alarm sounded.

…

"You know, when we don't see you for almost a week, this isn't how I want to see you for the first time."

Tony pushed himself up a little on the pillows. "What happened?"

"You took a hit for Nat—which would have killed her—and got smashed into a wall. You've only been here for a few hours," Steve said, smoothing down the bed sheets around Tony.

Tony nodded and lay back again, closing his eyes. "How long are they keeping me here?"

"Just overnight, I think. It's more precautionary than anything, but you're practically a full body bruise, so you'll be aching for a while."

"Fun," Tony muttered. "You should head back to the Tower, Steve. There's no point both of us being stuck here the whole night."

"So that you can sneak back into hiding? Not likely."

"Steve—"

"Why haven't you told him?" Steve asked softly. "You know I'm not going to judge you, Tones, but… I know how long you've been waiting to find him. Why would you hide it now you have?"

Tony swallowed hard. "I… Barnes deserves better than me. Don't shake your head, Steve, you know I'm right. He's been through so much, and he's made it to the other side, and now he's landed with me? I've heard of someone being unlucky, but Jesus, he's a whole 'nother level of it."

"Hey, no," Steve said, his brow furrowing. "Anyone would be lucky to have you Tony; anyone including Buck, who deserves nothing but good things in his life after everything he's been through. You don't see yourself clearly at all."

"Steve—"

"You should tell him," Steve said, reaching out to squeeze Tony's hand. "You both deserve to be happy, and together… well, I don't think there's anything you couldn't do."

…

Bucky had never seen Tony look so nervous. He was fiddling with his hands in his lap and looking anywhere but at Bucky.

"So, uh. I… wasn't going to tell you this, but, well, Steve is… Steve and he thinks I should so, uh."

When Tony seemed to stall with his words, Bucky asked, "Tell me what?"

"You're my, uh. I mean. I'm your, um, we're soulmates?"

He said it like a question, and for a moment, there was silence between them.

And then, Tony's words fully sunk in, because it had been weeks since Tony first saw Bucky's soulmark and _he hadn't told him. _

"You didn't tell me," Bucky said flatly. "You've known for weeks, and what? You're telling me now just because _Stevie is making you. _Thanks, Pal."

Tony opened his mouth and then closed it, shaking his head. "You don't… it wasn't about—"

"Don't hurt yourself trying to find an excuse," Bucky said. He knew he was being cruel but he was _hurt, _and lashing out was easier than dealing with that. "It's fine. I don't want you for a soulmate anyway."

He walked away, leaving Tony sitting there, his face stricken. Well, whatever. He could run back to Stevie. It was obvious that he preferred Steve anyway, so hey, maybe he'd be happy with that.

Bucky closed the door to his room, and asked JARVIS to play him some music. The silent pause before random songs started playing brought Bucky up short.

JARVIS always asked him what music he wanted, or if he was in the mood for a specific genre, but… JARVIS hadn't said a word.

…

"What the hell did you say to him?" Steve demanded, a scowl on his face as he glared at Bucky.

It had been a long time—decades really—since Steve had looked at him like that, and Bucky couldn't help but think it was more effective than when he'd done it pre-serum.

"Say to who?" He asked eventually, though he had an idea who Steve was talking about.

"You know who and what I'm talking about, Buck. If you didn't want him, then fine, that's your right, but you didn't have to be so goddamn cruel!"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Wasn't like he actually wanted me, was it, Steve? He waited weeks before he told me and only actually told me because you pushed him into doing it!"

Steve frowned but then softened. "Buck… Tony wasn't going to tell you at all—" he raised his hand when Bucky opened his mouth to interrupt— "But only because he thought you deserved better than him. He was trying to protect you—albeit misguided—from himself."

"He… what?"

"Tony has a lot of insecurities, and his past has really done a number on his self-worth. He thought you deserved better; in fact, I think he said that you were 'unlucky' enough to be his soulmate. I've been pushing him to tell you because… well, you could do a lot worse, in my opinion. He might be an asshole at times, but Tony is one of the best men I know."

"He… he thought he wasn't _good enough_?" Bucky asked, bewildered. "Steve… what the fuck happened to him?"

"Not my story to tell," Steve replied with an apologetic shrug. "But you need to fix this, Buck. While both of you caused this situation, you're going to have to be the one to reach out. Tony… he's spooked and he thinks he's been proven right. There's no way will he come to you."

Bucky nodded and rubbed a hand across his face. "What a mess."

"He'll be worth it," Steve said, reaching out to grip Bucky's shoulder. "I think he could make you happy, Buck. And for what it's worth, I think you could make him happy too."

…

"So… I think maybe we need to start again?"

Tony startled and then slowly spun his chair to see Bucky standing in the door to the workshop.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because this has been one big misunderstanding, and… I'd really like to fix that," Bucky replied, stepping closer. "You see, this really, _really, _great guy is my soulmate. We've both got a few issues though, and those issues collided into a mess. But… I think we can fix that mess, if we try."

Tony's eyes widened. "But—"

"I thought you were in love, or at least, you know… wanted Stevie rather than me, and—"

"Steve is with Sam."

"Well. Yes. I know that," Bucky replied. "But that doesn't stop you from wanting him, does it? I know I was wrong, Tony. I was hurt and I lashed out at you because of it. Steve told me that you were trying to protect me by not telling me?"

Tony nodded mutely, looking away.

"I don't need protecting from you, Sweetheart," Bucky said, and then he was right in front of Tony, reaching a hesitant hand out to cup his cheek.

"I… am a mess," Tony said, though he leant into the touch sweetly. "My issues have issues which in turn have issues. You… you deserve someone who can take care of you, someone who isn't needy, or clingy or—"

"I deserve someone who cares," Bucky interrupted gently. "Which you've already proven you do. Clingy and needy don't bother me, Tones, you can have all the cuddles you need, I'm good with cuddles. I can be needy, too, you know? And as for someone to take care of me… Sweetheart, you already do. But you're missing something."

"Oh?"

"I need someone I can take care of," Bucky admitted. "Someone that I can focus on when I don't want to focus on myself. Someone that needs me as much as I need them."

"I… I can do that," Tony said softly.

Bucky nodded. "So maybe we can try this out, huh? Take it slow, find out how we fit together?"

Tony nodded, a small smile tilting his lips. "I'd like that."

Bucky couldn't help himself; he leant down and pressed a kiss to Tony's lips. When he pulled back, he smiled slyly and said, "But maybe not _too _slowly."

* * *

Written for Hogwarts Auction: Day 14, Prompt 3: Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 1540

**Warning**: Some sexual references, nothing graphic.

* * *

**Natural Reaction **

* * *

"Did I mention I'm resigning?" Tony said, grimacing against the pain as the suit disassembled around him. "I'm too old to be getting thrown around like a goddamn ragdoll."

Steve snorted. "I don't accept. C'mere, let me see your ankle."

Tony shook his head. "It's fine."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure it's broken," Steve replied softly. "And it's not like we're going anywhere anytime soon, Tones."

Tony winced. He really didn't need the reminder that they were locked in, trapped like rats in an experiment.

"But we could be focusing on _trying _to get out," he said, looking around the room for the third time. Aside from a bucket in the corner, the room was completely bare. Steve opened his mouth to argue, but Tony shook his head. "The door may not have given way to brute strength, Steve, but it might be wired. I like wires. I can work with wires."

"You've got a likely broken ankle, the door has no wires, and the team will be here to get us eventually," Steve said calmly. "Tony… we're okay. Let me look after you."

"I don't need to be taken care of!" Tony snapped, running his hand along the door frame. He _really _didn't like being trapped. "What I _need _is to get out of here."

He put his foot down and cried out as his ankle gave way, the movement knocking him sick. Tony leant against the wall, breathing carefully to try and abolish the wave of nausea that had just risen up in him.

"Are you—"

"Fine," Tony said quietly. "I've been sick from hurt before, Steve, I know how to try and stop it."

A gentle hand caught his wrist, and Tony found himself being tugged back gently, Steve helping him so he didn't put any weight on his ankle. "The team will come and get us out," he murmured. "Come sit here with me and let me help you."

Tony thought about arguing, but he felt sick and his ankle was really hurting and he just… he was tired.

Steve's fingers were gentle as the checked his ankle, only making Tony cringe once when they hit a sensitive spot.

"Yeah, I'd say that's definitely broken. I can wrap it for you, at least until we can get out of here. It'll keep it in one position to stop it from getting worse at least."

Tony nodded, putting his hand over his eyes.

Steve made quick work of wrapping Tony's ankle and then lifted him gently. Tony startled, he hadn't been expecting to be moved, but by the time he'd opened his mouth to protest, Steve was sitting down in the corner of the room with his back to the wall and Tony in his lap.

"What are you—"

"You're unpredictable and I know you don't like being trapped," Steve said, holding Tony tightly and yet still gently. "I don't want you hurting yourself if you get an idea."

Tony snorted. He couldn't even argue with the assessment, because Steve was completely accurate. He shifted though, and Steve let him, until he was lying down on the floor, his head in Steve's lap.

Steve's fingers immediately made their way into Tony's hair, stroking through it and playing with the strands.

If Tony wasn't in so much pain, he'd have melted into a puddle.

He didn't know how long he lay there for—he might have dropped off into an uneasy sleep at some point—but he suddenly became aware of how cold it was getting when beneath his head, Steve started shivering.

He'd always been more affected by the cold than the serum should have allowed; Bruce and Tony had theorised that it was psychosomatic because of the years Steve spent in the ice.

"You doing okay, Cap?"

"Fine," Steve replied, through chattering teeth.

Tony huffed. Pot, meet Kettle; Steve was forever busting Tony's balls about saying he was fine when he was anything but.

"Help me up, please?"

Steve did as Tony asked, letting out a 'hmph' of surprise when Tony shuffled himself fully into Steve's lap, curling up against his chest as best he could while keeping his ankle as still as possible.

"What are you doing?"

"Huddling for warmth," Tony replied promptly. "It's a thing that people do on survivor programmes. Figure it's worth a shot."

Steve snorted, but wrapped his arms around Tony, burying his face against Tony's hair. "Thank you."

"Uh huh."

…

"Um."

Tony startled awake. He hadn't meant to fall back asleep, but Steve was undoubtedly the most comfortable mattress he'd ever had.

"What's—oh. Don't worry about it, Cap, it's a natural reaction to having someone sit in your lap."

"I, but, um, oh jeez, I'm so sorry, Tony," Steve stumbled out, and Tony chuckled, patting Steve's chest.

"Don't freak out, it's _natural. _I promise, Steve, I don't mind."

Tony shifted to give Steve a little, uh, _privacy, _and glanced at Steve to see his face practically beaming red in the semi-darkness of the room. Tony really tried not to chuckle, but he didn't quite manage to hold it in.

"Think about something else," Tony suggested lightly. "Tell me what you've been up to lately, I feel like I haven't seen you outside of missions for weeks."

"You haven't really," Steve agreed, and he sounded sad about it. "I… I got used to us hanging out and then you just… disappeared. Did you, uh, not like it?"

Tony frowned. It wasn't that simple. With them being who they were, the media liked to speculate, and Pepper had drawn Tony's attention to the growing online conversations that the two of them were dating.

The last thing Tony wanted was to besmirch Steve's name by having it attached to his own.

"I like hanging out with you," he said eventually. "Just not in public."

Steve's wounded noise hurt Tony's heart, and he shook his head. "I don't mean that the way it sounds, Steve, I promise. It's just… being who we are, especially me being who I am, people were starting to talk, you know?"

"Uh. Talk about what?"

"They were talking about our 'relationship'. Speculating on if we were dating, and… I didn't want you to get caught up in that crazy train. I'm used to it, but you… you're good, Steve. You don't need to be connected to me, especially not like that."

"But… what if I _want _to be connected to you _like that_?"

"Bad idea," Tony replied immediately, shaking his head as he tried to pull away from Steve. Steve held onto him, his hands gentle but still holding him on Steve's lap. "Terrible idea."

"Brilliant idea," Steve offered. "I've been trying to find a way to ask you on a date but I kept fudging it, or you'd think I was talking about the team and ask the rest of the team along with us."

"I mean, that's a bad omen in itself, isn't it?"

Steve laughed. "Or it's you being adorably oblivious to how much I want you."

"Steve—"

"Tony. If you don't want this—if you don't see me like that—then it's okay, you know? We'll still be friends, I won't take offence or—"

"It's not… that," Tony admitted. "It's just—"

Tony was cut off when the wall fell through with a huge bang. When the dust cleared, the Hulk in all his green glory stood in the path of the large hole left behind.

"I'm so glad you're here," Tony said to Natasha when she stepped into the room. "I'm desperate for the toilet."

She snorted and nodded to the corner. "They left you a bucket. No leisure time, I'm afraid, we've gotta get out of here."

"Done and done," Tony agreed. He tried to struggle to his feet, but Steve huffed and stood with Tony in his arms.

"Let's get out of here."

…

"You told me it was a natural reaction earlier."

Tony startled. He hadn't realised anyone was still awake. He twisted his neck to see Steve standing in the doorway in his pyjamas.

"It was," Tony replied softly. "Anyone can get a hard-on if they have someone sitting in their lap, Steve."

"It's not just because you were sitting in my lap," Steve said quietly as he padded across the room. He knelt beside Tony, his movements more graceful than they had any right to be. "It's because it was _you, _Tony. I react to everything you do. You make me feel more emotions than anything else, you make me laugh, make me want to cry and punch things. You make me happy, you exasperate me to no end and you… I love you. I love you, and I miss you and I don't care what people say about us, because honestly; they're not wrong. I'd love for people to see us out and assume we were on a date because then… that would mean you were mine, and that's all I want."

"Steve—"

Tony didn't know what to say. He'd never been great with words, not when they really mattered at any rate.

Actions though; actions he could do.

He reached out with one hand to cup Steve's jaw, and then guiding him forward for a soft, gentle kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Written for: **

Auction: Day 3, Auction 3: Trope: Locked In

Character Appreciation: 4. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

Record Collection: Back To Black, 10: He Can Only Hold Her: (action) holding someone

Bingo: 2. I just want them to kiss - a first kiss

Time Machine: 16. Broken Ankle

Amber's Attic: 11. "I like hanging out with you. Just not in public."

Elizabeth's Empire: 5. Huddling for Warmth

Scamander's Case: 30. Omen

Film Festival: 14. Bucket

Marvel Appreciation: 16. Teamwork

Lyric Alley: 3. I've been sick from hurt

TV Spree: 19. Unpredictable

Forecast: 14. Lying down on the floor

EnTitled: 2. The One with the Breast Milk - Write about someone freaking out about something natural

Treasure Hunting: Leisure


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 870

* * *

**Treasure Hunt **

* * *

"So," Rhodey said, leaning forward in his chair. "Let me get this straight. You're planning a treasure hunt for Steve so that he'll realise you love him and you're going to use it to ask him on a date?"

Tony nodded. "Exactly."

"This has disaster written all over it," Pepper said, shaking her head. "Have you planned anything for it."

Pulling a piece of paper from his pocket, Tony held it in front of her face victoriously. "I have a _list!_"

She looked at him for a moment and then laughed. "Of course you do."

"You know, you could just… tell him?" Rhodey offered, shaking his head. "I don't think this is entirely necessary since, honestly, Tones, the two of you have been dating for months."

Tony scowled. "Why are you two my best friends? We haven't been dating, Sour Patch, I've told you this many times. I would know if I was _dating Captain America_."

"Uh huh," Pepper said, unimpressed. "But would you? Because you're a confirmed genius, Tones, but you're also the most oblivious person on the planet when it comes to relationships."

"I hate both of you."

…

_Steve wasn't sure what to make of the note he'd found on his bed. A treasure hunt? For what purpose, he wondered, and mores to the point, from who. _

_He twisted his lips in thought. What if it was a trap? Should he tell the others, maybe have them come with him just in case? _

…

Tony worked his way down his list—with the help of Pepper and Rhodey, who might be asshole friends, but they were helpful asshole friends—to get everything in place.

Steve would have found the first letter by now, and Tony was worried, but excited, the two emotions battling inside of him.

He was pretty sure he'd managed to remember all of their favourite places—though admittedly they were more Tony's favourites, since Steve was often too polite to tell Tony when he didn't like something.

"Okay, I think that's it," Tony said, showing Pepper the list with many ticks. "Just the last step now, and I can do that myself."

Pepper nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You'll be great—but don't be surprised when Steve tells you that you've been dating for months."

Tony rolled his eyes, balling the list up and throwing it at Rhodey when he laughed.

"It's not gonna happen; but thanks. I'll call you both later."

…

_Steve was glad that he hadn't called the team in. By the third spot on his 'treasure hunt', he'd realised that it was Tony at work; and that the idiot had forgotten to sign his name on the first letter. _

_Bless his heart, Steve loved Tony to death, but he was an idiot at times. _

_Still, this was the sweetest thing and Steve was smiling widely when he got to central park and found the fourth letter. _

_Maybe Tony was going to ask Steve to be his boyfriend. They'd been on enough dates that it was possible. _

_Maybe he'd actually get to kiss him now. _

…

Tony tapped his fingers against the balcony railing. He was eagerly awaiting Steve, though the butterflies in his stomach were still present.

He really shouldn't be this nervous; it was just Steve.

They spent time together all the time.

The sound of a throat clearing behind him made him turn, and he found himself face to face with his favourite Super-Soldier.

"Hey," he said, grinning, when he saw the smile on Steve's face.

"Hey yourself," Steve replied, looking at the table Tony had set up on the balcony. It was small—intimate—and Steve seemed charmed by it.

"I, uh, didn't cook," Tony admitted, as he pulled out a chair for Steve to sit. "I ordered in because serum or not, I would have poisoned you."

Steve chuckled. "I'm sure you're not—"

"I can burn water," Tony interrupted. "Cooking is not a good idea for me. So, uh, I ordered from that little Italian we went to the first time we ate out together? You said you liked the food from there so."

"Sounds perfect."

As if to prove to himself—or more that he could crow at Pepper—that he could, Tony behaved impeccably. They ate, and once they were filled with delicious food, Tony had JARVIS play music out onto the balcony.

"I, uh… I was hoping that you uh, would maybe like to date me?" Tony offered, cursing himself for being so awkward.

Steve blinked and then tilted his head, reaching out to take Tony's hand. "Sweetheart, we've been dating for weeks."

Tony froze and then groaned. Steve looked at him worriedly.

"What is it?"

"Fuck Rhodey for being right."

…

_Steve smiled to himself, glancing at the top of Tony's head where he was laying on Steve's chest. After he'd gotten over the shock of not realising they were actually dating, he'd decided that the fact that they'd been dating and hadn't kissed was deplorable and had set about making up for lost time. _

_Steve couldn't say he was mad about that. _

_Regardless of the confusion, Steve had finished up his treasure hunt with the best treasure he could have possibly gained. _

_Tony Stark; his boyfriend. _

* * *

**Written for: **

Auction: Day 5, Plot 1: Treasure Hunt/Scavenger Hunt

Character Appreciation: 19. Prove

Record Collection: Back To Black: 4. Just Friends: (genre) friendship

Bingo: 4. Found a prompt list - Write about someone writing or using a list

Book Club: Finn: Best Friends / Treasure hunt / Worried

Elizabeth's Empire: 13. Didn't know they were dating

Film Festival: 1. Friendship

TV Spree: 12. A trio of friends

Forecast: 3. Excitement

EnTitled: 7. The One Where Ross Finds Out - Write about a secret crush/love being revealed

Treasure Hunting: 18. Eager


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count: **683

Not Steve friendly, and very much team Iron Man.

* * *

**Left Behind **

* * *

"Are you ready to return, my love?" T'Challa asked, stroking a hand through Tony's hair. "Are you ready to see them?"

Tony sighed, curling up even closer against T'Challa's side. They lay side by side in the bed, though neither of them had had much sleep. Today was a big day, possibly the biggest Tony had had to deal with for years.

"No, but then, I don't think I ever will be, and I know that I don't have too much of a choice here."

"I'll be there, right by your side, sweetheart," T'challa promised, turning his head to press a kiss against Tony's temple. "They'll never hurt you again."

…

_Tony woke up in Wakanda, and found out that he'd died. Twice. _

_Vision had found him and performed CPR on him, but it had still been a close call. _

_Steve… Steve had just left him there to die. _

…

The flight was comfortable, but quiet. Pepper and Rhodey would be meeting them at the airport and taking them straight to the Compound where the Avengers were waiting.

They didn't know who was coming; they just knew that Rhodey had arranged for some _help. _

Tony wasn't sure what kind of reaction he was expecting; honestly, he'd hoped this day would never come, even when he'd known that it would.

He'd been preparing for this for years; even when nobody believed him.

…

_T'Challa kept his distance while Tony healed, full of regret and self recrimination. But he was still present, there when Tony wanted company. _

_He was a silent support while Tony put himself back together. _

_And he was still there when it was done. _

…

Rhodey hugged him so tightly it made Tony wince; despite the many improvements he and Shuri had made to his body and overall health.

"It's so good to see you," Pepper murmured, when Rhodey eventually passed him over to her. "You've got no idea how much we missed you."

Tony smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I have some idea; I missed you both too, Pep."

…

"_You can remain here with me," T'Challa offered. "We can hide you from the rest of the world without difficulty, Tony. You have my word." _

"_I can't just… die," Tony replied, rubbing a hand over his face. _

"_You did die. If you don't want anybody to know that you were saved… I believe you have earned that right." _

…

"Tony?"

Steve was staring at him with disbelief, and the others standing behind him weren't doing much better. Even Natasha looked surprised, and Tony felt a vicious kind of victory at that.

"In the flesh," he replied flatly, before turning his eyes to Thor. "Tell me about Thanos."

"You left me!" Steve said, before Thor could say anything. "You pretended you were dead, what, to punish me? You absolute—"

"You left me first," Tony snapped. "You left me to freeze to death in a Siberian bunker, Steve, so you can fuck right off. You risked my body, you broke my spirit, and I won't stand here and let you try and reprimand me for doing what I had to do to survive _after you killed me._"

Steve cringed back from his words, and there was a murmur between the others, asking what Tony was talking about.

Tony ignored them all and turned to Thor expectantly. "Tell me about Thanos."

…

"_We need you back here, Tones," Rhodey said, and there was enough desperation in his tone that Tony knew this was it. _

_He was going to have to face the world again. _

…

They beat Thanos.

Tony had been determined that he hadn't 'outed' himself for nothing, and he fought with a ruthlessness he'd never fought with before.

Thanos hadn't stood a chance.

When it was done, Steve tried to approach him, but Tony turned his back and buried his face against T'Challa's chest.

"Let's go home," he murmured. "I don't belong here anymore. I belong with you, in Wakanda."

T'Challa nodded. "Whatever you want, my love."

This time, it really was Tony leaving. He didn't look back once.

* * *

**Written for: **

Record Collection: Back To Black: 7. Tears Dry On Their Own: Leaving someone

Elizabeth's Empire: 1. Sharing a bed.

Marvel Appreciation: Iron Fist 1: Returning to a place years after everyone thought you were dead.

Lyric Alley: 18. You risked my body, broke my spirit.

TV Spree: 3. Performing CPR

Treasure Hunting: Sharing a bed


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count:** 1216

* * *

**We Need To Talk **

* * *

"Pete," Tony sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. "It's only for a couple of hours. And it's Aunt Pep. You love Aunt Pep."

"No!" Peter screeched, clutching to Tony's trouser leg. "My daddy!"

"I am your daddy, darling, I always will be your daddy."

Peter pouted up at him, and Tony almost caved. Pep shook her head at him and then lifted Peter to her hip. "Go. We'll be fine."

"But—"

"Tones. You deserve a night out. You're doing so good with Peter, Tones, but being a single parent isn't easy and you don't have to do it alone. I promise, if we need you, I'll call you."

Tony sighed but nodded. "Kay. I… okay. Love you, Petey. Be good for Aunt Pep, okay?"

Peter's bottom lip trembled, and Pepper pointed at the door, knowing that if Peter cried actual tears, Tony would never leave.

"Go."

"Pep."

"Now!"

…

Tony sat at the table, tapping his fingers against it impatiently. He didn't want to be here; not specifically the restaurant, but on a blind date. He didn't need a blind date.

He knew who he wanted, he just… couldn't have him. And that was fine, Tony was fine, but…

He didn't have time for breaking in a new boyfriend, as terrible as it sounded. Tony needed someone who understood that Peter came first, someone who knew what Tony was like when he was in an inventing spree, someone… someone who already knew his quirks and loved him anyway.

But… there was only one person who was all of that, and like previously stated, Tony couldn't have him. So.

Blind date.

Dear god.

"You must be Tony."

So deep in his thoughts, Tony didn't realise the table had been approached. The man was handsome, he supposed, but in an arrogant way that said he knew it and used it often.

Ugh.

"I am," he offered his hand, and the guy _kissed it. _

Double ugh.

"I'm Tiberius. Tiberius Stone."

Tony almost wrinkled his nose; only his youthful training of performing for the masses stopped him.

The date didn't get better.

…

"Sorry, I have to take this," Tony said, when his phone rang and Pepper's name flashed up on the screen.

"But—"

Tony was already answering it, not caring for whatever Tiberius was about to say.

"Tones? There's, uh… someone here to see you. He's refusing to leave until you come home but—"

"Who is it, Pep?"

"Steve."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Tony hung up and stood, only to find Tiberius in his way.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go home," Tony said, reaching into his wallet to see if he'd brought any cash with him. When he didn't find any, he signalled the waitress that had seen him to his seat. "Hi, yeah, can I pay now? I need to leave."

She nodded and took his card, hustling off to the till. He was grateful she was moving quickly.

"You're just going to leave mid-date? Do you know how long I've been waiting for an opportunity with you?" Tiberius demanded, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"You've had an opportunity; it isn't going anywhere."

"Do you know who I am?"

Tony blinked. "Tiberius Stone. You told me that when you came in, I'm not that forgetful."

"But I mean—"

"Oh my god, get out of the way," Tony snapped, pushing past him. He accepted his card back from the waitress and left as fast as he could.

He had no idea why Steve would be at his place, but he knew he had to get there; and fast.

…

"Is he okay?" Tony demanded when he stepped into his living room eighteen minutes later.

He found Steve sitting on the sofa, looking morose but determined. Pepper was on the big armchair with Peter on her lap. He was playing quietly with his tablet, a smile on his face that brightened even more when Tony stepped into the room.

"Daddy!"

"Hey bud," Tony greeted, lifting him automatically when Peter made grabby hands at him, tablet forgotten. "Have you been having fun with your Aunt Pep?"

Peter nodded, garbling about lego and the Wiggles.

Tony listened for a moment, before he interrupted gently. "Do you think you can let Aunt Pep get you ready for bed while Daddy talks to his friend Steve?"

Peter's brow furrowed for a moment before he nodded. Pep took him and left the room with a gentle smile. Tony turned his attention back to Steve.

"Is he okay?" he repeated.

Steve nodded. "Physically he's fine. Mentally… not so much."

Tony ran a hand over his face. "You've gotta give me more than that, Steve."

Steve nodded again and seemed to steel himself. "Tony, you've gotta understand, I've wanted to do this for a while. I, uh. It's my fault Bucky left you."

Tony frowned. "How?"

"When… Okay so. The article about, uh, you and Wanda? I uh. I convinced Buck it was probably true. He didn;t believe it at first but, I guess I spoke to Wanda? She convinced me that it was true and… I passed that along."

"You… can't be serious?"

Steve nodded. "She was convincing, Tony!"

"She was out to ruin my life," Tony replied flatly. "Because her father was fired by SI—before I even took the company over. He turned to alcoholism and she blamed the company, and me by extension."

"I… didn't know any of that."

"Because you never ASKED," Tony replied, losing his temper. "Jesus, Steve! I loved Bucky more than anyone I've ever known—apart from Peter—and you just…"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix fuck all, does it?"

"No. I guess it doesn't."

"Why are you here now? Nothing's changed, Steve, so why now?"

"Buck… he misses you. Nothing can make him smile anymore, and—"

"So why isn't he here? If he misses me so much, he should be here, Steve. Not sending you to be his errand boy."

"That's not—"

"You need to leave. I have a little boy to put to bed, and you… you need to leave. Nothing is different, so you don't need to be here."

"Tony—"

"Steve. Seriously. Get out."

There was a pause, and then Steve nodded his head sadly. "For what it's worth, I _am _sorry."

Tony watched him go and then dropped his head into his hands. God what a mess. He took a minute for himself, to pull himself back together, and then looked towards the stairs. He hadn't been lying; he had a son to look after.

…

"I'll be out of the door in a few minutes, Pep, promise," Tony said into the phone that was held between his ear and his shoulder. "I'll drop Pete off at daycare and then be at the office."

The doorbell rang and Tony cursed softly, spinning around towards it. He walked down the long hallway, still talking to Pep about their day's schedule when he opened the door and found himself face to face with Bucky.

"Uh."

"Tony?" Pepper said through the little speaker. "You okay?"

"Uh. Yeah. I… can I call you back."

"Tony?"

"Five minutes, Pep," Tony said, ending the call.

Bucky looked uncertain, but smiled anyway. "Hi?"

Tony nodded. "Hi."

"Can I come in? I think… I think we need to talk."

* * *

**Written for: **

Character Appreciation: 30. Single Parent!AU

Record Collection: Frank 5. I Heard Love Is Blind: Write about wanting a specific person but not being able to have them.

Bingo: 3. Write about someone doing something they've wanted to do for a while.

Elizabeth's Empire: 4. Blind Date!AU

Forecast: 27. "Oh my god, get out of the way!"

Treasure Hunting: Single Parent!AU


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count: 971 **

* * *

**Both Is Good **

* * *

He'd been listening to it for hours, and he just couldn't take anymore. Bruce put his book down on the table and stood up, grabbing his keys from the dish he kept them in on the side table on his way out of the door.

Three doors down, the racket was painful; it wasn't even good music!

He knocked on the door, frowning when he realised that the door was open. His neighbour, Tony, was usually pretty quiet, and Bruce felt a spark of unease as he pushed the door open further.

"Tony?"

When he didn't get a reply, Bruce stepped inside and walked down the small corridor. When he reached the end of it, he blinked.

Tony was spread out on the floor, surrounded by blankets and pillows, with his face pressed against a particularly plush looking one.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?" Tony looked up and Bruce felt his heart melt when he saw the mess his neighbour was in. His face was blotchy red and pale, tear stains streaked down his cheeks.

"Tony, what's the matter?" Bruce asked, cautiously getting closer.

"He left me," Tony muttered, as fresh tears filled his eyes. "I was trying so hard, and he still left me."

Ah. That… that explained the Taylor Swift and Sinead O'Connor then.

_Nothing compares to you_ indeed.

"Your boyfriend?"

Tony blinked up at him. "No! No, my Rhodey! My Rhodey left me for the army, Bruce. What am I going to do without him?"

Bruce debated on the merits of asking what a Rhodey was, but thought better of it. He did have vague recollections of Tony calling the older guy who was there a lot of the time 'Rhodey.'

"Friend?" he hedged, and Tony wrinkled his nose.

"Best friend. Keeper. He looked after me, and he was the first person in my whole life who loved me for me. I don't even know how to _survive _on my own. He's _ruined _me for independence!"

Bruce was oddly charmed by the dramatics, and he smiled softly as he walked further into the room, perching himself on the edge of the sofa.

"Do you think he'd want you to be lying all over the floor, crying about it?"

Tony looked thoughtful for a moment. "In fairness, he'd enjoy that I was lying down. He's always bitching at me for not getting enough rest. Or food. Or drinks that aren't coffee."

Bruce snorted. "Well, how about I help you clean up a little, and we can go and get some food, hmm? I'll even make sure to get some water for the table."

"You… really?"

"Really," Bruce replied gently. "You can learn your independence while he's not here and really impress him?"

"Is it independence if you're making me have water?"

"Sure it is, I'm not going to drink it for you."

Tony chuckled. "Uhhh. Can I shower first? Do you mind waiting?"

Bruce grinned. "Course not. Take your time, I'm good."

…

"Brucie!" Tony called stomping into Bruce's apartment. Bruce looked up from his book and smiled. "Come get food with me?"

Bruce nodded. It had become something of a ritual for the two of them, and every two or three days, Tony called on him to either go and get food, or to eat in. Neither of them were great cooks—Bruce because he was just terrible at it, and Tony because he just didn't think about it—so most of the time, they had take-away if they stayed home.

"Where are we going?"

Tony shrugged. "Wherever you want."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Stay home and watch that new series on Netflix? We can order pizza or something?"

"Sure. Though now I wish I hadn't bothered putting real clothes on."

"As opposed to the fake ones you were wearing before?"

"Yes. Exactly that," Tony grinned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills, putting them on Bruce's table. "Order pizza and I'll be back in a few when I don't have jeans cutting into my hip bone?"

"Why do you wear jeans that cut into your hip bone?"

"Because they make me look fantastic," Tony replied with a sly smile. "And you know I always want to look my best for you, Brucie. I'll be back."

Bruce rolled his eyes as he watched Tony walk out. He had to admit, Tony's ass looked particularly good in those jeans, but then, it looked good in almost everything Tony wore so it made no difference really.

…

"You know, I think I prefer you like this."

Tony looked up from where he'd been leaning in to Bruce's side and asked, "Eh?"

"Earlier," Bruce clarified, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. "You said you always wanted to look good for me but… I prefer you like this."

He nodded to the comfortable sweats and tank top that Tony had changed into. He'd had a far-too-big jumper on earlier that had been Rhodey's, but he'd since taken it off, complaining that Bruce kept his apartment entirely too warm.

"Brucie… do you like me?"

"Of course I like—"

"You know what I mean, don't play dumb with me," Tony said, shaking his head. "Cause, you know, if you asked me on a date—like a real date with movies and food and bowling and picnics—I'd say yes."

"Seems like a lot to do on one date, Tones," Bruce replied, his lips tilting up. "Maybe you'll let me take you on more than one, if you want to do all that?"

Tony's smile widened. "We're already practically married, you know? Instead of dates, you could just kiss me?"

Bruce leant forward, brushing their noses together. "Or I could do both. Both seems good."

"Both is great," Tony replied, barely getting the words out before their lips met.

And he was right. Both really were great.

* * *

**Written for: **

Auction: Day 19, Auction 4: 'I walk across the apartment hallway to your door because you're blasting music. The door was slightly opened and when I look inside you're lying in a pile of pillows and sobbing to a love song, and now I don't know what to do.'


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count:** 475

This fic is literally because Tony&Rhodey bro-ship is my favourite thing.

* * *

**Always Yours **

* * *

Rhodey looked around and smiled. "I can't believe this is all ours; just ours."

Tony grinned at him as he put the last of his boxes on the floor. "I know. I'm so glad we're not staying in the dorms this year."

Nodding, Rhodey said, "Doesn't mean you can start blowing shit up all over the place though. I'd prefer an explosion free zone for our first apartment, if it's all the same to you."

Tony snorted. "So does that mean our second apartment can be filled with them, because like, I'm packed and ready to go."

Rolling his eyes, Rhodey shook his head. "What makes you think there will be a second apartment? Depends how much you drive me nuts in this one."

"You'll never get rid of me, Honeybear," Tony said, pouting ridiculously—and a little adorably, though Rhodey would never tell him that.

"Come on, you bloody menace. I at least want the kitchen unpacking tonight; you'll be straight outta my nightmares if the coffee maker isn't plugged in in the morning."

Tony frowned and then nodded. "Fair point."

…

Moving in together hadn't really been a question. It had stemmed from a throw away comment Rhodey made about not wanting to spend his final year in the dorms, and Tony had shrugged, nodded and agreed they should look at apartments close to MIT.

Rhodey had put his foot down with the younger man, and made them look only at two bedroom apartments—only to fill it with their office stuff while unloading the van. The smile on Tony's face had been bright enough to light the whole apartment building.

Rhodey wiped his sweaty brow and slumped down on the sofa. Unpacking the kitchen had turned into unpacking everything, and he was brutally tired now that it was done.

Tony curled up beside him, his head pillowed on Rhodey's thighs, and closed his eyes.

"No sleeping yet, Tones," Rhodey said softly, ruffling Tony's hair. "We've gotta test out the local pizza place."

"Hmph," Tony grumbled.

"C'mon, up," Rhodey said, reaching for the phone. "When we've eaten, we'll curl up on the bed and sleep for twelve hours, hmm?"

Tony groaned but forced himself up, bleary eyes and exhausted. "Better be the best damn pizza I've ever had."

Rhodey snorted.

…

They crawled into bed together, Tony flopping down on his stomach, his face pressed into the pillow. Rhodey reached out to roll him onto his side, and then let his arm rest over Tony's waist.

"M' glad we're still together, Sour Patch," Tony said, his words a little slurred with sleep. "Don't want you t' ever leave me."

Rhodey sighed and tugged Tony even closer. "Even if we stop living together, I'm always going to be yours, you little menace."

Tony giggled and pressed himself into Rhodey's chest. "Love you."

"Love you too, Tones."

* * *

**Written for: **

Auction: Day 20, Auction 2: First Apartment


	85. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

_Written for Lin, as incentive for them finishing their paper XD You rocked it! _

* * *

**Wrapped Around His Finger **

* * *

"Really, Sour Patch? You come into my home, on the day—"

"You're an idiot."

Tony huffed, but held his hands out impatiently for the little bundle in Rhodey's arms. Rhodey rolled his eyes, but carefully handed the baby off.

He couldn't help but smile at the way Tony's face immediately melted into the softest, most tender expression he'd ever seen on him. He marvelled at it the same way he had every time he'd seen it happen.

Rhodey had always believed adopting Peter had been the making of Tony; until little AJ had been born and Tony had fallen in love the moment the little boy had wrapped his tiny hand around Tony's pinky finger.

Tony had been wrapped around AJ's finger ever since.

"Where's Pete?" Tony asked, finally looking up from his sleeping grandson.

"Gone to get some food with MJ," Rhodey replied. "I told him we'd be able to handle the rugrat for a few hours."

Tony grinned.

…

"Daaaaad," Peter whined, making Tony laugh.

"You know that hasn't worked, um, ever?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows.

Rhodey snorted. "You're a lying liar who lies," he said, pointing at Tony with the wooden spoon he'd been stirring the pasta sauce with.

"Honeybear! Such a baseless accusation that I take offense to!"

"Uh huh. Remind me what you did when Peter asked if he could have netflix."

Tony had the grace to look down, though Rhodey could see a smile playing on his lips. He nodded.

"That's right. You bought him _Netflix._"

Tony waved him away with a flap of his hand as he turned to Peter. "What was it you wanted, Kid?"

"Can you keep AJ tonight?" Peter asked, nodding at the little boy, fast asleep in his pram. "It's our anniversary."

"Of course," Tony replied. "I don't know why you even bother asking. You know you can drop him off with me whenever you want."

"Thanks, Dad."

…

"Don't tell your Da how much we spent, okay, Spiderling?" Tony murmured conspiritally to the little boy.

AJ clapped his hands and shouted "DA, NO!"

"That's it, kid," Tony agreed. He turned back to the cashier. "If you can have it all bagged up, I'll have someone here to pick it up in about twenty minutes."

"Of course, Mr Stark."

Tony grinned and pushed the pram from the shop, listening to AJ prattle away, only pausing occasionally to gnaw on his fingers.

"You want ice cream, Kid?"

"ICE CREAM!"

Tony nodded. "I thought you'd be pleased with that idea."

…

"Grandad!"

Tony looked up from where he'd been oiling DUM-E and grinned when AJ ran across the workshop, his little legs carrying him as fast as they could.

"Hey kid," he greeted, pressing a kiss to his cheek when AJ reached him. "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

Peter strolled into the workshop a moment later at a more sedate pace. "Hey Dad," He greeted, waving as he flopped down onto the worn sofa.

"Hey Pete. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we were in the park and AJ spotted the Tower. Wouldn't go home until we dropped in to see you."

Tony looked back at AJ and smiled. "Atta boy."

…

"What if they love the new baby more than me?"

Tony blinked down at AJ and frowned. "Is this why you've been so quiet all night?"

The two of them were cuddled up on the sofa under a blanket watching an old Disney classic. Since Peter had dropped him off in utter panic because MJ was in labour, AJ had been suspiciously quiet.

AJ nodded silently, biting his bottom lip as tears filled his eyes.

"Oh, baby boy, no," Tony said, wrapping his arms around him. "Just because there's a new baby, it doesn't mean your mum and dad love you any less. It just means that everyone's heart grows a little to fit both of you inside, nice and equal."

"Really?"

"Of course! I'm a genius kid, if I say it, you know it's true."

AJ looked doubtful for a moment before he nodded. "If the new baby is too noisy, can I come and live here with you and Uncle Sour Patch?"

Tony chuckled. "I think that'd upset your mum and dad, sweetheart, but you know you can come see me anytime, right? If your mum and dad are busy, I'll always come get you. Okay?"

"Okay."

…

"I hear you got in trouble in school?" Tony asked, when he walked into the living room to see AJ slumped on the sofa.

The young boy nodded silently.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

AJ twisted his lips and then said, "Bobby said that you're not a hero anymore because you stopped being Iron Man."

Tony blinked. "And you hit him?"

AJ nodded. "I don't care if you're Iron Man, Gramps. You're still _my _hero."

"Aww, Kid, you're gonna make me cry," Tony replied. "Hey, listen, we both know the truth, eh? So if he says anything again, just tell him he's only jealous and walk away, yeah? Kids like that aren't worth getting yourself in trouble for."

AJ sighed but nodded again. "Kay, Gramps. M'sorry, I know I'm not s'posed to fight."

"How long did your mum ground you for?"

"Only the weekend," AJ replied. "S'fine. She said I can be grounded here instead if I want."

Tony smirked. He knew it was MJ's way of saying she approved of what AJ did, even though she knew she couldn't outright condone it.

"I'm sure we can find something fun to do around the place," Tony said with a small smile.

…

"Happy birthday, Gramps!" AJ shouted, when Tony stepped into the restaurant.

Tony chuckled when everyone else said it together a few seconds later, making the young boy blush.

"Oops?"

"I appreciated it, Kid," Tony said, wrapping his arm around AJ's shoulders. "You're getting tall now, you little brat. Stop growing."

"Dad says I'm gonna be taller than you."

"Dad's grounded," Tony replied, looking over AJ's shoulder to eyeball Peter. Peter just grinned at him.

"I got you a present," AJ said, pulling him towards a table laden with wrapped boxes. "You should totally open mine last though, because it's the best and the rest will only be a let down after."

Laughing, Tony shook his head. "You're a riot, kid."

…

"_... New Yorkers were treated to a rare sight this afternoon, when Tony Stark flew the skies in his Iron Man armour," _the newsreader said, while behind her, video footage of the armour soaring across the sky played. "_It later transpired that the reason for his outing was his Grandson, Anthony Jr Parker being kidnapped on his way home from school." _

In the living room of the tower, Tony lay on the sofa with his eyes closed, AJ splayed across his chest fast asleep. Rhodey, Peter and MJ sat on the chairs around them.

AJ whimpered, and Tony opened his eyes just as AJ woke, tears filling his eyes.

"Hey," Tony murmured, stroking a hand up his back. "You're home with us, Kid, you're safe. I promise you, you're safe."

"You came," AJ whispered. "You came and got me, Grandpa."

"I'll always come for you," Tony replied certainly. "I promise you kid."

AJ nodded and lay his head back down on Tony's chest. Tony looked across the room to see Peter watching on.

When their eyes met, Tony winked at his son.

It had been a _day, _but they were all home, safe and sound and Tony would do his damnedest to make sure it was always that way.

He'd do anything to keep his family safe.


	86. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 398

* * *

**Goodbye **

* * *

Tony couldn't help but compare the compound to the way it had been before. Before and after.

Before and after could count for a lot of things, but this time, he's thinking about before and after the team imploded on itself.

Before and after Steve had broken his heart, in every sense.

Tony rubbed a hand over his face, wincing when he caught one of the remaining cuts on his cheek. He'd only been released from the hospital that morning; Pepper wasn't pleased with his decision to return to the compound so soon but Tony knew he had too.

One last time.

He still couldn't quite fathom the level of betrayal he felt. That Steve could keep something so horrible a secret from him hurt him in ways he'd never been hurt before; and in all honesty, Tony hadn't realised that was possible.

Tony walked back to the foyer and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Tony?" Pepper answered, on the second ring. She'd clearly been waiting for him.

"Hey Pep," Tony murmured. "I… sell it."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. Sell it; give the UN first refusal. I'm done here."

…

"You sold the compound," Steve said, leaning against the balcony.

The debrief from the Thanos disaster at the UN had taken a break, and Tony had tried to escape Steve. Clearly it hadn't worked, since the man had made a beeline after him at the first opportunity.

Tony nodded silently, because what could he say? He _had _sold the compound, at the first opportunity he had.

"The UN, they said we can move back in. They kept it for the Avengers Initiative."

Tony nodded again, because he knew that. He hadn't been back since he'd told Pepper to sell it, but he'd been kept updated on the progress of the initiative. While Tony was no longer an active Avenger, he was still kept on as a consultant.

A real one this time.

He only got called in when it was actually necessary for him to be there. Like it had been this time.

"Say something," Steve murmured, and there was a desperation in his tone that Tony wasn't sure what to do with.

Tony glanced at him, and then sighed. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything you want to say."

Tony tapped his hand on the railing of the balcony and stepped back. "Goodbye, Steve."

* * *

**Written for: **

Auction: Day 7, Auction 3: Angst — Character A discovers a horrid secret Character B tried to hide.

Insane: 6. Compare


	87. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Written for Auction:** Day 25: Auction 4: "My heart is someone else's."

**Word Count:** 1316

* * *

**Working Together **

* * *

"You should go on a date with her," Pepper pushed gently. "It can't hurt, can it?"

"What's the point?" Tony asked, leaning back in his seat. "It's not like I can offer anyone anything, is it?"

"Tony—"

"My heart is someone else's, Pep," Tony interrupted dramatically, resting the back of his hand against his forehead. He rolled his eyes. "But no, really, it's pointless."

"Even now? After everything?"

Tony smiled sadly. "Not even a shield to my chest can make me stop loving him, Pep. It's useless to even try."

…

"You're really just… giving up on love?" Rhodey asked, his eyebrow arched in question as he watched Tony practically prance around the kitchen making the two of them dinner.

It was weird. He'd started cooking, and sleeping and… functioning like an adult. Rhodey wasn't sure he liked it.

"I'm not… giving up," Tony replied thoughtfully. "I'm just… accepting the limitations of my current position. It wouldn't be fair on anyone that went on a date with me, Sour Patch. My heart isn't in it, and my head is on another continent as far as dating is concerned."

Rhodey twisted his lips and shook his head. "He doesn't deserve you."

"If we all got what we deserved in life, I'd be fucked."

…

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, Kid?"

"Pepper and Rhodey… they told me that you won't date anyone else because of Steve," Peter said, his cheeks flushing. "But Steve… he _hurt you. _I don't understand."

Tony sighed. "They shouldn't have said anything to you. It's not.. What happened between Steve and I is complicated. He's not… completely to blame for what happened. He's not a bad person, Pete, he just made some bad calls. Besides, I love who he is, not what he did."

Peter nodded. "I still don't like him. Not after what he did to you."

Tony smiled at the naive loyalty and ruffled Peter's hair. "Nobody says you have to like him. It's not like he's here for any of us to deal with anyway, is it?"

…

"You confuse me," Pepper said, shaking her head. "You've been waiting for him since he left and now he's back… you're still not doing anything. Am I missing something?"

"I haven't been waiting for him," Tony replied softly. "I just didn't want to date anyone else. Doesn't mean I'm going to jump straight back into it with Steve, either."

Pepper rubbed her temple. "I can't say I'm not glad about that," she admitted a moment later. "The thought of him near you makes me angry enough to want to poke him in the eye with my heel."

"When did you get so violent?"

"You bring the best out in me," she quipped with a grin. "You're an adult and you'll make your own decisions but… I'm your friend and I love you and what he did to you… it's going to take a while for me to be able to see him and not want to hurt him, okay?"

…

"Can we talk?"

Tony looked up from the gauntlets he'd been working on for War Machine and nodded. "Sure. Come in."

Steve stepped into the workshop and the door closed silently behind him. Tony turned in his seat and he waited for Steve to speak.

"I'm sorry, Tony. For… for so much, but mostly for hurting you. No matter what I should have or would have done to help Buck… I never, _ever _wanted to hurt you to get there. I never want to be the one to hurt you."

Tony nodded slowly. "I believe that. I've thought a lot about everything that happened, you know? And a lot of what happened… It was spur of the moment, our hands were tied or they were forced and I can forgive a lot of it. I _have _forgiven a lot of it."

"But not all of it?" Steve asked.

Tony shook his head. "Not all of it. Because I can't, for the life of me, figure out how you could profess that you loved me while you believed I was an unmitigated monster."

Steve frowned. "I don't understand."

"You didn't tell me about my parents to protect Bucky. Did you think, if you'd been the one to sit me down and tell me, that I'd go after a brainwashed victim? Did you think I'd blame the gun, like Wanda has with me?"

Steve's face paled. "Tony, I—"

"Because seeing it, while Barnes was right in front of me, and you knew and had known about it for _two years… _it's understandable that I'd lose control of my emotions, right? But if you'd told me in a calm way, let me process it over time… none of that would have happened, because I'd have known what I was walking into. But you must have thought that I'd hunt Barnes down even despite understanding the circumstances surrounding him. Which returns me to my original point, Steve. How could you lie beside me in bed, how could you tell me that you loved me, while you believed me to be that much of a monster?"

Steve was silent for a moment and then he stepped forwards, dropping to his knees in front of Tony.

"I do love you and never once did I think you were a monster," he whispered. "Tony, you're the best man I've met in this century. I didn't… I wasn't sure it was Buck at first. I had an idea, but… it wouldn't have mattered if I'd known or not. I wouldn't have told you because I'm a coward. I didn't want to be the one to cause you the pain I knew it would; I know better than most the struggle you've had with Howard and I didn't… I couldn't bring myself to hurt you with that again, when you were… you were happy, Tony. I just wanted to keep making you happy, so I didn't tell you even when i knew I should and that's on me. That's my fault, and if you never forgive me for it then it's nothing less than what I deserve."

Tony stared at him for a long moment and then turned his face away. "I don't know how I feel about… any of that. You say you were a coward but… I don't know if I believe that, Steve. What happens the next time you discover something you don't think I should know? How do I know I can trust you; even in the field?"

Steve looked lost for a moment. "I… I know that I can't ask you to trust me, I don't deserve it. Can I ask you for time to prove to you that you can trust me? Can I ask for another chance, even though I know I don't deserve it?"

Tony sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Here's the thing. I love you; I've loved you for so long that I don't know how to not, and don't think that I didn't try, Steve. I tried so hard to hate you, but… I couldn't. So, I love you, and I'll always love you but… love isn't always enough, is it?"

"Tony—"

When Tony looked down at Steve—still on his knees—to see tears streaming down his face unchecked.

"I love you," Tony repeated. "And I've missed you like I'd miss a vital organ. So… so I guess I don't have a choice but to try, do I?"

Steve shuffled forwards and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, burying his face against Tony's stomach. Tony could feel him murmuring 'sorry' into his stomach almost silently.

Tony sighed and let his hands fall into Steve's hair, playing with the soft, blond stands. It would take a while, he knew, but he knew that they could fix it. Between them, there was little that they couldn't do when they worked together.


	88. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Written for Auction:** Day 29; Auction 2: "'Cause usually I just kill people who try to get me to open up... oops."

**Word Count**: 307

* * *

**The Best **

* * *

"We probably shouldn't be doing this," Natasha said, before she took another swig from her bottle of vodka that had been resting between her outstretched legs.

The other Avengers were sprawled on the floor in similar positions, with their own chosen alcoholic drinks.

Coulson had a lot to answer for.

"Why not?" Steve asked, the only one of them still completely sober.

"'Cause usually I just kill people who try to get me to open up...oops."

Tony snorted and raised his whisky tumbler to her in salute. "Hear, hear!"

"Nat's right," Clint said, nodding sagely. "Opening up is a terrible idea."

"Nobody wants me to 'open up'," Bruce added with a placid smile. "It never ends well."

Thor simply smiled at them all. "It is a good idea, no? To get to know one another in a safe space? The Son of Coul is wise amongst Midgardians for suggesting such a thing."

His smile made Tony laugh and he threw a cushion at Thor. "You're such a troll, Thor."

Eyes twinkling, Thor tugged Tony into his side. "Are you telling me you wouldn't like to hear of my war cries, Man of Iron?"

"Oh, no tell away," Tony said, waving his still free hand. "But focus on the after part, will you? Your celebrations sound much wilder than ours; honestly I'm a little jealous."

"So… we're just going to ignore Coulson and sit and get drunk?" Steve asked, brow still furrowed a little.

"Sounds about right."

"Yep."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Steve nodded slowly and then looked at Thor. "Now seems as good a time as any to see if that Asgardian Hooch is as good as you say it is."

Tony grinned. "We've corrupted Captain America."

Natasha whistled, and the two of them clinked their glasses together. She smirked. "We _are _the best."


	89. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count**: 704

* * *

**Evolution **

* * *

Tony paid for his coffee with a hundred and told the girl behind the counter to keep the change. She looked at him oddly and muttered, "rich people are weird," under her breath, but he smiled and accepted the coffee when she gave it to him.

Walking the streets of New York was both familiar and not. He'd never really been one for 'wandering'. He always had too many things to do, too many people to see and too much work to be getting on with.

Tony was too busy to 'wander'.

He was playing hooky today. From work, from the Avengers, from Pepper… he was just taking a day.

He deserved that, he thought, when his heart was so sad. It wasn't broken, no, but it was sad, and he was allowed to grieve for a relationship that had died just as he would a person he cared about.

It wasn't that he didn't love Pepper—he did love Pepper, he'd _always _love Pepper—but he wasn't in love with her anymore. Nor her him. They were too different to the people they'd meant to be together.

They'd missed their time perhaps, ten years ago, when Tony was still an idiot and Pepper only had to worry about getting him to a meeting on time. There had been no Iron Man then. Pepper hadn't been the CEO.

There had been no Avengers, and no missions, and no near-death-experiences every other week.

Coffee in hand, letting the summer sun burn down on his head, Tony let himself get lost in the crowd of busy New-Yorkers. Just for a day, he wanted to be one of them, alone with his thoughts, a moment to just live in the sadness that the end of a relationship brought.

…

When Tony saw Pepper a few days after their break up, they shared a sad smile and then got straight down to business, because before anything, they were friends.

Tony felt like he didn't need closure on their relationship because it wasn't over. It had just evolved, the way relationships did everyday.

Theirs had just evolved into a… perhaps more loving friendship than they'd had before. He'd still do anything for her; he knew she'd do the same for him.

She'd allowed him his day without complaint, he was sure she'd taken her own time, but they were still them.

Just a little different.

…

Clint ran a hand through Tony's dark hair as he passed the back of the sofa Tony was sitting on.

"You good?"

Tony nodded, and smiled a small smile when Clint sat down beside him. Most of the team had been tiptoeing around him for a few days, since they learnt that _TonyandPepper_ were just Tony and Pepper again.

Clint not so much.

"New Yorkers are weird," Tony said, grinning when Clint snorted.

"You are not wrong my friend. What made you think that in particular?"

"So, I'm not very superstitious, you know? But this woman, Clint, she walked under a set of ladders like… three times. Who does that? It takes three extra steps to walk _around _the things."

Laughing, Clint shook his head. "What were you even doing that you saw a woman pass under the ladders three times?"

"Oh. I was in Central Park. My feet led me there, and they were painting a sign close by where I sat down. Also, the benches are gross."

"Benches are gross."

"And uncomfortable."

"Yes. That too."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You can totally tell that I don't go out much, can't you?"

"Little bit," Clint agreed, a shit eating grin on his face. "You should take time out a bit more often though. It suits you. I haven't seen you smile so easily for ages."

"I smile when I beat you at Mario Kart."

"I did say ages, didn't I?"

"Oh it's on. Let's go, Legolas."

And this was good. The rest of the team would realise Tony was fine—better than, even, some days—and things would settle again.

It had taken him a long time to learn that change wasn't always bad, and he hadn't lost anything; not really.

Relationships changed, that much he knew. It didn't always have to be a bad thing.

* * *

**Written For: **

Record Collection: 25, 8: Love In The Dark: Write about falling out of love with someone.

Time Machine: 5. Plot point: Getting lost in the crowd

Angel's Archive: 15. Couch Potato: (scenario/plot point) Playing Hooky (from school, work, an event, etc.)

Film Festival: 20. (dialogue) "Rich people are weird."

Lyric Alley: 1. Very superstitious

Forecast: 20. Grief

Horror Hunt: 20. Summer

Trick Or Treating: House 5: The Blacks: 4. Lollipop: (word) closure

Apple Bobbing: Apple 7: Coffee

Pop Figures: 96. Astrid: Feature: Dark Hair


End file.
